


Strange Duet

by DraconianElves



Series: Strange Life and Times [1]
Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: (It's Magic), (My Fic My Rules), Adventure & Romance, F/M, M/M, Mentions of abusive childhood, Original Character(s), Other, Rules What Rules, lots of sass, some foul language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 104,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconianElves/pseuds/DraconianElves
Summary: Set after the final book: Life has returned to a semblance of normalcy and Artemis is once again attending school at his mother's request. But there is a new character added to our slightly dysfunctional gang, a girl who knows things she shouldn't.Well, he had been complaining of boredom lately...(This is a completed fic that I'm moving/slightly editing from FanFiction.net)





	1. New Girl

The new girl was a distraction.

Well, technically all the girls were "new"; St. Bartleby's had only become a coeducational institution in the last two months, and the decision was still widely controversial. Of course, the school's male population still greatly outnumbered the females, but no one seemed to notice. Not with _that_ girl around.

The girl in question glanced back at Artemis as though picking up on his thoughts. He realized that, to an outside party, it may seem as though he had been staring at her. He scowled and dropped his eyes. This didn't stop him from hearing her clear peal of soft laughter, and he noticed out of the corner of his eye that she had turned back around in her chair to talk to the girl sitting next to her. Whatever her neighbor had said must have been hilarious, because she was still chuckling a minute later when their teacher walked in to begin the lesson, a small smile curving her lips. Artemis leaned back and closed his eyes-- he already knew the lecture, why bother giving his attention?

 _That girl._ Viola Sommers. Something about her was just…distracting. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was, and that frustrated him even more. She was like an itch he couldn't scratch. _Don't dwell on it_ , he advised himself. _Only one more week before you're home for the holidays anyway._

He snorted softly to himself. It was ridiculous that he had to leave home at all, let alone go to school. He'd had all the requirements to graduate from this place years ago, but Mother insisted…

* * *

 

"You will have a normal life," Angeline Fowl had said sternly. It was a few weeks after Holly and Butler and the others had brought him home and the chaos had begun to die down. "I don't care if it's only until you graduate high school. You will go, and you will do your work, and you will make friends, and you will not constantly be putting yourself in danger, and _that is final_." At that point her eyes had begun to well up and Father had tried to calm her down and what was he supposed to do then, really? Tell her no?

Perish the thought. No, no, the world may have changed a bit, but as far as his mother was concerned the basic principles of being a normal teenager had not. And so off to school he'd gone, though not without a few things to keep him entertained. A fairy communicator, for example.

* * *

 

He was pulled from his thought by the sound of chairs scraping back and the aimless chatter of his peers. He sighed and kept his eyes closed, not quite ready to plunge back into the painful monotony of the day. _I really should give Holly a call. There hasn't been enough saving the world lately._ Yes, he'd promised Mother to stay out of trouble, but surely there had to be a way to keep that promise and not be bored to death.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty. You gonna go to lunch or stay here all day?" A voice with a Welsh lilt intruded on his solitude.

He opened his eyes to find Viola's face just inches away. He started and she grinned, dark brown eyes sparkling.

 _This_ was why she was distracting. She constantly insisted on engaging him, unlike his other classmates, who left him alone for the most part. He frowned at her slightly. "I was not sleeping," he informed her coolly.

She rolled her eyes and perched on the edge of his desk, swinging her feet like a child. "It was a joke, Fowl," she said, raising an eyebrow and blowing a stray curl of dark, chocolatey brown hair off her face.

"Of course. How silly of me. Hilarious," he said dryly, standing.

The instant he was on his feet, Viola swung her legs around so her knees were on either side of his waist. He found himself flushing and suddenly very glad that unlike most of the girls she had opted to wear slacks with her uniform instead of a skirt.

Apparently unbothered by the proximity, Viola gave him a lopsided smile and asked, "What now? I've got you trapped."

He sighed, looking up to avoid looking at her. The strangest thing about this girl was that she seemed to have no ulterior motives. At first he'd been suspicious of the casual way she talked to--and touched-- _everybody,_ but after having several classes with her over the past few months he'd begun to see that it was just the way she was. "I would appreciate it if you would let me pass, Miss Sommers."

She _tsked_ at him and muttered, "Always so serious," but pulled her legs up onto the desk to give him room. He nodded and attempted to leave at the same time she jumped off the desk, consequently crashing into him.

"Oh--" She laughed and grabbed the edge of another desk to prevent them both from hitting the ground. Artemis realized he had grabbed hold of her waist automatically to steady her and quickly let go. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said, still laughing while her eyes danced with easy self-mockery.

Despite himself, he found a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "It's…fine." Though he usually found her to be a slight annoyance, there was something utterly charming about her in that moment.

"Oh my God." Her eyes went wide with feigned shock and she covered her mouth with a hand. "Is that a _smile?_ Is _Artemis Fowl_ smiling?"

The smile disappeared and he stepped sharply around her. "Good day, Miss Sommers."

There was a soft sigh behind him and a murmured, "Good day, Master Fowl."

* * *

 As per his usual routine, Artemis took his lunch in a rather secluded corner of the school cafeteria, away from the aimless chatter of his classmates. For about five minutes, there was blissful quiet. Then the chair next to him scraped against the ground as it was pulled out with no warning and a veritable hurricane of teenage female plopped herself into it.

"Hey," Viola said easily, as though this was a daily routine. She didn't appear to have food with her, which seemed odd, but he didn't really waste time dwelling on it.

"What are you doing here?" he asked shortly, not caring if he seemed rude. Surprising moments of charm aside, this girl was a puzzle that he couldn't solve and it irritated him.

"Well, now, that's a loaded question, isn't it?" she said airily, waving a hand above her head. "What am I doing here, let's see--well, I'm living, for one. Living on this great big blue marble spinning through endless blackness. Kind of amazing when you think about it, really. If you're talking about St. Bart's, I'm supposed to be getting a decent education, but that can have all kinds of definitions, can't it? And if you mean "here" as in at this table…"

He gritted his teeth. She seemed to make a hobby out of being infuriating. "Yes, that is what I meant," he practically growled, surprising even himself at his tone. _Pull yourself together._

"Oh, that." She grinned at him. "Just thought I'd stop by to chat, that's all."

He blinked at her, utterly bemused. "Chat," he repeated as though the word was alien. She nodded, still smiling. "Why?"

She shrugged, scooting her chair closer. "Because I'm curious," she answered simply, meeting his eyes.

Now, Artemis considered himself to be quite good at reading people, and for the life of him he could see no dishonesty in Viola Sommers. She seemed to really mean what she said--she was curious. "About what?" he asked cautiously, eyes never leaving her face.

"Oh, lots of things," she replied casually. "Psychology, computer programming, the idea of the perception of colors, why a raven is like a writing desk, and why exactly it is that you, Master Fowl, have a fairy communicator in your pocket."

For a moment he swore his heart stopped _. How could she possibly know that?_

Something of his thoughts must have shown on his face, because Viola's smile widened and she leaned in to murmur, "Perhaps we could talk somewhere a bit more private?"


	2. A Few Calls

It took approximately eight minutes to get from the cafeteria to St. Bartleby's well groomed courtyard, and in Artemis's opinion that was seven and a half minutes too long. This girl knew about fairies, knew that he was in contact with them, and he had no idea what she planned to  _do_ with that knowledge. It was a variable he was not at all comfortable with.

"You sure this is a good place?" Viola asked as she seated herself gingerly on the edge of a currently disused stone fountain. She shivered, bringing her arms up to hug herself. "A little nippy, isn't it?"

Considering it was December, that wasn't exactly surprising. He nodded sharply. "That was rather the point. No will be out here, so it's 'somewhere a bit more private'. Now." He folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at her. "Talk, Miss Sommers."

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Well aren't you intimidating. And would it kill you to call me Viola?"

He didn't say anything, but he did drop his arms without quite realizing that he was doing so. They stared at each other for a moment, warring for control of the situation. Then Viola let out a sharp breath and dropped her gaze. "Fine," she muttered, hugging herself more tightly. "What do you want to know?"

"How do you know about fairies?" he replied instantly. "And how did you know I have the communicator?"

"Well, the second one is easy." She shrugged, giving him a small half smile. "I saw you check your pocket earlier and I knew what it was- that kind of technology is pretty easy to recognize if you've seen it before."

"So how have you seen it before?" he pressed. She shivered again, violently, and he suddenly felt a little guilty. He was cold himself, but he was so intent on solving this situation that he'd barely noticed. Obviously Viola was not so distracted. With a small sigh, he shrugged his blazer off and leaned forward to drape it around her shoulders. She blinked, surprised, and looked up at him. For an instant they were close enough that he could feel her breath on his cheek. Then he pulled away and crossed his arms again, trying to ignore the strange swooping sensation in his stomach.

"Thanks," she murmured, smiling in a way that was a bit more genuine. Then she looked down at her knees and let out a long, slow breath. "Okay," she began quietly, "the brief version: a few years ago my family had a bit of a run-in with the People. Through a series of unpredictable events, I ended up in the custody of the LEP. Section Eight, if you want to be exact." A sardonic smile tugged at her mouth. "Apparently they dealt with all sorts of strange things, not just demons. Anyway, I was below ground for a few months before…well, things got cleared up. After that, they wiped me and sent me off, and I became a Ward of the State."

"Then how do you remember all this?" Artemis asked, intrigued now. If the girl was telling the truth, and there was nothing in her behavior to indicate a lie, her story was very interesting. "What triggered recall?"

She shrugged again. "Nothing," she said simply, meeting his eyes. "The wipe didn't take. I woke up in a hospital bed and I remembered everything. Well-" she amended, "at least I think I remember everything. But there's no way for me to really check that right?" She chuckled softly. After another moment where neither of them said anything, she added, "I've been trying to figure it out, these last few years. What happened, why the mind wipe didn't work on me… That's why I've been trying so hard to get your attention." She grimaced. "Sorry about that, by the way. I think I made you a bit uncomfortable. Ah well, subtly has never been my strong suit." She grinned sheepishly.

Ah. That explained some of her behavior at least. "You knew I had the communicator, that's why you kept insisting on engaging me." He nodded. Finally, some sense.

"Well, that's hardly the only reason," she said, standing. He blinked at her, confused, and a teasing sort of smile replaced the abashed one. "My God, you really haven't noticed, have you?" she giggled.

He frowned at her. "Noticed what?" There she went again, raising questions he couldn't answer.

The giggle turned into a laugh, infuriatingly charming, and she shook her head. "Nothing, it's nothing," she managed after a moment, still chuckling. She shrugged off his blazer and held it out to him as she walked passed, saying over her shoulder, "I'll give you some time to think on this, shall I? Get back to me when you've decided what to do."

He took the jacket from her and turned to watch her go, still bewildered. It was not a state he found himself in often, and he did not care for it. "Get back to you?" he asked as she reached for the door back into the school.

She tilted her head to look at him. "My number's in the left pocket. Call me if you want to talk about this stuff. Or you know, just call me." She winked, then disappeared in a whirl of chocolate hair.

Call her? The little- he reached into the pocket of his blazer and his fingers came into contact with a thin slip of paper. Pulling it out, he saw a phone number scrawled across it in barely legible handwriting. He shook his head, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth in spite of himself. He hadn't even seen her put it in. "Oh, she's good," he murmured, feeling the thrill of a new challenge rise in his chest. "She is very good."

The first thing he did upon arriving at his dorm room that evening was call Holly. She'd barely finished her "Hello?" before he jumped into the story of the strange girl and her supposed connection with the People. "You should check Section Eight's records," he finished after almost a solid ten minutes of talking. "If she's telling the truth they must have something on her. I'm sure Foaly can get the information."

"I'm sure you're right," Holly answered quickly. On the screen, her eyes were serious, but at the same time bright with excitement. He knew his best friend felt the same thrill he did at this possibility of a new adventure (even if it was not quite on a world saving scale). "I'll call him right now. He'll be mad I'm interrupting dinner, but I'm sure he'll think this is worth it." She moved as if to disconnect, then hesitated. A rueful smile twisted her mouth. "Is it bad that I'm hoping she's telling the truth? I need some excitement."

He smiled his vampire smile. It had been too long since he'd had the opportunity to do so. "Believe me, I understand how you feel."

Holly rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Oh, yes, I'll bet this girl is exciting to you," she muttered, eye glinting.

He frowned at her, not quite grasping her meaning. "Excuse me?"

Holly's grin widened. "You said she was pretty, didn't you?"

Had he? He didn't remember the words leaving his mouth, but he supposed they must have. Oh. Now Holly's meaning was very clear and he glowered at her, opening his mouth to retort. Before he could, she laughed and disconnected.

"Women," he muttered, ignoring how like an old man he sounded, and put the communicator securely away. He wasn't taking risks with that technology; despite how careful he'd been, Viola had noticed it. He wasn't overly concerned of what his classmates might think- they'd probably assume it was some sort of tablet- but if  _that girl_ had noticed, someone else might too. Someone not so friendly.

 _Opal is dead,_ a small part of his brain reminded him.  _But that doesn't mean there aren't other potential enemies out there,_ he retorted, then mentally rolled his eyes. Wonderful. He was arguing with himself. If he kept this up, it'd be Atlantis Complex all over again. Shaking his head to rid himself of such thoughts, he pulled out his phone (the one that only Butler and his parents had the number to) and hit speed dial 1.

There was only one ring before the call was answered with a deep, "Artemis. Is something wrong?"

Ah, Butler. Ever cautious. "I don't think so, old friend," Artemis assured him. As quickly and concisely as he could (no need to mention how Viola looked) he explained the situation.

"Hm." Butler said as soon as his charge paused to take a breath. Then, "I'm heading to the school."

Artemis bit back on a sigh. "I appreciate what you are trying to do, but-"

"But nothing," the manservant cut him off. Artemis blinked. It wasn't often that Butler was so sharp. "What I am trying to do, Artemis, is protect you. Which is in fact my job, you may recall. And I say this girl is a potential threat."

Artemis sighed, knowing when it was futile to argue. He was many things, but foolish had never been one of them. "Very well. When shall I expect you?"

"Maybe an hour."

He frowned. "Where are you? You're supposed to be at the manner." It would take more than an hour to get from Dublin to St. Bartleby's.

Butler let out a noise that was almost an exasperated sigh. "Juliet is in town. I was picking her up from a friend's place."

"Hey, Arty!" That was Juliet. She must have been in the car with her brother.

A fond, if slightly rueful, smile tugged at his lips. "Tell her I said hello. The boys will be excited to see her."

"Will do. Be careful until I get there." Butler ended the call.

With nothing to do but wait for Holly to call him back, Artemis sat on the bed with a sharp sigh. "Viola Sommers," he muttered, tapping his fingers on his leg and frowning slightly. A true puzzle. What had she meant that her family had "run in" to the People? And if she really had been in the custody of Section Eight, why hadn't she been properly monitored after her wipe to make sure it would take? And why  _hadn't_ it taken? Artemis knew there was always a rare chance, but it was miniscule. Microscopic. And if she really had been with Section Eight when she said, that would have been after Foaly was working as their technical consultant. Much as he loved to goad the centaur, his technology was rarely faulty… Most intriguing.

The fairy communicator buzzed, bringing him back to the present. In a flash he answered the call. "Holly? Have you found anything?"

"Oh, we found something." It was Foaly himself who answered, rather than the elf. He seemed to have snatched the communicator and squeezed Holly out of the screen. "Unbelievably, this mud girl is telling the truth. I never would have thought it, but the records are all here; Viola Sommers, under custody of Section Eight due to "unusual circumstances". That's all there is about  _why_ she was there, but there is some extensive stuff about her stay. Apparently she was under Vinyáya's jurisdiction. I can't believe I didn't know about this, Artemis."

"I can't believe  _no one_ knew," Holly interjected, shoving her way back into view. "According to what Foaly found, just Vinyáya and two other officers even knew she was in Haven."

"And it wasn't easy finding those records, believe me," Foaly jumped in again. "After Vinyáya's death, no one had access. Well, officially at any rate." He gritted his teeth, making Holly wince.

"But why isn't she under surveillance  _now_?" Artemis asked. "That's protocol isn't it? And she's been walking around with fairy knowledge in her head for years. That's a huge security threat, Foaly."

"Don't we know it." Holly again. She seemed to have wrested control of the communicator back. "Apparently, there was a bit of a crisis around the time she was released back to the surface. Something about an island dropping back into this time." She raised an eyebrow meaningfully and Artemis couldn't stop the smile that flashed across his face in response. "Anyway, once things had calmed down enough to get an agent on her, she seemed to have completely assimilated. No sign of residual memories at all. That's what the report says anyway."

Artemis sucked in a breath. "Clever," he murmured, "very clever. She knew blabbing would only get her a straightjacket, or worse, so she decided to keep her mouth shut and see where that got her."

"Is that... _admiration_  in your tone?" Foaly asked, eyes going wide.

Holly chuckled. "You should have heard him earlier. Apparently this Viola is "quite pretty"."

Artemis felt his ears grow hot and scowled, clearing his throat. " _Anway,_ " he said pointedly over his friends' chortling. "What do you suggest we do about her?"

Foaly sobered. "I suggest you find a way to get her somewhere I can talk to her. Maybe run a few tests. See why the wipe didn't take. And of course, we can get more information out of her at the same time?"

Artemis frowned. "Run a few tests? She's not a lab rat, centaur."

"Of course not," Holly said quickly before a quarrel could start. "But we need to figure this out, Artemis. You said it yourself, she's a security risk."

He sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. "Then what do you propose I do? Invite her home for the holidays?" he said sarcastically.

Silence. Holly and Foaly exchanged a look that said  _Not a bad idea, when you think about it._ Holly turned back to the screen. Her one blue eye glinted. "Actually…"


	3. Home for the Holidays

"No offense, Holly, but that is a terrible idea."

Artemis closed his eyes and let out a long breath through his nose. He had known this was coming the second he'd told Butler Holly and Foaly's idea. The manservant and his sister weren't exactly allowed on school grounds without express permission, so Foaly had rigged a quick "conference call" on the communicator. Needless to say, Butler was less than thrilled about the idea of bringing an uncleared, potentially dangerous girl literally into the Fowl family living room.

"Oh, no offense taken," Holly replied lightly. "But I think you're wrong. Just consider it for a second. The girl will be under constant surveillance, what could she really do?"

"Do you want the short list, or the long?"

"Oh, lighten up a bit, Dom." Juliet cut across her brother. Everyone listening almost flinched at the use of Butler's first name. They all knew it, but they rarely heard it. "Besides, isn't this exactly what Madame Fowl wanted?"

That recaptured Artemis's attention. "How so?" he asked, frowning.

"Well, she wanted you to be a normal teenager," Juliet replied. "Isn't this something normal teenagers do? Bring friends home for the holidays, that kind of thing."

Foaly snorted. "Yeah, a completely normal friend who for some inexplicable reason is unaffected by fairy mind wipes."

"Close enough," Juliet said casually.

"I don't see many other options," Artemis interrupted, trying to bring the conversation back on track. He leaned forward and steepled his fingers, brow furrowed in thought. "We cannot simply allow Miss Sommers to roam about with the knowledge she has. In all honesty, Holly's plan is the most logical course of action. As she said, we can keep her under surveillance, find out why the wipe didn't work and, ultimately, correct the problem and wipe her again."

Butler let out a long sigh, the breath crackling over the line. "Very well. But I want a Butler watching her at all times, and you are never to be alone together."

"Well, I think Madame Fowl will be enforcing the second one at least," Juliet piped up. "You can hardly expect two teenagers to behave properly." There was a laugh in her voice and even Butler chuckled.

Artemis closed his eyes again. "I feel that I should be offended on basic principle," he muttered.

"Great, that's settled then," Holly said, clapping her hands.

"Not quite," Foaly interjected. "He still has to talk to the girl." Then he whinnied a laugh. "Our little plan hinges on Artemis convincing a girl to come home with him. I don't like our odds."

"The more you make those jokes, the less amusing I find them," Artemis said coolly and terminated the connection. "I'll call Mother," he told the Butler siblings, switching their link to his phone.

"What will you tell her?"

"The truth," he said after a pause. "I think in the long run lies have never helped our family."

"That…is very mature of you, Artemis," Butler said slowly. He sighed. "I'm still not happy, but I suppose this  _is_ our best option. Call me when you need picked up." He hung up.

Artemis stared at the phone for a long minute, trying to muster the courage to dial. With a sharp breath he hit the button, waiting tensely for someone to pick up.

"'Lo?"

An indulgent smile spread across Artemis's face. "Beckett. Hasn't mother asked you to answer the phone properly?" He tried to sound stern but couldn't quite manage it.

His little brother sighed, then said, "Hello, Fowl res'dence. Beckett talking."

Artemis's smile widened. "Very good. How are you, Beckett?"

"Okay." The young boy sounded lively and distracted. "Myles thought up a new game."

"Oh? What kind of game?"

"He sees how fast he can figure out the code on the house locks and I hold him down until he tells me," Beckett answered promptly.

 _That can't be good._ Slightly concerned- Myles and he were cut from the same cloth after all- he asked, "How many codes has he figured out?"

"Some." Beckett sounded rather disinterested. "We got into the kennel and let the dogs out. It was fun."

 _Juliet would have a field day with that one._ Better deal with that later though. "Listen, Beckett, is Mother there?"

"Uh-huh. Mommy!" A pause, then, "She's coming."

He smiled again. "Thank you."

"What is it, sweetheart?" Angeline's muffled voice floated over the line.

"Artemis."

"Oh!" There was a shuffling sound as the phone changed hands. "Artemis, darling! What is it? You haven't called in a while."

"I know, I'm sorry," he responded immediately. "I wish I was just calling to say hello, but I have something to tell you…"

Angeline took the news much better than Artemis had expected. She listened to his story calmly, and when he explained Holly's plan all she said was, "Well, I suppose we'll be having one more for Christmas, then. Does this mean Holly and your friends will be coming too? Oh, I should let your father know."

Artemis blinked. "Ah- I'm not sure about that, but- Mother, are you sure you're…okay with this?"

"Oh, of course, dear," she answered easily. She let out a small breath. "I'm not thrilled about the potential for more- shall we say  _shenanigans_ \- but I understand. And I'm glad you're being  _honest_  with me."

Well. Right for the guilt. Angeline Fowl did not pull punches. "Yes, Mother," he murmured, slightly chagrinned. Then he sighed, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Now I suppose I just have to inform Miss Sommers."

His mother laughed. "Oh, dear. Love, perhaps  _invite_ rather than  _inform_? Speaking from experience, most young women do not enjoy being ordered about."

"Right. Of course." A poor choice of words. "I'll call you when we have a more solid plan."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too." He hung up. The thought of what he had to do loomed up in front of him and he gritted his teeth. "D'Arvit."

* * *

"I'm sorry- am I hearing this right?"

Artemis rolled his eyes. He had called Viola and requested she meet him in the courtyard again so they could discuss a plan of action, then waited for her. It had taken nearly half an hour for her to arrive, but despite that she had neglected to find appropriate clothing for the weather. Once more she was without a coat, and shivering frantically.

"For heaven's sake," he muttered, exasperated. "We can go back inside, it's too cold out here-"

"No, I'm fine," she interrupted. And she did appear to be; eyes bright, cheeks flushed, tapping her foot with impatience. Of course, all of that could be attributed to the cold as well. "Honestly, I'm too nervous to notice it, really."

He blinked. "Nervous?"

"Well." She gave him a droll look. "If you're inviting me to your place, I can only assume it's to keep me under surveillance of some sort. Maybe you want to test me, find out why the wipe didn't work on me."

She really was sharp. Of course, he hadn't thought she'd accept the offer on dumb faith. "Yes," he said levelly, meeting her gaze, "That is true. But I should tell you that if you don't come willingly my friends may feel the need to use force." It was a carefully calculated threat. If he'd read her wrong, even the slightest bit, she would bolt. And then there would be real trouble.

"No need to get pushy." One side of her mouth curved up in a sarcastic half smile. "I'll come. But I have a condition."

He'd expected that too. "Answers," he offered, raising an eyebrow. "You want answers about what happened to you. About the People."

Her eyes widened briefly, then she nodded. "Yes." She sighed, glancing away. "That's all I want. I deserve to know." When her eyes swung back to his, they were hard and determined. For some reason his chest seemed to contract for an instant. Then she held out a hand and the feeling passed. "Do we have a deal, Master Fowl?"

He took her hand, smiling his vampire smile. "I believe we do, Miss Sommers." They shook, then he pulled his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. "Butler? Bring the car around, please."

"Wait, we're leaving now?" Viola raised her eyebrows. "Damn, boy, you do work fast."

Deciding to ignore that as he was not entirely sure how to respond, Artemis walked past her and said, "The principal has already been informed that we are beginning our holidays early, so there is no need to delay."

"Um, excuse me? May I have a minute to pack, please?" Acid practically dripped from her tone.

Without bothering to turn around, Artemis answered, "I think, Miss Sommers, that you are far too clever not to have guessed what my offer would be when you received my call. I also think the reason it took you longer than perhaps normal is because you were, in fact, packing." He stopped just inside the door to the courtyard and reached behind it, pulling out the duffle bag stashed there, then turned to face her.

To his surprise, Viola was grinning. "Oh, Artemis," she said, moving forward to take her bag. She lingered there, so close to touching but not quite, and looked up at him through thick, heavy lashes. "This is going to be  _fun_."

* * *

"Well, isn't this nice?" Viola murmured as she and Artemis slid into the back seat of the car Butler had brought to pick them up.

"Isn't it?" A blond braid swung playfully as its owner turned in her seat to give Viola a smile. "Hello, I'm Juliet. You must be Viola, it's a pleasure." She held out her hand.

Viola took it, smiling in return. "Likewise. Tell me, are you two always the chauffeurs, or are you secretly going to kill me if I make a threatening move?" She nodded at Butler, who so far hadn't said a word. "You're bear is starting to make me edgy."

Juliet laughed. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about it. We'll be good to you if you're good to us. Well, mostly Artemis."

"Butler is my bodyguard," Artemis explained as they began to drive. "Juliet is his sister."

Viola whistled softly. "Seventeen with a bodyguard? You really are a busy boy, aren't you?"

Butler snorted. "You could say that." Viola grinned at him in the rearview mirror.

"I promise I won't attack your charge," she said solemnly, placing one hand over her heart. "I'll try to make myself one less thing for you to worry about."

"Forgive me if I don't take your word for it," Butler responded dryly. Viola shrugged, undaunted.

"I'll just have to win you over I suppose. I really am devilishly charming." She flashed a grin and Juliet laughed.

"I hope she's as nonthreatening as she says. I like her."

 _Unbelievable,_ Artemis thought, observing.  _Barely fifteen minutes in the car and already she's almost got Juliet._

The rest of the ride passed in a similar vein, Viola using her infuriating charm and asking as many questions as apparently popped into her head: What was the manor like? Did Artemis's family know she was coming? Did they know about the People? What sort of tests were they going to run on her? She wasn't much into the idea of being an experiment, so kindly no mazes, please. Oh, and how had Juliet and Butler gotten involved with the family?

At one point Artemis caught Butler's eye in the mirror and the Eurasian man raised an eyebrow. He nodded wearily in response; yes, she was always like this.

"Miss Sommers," he cut across her chatter and she turned to look at him questioningly. "We shall need to know a bit more about you before you arrive at the manor," he told her coolly.

She raised her eyebrows. "I assume you already checked what I told you, so you know I was telling the truth."

"Yes, but the records my…associate uncovered have so far not yielded the detail one may have hoped to find," he answered promptly. "I'm afraid a little more information is required."

Viola leaned back and folded her arms. For the first time her expression was completely serious, and Artemis felt a shiver run up his spine. Not many people could accomplish that. Eyes flinty she said, "And I'm afraid that's not the way this is going to work. Answers for answers, that's the deal. I'm not telling you anything until I get some real information."

Their gazes locked and the tension in the air thickened considerable. Once again they were battling silently for control, but this time the girl wasn't backing down so easily. Looking into her eyes, Artemis had the sudden feeling that he was staring into a bottomless well.  _She's seen something,_ he realized,  _something most humans never identify. Something dark._ Slowly, very slowly and almost unwillingly, he let his eyes drop.

Viola let out an almost imperceptible breath and he glanced up to see her turn to stare out the window. Cold winter light lit her face and for a moment her fair skin and dark hair seemed ethereal- ghostly. Then the car turned onto the main drive and her eyes widened, life springing full onto her face. "Oh my lord," she whispered.

Artemis smiled, just a little. "Welcome to Fowl Manor," he said, looking out the window at the approaching gates. "Home."


	4. Viola

Viola got out of the car and just stared, letting out a low whistle. "That," she murmured to herself, "is a big ass house."

She heard a soft chuckle and turned to see Juliet leaning against the passenger door. "Isn't it?" the older girl asked, eyes glittering. Viola felt a smile tug at her mouth; she might come to like this one.

"Right." The deep growl of a voice sent all her fight or flight instincts into overdrive. Careful not to let it show on her face, she turned again to face the bear, Butler. She flashed him the cheekiest grin she could muster.

"Yes, sir?"

He didn't seem amused. "Is someone coming to interrogate her, or are we going below?" The question was clearly not aimed at her, but his eyes never left her face.

 _Two can play at that game._ She wasn't about to back down either- her smile never faltered.

"Holly says she'll be here in a few hours. Until then-" Artemis stepped around to face her, blue eyes unreadable. As usual. That strange, predatory smile slipped across his face. He gestured grandly toward the house-  _manor-_ and said, "May I invite you in, Miss Sommers?"

She rolled her eyes, telling the tiny portion of her brain that commented on how cute that old-timey-gentleman ting was to shut up. "Seriously, dude. Viola.  _Please._ "Miss Sommers" is making me…itchy."

His brow furrowed for a moment in apparent confusion. Then he turned and walked toward the manor door, followed quickly by the bear and his sister. "Really, people, let's keep the chatter to a minimum," she muttered under her breath as she followed. Her natural caution, born from years of experience, forced her to take in everything around her: the sprawling grounds, the scattered building that she assumed were kennels or stables or the like, the manor itself. It really was a beautiful building, she had to admit. In fact, she realized she was even a little excited to see the inside.

S _top that,_ she scolded herself as the door opened.  _Keep it together. You know better-_ "Whoa."

She couldn't stop the small exclamation from slipping out. If Fowl Manor was impressive outside, it was full on intimidating within. She could practically  _feel_ the history in the walls of the place, soaking into the air.  _This house must have a lot of ghosts,_ she mused, looking around in awe.

Then the strange, eerie aura of the place was shattered with a childish shriek and the sound of running feet. "Artemis! Juliet! Butler!"

She whirled toward the sound, instantly on edge, then forced herself to relax when she saw the source. Two little boys, maybe seven at the most, one with a cap of golden curls who ran full tilt into Butler's legs, the other raven haired and more sedate in his approach. Though their hair color was different, their faces were so similar they had to be twins.

"Hello, Beckett," Butler said, smiling and tousling the child's hair. Viola blinked; she hadn't known the man mountain _could_ smile like that. The child, apparently so excited he couldn't hold still, ran to Juliet and demanded to be picked up.

"You stayed 'way too long," he pouted.

She smiled at him. "Sorry, Beck, but I told you I was only going to be away for a week."

"Myles." She looked to Artemis and was again surprised to see the cold, stoic boy balancing a child on his hip with an expression of pure tenderness. He mocked frowned at the boy. "Beckett tells me you two have been up to a new game."

Myles sighed. "Beckett talks too much." Viola raised an eyebrow. He spoke like a much older child. Then his eyes, miniatures of Artemis's own, swung to her and she had to stop herself from taking a step back. Oh yes, there was a  _much_ older child behind those eyes. "Who is she?" he asked as Artemis put him down.

The eldest Fowl turned to her and made a small gesture for her to come forward. "Boys," he said, disentangling Beckett from Juliet's legs, "this is Viola Sommers. She'll be staying with us for the holidays."

"Hello," she said, crouching to be closer to their level. "It's nice to meet you." Myles nodded at her in a way she could only describe as regal. Beckett, on the other hand, came right up to her to put his face in hers, staring at her with clear, childlike determination. She froze, suddenly unsure. She'd never been particularly good with children. "Err…"

"I like her," the little boy declared, returning to his twin's side. He looked up at Artemis. "She's pretty. Do you like her?"

Viola covered her mouth with her hand as Artemis blanched, his mouth opening but no words coming out.  _That is a very good question,_ she thought, looking up at the boy through her lashes. Fortunately for him, he was saved by a melodic call of, "Artemis? Is that you?"

Viola stood to see a woman gliding down the ornate stairs. Her eyes widened fractionally.  _Wow._

"Mother." Artemis embraced the angel that alighted in the foyer, smiling the first real smile Viola had ever seen on him.

"Darling." His mother looked him over, then gave a short laugh. "I know I was the one you said you should go back to school, but I think I'm reconsidering. I miss you."

Artemis looked like he may have liked to reply in kind, but a glance he threw in Viola's direction made her think he didn't want to express sentiment in front of her. "Mother," he said instead, bringing her forward, "This is Miss Sommers."

"Viola, please," Viola said as she cautiously held out her hand. "It's a pleasure, Madam Fowl." She wasn't quite sure if that was the right title, but "Mrs." Seemed too informal for this place.

Artemis's mother smiled gently. "Oh, dear, Angeline is fine."

Viola smiled slowly in response. He nodded her head once at the woman let go of her hand. Angeline's eyes went to the bag slung over her shoulder and she exclaimed, "Oh, goodness, let's get you settled in, shall we?"

"Ah-" Viola panicked slightly. This was  _not_ what she had been expecting. But the lady of the house put an arm around her shoulders and led her briskly toward the stairs.

"I'm sure this all seems like a bit  _much_ to you, but you'll get used to it," she said as she steered Viola down a hallway. Usually very observant, Viola found herself reeling to get her bearings. Angeline continued, not seeming to notice the girl's discomfort. "Of course, the family all knows why you're here, but I'd appreciate it if we toned it down for the twins. Heaven knows they've had enough to adjust to lately, what with… Never mind. Ah, here." She came to an abrupt halt and Viola almost staggered, feeling suddenly dizzy.

 _She's not human,_ she thought, bewildered, as Madam Fowl pushed open a door and ushered her through. "This will be your room for the holidays," she said breezily, crossing to pull back the curtains and let the winter sunlight filter through. "Put your things where you'd like, and I don't mean to rush you but you should probably be back downstairs in ten minutes. My husband and I will have everyone in the parlor, so meet us there. Oh-" She turned and fixed Viola with suddenly very serious eyes. "I wouldn't try anything… _untoward_  if I were you. The room is bugged. And-" her voice dropped and for a moment the girl swore her eyes flamed- "you  _will not_ harm my family. In any way. Am I understood?"

Viola stared, for the first time in a long time a little afraid of another human being. Butler was intimidating, but he was nothing on a protective mother. She took a swift breath, then replied with total honesty, "I have no intention or desire to harm your family. I just want answers, that's all."

"Very good." The smile was back, and once again she was thrown off balance. "I'll be downstairs then." Angeline vanished through the door.

Viola collapsed onto the edge of the bed, putting her face in her hands. "Unnnghh," she groaned, rubbing her eyes.  _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Viola finally managed to find her way to the parlor. "This house is ridiculously large," she said promptly upon entering.

The occupants of the room looked up. Artemis was lounging- well, as much as someone like him  _could_ lounge- on a chair near the door, a book open on his lap. Butler stood at his shoulder, his eyes snapping immediately to Viola. Angeline and a man who was Artemis with a few gray hairs and crowsfeet sat on a sort of chaise near the window. This  _had_ to be Artemis's father.

Angeline chuckled softly. "Sorry. It may take a while for you to learn your way around."

"I may need a map," Viola muttered. She wanted to edge into the room like a scared mouse, but managed to straighten her spine and walk to the center of the carpet with a bit of a deliberate swing to her hips. "Sooooo…" She rocked forward on her feet and held out her hand to the elder Artemis. "I'm Viola Sommers, sir. Thank you- and you-" she nodded to Angeline, "for letting me stay here."

He smiled, laugh lines crinkling around his mouth and eyes, and took her hand. "A pleasure, Miss Sommers."

"Viola," she said automatically, then added to his wife, "I'm sorry I didn't thank you earlier. I was little- flustered."

She laughed lightly. "I'm sure you were, dear."

"Well." Artemis Senior rose to his feet. Viola noticed a slight hitch to the movement. An old injury maybe? Something to do with his leg. Whatever it was, it was almost imperceptible. "I hate to be rude, but I really only wanted to meet you before this- whatever this is with you and my son and fairies gets started." He winked at her and confided in a mock whisper. "To be honest it's all a little over my head."

Viola giggled, finding herself warming up to him.  _With parents like this, how come Artemis has such a stick up his-?_

"We'll go find Juliet and the boys," Angeline said, rising as well. "They're probably playing somewhere in the gardens- I hope they remembered coats."

Butler smiled at her. "Juliet won't let the boys catch cold, ma'm."

"Yes, of course." But she sounded a little distracted. "Come on, love." She glided through the door, feet barely seeming to touch the ground. Her husband followed, pausing briefly by Artemis's chair.

"I'm glad you're home, son," he said warmly.

Artemis gave him a small smile. Again, Viola found herself taken aback by the expression. It made him actually look his age. "As am I," he replied.

His father clapped him on the shoulder, then left.

Silence. Viola looked from Artemis to Butler, and they looked at her. She swayed gently from side to side and popped her lips. "Ooooooookay," she said slowly. "So, what now?"

"Now, Miss Sommers-" Artemis leaned forward, placing his book on a small table in front of him and steepling his fingers in front of his face. "We talk."

It was intended to be a bit intimidating, and Viola had to admit that it was, especially with the man mountain next to him. But she simply quirked an eyebrow and raised her hand, examining her nails. "Strange, I thought I heard someone talking to me," she mused aloud, spreading her fingers wide and raising her hand above her head.

She heard Artemis grit his teeth and had to suppress a grin. Oh, this  _was_ fun. " _Miss Sommers._ "

"There it is again!" she exclaimed, bring her hand to her mouth and widening her eyes. Pointedly not looking at the boy in the chair, she addressed Butler. "Do you hear that?"

The manservant furrowed his brow, obviously not quite sure what her angle was and unwilling to proceed without more information. Artemis sighed loudly. "Viola."

"Oh." She met his eyes, grinning. "It was  _you_! Silly, all you had to do was use my name." She thought she hear a snort of laughter, but by the time she looked back to Butler his expression was taciturn once again.  _Mark my words, big bear,_ she swore internally,  _I_ will  _make you crack._

"Sit, please." Artemis waved at the chair across from himself. Slowly, a little warily, she sat. her eyes flicked to the book on the table between them and a smile crept across her face.

" _The Subtle Knife_?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "Problem?"

She shook her head, laughing softly. "No, no, I just- I never would have pegged you for fantasy."

"Miss Sommers-  _Viola_ , it seems that my life is fantasy," he muttered, leaning back. "Besides," he added reluctantly, "I've read almost everything else in the library."

Viola's eyes went big. "You have a library?" The second the words left her mouth she mentally rolled her eyes;  _of course_ they had a library, she'd seen the house.

He frowned, bemused. "Yes. But that is not what I wanted to discuss with you."

She sighed, folding her arms and sitting as tall as she could. "I know what you want to talk about, and I already told you- answers for answers."

It was Artemis's turn to sigh. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. Vindictively, Viola hoped she was giving him a headache. "I understand your reluctance-"

_No, you really don't._

"But we're going to need a little faith on your part."

"Faith." Viola stared him down. "What reason do I have to give it to you? For that matter, what reason do you have to give it to me?" This whole situation was crazy; they knew next to nothing about each other- why was she doing this again.  _Because it's the best lead you've had,_ her sensible self chided.  _You've been looking for a year. Something is better than nothing._

Artemis was staring at her, eyes serious and inscrutable. Then, for just a moment, she saw a flicker of something in them. Something like recognition. His eyes suddenly changed, decisive, and he reached up to touch something around his neck.

"Here." He pulled out something from below his shirt, a gold medallion on a modest necklace. She blinked. Not something she would have expected. He held the medallion in his palm and she saw a small hole in the exact center. She looked up and realized she had subconsciously leaned forward; she was only a few inches from Artemis's face as they both leaned over the necklace. Her heart jumped spasmodically and she flinched back at the same moment he did, feeling her cheeks heat. This was ridiculous. She did not blush.

There was a soft rustling of cloth, then: "Take it."

She looked back to him, startled, and saw he was holding the necklace to her. She blinked, staring at it. "Why?"

He shrugged. "I know it doesn't seem like much, but...it is important to me. Think of it as insurance. Hold onto it until you get the answers you want."

Hesitantly, she reached out, feeling the cool metal against her palm. They were frozen like that for a moment, the necklace suspended between them. Then, like a window blown open or a dam suddenly breaking, he relinquished control and it fell into her hand. She just stared at it for a moment, watching the light dance across it. "What is it?" she asked softly.

There was a long pause. She expected an answer like  _a memento,_ or maybe  _a gift,_ or probably no answer at all. What she did not expect was an almost whispered, "Me."

She looked up and brown eyes met blue.  _Sadness,_ she thought hazily.  _But--kindness too. Real kindness. Huh. Who'd have thought?_ She closed her fingers around the medallion. "What do you need to know?"

"How you came to be in the custody of Section Eight, for a start," he answered, sitting back in his chair. Butler shifted his weight, eyeing her strangely.

She let out a breath, staring at her knees. "My family--well, my brothers and sister really--we…aren't really normal. We didn't grow up like this." She gestured around vaguely, indicating the manor itself. "We were all orphans. Throw aways, kids no one wanted, or just couldn't handle. There was a- a man, he found us and gave us a home, one by one. I was first. I mean, it was like a fairy tale--" she smiled bitterly--"no pun intended. One day I was sleeping on a doorstep, the next I had a four poster bed. A week later I had two brothers, and a month later I had a sister. And the man… he wasn't exactly a father to us, but it could have been worse. There was this  _something_ about him thought, something not quite right." She sighed, remembering. "We could all tell, but we just didn't care. To go from hungry to never having to worry about your meals, from freezing to sleeping under a down cover every night-" She chuckled a little bitterly. "I guess you wouldn't get it. Anyway, we knew something wasn't right with Doctor Niklos-"

"Doctor Niklos?" Artemis interrupted. She glanced at him and saw he had leaned forward intently.

"Ah, yeah," she said. "That was the guy's name. At least, the name he gave us. Probably an alias, I don't know. He was short, like, four foot something, and he was always talking about magic like it was real."

"A fairy," Butler rumbled. Viola nodded.

"An elf," she said. "Of course, we didn't know that. But then, one day I was sick of him, sick of the--" she stopped herself, nails biting into her palms.  _No. Stop, not that. You can't talk about that._ "Just sick of him," she whispered. "So I snuck into his lab--it was in the basement, code locked and all, but Connor and I figured it out and got in. We found this- this control panel thing that had all this facts and figures and messages about the People, and we realized it was all true. I found a passage on the LEP and tried to get in contact, tried just hitting buttons on anything that looked like a communicator, but it didn't seem to work. Then Niklos came down, and he was so angry…" She shivered. Shouting. Silver tools flying as the tray was knocked aside. White hot pain in her arm. "I told Connor to get the others and run," she said quietly, closing her eyes. "I practically shoved him out the door, he didn't want to go." A smile tugged at her lips even as her eyes began to itch. "Idiot," she murmured fondly. "Anyway, that's all I remember before--before I blacked out. When I woke up, the lab was full of Section Eight officers and Niklos was gone." She looked up at her audience. "That enough for you?"

She could see in Artemis's eyes that he knew she was hiding something. But she could also see that he believed what she had said was the truth. "Your…family," he said slowly. "Do you know-?"

She shook her head, blinking furiously to hold back tears. "No," she said, proud of how steady she kept her voice. "I haven't seen them since then. Honestly, that's what I want answers for. Everything was so confused when they dumped me back on the surface, and then I was stranded, I had no way to contact the People, and that was my only lead on finding them." She looked up suddenly. "I just want to find my family, Artemis. That's all."

Suspicion warred with sympathy in his gaze. Then, slowly, he let out a long breath. "I…can understand that," he admitted quietly.

_Beep-beep. Beeeeep._

"Oh." He blinked and Viola started at the sound, then he reached for his pocket and pulled out his phone. He glanced at the screen for a second, then said, "Butler, perhaps you should stay here with Miss Sommers while I go welcome our guests." He stood.

Viola stood as well, too keyed up to care about "Miss Sommers". "Guests?" she somehow managed to keep how nervous she was out of her voice.

"Yes." He met her gaze. "Some People who are very interested in meeting you. And who, I believe, can help you."

"Help…me?" she repeated slowly, not quite understanding.

"Of course." His hand moved toward her slightly as if to touch her shoulder, then he made a fist and dropped his arm. Looking her in the eyes, he said quietly, "You have my word, Viola, that we will help you find your family."


	5. Chapter 5

Artemis was having a hard time focusing. Viola's story spun around and around in his head; she wasn't telling them everything, he was sure of that. But she also hadn't lied. He'd relied this conviction along with the story itself to Holly when she arrived shielded at the front door.

"Hm." The elf had tilted her head and she spotted back into the visible spectrum. "More than meets the eye with this one, huh?"

He'd nodded wearily. "You have no idea."

Now, some half an hour later, their little group of two teens, a bodyguard, and a fairy had been relocated to another room of the manor, a smaller one, with a nice clean wall Holly could use to set up a projection so Foaly could be a part of the interrogation.

"So, this is the Mud Girl?" were the centaur's first words once the situation was introduced.

"Viola." The Mud Girl quirked an eyebrow and turned her head slightly to address Artemis. "So, this is the pony boy?"

Holly gave a surprised snort of laughter that she quickly smothered and Foaly seemed to be suppressing an offended whinny. "Wonderful," he muttered to himself. "Just what we need. Another smart-"

"Anyway, this is the information Butler and Artemis have received from the girl so far," Holly cut him off, and proceeded to relay the story. Viola sat in silence, eyes on her hands in her lap. This was the reason Artemis couldn't seem to focus; he kept glancing at her, trying to figure out just what she wasn't telling them. But the only thing that seemed odd- aside from the fact that she wasn't talking a mile a minute- was her right arm. She continually reached for it, subconsciously rubbing her forearm from her wrist to just below her elbow.  _Like a phantom itch,_ he mused. She'd done that when she was talking earlier as well; he didn't think she even realized it.

"So let me get this straight," Foaly said, bringing the boy pack to the present. "You're willing to let us interview you and figure out why exactly a highly sophisticated mind wiping system apparently had no effect on you, in exchange for our help locating your foster siblings."

Viola looked up. "Yes, that's about it."

The centaur sighed, shifting his weight. "Well, it's not an unreasonable deal. I'll start running a systems search now, in fact; I'll need some info on these kids."

Viola stared, her eyes starting to shine just a bit. "R-really?" she whispered. Artemis almost started at the desperate hope in her voice. It struck a chord inside him that he didn't entirely understand. "You're going to help me?"

Even Foaly seemed uncomfortable by the display of raw emotion, despite how small it was. "Ah, yeah. I mean, it's not doing any of us any good having these kids running around with fairy knowledge. So--descriptions? Names, date of birth, something?"

"Oh. Oh, right, of course." Viola took a breath and once again was the devil-may-care girl Artemis had come to know. "I'm not sure what good names will do you, we all picked our own. Connor Kellen, blond, green eyes, kinda fair and freckly, he'd be fifteen now. Elizabeth Albright, sorta mocha colored, hazel eyes, curly black hair- probably kinda slim, she'd be sixteen. And Sam Martin, reddish brown hair, gray eyes, he's eighteen--no, wait, nineteen." She shrugged. "I'm sorry, none of us know our real birthdays, so we just picked those too. Does that help?"

"We'll see," Foaly said. Artemis could see he was already thinking of possible search algorithms. Viola's fist clenched around the coin Artemis had given her. The motion caught Holly's eye and she glanced down. Artemis saw the precise moment she registered the glint of gold and realized what she was holding. The elf looked up at him, questioning, and he shrugged. She nodded--they would talk about it later--and turned back to the projection of Foaly.

"Alright. Give us a call when you've got something then?"

He nodded. "Sure. Then we'll deal with Miss Sommer's bizarre brain."

The girl narrowed her eyes at him. "Viola," she said with some emphasis. "And I prefer  _unique_."

"Tomato tomahto." The centaur terminated the link.

"Well," Holly said after a moment, leaning back. "That's that then." She turned to Viola, giving the girl an officer's once over. Well, perhaps it should be called a twice over, as it was the second time she had done it. "Thanks for your cooperation."

Viola smiled sardonically. "You're welcome, though I'm not sure how much of a choice I had." She let out a breath through her nose and stood, stretching her arms above her head.

Artemis's eyes widened fractionally. The sleeve of the girl's shirt pulled down slightly as she stretched, revealing the edge of a piece of silvery skin. An old scare. Her eyes flicked in his direction and for a fraction of a second their gazes met. She froze, then lowered her arms quickly, wrapping them around her middle.

"Thanks for…helping me," she muttered, and moved to the door. Butler glanced at Artemis questioningly: should he go with her? The boy nodded fractionally and the giant manservant followed the girl out. Holly and Artemis heard her half amused sigh and a muffled, "Are you to be my shadow then, big bear?"

Holly smirked. "Bear? Oddly fitting."

Artemis rolled his eyes and Holly laughed softly. "If she irritates you that much, why did you give her the coin?"

"She needed a reason to trust us," he answered, looking at the door, "I gave it to her."

Holly nodded slowly. He could tell she knew there was a bit more to it than that, but she wasn't going to say anything. Her hazel eyes stared into him. Then, suddenly, she stepped forward and hugged him. He had gotten taller since the last time he'd seen her; her arms barely reached around his middle. He froze for a moment, surprised, then awkwardly returned the embrace.

"It's good to see you, Arty," she said when she pulled back, smiling at him.

He smiled in return. "The feeling is very mutual. Remind me why we never seem to just hang out?"

She chuckled. "Because there's always some plot afoot?" she offered.

He raised an eyebrow. "'Plot afoot'? If I didn't know better, Short, I'd say I was rubbing off on you."

She made a face at him and thumped his stomach playfully. "Maybe you are, gods help me." Then she turned back to her equipment and began packing it back up. "I've got a few weeks on this case, thanks to Foaly and his finagling. Your mother offered to let me stay here, so I guess we'll be seeing more of each other." She flashed him a grin that he reciprocated.

"I'm glad," he said truthfully. Before either of them could say anything else, there was a muffled clash from somewhere outside the door. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Excuse me, would you?" he muttered. "I believe I should handle that."

* * *

 _That_ turned out to be an extremely contrite Viola, attempting to right a small table and vase she must have bumped into in a medium sized room just off the parlor. Butler was valiantly trying to help, but she kept shooing him off with admonitions of, "My mess, I'll clean it up."

Artemis stood in the doorway, unsure if he should be amused or exasperated. Finally Viola managed to return everything to its proper place and straightening, turning to see him and giving a small yelp of surprise.

"Christ!" she exclaimed, one hand flying to her chest. She scowled at him. "Don't you make any freaking  _noise_?"

"Yes," he replied calmly, stepping into the room. "However, I believe you were a bit occupied." He cast a look at the table. "How did you manage that, anyway?"

Butler snorted and Viola switched her glare to him. "Wasn't watching where I was going," she mumbled.

"It seems your guest is- how shall I put it? A klutz," Butler offered.

"Only when I'm not paying attention," Viola put in quickly. Artemis had to bite down a laugh. It was not something he would have expected of her, but now that it was pointed out it made sense. He'd never seen her move without every motion being apparently deliberate. A tendency to "klutziness", as Butler put it, explained that.

"Oh, don't give me that look." She waved a hand at him crossly. "I could still kick your ass--hypothetically speaking," she added quickly when she saw Butler's warning look. Then she straightened her shoulders abruptly and murmured, "Oh!" She approached Artemis a little cautiously--of course, he doubted anyone else would have been able to perceive the caution--and held out her hand. The medallion was resting in her palm, glinting softly. "It seems like my answers may take a while in getting here, so I thought I should give this back to you." She met his eyes and her voice lowered. "It really does seem important."

Artemis was a little surprised. There was something in her eyes that made him think of a frightened animal offering a token of trust. He wondered how often that trust was given, and how often it had been betrayed. He reached forward, then closed her fingers around the coin.

"Perhaps…you should hold onto it," he said softly, keeping his eyes on hers. A small smile tugged at one corner of his mouth. "I am not in the habit of breaking my word, Viola."

There was a flash of surprise in her eyes, then- maybe?- something like gratitude. "Alright then," she said, pulling her hand back. A smile flickered across her face. "Hey, you called me Viola without prompting. Maybe someday I'll even get you to  _Vi_. Won't that be a miracle." She winked at his sour expression and reached up and placed the necklace over her head. The coin slid against her skin, slipping just below the neckline of her shirt

Artemis tilted his head slightly, watching it. Strange, it almost felt like she really did hold a part of him…

" _Eh-hem._ Um, Artemis? I'm flattered, really, but…"

At her voice he realized where he was staring and immediately snapped his eyes to her face. She was smirking slightly and he felt his face heat. "I, eh… I wasn't--I mean I didn't--" Butler seemed to be struggling not to laugh and he shot his bodyguard a glare.

Viola, however, showed no such restraint. She let out a full, clear laugh that rang through the air around them like a chime. "Oh, it's alright," she giggled, putting one hand to her mouth in a gesture Artemis was beginning to associate with her. "Really, I was just teasing. But  _God_  you're cute when you blush."

It took a great deal of effort to keep his mouth from dropping open. Even Butler seemed slightly taken aback. But before any of them could say anything a familiar voice called from the hall, "Artemis? The boys want you to come to the stables."

He turned quickly, glad of the rescue, to see Juliet and the twins approaching. He bent slightly to get closer to his brothers' level. "Sorry, boys," he said,  _willing_ the heat in his face and neck to die down. "I've got a bit of unpacking to do, but I'll be out later." They pouted at him and he straightened up, saying, "In the meantime, why don't you take Miss Sommers with you? You could show her the house a bit while you're at it."

That cheered them up. "Okay," Beckett agreed easily, taking the girl's hand and pulling her along. "We should show you outside first, because outside it bigger than inside…" Myles followed after, rolling his eyes at his twin. Juliet made to go with them, then hesitated.

"Are you alright, Artemis?" she asked, frowning. "You look a little red."

Now Butler did laugh, shaking his head when his sister gave him a questioning look. Artemis glowered at both of them. "Oh, shut up."

 

_**Viola** _

 

The walk to the Fowls' stables wasn't long, but it was cold enough outside that Viola found she was having a bit of difficulty breathing by the time they reached the building.

The twins seemed to share her sentiment, noses red and eyes bright. "Hurry, Jules," Beckett demanded as the blond pulled the doors open.

"I'm hurrying, keep your pants on." Juliet ushered them all through and closed the doors carefully behind her. "Well," she said, putting her hands on her hips and looking around. "Here we are."

Viola took a breath and smiled. Maybe it was weird, but she had always loved the smell of a stable- a clean one anyway. The place wasn't huge, big enough to hold maybe a dozen horses, and she could hear sleepy movements on either side of the aisle between the stalls. "How many are there?" she asked, moving forward.

"Seven." Myles was the one who answered her, coming up on her left.

"Two boys and five girls," Beckett added from her right.

"They're called mares and stallions," Myles corrected him, then himself: "Well, actually one is a gelding."

Viola smiled at them. "Can you introduce me?"

They beamed at her, Beckett more easily than his brother. "C'mon," the blond boy said excitedly, grabbing her hand and tugging her toward the first occupied stall. "This is Nanny," he said as a grey mare stuck her head over the bottom half of her stall to greet her visitors. She was a bit on the small side, and Viola could tell she was getting on in years, but had a proud head and build.

"Her real name is Nanette," Juliet told her as she approached the stall as well. "She's the most easy-going, so the boys usually ride her."

"Hello," Viola said softly to the mare, greeting her as horses do by blowing into her nostrils. Nanny returned the favor, delighted to finally meet a human who knew some horse manners, and Viola giggled. "Oh, you're beautiful," she crooned, stroking the horse's neck. "Arabian?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Yep," Juliet responded. "They all are."

"Come meet the others," Beckett urged, pulling on her sleeve.

"Alright, alright," Viola laughed. She gave Nanny one last pat and a promise to return soon, then followed the boys and Juliet to the next stall. In quick succession, she met General, the placid bay gelding; Layla, the spirited black mare; Rhiannon, a palomino mare and longtime companion of Angeline's; and Dream- which was apparently short for Midsummer Night's Dream, though  _why_ one would give any poor creature such a long name astounded her- the dapple gray who greeted them with a cheerful nicker.

"She's so cheerful, that's why Daddy likes her so much," Myles informed her.

"I see," Viola said, greeting this horse as well. Dream tossed her head and snorted, excited to meet someone new.

"Breena's over here." Beckett pulled her to the next stall. She flashed Juliet a look that was half amused, half desperate. The older girl laughed.

"Wait til you've been here a week; it gets worse," she said cheerfully.

Viola rolled her eyes and muttered, "Thanks for the tip."

"This is Breena. She's Artemis's horse," Myles told her when she straightened up.

"Breena?" Viola called softly, and an elegant, dark brown mare picked her way to the front of the stall. When Viola bent to blow in her nose, she returned the greeting delicately and with more grace than the girl would have thought possible. "Well aren't you a lady," she chuckled, resting her palm against the horse's neck. Breena bobbed her head once and swished her proud tail. Of course she was a lady, she was bred to be. "She's very pretty," Viola said to the boys. The mare practically glowed at the flattery.

"Uh-huh," Beckett agreed quickly, obviously anxious to introduce her to the stable's last occupant. "Now let's go see-"

"Maybe we should head back, boys," Juliet cut across him.

Beckett pouted. "But she  _said_. She wanted to meet them."

"It's alright," Viola assured him, smiling. "If Juliet says we should go back, we should, okay?" The younger Butler shot her a grateful look and she winked.

"Pleeeeease," the little boy begged. "Just a quick look?"

Juliet sighed. "Fine, fine. But, like, two seconds, okay?"

"Okay!" He beamed and started tugging Viola off again, Myles walking more sedately at her side.

"Beckett only likes him because he's new," the miniature of Artemis informed her conspiratorially.

"Oh?" Viola raised an eyebrow as she was led to a large stall in the back of the stable. Really, it looked like two stalls have been joined together.

"Master Fowl bought him last month," Juliet told her. "But I think he's just going to sell him soon. He's too…temperamental."

"Who's he?"

Once again Myles answered. "He doesn't have a name yet."

"Ah." Their little group stopped a few feet away from the stall door. Juliet put one hand on each of the boys' shoulders.

"This is close enough," she said firmly.

Viola blinked; how bad could this horse be? No sooner had she glanced back to the stall when a flash of red filled her vision and the mighty scream of a stallion filled her ears.  _Whoa._ She shrank back instinctively.

The unnamed horse was big for his breed, glaring down at them all loftily. His coat was fiery chestnut, making her think of a setting sun on desert sand. Black eyes burned into her, intelligent and powerful and- frightened. Very, very frightened. Slowly, she took a step forward.

"I wouldn't," Juliet warned her hastily. "This seems to be one of his bad days. We should just go ba…"

Her voice faded away as Viola focused on the hurting creature before her. "Easy," she said softly, letting a trickle of that extra something flow into her voice. The stallion hopped slightly on his front hooves, not quite a rear, and flattened his ears against his skull. "I'm not going to hurt you," Viola told him, keep her voice calm but maintaining eye contact. She wanted to help him, but she didn't want him to think she was submitting to his dominance.

The horse shifted nervously, screaming another challenge at her. The whites showed all around his eyes; he was terrified. All his life humans had only meant pain and misery. It would take more than a month of good care to rid him of those memories.

"These people aren't like that," Viola told him, moving forward another step. She was within arm's reach now. "Good people. Good people. Friends.  _Herd_."

His ears slowly pricked forward. Herd. It had been so long…

She reached out, letting her hand hover an inch away from his nose. Behind her she heard Juliet catch her breath, but she put the sound from her mind. Lowering her head just a bit, she let out a stream of air through her nose and nickered softly.  _Friendly. Meet me. Accept me._ She'd given her offer- now he had to make a choice.

For a long moment, nothing happened. Then the stallion pressed his nose into her palm and let out a long sigh, relaxing for what must have been the first time in weeks. Viola smiled, careful not to show her teeth and be seen as a predator, and let her hand slide under his muzzle so she could lift his nose to her face. She blew, and he returned the favor.

"My name is Viola," she whispered, stroking her hand up to his forelock and scratching, as a mare would do with her teeth in friendly greeting. "What shall we call you, hm?"

He snorted, tossing his head and lipping playfully at her hair. "Little devil," she laughed, pushing his face away. He whinnied in protest and lipped her ear instead. She giggled. "How about that, then, huh?" she asked him, stroking his neck. " _Shatan_. Devil. You like it?"

He neighed and bobbed his head.

"W-wha--?"

Viola winced.  _Oops. Almost forgot about the humans._ She turned around sheepishly. Juliet was staring at her with her mouth open- even the boys had wide, startled eyes.  _Play it off. Keep your cool._ "So…" She bit her bottom lip. Shatan nosed her in the back on the head and she unconsciously reached to pat his cheek. "Anyone else hungry?"


	6. Exploration

"You should have seen it, he was like a whole new animal!"

Viola bit down a sigh at Juliet's voice, edging closer to the closed door she was eavesdropping on. After the younger Butler had brought her and the boys back to the house, ushering the twins into the care of their parents, she had hunted up her brother, Artemis, and Holly, and told Viola to wait while they talked.

She did not like being told to wait.

"Screw this," she muttered, stalking away from the door. If they were just going to talk about her like she didn't even exist, she didn't have to listen. She knew what they would say. Freak. Weirdo. Whatever, she'd heard it all before. She had better things to do.

As if to back her thought up, her stomach rumbled. "Okay," she said softly to herself, starting off down the hall. "Now, if I were a kitchen, where would I be?"

She was on the second floor, she knew that much; and she had been dragged past the room where Angeline had told her to leave her things, so there had to be other guest rooms around. She started off down the hallway--quietly, in case the little powwow heard her leaving and decided she needed to stay put. As she went she looked about curiously; all she'd really had time to appreciate about the manor before was its sheer size. Now that she really had the chance to take it in, she realized it was even more imposing than her first impression.

The hallways she picked her way down was lined with paintings of stern, foreboding Fowl faces, some looking to be at least a few centuries old. "These guys are practically royalty," she murmured to herself. For a moment that same feeling she'd had upon her arrival, the feeling of something ancient and powerful thrumming through the stone walls, seemed to take her over. She closed her eyes and drew in a sharp breath, tasting the air like a cat.

Then her stomach growled loudly and she remembered she was famished.

"Alright, alright, I'm on it. Sheesh," she muttered to her midsection, picking up her pace. She reached the imposing stairs and tripped lightly down them. Her shoes sank into the plush carpet and she briefly allowed herself to fantasize about what it would feel like on bare feet.

Then she was once again in the foyer. She paused to look around and take stock. "Maybe…this way?" she said softly to herself, moving slowly toward and open doorway to the left that led to another hall. There were two doors on her right, one on her left, then a window at the end of the hall that looked out onto the gray, wintry landscape.  _Probably not the kitchen, then,_ she thought with a sigh. Still… she was curious. Cautiously, she moved to the door on her right and knocked. There was no answer. She tried the knob. Unlocked. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open and stepped through. Her eyes went wide and her breath caught in her throat. "Holy crap."

She had found the library.

A slightly hysterical, wondering laugh bubbled up from her chest and she gazed around. "I'm freaking Belle," she whispered, unable to think of anything but the scene when the Beast revealed the library to his Beauty. Of course, the library was nowhere near hers, but as long as she was staying in the manor she couldn't imagine anyone would mind her using it. She moved toward the first shelf she saw, one of hundreds, and let her fingers trail lightly over the bindings of its occupants.

She could stay in this room forever. Her hunger was forgotten, as well as her nagging thoughts of what the others might be saying about her. She was so absorbed she may as well have been comatose to the rest of the world.

"Hello."

Viola whirled around, heart leaping into her throat. What was  _wrong_ with her today? First Artemis, now this- she usually wasn't easy to sneak up on.

The fairy officer- was her name Short?- was standing in the doorway, watching her with just a hint of curiosity in her eyes. Viola stiffened. She was perfectly willing to cooperate with the People if it would get her what she wanted, but she still wasn't sure she liked them. Particularly elves.

 _Vinyaya was kind,_ a small voice said in the back of her head.  _She wanted information from me,_ she retorted to herself.  _Could have tried other ways to get it though._ The thought made her repress a shudder.

"Hello?" The elf--Holly, that was it!--tilted her head, and Viola realized she'd been spacing out.

 _Great, talking to myself. That's all I need._ She fought the urge to roll her eyes and offered a cautious, "Hey."

Holly gave her a friendly albeit distant smile. "What are you doing in here?"

Viola shrugged, getting defensive. "Looking for the kitchen. Exploring," she answered warily.

"Ah." Holly nodded, smile becoming a bit more genuine. "Yeah, it's a big place. I'm lucky I didn't get really lost my first time here," she glanced around the library, an odd combination of bitterness and wistfulness in her tone.

"When was that?" Viola asked, curiosity piqued.

Holly looked back to her. "Artemis was twelve, it was when…we first met."

Viola furrowed her eyebrows. "How  _did_ you meet?"

Holly's eyes flickered with something unreadable. "It's a long story." Viola had the feeling that was all she was going to get for now. "It seems you've caused a bit of a stir," the elf said with a raised eyebrow, changing the subject.

Viola filed away the touchiness about that meeting, shrugging. "Yeah. I guess." They were treading back toward dangerous ground, and she could feel her defenses enforcing themselves.

Holly must have sensed something because she raised her hands peaceably. "Hey, just an observation. I heard the boys were apparently very impressed with your Dr. Doolittle routine."

"Mmm." She made a noncommittal noise and shrugged again. "I've always been good with animals." Not a lie.

Holly gave her a look. "Good with animals is putting it mildly, sounds like. I'd say more like magic." She laughed softly.

An innocuous comment, one made every day, not to be taken literally. But considering who she was talking to, Viola froze up. "That's ridiculous," she said coolly, walls firmly in place. She moved to the door, giving the fairy plenty of room. "Excuse me," she said politely and practically fled the room.

 _Like magic._ The words echoed in her head as she walked blindly down the hall, back to the foyer, took another turn and kept going. "I've had enough magic to last a lifetime," she murmured quietly, allowing herself a moment to pause and lean against the wall, not even bothering to get her bearings. She felt warm, too warm. This place, huge as it was, was suffocating her. She covered her face with her hands, breathing shakily.  _I have to,_ she told herself firmly.  _This is my only shot to find them._

* * *

 

_She grabbed a slender arm and pulled the girl who was one year her junior back to their little group as they made their way down the street. Niklos had sent them out to get the groceries. "Watch, goof," she laughed, mussing tight curls. "You'll get lost if you wander off."_

_Lizzie grinned at her. "I'm not worried. You'll always find me, right, Vi?" She looked up at her with wide, trusting eyes. Her cockney accent came through clear, soothing to the older girl._

" _Yeah." Viola wrapped her arms around Lizzie's thin shoulders and squeezed her tight. "I'll always find you. Promise."_

* * *

 

Her eyes prickled hotly and she clenched them shut.  _I will,_ she vowed silently, pushing herself to her feet.  _I_ will  _find them._

 

** _Artemis_   
**

 

"Holly?" Artemis was surprised to find his friend perched on the arm of a chair in the library. He'd gone to look for her- alone, despite Butler insisting on going with him- after listening to Juliet's briefing of the event at the stables. The elf had watched the younger Butler intently for a few minutes, then excused herself abruptly, giving Artemis a knowing look. Of course, being him, he immediately understood that she was going to look for Viola Sommers and get the story from the horse's mouth, as it were.

Judging by the small furrow between her brows, he guessed it hadn't gone quite as she'd planned.

Holly looked up at the sound of her name and her frown deepened. "You sure know how to pick 'em, Arty."

He raised an eyebrow as he approached. "What did she say?"

" _Nothing_ ," Holly exclaimed, exasperated. "I can tell she's hiding something, maybe something big, but she's locked down tighter than Mulch's jaw on the last sandwich."

Artemis folded his arms, thinking. "When did she lock down? What did you say that set her off?"

Holly shrugged. "I didn't set her off, she as mum from the get-go. But she did practically run when I said she was good with animals."

Now why on Earth would  _that_ make the girl touchy? Artemis frowned. "What did you say exactly?"

"I said it sounded like magic--" Holly's eyes suddenly went wide. "No," she whispered, gaze meeting his. "You don't think...?"

Theories began reeling through Artemis's head. "Her interaction with the horse does seem strangely like the gift of tongues," he murmured.

"But that's impossible." The elf shook her head. "That would make her a human with magic. That just doesn't happen."

His mouth curved up on one side. "It happened to me," he pointed out.

Holly rolled her eyes. " _You_ are hardly the poster child for normalcy. Besides, you stole your magic."

"I wouldn't exactly classify Miss Sommers as "normal" either," he said mildly. He refrained from mentioning the discovery he'd made years ago on their trip back from Limbo. If humans had once held magic of their own, was it possible that some genetic quirk would allow that gift to be passed down to the present generation.

 _That is speculation, not fact,_ he reprimanded himself. He snapped his attention back to Holly and shrugged. "Anyhow, you shouldn't jump to conclusions. We need more information from her."

Holly snorted. "Good luck. She head back toward the foyer."

Artemis blinked. "Are you…suggesting  _I_ speak with her?"

The elf gave him a look that quite clearly brought to mind Juliet's frequent "Well,  _duh._ " "I'm not getting anywhere with her, I think Juliet doesn't quite know how to deal with her at the moment, and I can't imagine Butler connection with an emotionally distant teenage girl. That leaves you."

"Juliet-" He stopped himself before he could argue a useless point. Juliet, while easy going and likable, was hardly the epitome of "subtle" and she seemed very excited about Viola's connection with the horse. At least, she'd continuously used phrases like "amazing" and "never seen anything like it" when relaying the scene. He let out a heavy sigh, closing his eyes. "Fine," he muttered. "I don't expect we'll get anything useful out of her quickly, but I'll go look for her." Then he sighed. "Butler won't be happy though; he doesn't want us to be alone together, security risk."

Holly snorted and rolled her eyes. "Yeah,  _that's_ the main problem. Don't worry, I'll calm him down."

He tilted his head at her. "You really don't think she's dangerous?" He trusted her judgment; if she thought a situation was safe, it almost certainly was.

The elf shook her head. "I never said that, but I don't think she'll hurt you."

Artemis muttered, "As long as I don't irritate her by being in her presence."

Holly smirked at him. "Oh, don't make it sound like such a chore. "Aw, boo hoo, I have to spend time with a pretty girl my own age." Poor you."

Artemis glared. "Are you going to do this for the remainder of her stay?"

She grinned. "Probably."

He gritted his teeth and marched out the door.

* * *

About five minutes later, Artemis located Viola in the second parlor off the foyer. This one was larger than the first, and contained a piano on the left hand wall. The girl was standing next to the instrument, plunking aimlessly at the keys. She looked up when he came in.

"Do you play?" he asked, taking a step toward her. Establishing her interests and using them as common ground may help him get her to open up.

She shook her head, eyes drifting back to the piano. "Not really. I mean, I can pick out a few tunes and memorize notes, but I can't  _really_ play. Never learned." Her fingers gently, slowly, played the first few notes of something that sounded like a lullaby.

"Mm." He was next to her now, watching her expression with the same intensity that she watched the keys. There was silence, neither of them apparently having anything to say. It was strange- he felt that the lack of conversation should make him uncomfortable, but it was oddly familiar, as if they had known each other a long time and simply didn't  _need_ to speak.

"You play." It wasn't a question, but he answered anyway.

"Yes." He reached out and softly trilled through a scale. She nodded, still not looking at him.

"You're good," she said quietly. "I heard you playing in the music room a few weeks ago, at break. It was just in passing, but it was beautiful." She did look at him now, eyes large and surprisingly warm. "You wrote it, didn't you?"

He blinked, a little taken aback by her perceptiveness. He immediately remembered the piece she was talking about, though he'd been unaware he'd had an audience. "Ah- yes. Well-" he added quickly, "It isn't finished yet. It needs work."

She nodded, looking back at the piano again. Very quietly, she asked, "Aren't you going to ask me about what happened?"

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye; she was too smart not to know that he and the People would be curious about her apparent "knack" with animals, or even that they may possibly suspect magic; she was too wary to freely offer information. It was a rather tricky situation to navigate, and social interaction had never been his forte.

But he gave it a go. "Would you tell me anything if I did?" he asked, just as quietly.

Her mouth twitched slightly. "Probably not," she admitted.

He shrugged, sitting on the piano bench. "Then I'll leave it alone for the moment," he said carelessly. "I'm not in the habit of pointless pursuit." He let his fingers wander over the keys, picking out pointless notes and half tunes. "What are you doing in here, anyway? I can't imagine there is anything to interest you."

She shrugged and moved back a step to lean against the wall. "Well, I was looking for the kitchen, but I ended up in the library and then somehow wound up here." She frowned at him slightly. "You really need guide signs in this place or something."

He smiled, just a little. "Come on," he said, standing. "I'll show you to the kitchen."

She grinned. "Great. I'm  _starving._ "

"I'm sorry, my hospitality has been lax," he said as they left the room. "We should have offered you something to eat before now."

She waved him off. "It's fine, don't worry about it." They walked in silence for a few moments more, Viola looking around and apparently trying to memorize their path. "This place feels… _old_ ," she said abruptly.

Artemis looked at her curiously. "Yes. It has been in the family for many generations."

She nodded, rubbing her right arm again. Artemis's eyes immediately locked on the motion, noticing that it started where he'd caught a glimpse of that scar. Then his eyes flicked to her hand and her blinked, surprised he hadn't noticed before.

Viola looked around to see him watching her and paused. "What?"

"Oh- nothing, sorry," he said quickly, eyes snapping to her face. "I just hadn't noticed- it's a beautiful ring."

"Oh." She looked down at her right ring finger, which sported a dainty silver claddagh. The two hands holding the heart were elegantly shaped, and the heart itself was a soft purple stone, crowned with white gold. "It was my mother's," she said as they started walking.

He frowned slightly, and she noticed the expression. A small, sad smile curved her lips. "Most orphans don't start out that way, Artemis."

He felt a jolt of guilt and looked away to avoid those eyes. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "I didn't mean to-"

She shrugged. "It's fine. It was a long time ago."

Silence again. This time it did feel awkward. Wanting to say something, but not sure what, Artemis started, "How old were you-" then stopped, wincing internally. Maybe not the best way to get her to open up.

"Seven." She wasn't looking at him. "I was nine was Niklos found me."

"Oh." Curiosity burned under every inch of his skin, but he beat it down. "Here we are," he announced instead as he pushed open the kitchen door.

Viola, suddenly bubbly again, bounced around him into the room. "Thanks!" she said, grinning. Her eyes glinted at him, all dark seriousness forgotten. The sudden change threw him slightly, so it was a moment before he nodded a polite response.

"Of course," he said with a small, polite smile. She'd given him plenty to think about, and he needed some time and quiet to absorb and analyze it. "Oh, Mother wanted me to tell you dinner will be at six thirty. Feel free to roam around until then."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Your big bear won't be upset I'm loose on my own?"

Artemis had to fight a smile at her nickname for his bodyguard. "I can handle it," he assured her.  _Well, Holly and I._

"Great." Her smile was innocent.  _Too innocent,_  he thought as he walked away. She was unpredictable certainly, but not dangerous. Not really. Right?

Perhaps he shouldn't have left her in a room with knives.


	7. The Risks of Trust

Dinner that night was a rather…unusual affair. Even for Fowl Manor. In addition to the Fowl's themselves and the Butler siblings--not uncommon guests at the table, admittedly--Viola Sommers and a certain elven officer also claimed places. Despite Holly and Artemis's long, if slightly complicated, friendship, he only then realized that she had never actually eaten a meal with his family. Butler had not been happy about his disobedience of the "never alone together" rule and so conversation on that front was a bit chilly. And Viola… Well, she was Viola.

"It seems you made quite an impression on the boys today," Artemis Senior said to the girl about halfway through the meal.

Viola looked up from politely picking at her plate. "Oh. Um, I suppose so."

He smiled at her. "I'm not going to bite you, lass. I was just wondering if we could hear the story from a more direct source."

She shrugged. "I'm not sure that there's much to tell." Juliet snorted softly. Viola either didn't hear or chose to ignore it. "I've always had a…knack with animals."

"Is that so," he mused, obviously sensing there was a bit more to it than that. He glanced toward Artemis and father and son shared a quick, knowing look. "Well, in any case," he continued casually, picking up his glass, "I'm glad I won't have to sell the poor creature. Seems as if he's never had a decent owner, I really didn't want to possibly ship him off to someone worse."

Viola looked down at her food; Artemis noticed a flash of something he couldn't identify in her eyes. "He's been hit a lot," she said quietly. "Around his eyes and ears, mostly. That's why he's so sensitive about his head. And there's an old scar on his hindquarters, I think from a blade. He just needs a gentle hand, someone to trust."

The table had gone very quiet, except for Beckett's soft humming as he played with his food. Then, slowly, Angeline said, "You can tell all that from a few minutes with him? How?"

Viola shrugged again, looking up to meet her eyes. "I just…can. Honestly, animals make more sense than human most of the time. People just don't bother to listen to them."

Myles piped up, curious, "You don't mean listening with your ears, do you?"

The girl gave him a small smile. "No, not exactly."

Myles nodded in a way that said  _I thought so._ He looked to his father. "She should take a look at Rosie," he said decisively.

"Not a bad idea," Juliet chimes in. She winked at the other girl. "Might as well make yourself useful while you're here."

Viola looked at Artemis's parents. "Who's Rosie?"

"A setter," Angeline replied. "Just had a litter, but she seems to be suffering from some sort of postpartum situation. Well, the dog version. The man who works the kennels can't do anything for her, we've had to start nursing the pups by hand."

"We get to help. That's fun," Beckett piped up. Then he frowned. "But I'm sad Rosie's sad."

"Of course I'll look at her," Viola said instantly. Artemis was a little startled by her conviction. He'd rarely seen her so bent on something, only when talking about her siblings.

His father chuckled softly. "Well, that's very good of you. But it can wait until morning, calm down."

She lowered her eyes sheepishly and Artemis was surprised to see her cheeks color, just slightly. "Of course. Sorry, I guess this isn't really appropriate dinner conversation."

"Oh, who's to say what's appropriate in this house," Angeline waved her off, grinning. "I mean, we have an elf at the table. No offense, Holly."

Holly grinned, raising her glass in a mock toast. "None taken, I appreciate the hospitality. And, you know, nice to be here when I'm not  _exactly_ working."

Everyone chuckled a bit at that, and Viola looked around at them all curiously. She didn't ask anything though, and conversation was fairly innocuous for the rest of the meal. Once they were excused, the twins took off to God knows where with Juliet tailing them, and Angeline and her husband left for an evening stroll in the gardens. That left Artemis, Viola, Holly, and Butler to stare at each other in slightly awkward silence as each of them tried to think of a place to be.

"Well, I'm gonna give Foaly a quick call, see if there's any updates, then call it an early night," Holly said eventually, standing. Due to the human size of the chairs, she was actually shorter than when she was sitting. She gave them all a sharp wave. "Sleep tight."

There were murmured responses, then quiet again. Abruptly, Viola stood and said, "I think I'm turning in too. Been a long day." She started to move away from the table, then hesitated. Slowly, she turned back to Artemis and Butler with a crinkle between her brows. "Ah- I know my room is bugged, but there aren't, like, cameras, right?" There was a plea and a threat in her voice.

"Just bugged for sound. Though we could install video surveillance if you prefer," Butler said, straight faced.

Viola rolled her eyes at him. "I think I like you better stoic than funny," she muttered. Then she gave them a wry half smile. "Cool. Alright then. Night, boys." She turned and walked away, dark curtain of hair swinging behind her as she went.

Butler looked to Artemis, one eyebrow raised. "She is certainly- something."

Artemis snorted. "Something? Take your pick: Secretive, suspicious, infuriating, possibly magical, annoyingly flirtatious-"

"Well now," his bodyguard said, deadpan, "a little flirtation can be good for you once in a while."

Artemis exerted a great amount of will power to refrain from gaping, unable to tell if the manservant was joking or not. Eventually he objected, "I was under the impression that you thought she was dangerous."

"I do," Butler said calmly, standing. "Not so much as before, admittedly. But a little flirting won't kill you." He looked in the direction that Viola had gone and amended, "Well. Probably."

Artemis shook his head, bewildered. "Worry not, old friend," he muttered, standing as well. " _Flirtation_ is out of the question. I have no intention of interacting with Miss Sommers without first considering all possible outcomes of the situation."

Butler sighed and patted his charge on the shoulder. "Keep telling yourself that, Artemis."

* * *

Of course, hours later when he glanced at his phone and the time mocked him with "2:37 AM", he still had not gotten a wink of sleep. He bit back a groan and clambered groggily out of bed. Perhaps he would go down to the library and find a new book to read himself to sleep. He'd already tried that approach with  _The Subtle Knife_ and finished hours ago, but a second attempt couldn't hurt. He quietly pushed open his door and slipped into the hallway, trying to be stealthy and feeling foolish.

He wouldn't  _have_ to be stealthy under normal circumstances, but it just so happened that the room his mother had put Viola in was just across the hall and one door down from his. If the girl could be infuriating when he was fully awake, he certainly did not want to deal with her at such an ungodly hour.

No sooner had the thought crossed his mind, just as he was passing her door, when a small noise made him pause. He hesitated and glanced at the door, sure he had heard something. Several long seconds passed and he had just decided he was tired and imagining things when the sound came again, a sort of muffled cry or sob. His heart lurched, unexpectedly and unpleasantly. Without consciously making the decision to do so he lifted his hand toward the doorknob as the next sob came, pitiful and heart wrenching. Then he caught himself, backing up and making a swift retreat.

After that, what chased sleep away was not an overactive mind but the singular thought of a girl, crying alone in the dark.

 

_ **Viola** _

 

Viola arrived late for breakfast with bags under her eyes. She hadn't slept much, thanks to those stupid nightmares, but she still hadn't been able to haul herself out of bed. But she'd been able take advantage of the fact that she wasn't in school to wear worn jeans and an old t-shirt, so that was something. Not like she was really trying to impress anybody anyway.

"Good morning!" The cheerful smile and wave came from Beckett, who was seated in between his two brothers at the table.

She smiled back, trying to ignore how tired she was. "Morning," she managed as Angeline came gliding into the room.

The lady of the house nodded, smiling…well, angelically. "Morning, sleepy."

Viola felt her cheeks color slightly. "Sorry," she muttered, sliding into a chair and grabbing a piece of toast. She glanced around from under her lashes and noticed that Artemis was looking at her with unusual attention. The moment she made eye contact though, his gaze dropped sharply. She frowned.  _Huh. Weird._

"Oh, she's up."

Viola looked up to see Juliet enter the room, bright and blond as always. One side of her mouth quirked up. "Yeah. She is."

Juliet grinned at her. "Good." She crossed to stand behind Beckett and ruffled his hair. " _This_ one hasn't stopped asking when you're going to see the pooch."

Viola sat up straighter. Of course, Rosie. The other reason she hadn't been able to sleep, worrying about a dog she had yet to meet. She stood quickly. "I'll look at her now, if that's okay."

Angeline furrowed her eyebrows. "You've eaten half a piece of toasted bread," she pointed out reasonably.

Viola shrugged. "I'm not hungry. It's fine, really." She turned to the younger Butler. "So, could you show me to the kennels?"

Juliet seemed a bit startled, but she shrugged and obliged.

"If it isn't any trouble," Artemis said, speaking for the first time since Viola had entered the room, "I'd like to come as well."

She raised an eyebrow at him. He still wouldn't meet her eyes. "It's your house," she said breezily, following Juliet out of the room. The soft sounds of a chair scraping back then footsteps followed her.

* * *

The moment Viola set eyes on the dog, curled up in the corner of the kennel, ignoring any attempt the five pups around her made for her attention, she crouched down beside her and reached out her hand for the animal to smell. The copper colored setter gave her fingers a single, disinterested sniff, then laid her head on her front paws and sighed.

 _Oh no._ Juliet and Artemis faded from her mind; there was a creature who needed her, and that was all that mattered. "Rosie," she called softly, laying her hand on the dog's head.

No reaction.

She laid down next to the animal, scooting closer carefully so she wouldn't accidentally knock over a puppy. "Rosie," she said again, letting the  _something_ glide into her voice like honey.

The setter twitched her ears and raised her head slightly to look at the girl properly. She let out a soft  _whuff._ She was tired, so tired, but she didn't know why. It scared her. She wanted to mother her pups, really she did, but everything was so  _hard_ and she didn't know  _why-_!

"Shhh," Viola soothed as Rosie let out a quiet, plaintive howl. "I know, I know. It's alright though, shhh. I'm here, you're alright." She stroked the dog's soft head and gently played with her ears, whispering soothing words that blended together. She wasn't sure how long she lay there, but slowly she felt the darkness behind Rosie's eyes receding. Slowly, so slowly, the setter gave a few experimental wags of her tail.

Then, all at once, she heaved herself to her paws and twisted the front of her body to meet her pups. With glad yips and whines they leapt at her, tugging her ears and tail and licking her face with their tiny pink tongues. Rosie waved her plumed tail proudly and nuzzled each of them in turn, making soft noises in her throat to reassure them that she was better now.

Viola sat up, smiling. Rosie wasn't "cured", exactly; she would need to come back and check on her every so often. But she was certainly better, and the girl felt a happy glow rise in her chest.

It was only then she remembered she had company. Almost guiltily, she looked up at Artemis and Juliet, who were both staring at her with wide eyes. She cleared her throat. "Well…ah- there you are then." She rose to her feet and brushed her legs off, avoiding eye contact. A cool, wet nose nudged her hand and she smiled at Rosie, scratching behind her ears.

"That…" Artemis's voice trailed off and she finally met his eyes. They were bright and curious, and a wondering sort of smile began to curve at his lips. "That was amazing," he told her, sincerity shining in his tone.

She blinked, taken aback. "Er- thanks- I mean, I didn't really do anything, and I'll have to check on her pretty regularly, but-"

He shook her head to cut her off and his smile broadened. "I don't know who you are, Viola Sommers, but you are amazing."

Viola had to actively keep her jaw from dropping. Juliet's hand flew to her mouth to stifle a giggle as she looked between the two and she said hurriedly, "I'll go get the boys, they'll want to see her," before fleeing.

"Wai-" Too late. She was alone with, and after he'd gone and said  _that._ She felt her face and neck heat and found herself biting at her bottom lip, a nervous habit she'd developed at a young age. "I… um, th-thank you." She winced at the stammer and saw Artemis's smile turn wicked.

 _Well damn,_ thought a small corner of her mind.  _Wicked is a pretty good look for him._

"Hm." He tilted his head slightly as he looked at her, eyes so blue it should be a sin.

"What?" she asked defensively, folding her arms and feeling her cheeks redden, if possible, even more.

The wicked mischief in his smile reached a whole new level. "Oh, nothing. You're quite pretty when you blush, Miss Sommers." His eyes glinted at her, teasing.

Her lips parted but no sound came out, and he laughed. It was the first time she'd heard the sound, not a condescending chuckle but a real laugh, and she found it was oddly contagious. Though a little irk that he had one upped her- and with practically her own line, too- she somehow found herself smiling. "Alright," she conceded, laughing a little. "Point for you."

"Oh?" He quirked an eyebrow at her, still smiling. "I suppose that makes us even then."

She grinned. "I suppose it does."

Abruptly he offered his hand, schooling his features back to seriousness, though he couldn't quite manage his eyes. "Well then, Viola, to a game that seems to be getting off to a grand start."

She gave him a half smile and took his hand. "Agreed. I should warn you though-" she took a step closer so their chests were almost touching. He may have caught her off guard, but this game was  _hers_. "I really hate to lose," she said softly, looking up at him through her lashes.

For a moment he was silent and she awarded herself another half point. Then he suddenly pulled her closer- now they  _were_  touching, pressed against each other- and bent slightly to place his mouth next to her ear. "Unfortunately, so do I."

His breath ghosted over her cheek and neck and she shivered, just a little. Damn him, he probably didn't even realize what he was doing to her.  _Oh yes. This is going to be_ very  _fun._

 

_ **Artemis** _

 

Artemis spent a good part of the rest of the morning with his brothers, Viola, and Juliet in the kennels with the newly energetic Rosie. He was rather fond of the setter, and it was good to see her so lively again. Of course, he couldn't think about that without thinking about Viola, and he couldn't think about Viola without thinking about-

Well. Anyway.

He wasn't quite sure what had gotten into him, why he had… _taunted_ her like that. He was sure if Butler had been witness to the exchange he would have called it "flirting", but his motives were entirely different: he needed her to open up, for her sake and the People's. If playing her game was what it took, then so be it.

 _That's not to say you didn't enjoy it, just a bit,_  a snarky inner voice said. He politely told the voice to shove it, and thereafter ignored it. Still, as the day wore on and he found himself in his lab- comforting after so long away from home- the memory of Viola's warmth as he pulled her toward him would flash through his mind, or the way she shuddered against him delicately, almost imperceptively.

 _Stop that,_ he reprimanded himself the fifth or sixth time this happened.  _Puzzle she may be, but you are wasting far too much mind space thinking about her._

_Knock knock_

He started violently and almost knocked over a beaker of highly acid paint, part of his latest project. "Yes?" he called, a bit annoyed, admittedly.

Slowly, the door creaked open and Viola warily poked her head around it. "Um, hi," she muttered, looking around the lab curiously.

He raised an eyebrow. "Hello. Did you need something?"

She glanced down, biting her lip. "Not exactly. I--" A little, nervous sort of laugh bubbled from her. "Look, I'm sorry, but Holly wanted me to tell you Foaly's going to call around seven, and it got me thinking about what he's found- or not found- and now I'm all anxious and-" She stopped herself and took a breath. Artemis glanced down and saw she'd been rubbing her right arm again. When she next spoke, she addressed the floor. "Would you- would you mind maybe showing me the grounds a bit or something? I need to take my mind off it, but I don't really want to get lost." She smiled, a little sheepishly, and added quickly, "But if you're in the middle of something-"

"I'm not," he said, perhaps a hair too quickly. There was that soft vulnerability in her voice and eyes; this was another effort to offer trust. There was no ulterior motive, not that he could see. And her concern for her family resonated with him on a very deep level.

Besides, after Butler had thrown his little fit, he and Holly had managed to convince the bodyguard that Artemis could be allowed to accompany her alone, so where was the problem?

He walked toward her and pushed the door open a bit further. "Let's go see the gardens, then."

* * *

"Wow." Artemis watched with a small smile as Viola turned in a circle, taking in the expanse of the well cared for gardens behind the manor. Even in winter the gardeners had managed to get a few flowers to bloom, and of course the evergreen plants were hearty as always.

The girl let out a soft sigh as she face him, eyes bright. "If it's like this in winter, I can't even imagine spring," she murmured.

He gave a small smile. "Yes. It is beautiful. Mother and Father spend almost all their time here, when the weather allows." He sank onto a white marble bench, gazing around. Perhaps he could take her to the hedge maze, that was sure to keep her interest for a while.

Quite suddenly she plopped down beside him and propped her chin in her hands, resting her elbows on her knees. "What are they like?"

He blinked and looked at her. "Excuse me?"

"Your parents. What are they like?" There was honest curiosity in her tone, and maybe a hint of wistfulness in her eyes.

He tilted his head to the left slightly. "Well- Wonderful, I suppose. And very much in love," he added wryly.

She grinned. "Yeah, I can see that. But what was it like growing up with them?"

He hesitated. Trust was a two way street, after all. "I could ask you the same question."

Their eyes locked for a moment, that silent struggle for dominance. Then Viola sighed quietly. "Alright then," she murmured, looking away from him and out over the wintry landscape. "My father was a shepherd, Welsh, and my mother was an artist from a little green island of saints and scholars." She tossed him an ironic wink. "Da was--sort of gruff, really, but like a big teddy bear under it all. I think that's why Mum loved him so much. She was a  _free spirit_ you might say, sort of hippie-skippy." She shrugged, looking at her knees. "We were happy. I mean, I remember being happy. But I was pretty young when the fire happened, so maybe I just want it to have been that way."

For a moment he was froze, surprised and--secretly--a little delighted she had shared so much. "Fire?" he asked softly, not wanting to pry but sensing she was feeling more open.

She nodded. "Gas leak or something. Mum woke up first and dragged me out, then went back in for Da. I didn't know what to do, I just stood there screaming for help, but our nearest neighbor was far enough away that by the time he got there--" she shrugged, eyes over bright and looked away.

Awkwardly, Artemis reached out and touched her hand. She flinched, then relaxed, looking back to him out of the corner of her eye. "I'm sorry," he murmured, knowing how pointless the words were but not knowing what else to say.

She nodded, blinking a few times. Then she said quietly, "I have to find them. I don't want to lose anything else."

For a long moment he was silent. Then he reached up to touch the necklace he'd lent her. "Do you want to know how I got this?" he asked, looking into her eyes. She nodded. "A few years ago," he began, "there was a boy who missed his father very much…"

 

_**Viola** _

 

Artemis's story about the Arctic and goblin revolutions and the Russian Mafia and deranged pixies and elves bent on vengeance was almost too farfetched for even  _her_ to believe. But then again, who was she to judge?

They walked back to the house in companionable silence. She felt strange, having shared with him what up until now only four other people had known, but also sort of…good. He was odd that way- one moment they were dancing around each other, playing some sort of game she had the feeling could become quite dangerous if they let it, the next they were spilling their life stories.

 _What is it about him?_ she wondered as she walked a bit behind him, watching his back.  _He's so cold, but you still want to talk to him._ Dangerous indeed.

Her fingers wandered to the coin around her neck and she wondered for what must have been the fortieth time since he'd told his story why he would have given it to her, even on loan. It was obviously very important to him.  _"A spark of decency"…_ she mused as she felt the hole in the center. She followed him into the dining room and made a decision.

_I'm going to have to trust somebody sometime. If I get burned, at least I'll have picked the fire._

* * *

"Alright, show time," Holly said, rubbing her hands together before setting about setting up the projection for Foaly to give his briefing. Viola swallowed convulsively, throat suddenly very dry.

A big hand came down on her shoulder and she jumped, startled. Craning her neck back, she saw Butler standing behind her. He gave her shoulder a surprisingly gentle squeeze. "It'll be alright," he said gruffly.

Her heart melted, just a tiny bit. She smiled at him and whispered, "Thanks, big bear." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Holly, Juliet, and Artemis exchange a surprised, three way glance. Quite impressive actually.

Then the centaur flickered into view, and all other occupants of the room fled from her mind. "Okay, boys and girls," Foaly said, clapping his hands briskly. "Here's the scoop."


	8. An Odd Harmony

"Well, they're alive, or they were two months ago." Foaly clicked a few keys and an image popped up next to his, apparently security video. "That is, I'm assuming these are the people you're looking for," he added.

Viola convulsively gripped her right wrist and nodded jerkily. On the screen she watched two boys and a girl enter what appeared to be a convenience store. One of the boys was a veritable giant, easily six foot, with short cropped hair; the other was smaller, with longer, lighter hair (the quality was pretty poor, so it was hard to discern exact colors). The girl, taller than Viola but shorter than Angeline, bounced up to the counter and fished a card out of her pocket to pay for the armful of snacks she carried. Her hair was pulled back in dozens of tiny braids with a scarf wrapped around the front of her head. She paid, then turned back to the boys. For an instant her face was clearly visible to the camera, all high cheekbones and large hazel eyes.

Viola's breath hitched. "Lizzie." She sway forward unconsciously, as though she could walk into the picture and throw her arms around the other girl.

"So." Foaly minimized the image. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Am I good, or am I good?"

She took a deep breath to steady herself, blinking rapidly. "How--how?" Full sentences seemed to be off the table for the moment.

He shrugged, all false modesty. "Easy, really. They didn't bother making up aliases cause their names aren't actually recorded anywhere, so I searched for that. Found the card, found the date it was last used, and ta-da!" He grinned, obviously pleased with himself.

Viola couldn't help the relieve smile that spread across her face. "Thank you," she said, whole-heartedly. "Really." Then she frowned. "Wait--this was two months ago. Where are they now?"

"Ah. Well, you see, that's where it gets tricky." Foaly clicked a few more keys and his image zoomed out a bit to show countless boxes open around him. "Seems that they haven't done anything easily traceable in the last few months, so finding their current location may take a bit longer."

"How long?" Holly asked before Viola could.

Foaly shrugged, rubbing his neck. "Two days? Maybe three?"

Holly raised an eyebrow. "That long? Really Foaly, you're slipping."

The centaur gave an indignant whinny. "Hey, it's not like I'm getting paid overtime for this."

"Where was that store? In the video," Viola cut across their squabbling.

"New Mexico," he answered promptly.

She nodded. That made sense, sort of. "Okay. Maybe search specifically around the southwest United States. Not Texas, but the states around it."

"Why?" That was Artemis, coming up next to her, eyes sharp and curious.

"Because Sam is from Texas," she answered. "He's not stupid, he won't go back to his home town, but he'll want to be somewhere familiar." She looked around the room at them all and saw they were all suddenly wary of her. She sighed. "Look, I didn't tell you before because I wasn't sure I could trust you," she snapped, folding her arms.

Butler took a step closer to her, watching her intently, but not necessarily menacingly. "But now you do?"

She looked up at him, silently debating. "Yes," she murmured after a long moment. Her eyes swung to Artemis. A tiny smile curved one side of her mouth. "Well. For the most part."

"Oookaaaay," Foaly said slowly. "Hate to break up this bizarre little love fest, but I guess I'll get back to work. Any other relevant info, Mud Girl?"

She threw him a glare. _"Viola._ Liz--Elizabeth is from London, south side. Connor is Irish, but they'll probably stay in the states."

Foaly nodded. "Right-o. One hardworking, underappreciated centaur back on the job." A few clicks and he disappeared.

Holly swore softly. "Always in such a hurry. Ah well, I'll just call his wife, update her with whatever we come up with."

"Ah--" Juliet raised a questioning finger. "What exactly do we have to come up with? Seems to me like the geek's doing all the work."

Artemis sighed. "Yes, but there are a few details it seems still left to be worked out. Such as..." He steepled his fingers and raised an eyebrow. "What do we do with your siblings when we find them, Viola?"

Instinctively she took the question as a threat, metaphorical hackles rising and her lips setting into a thin, hard line. But then she forced herself to calm down, to breathe. "Our deal still stands," she said slowly. "I'll let you figure out what's screwy in my brain; then, when you let me go, I'll meet up with them somewhere. I guess." Hardly a foolproof or detailed plan, she had to admit.

"Sorry, I'm going to have to shut that one down," Holly said. She glanced around to meet the elf's eyes. The tiny officer shrugged. "It's a security risk having those kids running around with knowledge of the People, however limited. Which I'm guessing is why you never told Section Eight about them."

Viola stared her down. "Forgive me, but my interactions with the People at that point hardly lent me confidence in them." Her tone was icy enough to give even  _her_ chills.

There was silence; painful, awkward silence, for a long moment. Viola glanced at Artemis and saw his gaze was--for some reason--fixed on her right arm.

Oh. She looked down and only then realized that she had been rubbing her scar.

"We could bring them here," Butler rumbled, surprising everyone.

Artemis stared at him for a long moment, then looked at Holly. "Well, officer."

The elf sighed, putting a hand to her forehead. "Gods help me. Alright, have it your way- your house, after all."

 _So I get_ no  _vote?_ Viola thought as Juliet cleared her throat. "Technically it's his parents. Maybe we should ask them?" she pointed out.

* * *

They met with shockingly little resistance when the idea was but to Angeline and Artemis Senior. In fact, Madam Fowl seemed almost excited about it.

"Not exactly what I'd pictured, but at least you're meeting new people," she told her son, smiling.

He gave her a slightly strained smile in return. "Yes. Quite." He looked to Viola. "Is this plan acceptable?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? Now you want my opinion?" The cattiness of her own reply caught her off guard. She hadn't realized how agitated she was. Before anyone could say anything she muttered, "Sorry. It's fine. Great. I'm going to bed." She turned and walked quickly away. No one tried to stop her.

When he reached her room she didn't even bother changing before throwing herself on the bed and staring pointlessly up at the ceiling. C _alm down,_ she counseled herself,  _you're almost there._

But that was part of the problem: "almost". What if Foaly wasn't as smart as he thought he was? What if something had happened to them since that tape? What if a  _thousand_ things. And if they did fine them, then what? They'd be brought back here, and she'd be some sort of lab rat until the People figured out why she hadn't forgotten them.

Of course, she had some idea of why, but it wasn't something she was jumping to talk about. Maybe… No, better not. Not yet anyway. Who knew when she'd need that card?

Her mind wondered back to the security footage and she sighed. Just seeing Lizzie's face for an instance had felt like a punch in the gut. And Sam had gotten so  _tall._ And Connor's hair- God, what was he thinking?

She missed them. Missed them so much it was physical ache in her chest. She rolled over and buried her face in the pillow, gripping her right arm tightly with her left hand and squeezing until she felt pins and needles. So close. She was so close…

 

**_ Artemis _   
**

 

Artemis heard her crying again that night.

He'd woken up, too warm and restless, and decided maybe a good old fashioned glass of water would help. Passing Viola's door, he heard the same muffled sobs as the night before. No, not quite the same…these were harsher, more frequent. They were getting worse.

For a moment, he thought about knocking on her door. Even if she was angry with him for waking her up, at least she'd be out of whatever nightmare she was having. But he couldn't quite do it.

He managed to avoid her--he knew she'd noticed his odd behavior the morning before and didn't want to act suspiciously--by getting to breakfast absurdly early and leaving the table before she arrived. Unfortunately, his method of escape involved agreeing to practice self-defense with Butler.

By ten o'clock, he was sore and bruised and rather irritated. "Alright," he groaned as he pushed himself off the floor of the dojo for what felt like the hundredth time. "So I haven't been practicing as often as I should."

Butler snorted. "Really? Could've fooled me."

Artemis scowled at him. "Your sarcasm is hardly helpful," he pointed out as he got his feet.

"Well, at least you've been getting better, albeit slowly," Butler conceded.

Before their last tangle with Opal, Artemis had hardly been adamant about physical training. However, the strange drawback _and_ benefit of a new body had him thinking it probably wouldn't hurt to be a bit more fit this time around. He wasn't exactly Bruce Lee, but he certainly wasn't the awkward boy he had once been.

Butler shifted his weight back into a fighting stance. "Again."

Artemis groaned.

* * *

"Well, well. What've you two been doing?"

Artemis looked up from mopping the sweat off his brow with a towel to see Viola standing in the door to the dojo, arms folded as she leaned against the frame. "Training," he said curtly, grabbing a water bottle and downing about half of it.

Viola raised an eyebrow and he noticed she was watching his movements carefully. "Huh. I wouldn't have pegged you for martial arts."

"He took a bit of persuading," Butler said, stretching one arm over his head. Giving the girl a quick once over he asked, "What's your training?"

Artemis blinked; given the girl's personality and occasional bouts of clumsiness, he never would have thought she'd have had actual combat training. But then, if anyone would be able to tell, it was Butler.

Viola gave them a half smile. "Streets, mostly. Before and after Niklos found me. And a bit of _tae soo do_ from an older woman who thought girls should know how to defend themselves."

Butler gave her a wolfish grin and waved an arm to indicate the space. "Care to test yourself?"

She laughed, holding up her hands. "Oh no, big bear. I have a feeling I wouldn't last five seconds." Then she looked around curiously. "Good to know this place is here though. Is it okay if I just do warm ups in the back or something every now and then?"

Butler seemed almost startled for a moment, then shrugged. "Sure."

Artemis watched the exchange intently. His bodyguard seemed to be warming up to the girl surprisingly quickly.

"Oh, Artemis." His attention snapped back to Viola as she called for his attention. She uncrossed her arms and stretched them lazily above her head, making her shirt ride up just a hair. He ignored it. "I'm going to take a look at Rosie again and Beckett told me to ask if you wanted to come along."

He shook his head. "You go on," he said politely. "Ask Holly, though. She's yet to see you're "knack" with animals."

Viola made a face. "I'm not a zoo exhibit, you know," she muttered, but there was no real venom in her voice. She turned to leave with a wave and a "See ya," thrown over her shoulder.

Once she was gone, Artemis gave Butler an arch look. "Was there any particular reason you wanted to fight her?"

The manservant shrugged. "I'd like to get an idea of exactly how dangerous she is," he said, taking a drink from his own water bottle. "Besides," he added with a devilish grin as he put it down, "if she's any good, she could be your new sparring partner."

The mere thought made him shudder.

* * *

Training lasted until lunch, when he was informed at the table that his parents were taking the boys into town for a few hours. Juliet would, of course, be accompanying them for protection.

That meant that he had a considerable amount of time alone in the house with Holly, Butler, and Viola. Actually, make that minus one elf, he was informed just after his parents and brothers left. Holly had to make a run back to Haven; she wouldn't be back until the next day.

Artemis frowned at her. "A 'run'? Why?"

She sighed and shrugged. "Foaly wants me to get the rest of Viola's Section Eight records. The files aren't compatible with any of the technology in the house  _or_ my communicator. I have to manually get the drive and a suitable console."

Artemis's frown deepened. "Not compatible. Just how far ahead of the rest of the LEP  _is_ Section Eight?"

She rolled her eyes. "Gods if I know. Far enough. Anyway, I'll be back tomorrow morning at the latest. There's a whole bunch of red tape I have to wade through to get this stuff, but Foaly's got a few short cuts."

He shrugged. "Alright then. I will see you tomorrow."

She smiled and nodded, then shivered out of the visible spectrum.

This left Artemis with very little idea of what to do for the next several hours. He tried to pass the time in his lab, but his mind couldn't seem to focus on any task at hand. A tune kept running through his mind, the unfinished melody he'd been working on for the past few weeks. The melody Viola had overheard him playing.

"Fine then," he muttered to himself as the same three bars wound endlessly through his head. With a sigh he left the lab and made for the ballroom.

Well, it was meant to be a ballroom. His parents still used it on the rare occasion they hosted events at the manor, but for the most part it was a large, empty room with elegant filigree on the walls and a high, swooping ceiling. But it was the grand piano along the right hand wall that he came in search of. The acoustics of the room were quite brilliant.

He sat and simply stared at the instrument for a moment before letting his fingers walk over the keys. He played the melody as he had worked it out before, trying to weave those bars of music into what was already there.

He became so lost in his task that he almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a soft creak coming from the doorway. He whipped around to see a surprised and sheepish Viola with one hand on the wall to hold herself up. He took her in and almost laughed--it seemed she had tripped over the lip of the doorway.

"Sorry," she muttered, straightening herself up. "I didn't mean to--I wasn't spying or anything--"

He shook his head, closing his eyes. "It's quite alright," he told her easily. Then he waved her forward, to her apparent surprise. She moved toward him slowly.

"That was the song from before," she said as she came up beside him. He nodded.

"I told you it needs work." He shrugged. "I'm trying to finish it." He played the few bars that couldn't seem to blend with the rest of the piece.

To his surprise, Viola hummed them back to him, a sort of call and response. He looked up at her and she shrugged. "Maybe you just need another instrument. You know, like a duet."

He furrowed his brow. He'd always composed music solely for the piano, but maybe… "Could you sing this?" he asked abruptly, playing the bars again.

She blinked. "Ah…sure. I guess." She hummed them again, familiarizing herself.

He nodded, then began to play the melody he'd already written. It was fierce but airy, sweeping back and forth across the keys like a winter gale. Viola nodded along beside him for a few counts, then opened her mouth and sang.

He almost stopped playing. She put no words to the tune, just meaningless strings of "la" and "ah", but her voice soared through the room like a choir all its own. If he didn't know any better, he'd say she was using the  _mesmer._

But there was no magic in her voice, not in the way he usually thought of it. It was just her, blending with the melody that poured from the piano. After a few moments, she began to add small embellishments, trilling through octaves or adding her own harmonies. It worked perfectly. If the song he played was a winter gale, the part she sang was a spring breeze come to temper it.

Somehow they both stopped without either needing to cue the other. They sat there in perfect stillness and silence for an endless moment. Then Viola stirred, brushing a stray curl out of her face. "Well…there you are then," she murmured. "That wasn't bad."

He nodded. "Not bad at all." More silence and Viola turned to go.

"Oh, Artemis?" She paused at the door and looked back to him. He met her eyes, curious. She offered a small smile. "I was going to check on Shatan. Come with?"

He hesitated, then rose with a small smile of his own.

 

** _Viola_   
**

 

Viola was a little surprised by how competently Artemis handled himself around the horses. Perhaps a little unfair of her, she knew he rode Breena, at least, but he just didn't seem like the kind of person to get his hands dirty.

Putting it out of her mind, she approached Shatan's stall and clucked at him encouragingly. "C'mere," she coaxed, holding out the apple slices she'd swiped from the kitchen.

The stallion bobbed his head and whinnied a greeting, coming forward to retrieve the treat. Then he saw Artemis and took a nervous step back, ears flattening to his stall.

"No, no, shh," Viola soothed, smoothly unlatching the stall door and going to his head. "He's a friend," she told him, stroking his neck. "Promise. He's one of the good ones." She glanced over her shoulder at icy blue eyes and amended with a smirk, "Well, I'm pretty sure anyway."

Artemis scowled at her and Shatan nickered. Her word was good enough for him. He clopped out into the aisle to get a better look at the human colt. Artemis held perfectly still as the stallion sniffed his hair, then nudged his chest. Viola giggled.

"He thinks you seem harmless enough, even if you don't look like much," she told him, smirking.

"I'm flattered," the boy responded dryly as Shatan nudged him again and made him stagger. He met Viola's eyes as he caught his balance. "You really understand them? In…a human way?"

She glanced down, clucking to get Shatan's attention. As the horse nibbled her hair fondly she answered, "Sort of. It's…hard to explain." Shaking her head, she muscled the stallion into the center of the aisle and told him, "Stay," moving to grab a curry comb from the basket against the wall. As she set about brushing fiery hair she asked, "You just gonna stand there or you gonna help?"

She thought she heard a soft chuckle, then Artemis stood on Shatan's other side, patting out dust and brushing in large circles.

"You know," she said after a moment, voicing her earlier thought, "I never would have pegged you for this sort of thing."

"Oh?" He moved toward Shatan's chest cautiously. "How do you mean?"

"Well, the piano and the lab, sure. But the martial arts and the horses and stuff? I don't know, you just seem too… _clean_ for this sort of thing."

"Hm." He put down the curry comb and picked up a soft brush, saying, "You should do his head. I'm not sure he's reformed enough that I want to be near his mouth." She switched her brush and there was silence for a moment longer, then he suggest with a quick smirk, "Perhaps you should be wary of first impressions."

She resisted the impulse to stick her tongue out at him. "What was your first impression of me? Just out of curiosity."

He paused brushing for a moment, looking at her in a way that for some reason made her cheeks heat. Then a slow, wicked smile crept across his face. "You were an itch I couldn't scratch. Possibly the most irritating individual I've ever met. And believe me, that is saying something."

She gaped at him for a moment in indignation. Then he laughed and she scowled. "I'll get you for that," she warned him, narrowing her eyes as she led Shatan back into his stall.

He laughed harder. "Oh, Viola. I'd like to see you try."

She turned and offered a lazy smile. "Is that a challenge?" she purred, taking a few steps toward him.

He back up, apparently unconsciously. But his eyes still glinted somewhere between flinty and teasing when he said, "Perhaps."

She chuckled low in her throat and back him up against the wall. She reached out her left hand and laid it on his chest, feeling his breath catch. Standing up on her toes to bring her lips next to his ear she breathed, "Sweetheart--you have  _no idea_ what you're dealing with." Then she skipped back and flounced toward the door, letting her hips swing just a bit. "I believe that's my point, if you're keeping score," she called back casually.

She heard a neigh that sounded suspiciously like laughter and Artemis's muttered, "What are you looking at?"


	9. Reunion

The nightmare was even worse than usual that night. When Viola bolted awake, panting and covered in a thin layer of cold sweat, she realized she was crying. Still crying--she couldn't stop. She took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around her middle, shaking uncontrollably. Finally, the shivers and sobs faded and she sucked in air like she was drowning.

There was a soft creak from the hall outside her door and her eyes snapped up, body immediately tensing. For an instant she thought she saw a shadow in the crack of soft light that leaked under her door, then it was gone.

* * *

She arrived at breakfast to find only she was once again the last at the table. Angeline and the boys smiled at her and wished her a good morning. She forced a smile in return, trying to look less exhausted than she felt, and took a seat as far from everyone else as she could get.

No one commented, though she saw Artemis's eyes dart toward her for a fraction of a second, brow furrowed in what could almost be called concern. Then his father spoke and he switched his attention.

"When did Holly say she would be back?" Artemis Senior asked, leaning back in his chair.

Viola blinked; she'd forgotten the elf had returned to Haven.

Artemis shrugged. "She said this morning, but she may have been held up. According to her, the records she's trying to find aren't easy to get to."

Viola's ear perked up. "Records?" she asked, then winced at how creaky her voice sounded. She cleared her throat and tried again. "These would be my records, right?"

Juliet looked vaguely uncomfortable, but Artemis met her eyes evenly. "Yes. I'm not entirely sure what exactly is included, but they are the records Section Eight accumulated of your stay."

She nodded. It may be odd, but she appreciated his bluntness. Whatever else he was, Artemis tended to be very honest--unless he was working one of his schemes, she supposed. Which he wasn't. She hoped.

"Right. Well." Angeline stood. "Your father and I have a meeting to get to. You'll help Juliet watch out for the boys, won't you darling?" she said to her son, tone warm and wonderful but making clear that she wasn't really asking.

 _I really have to ask her to teach me that,_ Viola thought in admiration.

"Of course," Artemis answered with a small smile. In a flurry of hugs and kisses, Angeline and Artemis Senior left the room, leaving the Butler and Fowl siblings and Viola to stare at each other in silence.

Beckett, of course, was the first to speak up. "Are you gonna look at Rosie again today, Vi?" he asked, eyes wide and hopeful. Myles tried to look disinterested but she could tell he wanted to see the pups too.

Viola grinned. She couldn't help it; the twins were really growing on her. "I was planning to. Besides, those puppies need names, don't they? Do you want to help me pick some out?" Artemis Senior had suggested the idea for her and the boys the day before.

"Yeah!" Both twins scrambled out of their chairs and ran to her eagerly. She laughed and climbed out of her chair as well.

"All right, all right." She let them take her hands and looked up at the other occupants of the table. "Ah--it is alright, isn't it?"

Juliet shrugged. "I'll come with, for appearance's sake." She winked as she stood, then looked at Artemis. "You coming?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes, but Viola could tell it was mostly for show. "Fine, fine," he said, standing as well. Butler was, predictably, at his side. The whole party made its way toward the door, Beckett chattering excitedly while Juliet and Viola tried to keep track of what he was saying.

Then they heard muffled voices from the foyer. Two of them were Artemis Senior and Angeline, but they couldn't quite make out what was being said. Butler and Artemis exchanged looks and the bodyguard moved forward. Viola crept up behind him, not one to be kept in the dark. She peered around him, ignoring the glare he threw at her.

"Look I know, it's sudden," The Fowls were standing in the doorway, talking to Holly Short. The elf was gesturing widely. "Foaly didn't expect this, but, well--"

"Hey, it's not really like we volunteered to be here."

Juliet, Artemis, and Butler looked taken aback by the new voice, strange to them, but Viola felt her heart leap into her throat. Ignoring Butler hissing at her to stay put, she dashed past him into the foyer.

Now she could see clearly that there were three figures standing in the doorway behind Holly: two boys and a girl, all looking wary and uncomfortable. The people from Foaly's security video. Her stomach flipped and she clapped a hand to her mouth to stifle a sudden gasp that was almost nearer to a sob.

The girl in the doorway looked past the two adults and her hazel eyes widened. She drew in a sharp breath, clutching at the fabric of her loose skirt in a gesture Viola recognized as an old habit. "Vi?" Her voice was tremulous, disbelieving. Everyone else fell silent.

Viola smiled shakily. "Hey, Lizzie."

With a wordless cry, Elizabeth dashed past the Fowls and flew across the room, slamming into Viola with the force of a small car. Viola staggered back a few paces, laughing and feeling like crying as she wrapped her arms around the other girl and hugged her so tight she felt she might break them both.

"Vi!  _Vi!_ " Connor and Sam slammed into her from either side, laughing and shouting and sniffling. Hands stoked her hair and back as she reached out to touch each of them in turn. It was a blur of warmth and familiar eyes and jabbered words, all going fuzzy as her eyes began to tear.

"We thought we'd never see you again!" Liz was sobbing, clutching at her arm. "I thought you were  _dead_!"

"I looked for you," Viola said, choking back her own tears. "As soon as I could, I looked. I'm sorry I took so long--"

"Shut up," Connor told her, squeezing her around the middle, shaggy hair getting in both their eyes. "Don't you apologize, don't you  _dare_."

"God, Vi, always one for dramatics, huh?" Sam said. She looked up and saw his eyes were very bright. Laughing, she stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek, then held her arms wide and let them all mob her again.

She closed her eyes and felt something warm streak down her cheek. "I missed you," she whispered.

 

** _Artemis_   
**

 

Artemis and the rest of the room found themselves standing and staring, mute, at the reunion that was taking place in the foyer. He glanced toward Holly, still hovering in the doorway, and mouthed,  _Two or three days?_

She shrugged. Foaly's work must have gone more quickly than the centaur had anticipated. Now that didn't happen often; if Foaly made an estimate it was almost certainly correct.

Well, that wasn't really important at the moment he supposed. Of course, he was having a hard time sorting out what exactly  _was_ important at the moment; he didn't quite know what to do with himself, nor did the remainder of the room's occupants not involved in the emotional huddle in the center of the foyer. They all just stood there, not really wanting to watch but unable to look away. He caught a glimpse of Viola's face through the tangle of limbs and saw a single tear trickle down her face. His heart lurched.

Then Viola abruptly disentangled herself, moving to face Artemis's parents. "Sorry," she said, looking at the ground. "I know it's early, but can they still stay here?"

" _Stay_ here!?" The taller boy, from Viola's descriptions he assumed this was Sam, fell suddenly silent when Viola shot him a warning glare. Artemis was both amused an intrigued by the exchange; it seemed the girl held some form of authority over the others. However, it was rather odd to see a young man close to six foot, if not taller, so easily cowed by a girl who barely topped five.

"Of course, dear," Angeline said kindly, smiling. His father nodded.

"If you all don't mind waiting until we get back," he said to the newcomers, "we can have some rooms made up for you. I'm afraid you caught us off-guard and we're in a bit of a rush."

"That would be wonderful, thank you," Viola answered for the group. There were awkward goodbyes, and Angeline threw a meaningful look in the Butlers' direction that said,  _You watch my children._ Then the lady and master of the house were gone.

"Well," Holly said, rubbing her hands together and looking around. "I didn't get breakfast, so--who's hungry?"

* * *

The group--sans Juliet and the boys, as she had opted to take them for a walk--found themselves back in the dining room. Butler, Holly, and Artemis sat on one side of the table, Viola and her siblings on the other. They stared at each other warily.

"So then these elves in black suits pop up out of nowhere," Elizabeth was explaining, "And the next thing we know we're being...I dunno,  _hypnotized_ or something,and we wake up in this sort of holding room with a centaur spouting techno-babble at us. Then the pretty elf shows up, tells us she can take us to you, and bang! Here we are."

Holly, you looked slightly taken aback but rather flattered by the "pretty elf" comment, added, "Foaly refined his search algorithms last night, and we were able to locate you kids much more quickly than we would have anticipated. Found them in southern Colorado," she told Viola.

"So, why are you rounding us all up?" Sam asked bluntly, narrowing his eyes. "You got Viola, now us--why?"

"That's not it, Sammy," Viola said, putting her hand on his arm. He glanced down at her and settled back reluctantly. "I asked them to help me find you," she explained, "we made a deal."

Connor narrowed his eyebrows across the table. "What kind of deal?"

"Miss Sommers has agreed to undergo a testing situation to discover why a fairy mind wipe proved to be ineffective on her," Artemis answered calmly, watching them all with interest. Connor seemed to have a cooler head than the other boy, but he was just as suspicious. While Elizabeth seemed a bit easier than the other two, he had a feeling that was partly, if not completely, an act.

"Absolutely not," Sam said abruptly, starting to stand. His eyes blazed angrily. Butler moved to stand as well, and Artemis felt Holly tense beside him.

"Sam." Viola voice whipped through the room. Silence fell. She glared at her brother. "Enough. The deal's made. It's done."

He frowned at her. "But--"

 _"Podem parlar-ne més tard. Ara asseu-te. A baix_ ," Viola ground out, staring him down.

Artemis and his companions shifted. He realized she'd switched languages to keep them in the dark, but it was a rather futile effort; Holly could of course understand, and though Catalan was an obscure dialect of Spanish, he got her point. She had told the boy to sit, and they would talk about it later.

Slowly, Sam obeyed, lowering himself back into his chair. "Sorry," he muttered churlishly, glaring at them.

"Sorry about him," Elizabeth said, patting his arm. "He can be a bit...abrasive."

"Abra--!" He shut up when she leaned forward to kiss him.

"Oh, lighten up, idiot," she told him fondly.

Viola stared at them, mouth agape. "Hold on--when did--you two are-- _what_!?"

Both of them started guiltily and looked at her, shamefaced. "Oops," Elizabeth whispered.

"I forgot you didn't know, Vi," Connor said easily, grinning. "That happened a few months after the Doc's place got raided."

Viola groaned and put her head in her hands. "My world just imploded, don't mind me."

"Ah, perhaps we should give them some time," Holly suggested quietly to the other two, "You know, to catch up."

"Excellent idea," Artemis murmured back.

"As long as they're under surveillance," Butler put in.

Viola must have caught his last comment. She rose with a sigh. "Come on, guys," she said to her siblings. "Let's go to my room for a bit." She shot Butler a look that said,  _Satisfied_? He winked in return.

"You have a room." Connor said as the others rose. "Just how long have you been staying here?"

"A few days…" Their voices faded as they left.

"Well." Holly said into the silence after a moment.

Artemis nodded. He was thinking. "Well indeed."

 

** _Viola_   
**

 

"So, do they know?" Elizabeth's first words once the door to Viola's room closed behind them.

She winced, frowning at her little sister. "The room is bugged," she warned in Catalan. She'd taught them all language for cases like this. Though, knowing the people in this house, she wasn't sure what good it would do.

Elizabeth waved the warning off. "They won't know  _exactly_ what I'm talking about."

"Besides, Blue Eyes already suspects something about you," Connor added, sitting on the bed. "I can tell."

"Of course he does," Viola sighed, sitting next to him. "He's freaking Genius Boy. But no, I haven't told them." She winced slightly when Sam sat in the chair near the window and Elizabeth snuggled onto his lap. It was so  _weird_ thinking of them as a couple; not bad necessarily, just weird.

"Are you going to?" Sam asked, wrapping his arms around Elizabeth's waist. Viola looked away from them, closing her eyes and rubbing her temple.

"I don't know," she moaned. "I think I might have to. I mean, if they're gonna be testing my brain and stuff, they're bound to figure it out anyway."

"Why did you agree to that?" Connor asked softly. She looked up and met soft, sad green eyes. "After everything he did to us--why?"

She smiled at him gently and took his hand. She could remember when those eyes were younger, staring up at her with awe, devotion, trust. A trust she would never betray. "I was the only way I could see to find you," she said softly, squeezing his fingers.

"Vi..." Elizabeth's eyes were bright. She vaulted off Sam's lap to tackle her sister in another hug, pressing her face into her neck. "We missed you so much," she choked out as Viola patted her back.

Viola smiled. "I missed you guys too. God knows why, though; you're such a bunch of damaged little cretins."

Elizabeth laughed and hit her lightly on the arm. "Jerk," she mock pouted.

Viola wrinkled her nose at her. "But you love me." Then she sighed, breaking away from the three-way huddle and sitting up straight. No point putting it off any longer; they would listen to the whole conversation, then just confront her about whatever she and the others were hiding later.  _Wish we'd gotten more of a chance to catch up,_ she thought, a little wistfully. But oh well. Might as well get it over with.

"Hey, little birdies listening in," she said, loudly and clearly. "Guess what? Fairies aren't the only ones with magic."


	10. Secrets Told

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning for this chapter: Confused recollections of potential self-harm

Artemis, Holly, and Butler, clustered around a console in Artemis's study, listening to the conversation in Viola's room, stared at each other with wide eyes. He had been a little reluctant to listen in at first, it was essentially spying on a private moment, but this group was too unpredictable to leave unmonitored. Though even he hadn't  _quite_  expected this _._

"Well…" Butler said slowly.

"Magic," Holly breathed.

Artemis closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I think we should have a little chat with our guests."

* * *

Butler escorted the four teens to the study. Viola's three siblings entered as though they were creeping into a lion's den, all wary eyes and tense shoulders. Viola herself, on the other hand, waltz right into the room with the customary swing to her hips and proud set to her back. She flashed Holly and Artemis a grin before letting herself fall into one of the available armchairs on the other side of the room, letting her legs dangle over one of the arms.

"So tell me honestly," she said, smirking, "how surprised were you? Really?"

Despite himself, Artemis felt his lips twitch in an answering smirk. "Maybe forty-six percent."

Viola's smirk widened. "Alright, I'll take it." She glanced toward where Butler and her sibling were hovering and let out an exaggerated sigh. "Can you all just sit, please? You're making me nervous."

Sam snorted as they all slowly complied. "Right,  _you're_ the one that's nervous," he muttered, leaning against the wall next to her. Butler came to stand at Artemis's shoulder while Connor took the seat next to Viola and Elizabeth perched on the free arm of her chair. The two sides simply stared at each other in silence for a long moment.

Finally, Holly spoke up. "Alright. So. Magic." She folded her arms and stared them down, quirking an eyebrow. "Care to explain?"

Viola glanced at her companions, who all remained silent, then shrugged and sat up. "Not sure that I really can," she said. "I mean, I understand more after Section Eight, but it's not like I'm an expert."

"Understand more?" That was Connor, surprisingly. He was staring at his foster sister with raised eyebrows. She shrugged again.

"Yeah. Not much, but more." She sighed, leaning forward and propping her elbows on her knees. Artemis watched her silently, schooling his face free of emotion, even when she glanced his way and he saw a flicker of something in her eyes that gave him the bizarre urge to cross the room and wrap his arms around her shoulders.

"So, magic is in the brain, yeah? Well, I guess, like a couple thousand years ago humans could access that part of their brain." Butler flashed Artemis a look; on his return from limbo, the boy had shared his hypothesis with his bodyguard.

"Okay, I'll bite," Holly said slowly. "Go on."

Viola nodded. "Well--we can do that. Access the magic. Somehow. I don't know how Niklos knew, but he did. That's why he gathered us all up. He wanted to... understand more, I guess."

"He wanted to fucking dissect us," Sam snapped, eyes flaring. Artemis shifted slightly at the unexpected language.

"Sam!" Elizabeth reprimanded, eye wide. Even Viola seemed surprised by the outburst.

"No, he's right," she said softly. Her eyes were very far away. "He--he  _tested_  us, I guess you could say. To see what we could do, how we did it."

"It was awful." Connor spoke so quietly it was almost inaudible, his eyes fixed on the floor. "We weren't kids to him, we weren't even people, we were… _anomalies_." Viola reached without looking to grip his arm. As she did, the sleeve of her shirt slid a fraction, revealing the edge of her scar.

"I'm sorry," Holly said softly. Artemis looked at her face to see her hazel eyes shining with compassion. "I…think I understand why you are so wary of the People, but I want you to know we aren't like that. Not all of us. I'm so sorry that happened to you."

Viola smiled at her, a tiny smile that set a glow behind her eyes. "I know, now. At least, I hope I know."

"There's something I don't understand," Butler rumbled, shifting his weight. Artemis glanced up at him and saw the furrow between his brows. "If this is true, if this Dr. Niklos was such a madman, why not tell the LEP, Section Eight?"

Viola looked down for a moment. "I didn't want to risk it," she admitted. "When all hell broke loose, and I made them run--" she waved a hand to indicate her siblings-- "He cornered me in his lab. He saw we'd figured it out, what he was, and that we were trying to contact the LEP. He was angry. Then..." Her eyes were far away again. Everyone in the room, even her siblings, seemed to hold their breath as they waited for her to continue. "He calmed down," she said quietly, not seeing them but a memory years passed. "I mean, he got scary calm. Then he tried to restrain me, he had this table--like an operating table, you know? Tried to strap me in it, like I was Frankenstein's monster." She smiled humorlessly. "I fought back. Gave him a black eye, I think, but he tranquilized me. When I came to, there was this tiny scar on my right arm. He said he'd chipped me, so that when the People came he could use whatever I found out." She seemed to snap back into the present. Her eyes suddenly shot to Artemis's, burning and determined. "I hate him," she said with utter conviction. "I didn't want to do anything to help him. So I kept my mouth shut until they let me go, then I got the chip out." Her hand went to her right forearm; now her "phantom itch" made sense.

"That's why Section Eight's records of you are pretty useless," Holly murmured.

Viola looked to her. "I'm…sorry, I guess," she said. "I knew that I was--that we were--dangerous to the People, but I didn't know what would happen if I told. I think…I trust you enough now that I don't think you're going to do what Niklos did." She gave her another tiny smile. "Tell Vinyaya I'm sorry, will you? She was really nice to me."

Artemis felt his stomach lurch and Holly's eyes grew sad. "I'm afraid I can't," she said quietly. "Vinyaya died, about two years ago."

For a moment Viola's eyes went wide, then they closed. She let out a sharp breath. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "She was a good person."

Holly smiled, eyes just a little bright. "Yes. She was."

A beat of silence.

"Look, I don't want to be a jerk and ruin the moment," Elizabeth cut in slowly, "but what exactly happens now?"

"Well." Holly looked at Artemis and Butler, a look that said  _Shall we improvise?_ "I suppose our deal with Miss Sommers still stands--though now we have significantly more information. And, for the time being, I think it would be best if you all stayed here, until I can talk to the LEP. Don't worry," she added quickly when they all tensed. "No one is going to be a lab rat. But humans with magic is a big deal; we have to figure out  _something."_

"What is it exactly that you can do?" Artemis asked curiously, leaning forward. They all looked to him, wary. "I assume that a least the gift of tongues is involved," he said with a pointed look at Viola.

She gave him a lopsided grin. "Guess I wasn't exactly subtle with that one, huh?" He smiled briefly in response.

"Well," Elizabeth said slowly. "As far as we can tell, we can each do something different, but only one thing."

"Liz," Sam hissed warningly.

"What's the point hiding it anymore?" she snapped back at him. "They know everything else."

"I can heal," Connor said abruptly. They all looked at him, a bit startled by the sudden confession.

"And I can--well, I don't really know how to explain it…" Elizabeth trailed off.

"It's called the  _mesmer,_ what you do," Viola told her. "I learned at Section Eight."

"Really?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "That's kinda catchy."

"And Sam shields," Viola added, looking at her oldest brother.

He frowned at her. "It's called 'shielding', really?"

She snorted. "It sounds more articulate than, 'going invisible', so I'm not judging." He glowered at her and she stuck out her tongue.

"Wow." That was Holly. She blinked several times, apparently absorbing information. "Okay then. I guess that means I'm on the next flight down to Haven."

Viola frowned. "Can't you just call somebody?"

Holly gave her a droll look. "This isn't exactly over the phone type news, Viola."

"She has a point," Connor said reasonably.

Viola sighed and rolled her eyes. "What are we supposed to do while you're gone, then? How long will you be gone? What--"

"Hold on." Holly raised a hand for quiet. She glanced at Artemis. "They can still stay here, right?"

He nodded. "I don't see why that should change."

"Good." She rubbed her temples. "Gods, I feel a headache coming on. Alright, how about this: while I'm wading through red tape at headquarters, I send No1 up here to do some basic magical testing, just to see how advanced their abilities are."

"Isn't he still in training?" Butler asked.

She shrugged. "He's taking a couple months off. Besides, this case is exactly the kind of thing he's interested in. he won't be able to get on the shuttle fast enough."

"Ah-- 'scuse me." Sam waved a hand to get their attention. "Who--or what--exactly is No.1?"

Artemis and Holly exchanged a toothy, dangerous smile. "Our demon."

 

** _Viola_   
**

 

Viola was much more open to the idea of a demon once the species was actually explained to her. Of course, by that time Juliet had returned with the boys and they had to go over the whole thing again, which was just a little annoying. By the time everything was said and done and the members of the Fowl household were bidding Holly goodbye at the door, it was already late afternoon.

"Sooooo…what do we do?" Lizzie asked softly as the door closed. Viola shrugged.

"Mostly I've been hanging around here. The gardens are actually really pretty, if you want to explore."

"I'd be happy to show you around," Juliet, apparently having overheard, flounced over with a grin and sparkling eyes. "Oh, and Madam Fowl called to tell me which rooms to get ready, so I can show you if you like, too."

Lizzie, ever the social butterfly, smiled back at her. "That actually sounds amazing. I don't think I've slept in some twenty-eight hours."

"I could use a nap too," Connor admitted. Sam stayed silent, but Viola could see he was exhausted.

"I dunno," he said, Texas drawl becoming more pronounced. He looked at her with serious gray eyes. "I mean, we just found you, shouldn't we--"

Her heart squeezed as she remembered why she loved this boy. His arrogance and prickliness was an act, a ploy to distract from his sensitivity. She smiled at him and threw her arms around his waist, remembering a time when she could reach his shoulders. "Don't worry about it, we'll have loads of time to talk. Get some rest, take care of yourselves. I'm not going anywhere."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Promise?"

She kissed his cheek. "Promise. Now go on, shoo." She traded hugs and kisses with Liz and Connor too before they followed Juliet up the stairs. She turned and realized Artemis and Butler were just standing there, watching her. She raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

They exchanged a look. Then Artemis took a step forward and nodded his head down the hall. "Walk with me."

It wasn't a request.

* * *

"Sooooo…are you pissed I kept secrets?"

Artemis had led her down a hall and up several flights of stairs to a room that appeared to have once been an attic, then some sort of bedroom, and now seemed to be deteriorating back into storage space. The boy had said nothing the entire time, and once they'd entered the room had crossed to the window seat and sat there, staring out over the grounds.

He finally looked at her, eyes thoughtful. "Mm? Oh. No, of course not. Everyone is entitled to his or her secrets. I--" He frowned, apparently unsure of what to say. She could practically  _hear_ his brain working. "I am… _concerned_ for you."

He sounded about as surprised to say that as she felt to hear it. She blinked at him, unsure how to respond. She felt in the past few days they had--well, sort of started to become friends, strange flirtatious games notwithstanding. Still, the admission shocked her, though not entirely in an unpleasant way. She decided to go with her fallback: sass.

"It's cute that you're worried, but I'm a big girl." She gave him a half grin. "I dress myself and everything."

He glared at here, but the expression was more exasperated than angry. "I said concerned, not worried," he corrected primly. She chuckled and went to sit at the other end of the window seat.

"Right, it's your  _concern_ that compelled you to bring me up here…alone…away from the rest of the house…just you and me…" She widened her eyes dramatically and clasped a hand to her breast, exclaiming in the voice of a southern belle, "Why, surely you don't mean to do me  _dishonor,_ Master Fowl?! Goodness me, the  _very_ idea--" She fanned herself and pretended to swoon.

To her surprise, instead of blushing and stammering or glowering, Artemis laughed. It was that nice, infectious laugh she'd heard in the kennel, and it made her smile.

"You are an odd girl, Viola," he chuckled.

She gaped in mock indignation. "And you're not? Well--" she amended, "obviously you're not an odd  _girl,_ but you know what I mean."

He laughed again, shaking his head. "No, you're right. I suppose we're about as strange as it gets."

"Well, at least we're in good company," she said lightly. He smiled at her, eyes shining in a way that made her stomach flip.  _Whoa, there, slow your roll, girl._ She still had to be careful. Didn't she?

"It will be okay, you know."

She blinked at the sudden assurance, then realized her face must have shown some of what she was thinking. Artemis was looking at her softly, an expression that--until that point--she'd only seen him make around his family. "Nothing bad will happen to you or your siblings," he continued, tone utterly sincere.

She gave him a small smile. "Thank you." She believed him. She wasn't sure why, but she did. Suddenly, all her anxieties came bubbling to the surface, things she'd never even told Connor and Sam and Liz and she realized she  _needed_ to tell someone.

"I--" she bit down on the words, looking away out the window. No, it wasn't his problem.

"Viola?"

She shook her head. "It's…" she sighed and let her voice trail away. Her scar twinged and she winced. "Nothing," she finally murmured. "Sorry, it's nothing. I--"

"Viola."

Somehow, without her noticing, he had slid down the seat to her side. His hand wrapped around her left wrist; only then did she notice she'd been rubbing her arm. She looked up to find his face very near her own, eyes soft and concerned. Suddenly words she couldn't control came spilling out of her mouth.

"It hurts," she whispered. "When I think about him, it hurts. Where the chip was, where I--"

"How did you get it out?" he murmured when she choked off. She couldn't look at him, focusing instead on his fingers around her wrist.

"Glass," she whispered, remembering. "Section Eight left me at a hospital; when I woke up I was already in a recovery room. I remembered everything, even though I knew I shouldn't have, and all I could think was  _I can't let him find me._ I wasn't thinking straight, they must have given me something to keep me asleep. All I could think to do was--" She shrugged. "I broke the mirror. Used a shard to dig it out. I cut vertically--I really couldn't think clearly--so the hospital staff thought I'd tried to kill myself. I almost did," she added, shivering at the memory. And at the tiny, niggling thought: maybe she hadn't just been trying to get the chip out. Maybe...

Suddenly Artemis pulled her hand lightly, jerking her back into the present. She looked up to meet his eyes as he laid her hand gently in her lap, his fingers lingering softly on the back of her hand. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

There was such raw emotion in his voice that she suddenly felt teary. It was strange from him, unexpected--then again, most of what he did was. So she forced a smile and shrugged. "Don't be, I'm alright now. Besides, everyone has scars."

His lips twitched. "Yes, I suppose so."

She smirked, wanting to lighten the mood. "I bet even you've got scars," she said teasingly, leaning toward him a bit. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." She winked.

He sighed and shook his head, closing his eyes. "Do you ever take things seriously?"

She giggled. "Not if I can help it, I don't." Damn, point missed. Oh, well, another shot then. She leaned closer and her smile widened. "Come on, there has to be something more entertaining we can do than swap war stories," she purred.

He gulped, leaning away from her. "Technically," he said just a bit too calmly-- _yes! Point me--_ "In order to 'swap' stories I would have to tell you one of mine."

She sighed exaggeratedly and leaned back. "Well then, shoot. I'm counting that as my point, by the way."

He sat up and frowned at her. "What point?"

"You swallowed. Hard. And I felt your heartbeat spike." She smirked.

He narrowed his eyes. "You most certainly did not."

"Oh?" She cocked an eyebrow. "Shall we conduct another test then?" she leaned toward him and he shifted back a bit.

"Fine," he muttered, cheeks flaming. "Your point." He settled himself back against the window and gave her a look. "Well…I'm not sure what to tell you."

She shrugged, settling next to him, but not too close. "Anything. Oh, tell me how you met a demon."

He smiled a bit. "Alright. That's a long story though."

She grinned, settling in further. "We've got time."

* * *

"Wow." Viola stared up at him, trying to imagine what he would look like with one eye hazel. "That's… _wow."_ She snorted and shook her head. "And I thought  _my_ life was crazy."

He chuckled.

"So you and Holly are really close then. I mean, I could tell a bit, but I had no idea you'd been through so much together." She looked at him, curious. "How'd you guys meet? And how'd your eye change back? And--"

He raised his hands, laughing. "Also long stories, perhaps for another time." He nodded his head outside and she realized the sun was setting. "It's getting late, Mother will want dinner to be served soon."

"Fiiiiine," she grumbled, stretching her back like a cat. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Artemis watched the arch of her body and cheered internally. This game would be cake, if she played it right. "I'd better go see if the others are awake," she said, standing.

Or attempting to stand. He foot caught on something, an old chest or small bureau, and she toppled sideways, letting out a rather undignified squeak as the ground came rushing toward her.

An arm went around her waist, just managing to stop her from hitting the floor, and she caught a glimpse of another arm thrown out as though to break a fall. For a split second she was fuzzily confused, then her focus snapped back and she realized that Artemis had managed to catch her, but he'd fallen practically on top of her in the process. He was holding them both up, one arm pressed against the floor for support, the other around her middle, pressing her against him.

Her heart jumped as she turned her head and their noses almost touched. "Uh-- th-thanks," she stammered as he gently lowered her to the ground. "Sorry, I really am a klutz. I, ah--" Words weren't coming. What was wrong with her? Her face and neck were hot. No, her whole body was hot. And for some reason she was very aware of the way he smelled; soap and skin and mint. Why mint? And  _why_ was it so damn alluring?

"No problem," Artemis murmured. He hadn't moved. Why hadn't he moved? This couldn't be any more comfortable for him. Then she saw the victorious smile beginning to slip across his face. "And I believe that, once again, the score is tied."

"Okay," she admitted, forcing her voice to sound calm. "Point you."

There was an instant, a fraction of a second before he started to move where they both stared at each other. Brown eyes met blue, but instead of the silent battle she had come to expect there was a different kind of heat that rushed through her. She saw it in him too, just a flicker behind the eyes, almost a question. Then he shifted, meaning to stand up.

She wasn't sure why she did it--a game, a challenge, maybe she just wanted to--but her hand flew up and she slipped her fingers around the back of his neck, feeling short, fine hair tickle her skin. She used her instant of surprise to prop herself up on her other elbow and pulled him down to her.

And she kissed him.


	11. Playing the Game

She kissed him, and Artemis froze.

He thought, later, that it was a bit clumsy as far as kisses went, rushed and confused. Still, it sent heat rushing through him from where her lips touched his. His mind screamed at him to pull away while his body had entirely different ideas, leaving him in an awkward state of inanimation. Her fingers on his neck were cool. Her lips were dry. She tasted like apples and honey.

Then she pulled away, dropping her hand and wriggling out from underneath him. In an instant they were both on their feet, staring at each other while somehow trying to avoid making eye contact.

"I'm sorry," she said in a rush, eyes flicking from his chest to the wall to her feet. "I'm sorry, I didn't--you--I mean--" She bit her lip and whirled away. "I'm sorry." She practically ran from the room, leaving him standing there feeling rather dazed.

After a long moment, he let out a breath and rubbed the back of his head. "What the  _bloody hell_ was that?"

* * *

Dinner was both a relief and a torment. A relief because his parents, brothers, and the Butler siblings made for familiar, welcome distraction from his racing thoughts. Even Viola's siblings began to open up and chat throughout the meal.

It was a torment because somehow, despite subtle efforts both made to avoid it, he and Viola ended up seated across from each other at the table. He could rarely look up from his dish without accidently meeting her eyes; they would both flush and look away, or she would turn to talk animatedly with Elizabeth and he would try to decipher Beckett's babble.

He couldn't get it out of his mind, the way her lips felt against his, the way she seemed to hold her breath an instant before they made contact, as though preparing to jump from a great height. For a moment he'd thought she'd merely been playing a game, crossing a line he wasn't planning to cross- but that wouldn't explain the way she'd reacted after, how flustered she'd been. She was the one who initiated it after all; it just didn't make sense.

He managed to focus long enough to hear Viola explain to his parents that Holly was going to be sending No.1 to stay with them. His mother was glad to see the demon, she'd unsurprisingly had a soft spot from him since his involvement with curing her of Spelltropy, and his father seemed interested in meeting him.

"No.1 is a funny name," Beckett said sagely, breaking into the conversation.

"Don't be rude, Beckett," his mother told him, "and eat your peas."

He wrinkled his nose. "Peas are icky."

"Peas are icky, but treacle and espresso are a delight," Artemis muttered, ruffling his brother's hair.

Viola chuckled and he looked at her on reflex. He saw her cheeks darken and she looked down. He glanced away awkwardly, just in time to see Myles looking back and forth between them.

"You are acting strange," he said clearly, eyes fixed on Viola.

For a moment she froze, then she gave him a slightly puzzled smile. "Am I?"

He nodded. "You won't look at Artemis. Did you fight?"

Now the entire table's attention was on them. Artemis loved his brother, but in that moment he very slightly wished he'd never been born. "No, we didn't fight," he said calmly, determinedly not looking across the table.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Viola assured him. Her tone was perfectly casual; it would have fooled anyone, except a Fowl.

"You're lying."

"Myles, that's enough, love," Angeline said sternly. The child subsided, looking dissatisfied.

"Oh, you'll get used to him and his observations," Artemis Senior said jovially into the silence. He seemed to be talking to Viola's siblings. "Now, tell me again, where are you all from?"

Dinner was bearable after that, though it still seemed to drag on longer than the laws of physics should allow possible. Once excused, the teens headed for the stairs that led to their rooms in an awkward cluster. Somehow, Artemis and Viola ended up trapped in the middle. No one seemed much inclined to talk, so they all treaded down the hallway in painful silence. When they reached the door to Viola's room she disentangled herself from the group quickly, accidently brushing against his arm as he did so. He started slightly at the touch and hoped he wasn't blushing, feeling heat in his face.

"Well, night then," Viola said too quickly. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed her cheeks were just a little too pink.

"Good night as well," he said softly, slipping away to his room as the siblings each gave Viola a hug before letting her go. For a fraction of a second, his eyes met hers over Elizabeth's shoulders and their gazes held. Then she broke away from her sister and he closed the door, shutting out the rest of the world for a few blessed hours.

 

**_Viola_ **

 

For the first night in a long,  _long_ time, Viola's usual nightmare did not come. She would have been thrilled under normal circumstances, and she was still rather relieved; unfortunately, the nightmare was replaced by hours tossing and turning, cursing herself for being an idiot and then spending  _far_ too much time thinking about the kiss in the attic. When she finally did fall asleep, thoughts of Artemis followed her. She couldn't remember the dreams, exactly--only that they were disjointed and confusing--but she remembered his eyes, the look of bewilderment in them the moment before she'd run away. And that other look, just before she kissed him--the look that sent a shiver down her spine and made her toes tingle.

"Damnit," she muttered when she woke from these strange half dreams the third time and realized it was actually morning. Great, now she had to get up and face him again.  _Maybe he'll forget,_ a tiny, hopeful voice suggested in the back of her mind. She snorted internally.  _Wouldn't that make things easier?_

 _But why shouldn't it be easy?_ The thought came out of nowhere, and it surprised her. She paused in pulling her shirt over her head.  _You like him, he seems to like you--well enough, anyway. What's the problem? You know, boy meets girl, bla bla bla. It's actually pretty normal._

Right. Normal. She sighed and finished getting dressed.  _That's_ why it wasn't as simple as that; since when had she ever been normal?

* * *

"This is delicious," Lizzie declared over breakfast, swallowing a bite of omelet. "Who makes this food?"

"I do," Butler rumbled, completely monotone. Sam looked at him in surprised; Lizzie seemed too absorbed in eating to really care.

"I help," Juliet put in, elbowing her brother. "Don't think you can take all the credit."

"Well, it's amazing," Lizzie said, shoveling in another bite.

Viola laughed. "Slow down, jeez. You'll choke."

Her sister made a face at her and Viola chuckled; she looked like an angry chipmunk with her cheeks full of food. Evidently realizing this, Lizzie swallowed and complained, "I'm not a little kid, Vi."

"Yeah, then don't eat like one," Viola teased, nudging her. Liz pushed her back and the only thing that kept them degenerating into a shoving match was Connor saying tiredly, "Girls, manners."

Lizzie blushed and ducked her head. "Oh, right. Sorry Master Fowl, Madam Fowl."

"Angeline is fine," Artemis's mother said with a smile, daintily taking a bite of her own breakfast.

"So, what time is this demon guy getting here?" Sam suddenly piped up. His siblings looked at him and he shrugged. "Just wanted to know."

"Holly sent me a message this morning," Artemis said quietly. Viola felt her spine stiffen and had to force herself to relax. It was the first time he'd spoken since she'd taken her seat at the table, and up until that point she'd done a pretty good job of pretending he didn't exist. Now that she had to look at him, she felt her stomach jump nervously.  _Come on, pull it together._

Artemis, evidently, was not nearly as worked up as she was. He was his usual, cool and collected self when he told Sam, "No.1 should be arriving in the early afternoon, so feel free to explore the house and grounds until he arrives."

"Really? Cool." Sam grinned.

"They could come see the horses," Myles offered.

"And Rosie and the puppies," Beckett chimed in. He looked at Viola, grinning. "You said you wanted to check on her, right?"

She laughed lightly, standing. "Okay, okay. Do you want to go now?"

Beckett's toothy grin widened even further and he scrambled out of his chair. As he raced over to her, Myles following, Viola looked to his parents and mouthed,  _This okay?_

Artemis Senior smiled at her and nodded and she smiled back. Her siblings rose when she nodded toward the door and began to walk out.

"Artemis," Beckett said suddenly, turning to his still seated brother. "Do you want to come?"

Viola froze, then looked slowly back. Her eyes met icy blue ones, unfathomable as an ocean. "I don't think so, Beckett," he said easily, eyes never leaving her face. "You go on and have fun."

For a moment Viola wanted to tell him to come with them. She wanted to see that easy smile he had when his guard wasn't up, the contagious laugh she'd heard only twice. She wanted him to tell her more stories, about how he'd met Holly and Foaly, about--well anything. She just wanted to hear him talk. And she wanted him to tell her it was going to be okay again, to look at her the way he had in the attic, with total assurance.

And when she realized that was what she wanted she was terrified. So she stayed silent, letting her gaze drop from his and following the others out of the room.

* * *

After making sure Rosie was still steadily improving, Viola left the others to go see Shatan. Connor offered to come with her, but Lizzie stopped him. The sisters traded a look and Viola knew the other girl had realized she needed some time alone.

So she ended up in the stallion's stall, absently swiping a brush down his flank. "Maybe we'll be able to take you out for a run soon, now that you're all reformed," she told him, patting his withers.

He bobbed his head excitedly. He was let out into the paddock often enough, but he needed the freedom to really  _run,_ to heat his blood and combat the winter chill.

She smiled, putting down the brush and moving around to his head. "Would you let me ride you? Eventually?" she asked respectfully, digging in her pockets for the bits of carrot she'd grabbed from the kitchen.

He took them daintily from her hand, then nudged her chest with his nose. Of course. She was his herd, but he doubted she could keep up with him on her own two skinny legs. And no horse wanted to run alone.

"Yeah," she agreed, stroking his neck. "Most humans don't want to run alone either."

He tossed his head. Most? She didn't want to run alone either, no matter how much she pretended otherwise. He could tell.

She made a face. "Well, I'm not alone anymore. My herd is here now."

If it was possible for a horse to look droll, he did. Yes, her heard was here. But she needed more; she was a lead mare, down to her bones, in her blood. She needed a herd stallion.

She snorted, moving to pick up the brush again. "Please. The day I 'need' a stallion is the day I shoot myself. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Shatan sighed. She didn't need a stallion to take care of her; she needed one for companionship. For the kind of togetherness a herd alone could not always be. He snorted, twisting around to nudge her side. Besides, in all likelihood,  _she'd_ be the one doing the caring for.

"Even if you're right," she said, pushing his head away, "and I'm not saying you are, how do you propose I go about finding this herd master, hm?"

Shatan neighed at her impatiently. She knew as well as he did; he could smell the human colt on her, the one with winter eyes.

Viola almost dropped the brush. "I--" she started, then trailed off. What was she supposed to do with that?

"Oh."

The voice made her start and whip around. She'd been so caught up in her conversation that she hadn't noticed the stable door opening.

"I-- _ahem._ Sorry, I didn't realize..." Artemis stood in the aisle, looking in her direction but not exactly  _at_ her.

She swallowed, then said hurriedly, "No, I--I was just leaving." Shatan whinnied a protest and she shot him a glare.

"You don't have to--" Artemis began, then stopped. His face set in that expressionless mask. "Of course. Excuse me, Miss Sommers." He moved toward Breena's stall.

Viola felt her heart ache at the clear absence of her name. She put down the brush and slipped out of Shatan's stall. She heard, in a vague sort of way, Breena and Shatan complaining across the aisle to each other about how silly their humans were being. Really, all they needed was a push in the right direction…

Something planted itself firmly in her back and shoved her forward. "Wha--!?" she exclaimed, toppling toward the ground for the second time in as many days.

And, for the second time, Artemis caught her. Well, sort of. Shatan had shoved her forward with enough force that she mostly rocketed into him in an ungainly heap. She looked up at him, blushing furiously, and stammered, "S-sorry, I...that--"

"Why?"

 

_**Artemis** _

 

Viola froze at his question, eyes locked on his. They were so close he actually felt her heartbeat stutter with nerves, though her face remained impassive. "Why what?" she asked, tone unreadable.

He shook his head. She knew. "Why?" he repeated, holding her eyes with his.

She opened her mouth, eyes narrowing slightly, and he expected some witty retort. But she said nothing. Slowly, she sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. "I don't know." Her voice was almost strained, irritated, but not with him. Her hands rested on his upper arms from her attempt to steady herself as she fell; he felt her fingers clench spasmodically. "I just--" One side of her mouth curved up in a self-mocking smile. "I wanted to," she said quietly, eyes looking down and away.

For a long moment they just stood there in silence. Artemis felt like several thousand thoughts were all clamoring for his attention at once. But all he could seem to focus on was the slight flush to her cheeks, the sweep of her dark lashes against fair skin. Without his brain quite being informed, he dipped his head to press his lips to hers.

She tensed, surprised, and he hurriedly pulled away. "Ah--forgive me," he said quietly, letting his arms fall away from her and taking a step back. "I--"

She was looking at him, just looking, eyes dark and wondering. Before he could say anything else, she took a step forward to close the distance between them and looked up at him fiercely, arms wrapped around her torso.

"Why?" she demanded.

They stared at each other for an endless moment as he tried to identify an answer. Finally, he let out a sharp breath and admitted with an ironic half smile, "Because I wanted to."

She nodded sharply, eyes never leaving his face. "Good." Then she rose up slightly on her toes to kiss him again.

This kiss wasn't as rushed and awkward as the first, but he still wasn't quite sure what to do. Hesitantly, he reached up to cup her cheek, letting his thumb trace softly along her skin. Just as carefully, her arms went around his neck, almost as if she was afraid a sudden movement would shatter them like glass.

After a long moment, they broke apart and stared at each other.

"Well." Artemis said eventually.

Viola nodded. "Yep." She popped the  _p_.

Silence.

"So…" She seemed to realize she still had her arms around him and shuffled back awkwardly. He tried to step back as well and bumped into Breena's stall door.

"So." He agreed, rubbing the back of his neck.

More silence.

Slowly, a smile spread across her face. "Maybe we should, ah, head back? See how everyone's doing?"

He nodded firmly. "Yes. Of course." Thank goodness, something else to put his mind on.

"Right." They both started to move at the same time and bumped into each other.

"Oh, sorry--"

"Shoot, my fault--"

They stopped and stared at each other. Viola bit her lip, eyes dancing. Then she laughed, clear and bright. Artemis couldn't help it; he began to laugh too, shaking his head in bewilderment.

* * *

Artemis found that Viola's siblings were actually quite entertaining to be around. When he and Viola made their way to the kennel, the three teens were on the floor with his brothers, giggling as they were mauled by setter pups. He couldn't help smiling at the image.

A majority of the rest of the day he spent babysitting the twins while Viola caught up with her brothers and sister. All seven of them, by unspoken consent, ended up in the parlor. Elizabeth, Artemis, and Connor sat on the floor with the boys while Sam and Viola took the chaise. Every once in a while, he would glance up to meet Viola's eyes and she would blush prettily and look away, but not before he caught a glimpse of a fleeting smile.

It was strange; it seemed the awkward tension had eased between them to make way for a different kind of awkwardness. But…it wasn't exactly unpleasant.

"So, this No.1--what exactly is he gonna do?" Sam asked, finally giving in to Elizabeth's coaxing and getting down on his knees on the floor.

Artemis stood. "Probably just a basic evaluation," he answered.

"And what exactly does that entail?" Viola asked. Myles was watching the conversation eagerly while Beckett hopped up next to Viola and handed her a plastic dinosaur.

"The green ones are the best," he explained solemnly. She grinned at him.

"Oh, of course."

Artemis shrugged in answer to her question. "I'm not entirely sure. It is possible for a warlock to gauge the abilities of other magic users, but I don't really know how that translates to all of you. As far as I know, you are the first recorded cases of humans with magic."

"So, after you guys figure all this out," Connor spoke up, "what happens? Are we gonna be in LEP custody?"

Elizabeth looked startled and Sam frowned at the idea. Viola's face remained calm, but Artemis saw her shoulders tense. He shook his head. "No, Holly and Foaly will work something out. You may be put under surveillance or something of the like though."

"Will they have to leave?"

They all looked at Myles, a bit surprised. The boy was sitting with a book on his lap, staring at them all intently.

Artemis blinked. For some reason, that thought had never crossed his mind.

"I--I don't know," Viola told the boy, sounding as though she'd never really thought about it either.

Beckett pouted. "I don't want you to go," he complained, staring up at her with wide eyes.

Artemis watched her smile and ruffle his hair and realized,  _Neither do I._

 

**_ Viola _   
**

 

The demon arrived a few hours after lunch. Artemis's phone/communicator beeped and he told them all to wait in the room where Viola and the others had previously contacted Foaly, then went to fetch his friend.

"This is weird," Connor said softly as they all waited, twiddling their thumbs.

Viola snorted. He didn't know the half of it.

The door swung open and they all shot to their feet, not quite sure what to expect. Then Viola's eyes swung to the little creature that called a cheerful, "Hello!" and she had to exert effort to keep her jaw from dropping.

Whatever she had expected, it was not this. The word "demon" brought to mind a scaly beast with fangs and claws, perhaps enormous bat wings and glowing red eyes. No.1 was…not. In fact, the best word she could think of for him was, well--cute.

"Ah, hello," she said when her siblings seemed unwilling to speak.

"I'm No.1," the demon said with a smile, waddling towards her and holding out a hand to shake. She took it, baffled, and glanced over the creatures head to where Artemis was standing in the door. He seemed to be trying very hard not to laugh. She quirked an eyebrow at him, then addressed the demon again.

"I'm Viola," she said. Then, indicating the others in turn, "Sam, Connor, Liz. Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise," No.1 chirped. Then he dropped her hand and took a step back, rubbing his palms together excitedly. "Now, let's get started, shall we?"


	12. Doctor Who?

"Alright, why don't we start with the one who can shield?" No.1 suggested, smiling.

Artemis moved quietly into the room, taking a seat as the siblings exchanged a four-way glance. Viola met Sam's eyes and nodded her head toward the demon fractionally. He grumbled something under his breath and stepped forward.

"That's me," he said, towering over the little creature.

No1 nodded. "Great. Holly explained a bit to me- shielding is all you can do, right? No tongues, no  _mesmer_  or anything?"

Sam shook his head. "Just shielding."

"Alright." No1 settled himself onto the floor in a lotus position, which looked quite interesting considering his legs were rather stubby. "Mind giving me a demonstration?"

Sam shrugged. "Uh, sure." Slowly, he began to fizzle out of the visible spectrum. First his fingers disappeared, then his legs up to the knee, then his arms, then- gone. Only a slight shimmer in the air showed his presence.

Viola shook her head. "You know, I almost forgot how freaky that is."

"You're one to talk, Dr. Doolittle." The boy's voice buzzed slightly due to the intense vibration.

"I see I haven't missed much."

Artemis looked up to greet Butler, who had arrived in the doorway, and noticed out of the corner of his eye that Connor and Elizabeth jumped. Sam was surprised enough to drop his shield.

"The 'ell?" Elizabeth gasped, cockney accent coming through thicker than usual.

Viola sighed, quirking an eyebrow at the bodyguard. "You get used to it," she told her siblings. Then, with a grin for Butler, "Glad you could join us, big bear." He nodded to her solemnly.

"Hello, Butler," No.1 said, jumping to his feet to give the large man an exuberant hug.

"Hello, little friend," Butler rumbled.

Viola raised an eyebrow at Artemis. He shrugged; what could he say? The demon was a hugger.

"Alright, back to business." No.1 settled back onto the floor. " _Mesmer_ next, please."

Elizabeth stepped forward. She rubbed her nose awkwardly. "Uh, well… do you want me to hypnotize you?"

No.1 shook his head. "It won't work so well on me, pick a human."

"Use me," Viola said immediately. Artemis took note of the flash of emotion in her eyes, something like protectiveness.

Elizabeth bit her lip. "You sure?" she said softly. Artemis and Butler shared a quick look. There was a story there.

Viola nodded firmly, giving a small smile. "It's fine Liz, go on."

The other girl sighed and mumbled, "I hate doing this." Then she looked Viola in the eyes and intoned, voice laden with magic, " _Sit down._ "

Viola's eyes glazed over and she sat. Artemis had to try very hard to keep from flinching; there was something  _unnatural_ about the girl being so obedient.

" _Stand up._ " Viola stood. Elizabeth looked to No.1. "Is that enough?" She sounded pleading. Viola's eyes began to come back into focus.

No.1 looked apologetic. "I realize this is uncomfortable, but would you mind one more command? I don't have a full accurate reading."

Elizabeth bit her lip again, hesitant, but Viola spoke up, breezy and confident. "Sure, she said, giving a lopsided grin. "Fire away, Liz."

Artemis's fists clenched in his lap. She hated this; he saw it in her eyes. He false joviality was almost painful to watch.

"Alright." Elizabeth let out a sharp breath. " _Vi, can you sing for me?_ "

Viola blinked, then the  _mesmer_ took hold and she opened her mouth. " _Can you feel the river run? Waves are dancing to the sun. Take the tide and face the sea, and find a way to follow me._ "

The room seemed to collectively hold its breath. Artemis recognized the song--Mo Ghile Mear--though the version he was familiar with was sung in Gaelic; Viola's voice brought life to it, sending it soaring through the room. He remembered vividly the way she'd sung while he played. If possible this was even more beautiful.

"You can stop," Elizabeth said as Viola reached the chorus. She smiled at her sister. "Thank you."

"I forgot how good you are," Connor said suddenly, throwing his arms around the girl. She blinked, coming back to herself, then shoved him playfully.

"Knock it off." But she was blushing slightly. Her eyes flicked in Artemis's direction and he smiled. Her blush deepened and she dropped her gaze.

No.1 was clapping. "That was beautiful, thank you very much." He beamed up at her, then his expression dropped. "I'm sorry, I know that must not have been very comfortable.

She waved his apology off. "It's fine, do what you have to."

He nodded. "The healer then."

"Me." Connor disentangled himself from his sister. Before anyone had time to react, he bit down sharply on his own hand, drawing blood.

"Whoa, man!" Sam jerked, surprised, and Elizabeth drew in a sharp breath. No.1 rose halfway up, his instinctive need to help spurring him on.

"Connor!" Viola protested, grabbing his arm. He pulled away gently.

"It's fine, see?" He tilted his hand for them to see that the wound was already mostly healed, blue sparks jumping along his skin.

"Excellent." No1 made a face. "Though I was going to suggest you simply heal a plant or something. No need to be so drastic."

Connor shrugged, green eyes unreadable. "Faster this way."

"Hmph." The demon sat back, still visibly unsettled. "Well, then, I suppose that leaves you." He turned to Viola expectantly.

She shrugged. "Wǒ yǒu shuō fāngyán de ēnc," she said.  _I have the gift of tongues,_ in a simplified Chinese dialect, Artemis thought. Then she switched to French. "Ne sais pas si il ya beaucoup d'autres choses à dire." She seemed to think for a moment, then added, "I can also, you know…talk to animals."

"I noticed something about that," Artemis spoke up. The others turned to look at him, Viola frowning slightly. He ignored it. "She speaks to animals on a human level," he told the demon. "It is more than basic communication; she can carry on a conversation."

"Really?" No.1 looked at Viola, intrigued. Her frown deepened.

"Yeah…" she said slowly. "Is that…unusual?"

"Yes, actually. Very." No.1 stood and moved to stand in front of her, looking up into her face. "Okay, now don't freak out or anything, I just want to try something. If you could bend down a bit, please."

She did, hesitantly. The demon reached up to touch his finger to the middle of her forehead, then closed his eyes and muttered something under his breath. The runes on his body began to glow and swirl. The furrow between Viola's brows deepened.

Then, suddenly, she jerked backward with a gasp, staggering to regain her balance. Without thinking about it, Artemis was on his feet, meaning to steady her, but Elizabeth and Connor were closer.

"What did you do?!" That was Sam, on his feet and glowering at No.1.

The little demon didn't respond, instead panting desperately while he tried to regain his breath. Artemis went to his friend and Butler stood behind them protectively.  _What on Earth just happened?_

"Answer me, damnit, what did--"

"Sam, enough."

Viola pushed away from her siblings, moving toward No.1. Artemis noticed Butler tense, but the girl was swaying slightly on her feet, and there was no malevolence in her stance. Slowly, she knelt in front of the demon. "Well," she said quietly, "that was…interesting."

No1 smiled at her tiredly. "Tell me about it. You pack quite a punch, Mud Girl."

Viola blinked, rocking back on her heels. "That was  _me_?"

"Excuse me, can someone explain what the hell is going on?" Sam demanded angrily.

Artemis patted the demon's shoulder, as much to reassure himself he was alright as for camaraderie. "Well, No.1?"

"It seems that Miss Viola is an empath," the demon told them, smiling.

Viola stared at him, face blank. "A what?"

"An empath," the demon repeated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The term rang a bell in Artemis's mind. Perhaps something in one of Foaly's files…? "It's a rare gift; most warlocks can work up to it, but you have a natural aptitude like nothing I've ever seen, or even heard of." He beamed. "It's amazing."

"Great." Viola said dryly. "But what exactly  _is_ it?"

Suddenly it clicked; Artemis remembered reading about it in a copy of Qwan's book he'd hacked from Foaly. "It means you can sense emotion," he explained, meeting her eyes, "in living things as well as inanimate objects. As an empath, you are more sensitive to the nature of things. That is way communication with animals comes so easily to you; not only do you know their basic language, you can sense their feelings--in essence, what and how they think."

Her jaw dropped. " _Seriously_? I always assumed all the People could do that."

"Nope." No.1 shook his head happily. "You are unique."

Viola groaned and closed her eyes. " _Wonderful_."

 

** _Viola_   
**

 

Mostly there was just talking after that.  _A lot_ of talking; the demon asked if she and her siblings had to complete something called "the Ritual". It sounded like a cult thing to her, but apparently it was how the People recharged their magic batteries. The fact that they didn't need it: abnormal.

 _This whole effing situation is abnormal,_  she thought tiredly, rubbing her eyes. When she opened them, she caught Artemis glancing at her, maybe the tiniest bit of concern in his expression. She had to bite down a smile.  _Especially this._ This  _is definitely "abnormal."_  But fun, she had to admit…

Okay, focus. The demon was wrapping up his--insanely cute and polite--interrogation.

"I think that's all I need for now," No.1 was saying. He looked at Artemis. "Can we get a projection up in here? I want to try to contact Foaly."

The boy nodded, standing. He looked to the rest of them and said, "You don't have to stay, this is just going to recap everything you just talked about."

"Then I'm out." Elizabeth grinned and practically sprinted to the door. "I'm  _starving._ " Connor and Sam followed her. Viola looked at Artemis, questioning. He nodded fractionally- -he could trust him. She nodded in return and followed her siblings out.

* * *

It seemed that there was still more of the manor she hadn't seen; after leaving her siblings in the kitchen, Viola climbed to the third floor and busied herself poking around anything unlocked...and a few things that _were_ locked--two years on the streets weren't for nothing. Eventually, she found her way onto a balcony that overlooked the gardens.

"I wish I could see this place in spring," she murmured to herself, leaning onto the stone railing. The grounds were breathtaking enough even in the gray of winter, but she could just picture them green and vibrant with spots of color--

"Who says you can't?"

"Jesus!" She swore she jumped a foot in the air, whipping around to see Artemis standing in the door she'd left ajar, smirking at her. She glowered. "Mark my words, pretty boy, one of these days I'll sneak up on  _you_."

Instead of offering a retort, he just frowned at her, puzzled. "Pretty boy?"

She couldn't help giggling at his expression. "Nothing, nothing." She waved her hand for him to join her. "Well, are you just going to stand there?" A gust of wind blew past them and she shivered.

Artemis moved forward with a sigh. "Do you _ever_ where a coat?" he grumbled, coming up beside her.

She was going to offer some sort of smart ass remark about being too hot to need one, but before she could something settled around her shoulders, something warm and soft that smelled like mint. She glanced sideways at Artemis. She'd never seen him in just a shirt before, it was...different.

"Thanks," she said, pulling his jacket closer around her. "But you'll be cold."

He shrugged, but didn't say anything. She smiled to herself, feeling something like a warm tingle in her rib cage.

"Oh, wait a second!" She stood up straight, remembering. Artemis looked at her, confused, as she fumbled around her neck. "Here," she said, holding out the necklace he'd given her was seemed like so long ago. She smiled. "Seems to me like you've held up your end of the bargain, so I guess I should give this back."

"Oh--thank you." He reached to take it.

She leaned forward before he could, smiling softly. "Let me," she offered quietly, rocking onto her toes to slip it over his head. The coin fell into her palm and she let it rest there for a moment before sliding it beneath the collar of his shirt.

"Ah-- _ahem._ Thanks," he mumbled. She looked up into his face and saw his cheeks had gone red. Her smile widened.

"Don't mention it," she murmured, letting her hands rest against his chest. He glanced away from her, out over the grounds.

"Looks like rain," he said casually. She chuckled.

"Yeah," she agreed, looking where he was. "Maybe snow. It's cold enough."

He shook his head. "We almost never get snow, even in dead winter. Mostly sleet or freezing rain..."

She giggled, shaking her head. "Are we really talking about the weather right now?"

He finally looked back to her, an ironic smile curving his lips. "What would you rather talk about, Viola?"

She felt her heart jump slightly and mustered her courage. "I'd rather not talk," she said softly, tilting her head back and letting her eyes slide closed.

She waited a breathless moment before his lips brushed hers, more of a question than a kiss. She curled her fingers in the front of his shirt and tilted her head slightly to deepen the kiss. One of his hands went to her waist, drawing her closer, the other to the nape of her neck. She shivered at his touch, wishing she could blame it on the cold. She could feel his heart beating against her chest.

When they broke apart, after a moment or a millennia, he was smiling, just a little. She grinned in response. "I think we're getting better at that."

He laughed, a full laugh that made her want to throw her arms around him and kiss him again. "I think you are right," he chuckled, letting his thumb brush lightly back and forth across her skin. She leaned into the touch.

"So…" She didn't want to ask, but one of them had to say it: "What exactly is…this? Us? Whatever."

He sighed, letting his hand drop so both his arms settled loosely around her waist. "I…don't know," he admitted. If she hadn't been fighting her own emotional battle, she would have chuckled at how much he obviously hated those words. "I'm not--I've never been good at…relationships. Of any kind," he said on a breath, brow furrowing.

Her mouth twitched up on one side. "Neither am I," she said dryly. Then she shrugged, looping her arms around his neck. "Okay, so here's the plan then: we're not thinking about it."

He blinked at her. "Excuse me?"

She snorted. "I realize the idea is blasphemous to you," she said, droll, "but hang in there with me; if we don't think about it, it's gonna be really hard to screw it up."

"Screw  _what_ up?" he asked, exasperated. She put a finger to his lips.

"No thinking," she said firmly, one eyebrow arched. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Very well. No thinking," he agreed after a moment.

She smiled. "Great." No, not great. She knew this was like a band-aide for a war wound, but she didn't really care. She just knew that this--whatever it was--had the potential to be something good. Maybe. And God knew she wanted something good.

It wasn't that she wasn't grateful for her siblings, for the amazing luck she'd had these past few weeks. But there was something else, the idea of something  _more_ in Artemis's eyes that lit a fire in her chest she didn't think she wanted to put out.

Something of her thoughts must have shown on her face, because Artemis's expression changed slightly, as though he was suddenly focused. He leaned down to her and let his bottom lip brush her top lip, a touch that wasn't quite a kiss. She leaned toward him but he pulled back, not enough to break the touch but enough to make her chase him, chuckling darkly. She growled--literally growled--and rocked onto her toes to turn the touch into a kiss.

The moment she did, the skies opened. It was as if someone had decided to dump buckets of icy water on them. They both gasped at the shock, almost instantly drenched. Artemis grabbed her hand and darted for the door.

"Great timing!" Viola shouted at the sky. Artemis laughed. They burst into the manor and leaned against the wall, laughing and gasping and dripping with icy water.

"Well, not exactly what I expected," Artemis said, wiping his hair out of his eyes.

Viola chuckled and nodded. She allowed herself a few moments to appreciate the way his hair was just long enough to fall in front of his face when it wasn't combed back. It was actually kind of…well. Sexy.

He glanced sideways and saw her looking. "What?" he asked, defensive.

She shook her head, feeling her cheeks heat a bit. "Nothing, sorry." She shivered lightly, then said with a sigh, "I suppose we'd better get changed."

He arched an eyebrow. "Oh, you think?"

She nudged him, mock frowning. "None of your sass, boy." She gave him a grin that included sticking her tongue out a bit and said, "Come one, let's go," and started down the hallway.

It was only then she noticed he hadn't let go of her hand.

* * *

"You want us to do what?" Viola was frowning, confused.

No.1 sighed. The demon had asked for them to return to the room they'd left him in; luckily, she and Artemis had managed to change before the summons came. A projection of Foaly occupied most of the back wall of the room, something that had at first grasped Liz and Connor's attention completely. Until the centaur had told them what was needed; a clear image of Dr. Niklos, or whatever his real name was. He was a liability--they were planning to track him down.

"It's really very simple," No.1 explained. "We create a circle and I use your memories to create an accurate image for Foaly to search, since we don't have a name--"

Viola held up a hand for him to wait. "Yeah, yeah, I get that part." She paused, then amended, "Mostly. What I don't get is  _how_ we do that? What is this--this spell or whatever going to do to _us?"_

"That's the beauty of it," No.1 beamed, spreading his hands wide. "Nothing. All you need to do is focus on a clear memory of the good doctor."

Viola sighed, rubbing her eyes. She glanced sideways and saw Artemis and Butler waiting along the wall, expressionless. Well, almost expressionless. Blue eyes met brown and she could have sworn he  _winked_ at her.

 _I may die from the shock,_ she thought dryly, then said to her siblings, "Alright, you heard the man. Demon. Whatever. Circle up."

With a bit of grumbling they complied, creating a loose circle that included the little warlock.

"Alright, now everyone join hands," No.1 instructed. They did, exchanging bemused glances. "Now close your eyes and concentrate on your clearest memory of what your Dr. Niklos looks like."

Viola bit back a noise of exasperation and did what she was told. The clearest memory she had--the elf was leaning over her, face drawn and serious. His short cropped hair looked like graying wheat, and his narrow eyes were an odd shade of tawny gold. Lines spider-webbed from the corners of his eyes and mouth, and there was a small scar on the right side of his forehead.

"Very good. Keep that image in your mind, but you can open your eyes."

Slowly she did. And had to swallow a gasp. On her left, Liz wasn't quite so quick, and on her sister's other side Sam swore softly.

"Okay. That's freaky," Connor muttered. Viola nodded in mute agreement.

Hovering in the air in the center of their circle was a 3D image of Dr. Niklos, rotating slowly on the spot. He seemed to be made up of billions of tiny, glowing, colored dots. A few stray ones buzzed through the air around him.

"Well, that's you're man," No.1 said cheerfully, glancing to the projection of Foaly. Then his face dropped. "Foaly?"

"That's not possible," the centaur was muttering, typing away frantically out of sight. He seemed to pull up some communications screen and spat, "Holly, get in here now."

The elf's voice crackled over a speaker the occupants of the room couldn't see. "What's wrong?"

"Just get in here."

"On my way." The communication stopped.

"Foaly, what is going on?" Artemis asked, taking a step forward.

Perhaps because of the siblings' writhing emotions or because they lost focus, the image in the circle began to fade. No one seemed to notice.

"He's dead," Foaly muttered, still typing frantically. "How could he have--?  _How?"_

"Foaly," Artemis snapped. Viola suddenly realized she was shaking; she didn't know the centaur well, but from Artemis's descriptions this was  _not_ in character.

"His name is Kols," Foaly said, looking up from his keyboard. "Nier Ignacious Kols. He died over fifty years ago."

 

** _Artemis_   
**

 

After that, things happened very quickly. Holly came bursting into Foaly's operations room and the situation was quickly explained, as much as it could be: the elf who had taken custody of Viola and her siblings was actually a criminal assumed dead for the last half century.

Nier Ignacious Kols. Found guilty of illegal genetic and biological experimentation, charged with war crimes for his treatment of his subjects. Burned down his laboratory, with himself locked inside, when the LEP came to arrest him.

"I remember that case," Holly said in bewilderment. "At the Academy, it was in one of our classes." She shook her head and looked at Foaly. "He's  _alive_?"

"And continuing his work, if the Mud Kids are anything to go by."

"What does this mean?" Viola asked. Artemis looked at her and took an automatic step to her side. Her arms were wrapped around her torso, her jaw clenched. She was shaking, just enough for him to notice.

"It means," Holly said with a sigh, "that we have a good old fashioned, bona fide man hunt on our hands."

* * *

There wasn't time then to plan any sort of operation, and Foaly was so paranoid that the back-form-the-dead doctor somehow had surveillance on them that he refused to continue communication through computer. He and Holly would be at the manor in a couple of hours, and they would go from there.

Butler went to find his sister to debrief her on the situation, after making sure Artemis and the others had promised not to leave the manor until Holly and Foaly arrived. Restless, and understandably so, Sam and Elizabeth had excused themselves to go to their rooms soon after.

"I think I'll go after them," Connor murmured a few minutes after they left. "I just--um." He looked down, fists clenching spasmodically.

"Yeah. I'll be right behind you," Viola said, touching his arm lightly. He gave her a small, grateful smile and left.

The moment the door closed, Viola's knees buckled and she collapsed onto a chair. Artemis found himself at her side without consciously telling himself to move. Her face was buried in her hands, shoulders shivering.

"Well this sucks," she mumbled. "I can't believe--I mean I should have known you all would want to go after him, but--"

Artemis reached out and awkwardly laid his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said softly. He couldn't think of anything else to do; what was he supposed to say?

Slowly, she raised her head. "I'm fine," she said brusquely, standing. He let his hand drop. She gave him a small, forced smile. "Thanks. I'm good now." She moved toward the door.

Impulsively, Artemis grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She stumbled against his chest, gasping, "Wha--?" He wrapped his arms around her, a little awkwardly, and held her against him, not quite sure what he was doing. All he knew was that she was lying; she wasn't fine. "You…don't have to pretend," he said slowly.

She froze in his grasp. Then, slowly, she relaxed, melting against him. She let her arms come up around him and hid her face in his chest. He felt her fingers dig into his back and he tightened his embrace, laying his cheek on the top of her head.

They stood like that for a moment or five. Then Viola pulled away, carefully, and smiled up at him. Her eyes were truly open for perhaps the second time since he'd known her, and he saw fear in them. But also something else, something bright and hopeful.

"Thank you," she murmured, stretching up to kiss his cheek. Then she turned and set her shoulders, walking through the door and back out into the world.


	13. On the Road Again

Needless to say, Angeline was not thrilled with the recent turn of events.

"No," she said when Artemis and Butler approached her after dinner. "Absolutely not. Over my dead body."

Artemis winced slightly and sighed. At least she wasn't shouting--of course, that was because he'd calculated if he cornered her after she put his brothers to bed her instinct to avoid waking them would outweigh her anger. "Mother--" he began.

" _No._ " She closed her eyes and clenched her jaw. "I will not have you gallivanting off to all corners of the globe, risking your life, and--and--and God knows what else,  _again_. End. Of. Discussion."

"Mother--" he tried again.

"Stop, Artemis. Just stop." She held up a hand, glowering. "If the People have to do this mission, they can do it without you, understood?"

"Mo--"

" _Understood_?"

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Perhaps we could discuss this later?"

"That seems like an excellent idea."

He turned to see his father approaching, smiling easily at both of them. Butler nodded at him and took a respectful step back. "Father--" Artemis started.

"You aren't saying you  _condone_ this?" Angeline demanded, incredulous.

Artemis Senior shrugged. "I'm saying nothing of this plan. I'm simply suggesting you wait to discuss it until Holly and Foaly arrive and a real plan is formulated."

Angeline rolled her eyes, fists clenched, but muttered, "Fine."

His father held out a hand to her and they moved back down the hallway. Artemis Senior threw his son a wink over his shoulder and mouthed,  _I'll talk to her_.

Artemis smiled until they were out of sight. Then he leaned against the wall with a heavy exhale, running a hand down his face.

"She's right, you know."

Both Artemis and Butler straightened up and turned to see Viola approaching from the other direction. It seemed she had just come from Connor's room.

"Sorry," she said quietly, pausing. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop or anything, I just caught the end… But she's right." She looked at him fiercely, brown eyes determined. "It's not your problem; the People can track this guy down without you getting involved."

Artemis frowned. "Yes, they are capable, but I would be able to help make the process quicker--"

She was shaking her head, not looking at him. "I can't let you do that," she murmured. "I've already dragged you into this enough. I mean, I'm grateful and everything, but you shouldn't put yourself in the line of fire for us--"

"I'm not doing it for you," he cut her off, then amended, "not  _just_  for you and your siblings. This… _doctor_  is an enemy of all the People. If he's left unchecked, there is no telling what he may do."

Their gazes locked for a long moment before she relented. "Alright. It's your choice." She walked by them in silence. Artemis turned his head slightly to watch her go, trying very hard to not worry, or think about what it felt like to hold her against him.

"She seems…off," Butler rumbled. He eyed his young charge suspiciously. "Did something happen between you two?"

"No," Artemis answered automatically, and perhaps too quickly. He winced internally. What was he doing? Was he hiding something? Sort of--but then  _what_ was he hiding? He had no idea what the "something" that had happened was.

"Mmm." Butler stared him down, entirely unconvinced. Artemis sighed, but before either of them could say anything his communicator beeped.

"Holly and Foaly are about five minutes away," he said, checking it. He started off down the hallway. "We should greet them."

* * *

The occupants of Fowl Manor congregated in the foyer to greet their guests--mostly because no one was quite sure where to put Foaly and all four of his hooves.

"Hello, Foaly!" No.1 beamed and hugged the centaur, which was an interesting sight that, despite the situation, brought a small smile to Artemis's face.

"Hey there, it's been a while," Foaly said, grinning as he hugged the little demon back. "You've been so busy lately you never stop by to chat. You and Artemis are the only ones you understand my lectures."

No.1 laughed. "Sorry, I'll try to do better."

"Well, I wish we were just here for a social visit, but we really do need to talk." That was Holly, arms crossed over her chest as she watched her two friends. Ever the officer.

"Yes, of course," Artemis Senior murmured. "Why don't we move this into the--ah…parlor?" He cast an unsure glance in Foaly's direction.

The centaur gave him a snarky grin. "Hey, my hooves are clean." Holly elbowed him.

"Of course," Angeline demurred, gesturing for the group to follow her. They did, warily on Viola and her sibling's part. Artemis glanced at them and saw Elizabeth gripping Sam's hand; the older boy tugged her surreptitiously closer. Some strange emotion niggled in the back of his mind, though he couldn't quite identify it. It was almost like envy- but that was ridiculous.

They settled into the parlor in silence. The humans, Holly, and No.1 found seats, and Foaly stood by the window, pulling numerous gadgets from a bag he'd slung over one shoulder. Finally, he pressed a few buttons and brought up a revolving image of Dr. Niklos--or, more acurately, Nier Ignacious Kols.

"This," he said, "is the guy we're after. Soon as No.1 and the kids here got us an ID, I started tracking, trying to find anyway to trace him." He snorted, annoyed. "Can't even tell you how difficult that was. Tracking a suppose-to-be-dead Mud Man is one thing, but this guy has fairy know how. He's a tricky--"

Here he said a word in Gnomish that made both Holly and No.1 chide, "Foaly!" and Artemis blink. The remainder of the room simply looked puzzled by their reactions--except for Viola, who covered her mouth with her hand to hide a smile.

"Well anyway," Foaly continued, unperturbed, "I have a program running now, narrowing down anything that could be a fairy masquerading as a human in Western Europe in the last five years. Slow going, but we're getting there--should have some sort of recent location in the next few hours."

"And then what?" Artemis Senior asked, leaning forward.

"Well." Holly took over. "Then we send a small group to do some recon. If he's not there we keep looking. If he is--we come up with a plan to take him in."

"Who's going to be in this "small group"?" Connor asked quietly. His tone was perfectly even.

"That depends." Holly looked around at the four odd siblings. "I won't say you have to come, but your knowledge of him could be useful."

"Then we'll go," Elizabeth said firmly. The others looked at her. She jutted out her chin stubbornly. "I want him locked away. Forever."

Sam nodded, shifting closer to her to lay his hand on her shoulder. "Aye," Connor murmured. Artemis noticed vaguely that his accent sounded much more strongly of the lilting southern coast than usual. All three looked to Viola, questioning.

She shrugged. "Don't look at me like," she said churlishly, "you can do what you want. I'm not your mother."

Elizabeth's mouth quirked. "Vi--you kind of are." There was a pause, then: "So? Are you coming?"

Viola rolled her eyes and murmured something that sounded like " _Mon Dieu."_ She shook her head and smiled. "Of course I am--can't very well leave you ejits to fend for yourself, can I?" The ebb and flow of her voice took on more of its native Welsh than Artemis had yet heard; it sounded almost like she was singing.

"Alright. Then it will be the four of you, me, Foaly…" Holly raised an eyebrow at No.1. "And I don't suppose you'll agree to hang back?"

He beamed at her. "Of course not."

She sighed. "Fine, but you obey my orders  _to the letter._ Qwan will kill me if so much as get a hangnail."

"Aye aye!" The little demon gave a jaunty salute.

"I guess it's seven then," Foaly said, rubbing his hands.

"Eight," Artemis corrected casually. He gave them his vampire smile, ignoring his mother's withering glare. "You cannot expect me to ignore something this fun."

" _Fun_?" Angeline rose half out of her seat before her husband managed to pull her back down. "Young man, you--"

"Angeline," Artemis Senior said softly. She looked at him, mouth still open to argue. "He's not a boy anymore," he said calmly. Then he shot Artemis a quick, small smile. "He hasn't been for a long time. He can make this decision. Besides, Butler will be with him." The manservant nodded in firm agreement.

"But--" She looked back and forth between her husband and he son several times. Then she let out a long, slow breath, and subsided. "Very well," she said coolly. Then, to Holly and Foaly, "Would you like something to eat? I know it's late, but I'm sure Butler doesn't mind."

"Of course," Butler stood and, as if on cue, so did everyone else. As they filed out into the hallway, Artemis hung back with his parents.

His father clapped him on the shoulder, once, as he moved past and said in almost a whisper, "Talk to your mother." Artemis nodded. His father's grip on his shoulder tightened and he thought he might say something else, but he simply patted his back and left.

"I'm sorry, Mother," he said quietly, moving to stand in front of her. She met his gaze, eyes glimmering. "But I have to do this. I will be alright," he assured her, taking her hands in his. His mouth twitched on one side. "This is positively tame compared to some of our earlier adventures."

She closed her eyes and let out a breath through her nose. "Don't remind me," she muttered. She looked at him, brow crinkling. "Arty…" She drew him close. For perhaps the first time he realized she no longer loomed over him when she hugged him. In fact...he almost overtook her in height. It was a rather sudden realization, though  _logically_ he had noticed it happening for months. "You've gotten so tall," she murmured, echoing his thoughts. "I almost didn't notice." She sighed again and released him, leaving her hands on his shoulders. "I can't lose you again," she said, voice dangerously close to tears.

He smiled, ignoring the guilty squeeze of his heart, and kissed her cheek. "You won't," he promised solemnly.

She smiled slightly in return. "Right. Of course. I believe you." There was silence for a brief moment, then she patted his hair and said lightly, "Let's make sure your friends haven't destroyed the kitchen, shall we?"

 

**_ Viola _   
**

 

Viola practically ran down the hall when she heard Artemis and his mother move toward the door. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop--though she seemed to be doing it a lot lately. She just hadn't wanted to go with the others, afraid they would see through her mask all calm and biting wit. And then she'd heard them talking, and despite telling her feet to move they were frozen to the floor.

 _I can't lose you again._ The words echoed through her head as she walked blindly through the manor.  _Again_? What did that mean? She was probably referring to when Artemis and Holly had gone to Limbo--he'd told her they'd been gone for three years. But there was something in her voice that made her think it was more than that.

 _If something happens to him, to any of them, it's my fault._ She drew up short and squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't think about this now. She needed to do something mind-numbing, something instinctive…

She opened her eyes and realized she'd somehow arrived at the dojo where she'd encountered Artemis and Butler sparring. A smile curved her lips. Perfect.

* * *

"Huh!"

She hit the dummy hard, exhaling sharply as she did so. The rubber torso wobbled on its stand and she dropped low, evading an imaginary strike. He foot flew out and connected with the second dummy, knocking it over with a clatter. She tucked her head and rolled behind the first dummy, springing up and delivering a punishing pair of punches to where the base of a person's neck would be.

She straightened up and stepped back, panting lightly. Sweat dripped down her forehead into her eyes and trickled to the small of her back. She bent over and put her hands on her knees, breathing deeply. How long had she been doing this? Three hours? Four? She needed water, that was for sure. She turned to the door, intending to go down to the kitchen.

As she did, the door swung open. Artemis stared at her, surprised. "Oh. I'm sorry. I heard noise and thought perhaps Butler--"

"It's fine." She smiled, telling herself it was only slightly forced. "I was just going to get some water. Sorry if I woke you."

He shook his head. "You didn't."

She frowned slightly. "Then what are you doing up? It's late--you should get some sleep before the centaur's doo-hickey tells us where we have to go."

He smirked. "Doo-hickey?" She waved a hand. They were now only a foot or so apart.

"Seriously," she said, moving to brush past him. The sweat was beginning to dry on her skin. "Get some rest."

"I could say the same to you," he said quietly. She shook her head before the words were even fully formed.

"I can't." She wasn't sure why, but the words were fiercely true. "I can't sleep, not now. I can't--"  _dream._ The word was on the tip of her tongue, but she held it back. "Good-night, Artemis," she said softly instead, and walked away.

* * *

Foaly called them together again just as the sun was coming up. She hadn't slept at all, instead sitting up in her bed thinking. But she made sure to smile brighter than usual and give her siblings particularly exuberant hugs in the hope they wouldn't notice the circles under her eyes and the unhealthy pallor to her skin.

Of course she couldn't fool Artemis; she saw the quick double glance he gave her, but he didn't say anything. Just looked at her, winter eyes boring into her soul.

"So, what did you find?" Sam asked, sounding more eager than Viola would have supposed. She saw his eyes flash with steel and remembered; seeing the Doctor fall had been his one goal, once.

"The last trace my algorithm can find is in Scotland," Foaly said promptly, tapping a few buttons on a small keyboard attached to his forearm. A projection sprang into the air, a 3D map. A picture of Scotland formed, then spun and shrunk as the view changed. A small red dot gradually became larger, marking a town called "Whitebridge" on the eastern shore of a body of water.

"Loch Ness?" Elizabeth said, eyebrows raised. "Really?"

"Seems like a pretty illogical place for someone…supernatural to hide," Connor observed blithely.

"Illogical or not, that's the last place I can pin him to," Foaly replied.

"Alright, so when do we leave?" Sam asked.

"As soon as everyone can get ready," Holly replied. She looked around at them all. "Can you be in the foyer in an hour?"

There were nods and murmured affirmatives, then they dispersed to pack.

"Why don't I try to get some snacks ready for you all to take?" Angeline suggested. She seemed a bit like a nervous bird, fluttering around the teenagers, searching for a way to be useful.

"Perhaps I should take care of that, Madame," Butler suggested. "The boys should be waking up about now."

"Oh, of course. You're right." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair distractedly. She looked at Artemis, biting her lip. "I wish they'd see you off, but you know what a hassle it is to get them actually out of bed."

He smiled. Viola had to suppress a shudder at the thought. "It's alright," he assured his mother. "We shouldn't be gone longer than a day or so. We'll be home in time for Christmas Eve, I promise."

Viola felt a slight jolt as they hugged. That's right--Christmas. In all the craziness, she'd nearly forgotten. She smiled wryly to herself. While she didn't exactly consider herself a shining example of normalcy, she had a feeling this Christmas would be the strangest she'd ever had.

 

**_ Artemis _ **

 

It didn't feel like an hour before they were all back in the foyer; Holly, Foaly, and No.1 had gone to "perfect transportation", and Angeline and Artemis Senior were waving them off at the door. Artemis ignored the tug of guilt, the tiny desire to say he'd changed his mind and was staying home, when his mother hugged him and pulled away with suspiciously bright eyes.

"Just--be careful, right?" she said, staring into his face. She glanced up behind him at Butler. She smiled slightly. "I know you'll watch out for him."

"I will too, if it makes any difference." Viola suddenly appeared at his elbow, giving his mother that sassy little grin.

Angeline laughed, a much truer laugh than he would have expected under the circumstances. "Oh, I don't doubt you will, but sometimes I think  _you_ may be the one he needs to be careful about."

She had no idea.

"Hey!" Viola exclaimed in mock indignation, frowning theatrically. "I've never in my life conducted myself in a way that doesn't befit a perfect lady," she sniffed.

Artemis raised an eyebrow at her, and Elizabeth, approaching her sister's other side, chuckled, "Do you remember that time the boys got into your underwear drawer--?"

"Ah ah ah!" Viola clapped a hand over the other girl's mouth. "Point. Taken." She released Elizabeth and shooed her toward the door, where their brothers were waiting. "Go on. The fairies are probably getting impatient with us." Her sister giggled and bounced away.

Angeline laughed again, then suddenly pulled Viola to her for a hug. Artemis saw the girl freeze in his mother's grip as though she wasn't quite sure how to react. Then, hesitantly, she returned the embrace with all the care of diffusing a bomb.

"You be safe, little horse whisperer," Angeline said as she released the girl. Viola nodded, evidently still a little off balance, and smiled shyly.

"Right. Well, we'd better be off." Butler clapped one hand to Artemis's shoulder and the other to Viola's. He nodded to Angeline and rumbled, "We'll be back soon, Madame."

There was a last flurry of hugs and kisses, then they were out the door and on the drive. Viola's siblings stood in front of a long black car, a limousine really, looking completely nonplussed. Connor looked over his shoulder as they approached.

"Ah--this is our ride?" he asked, eyes wide.

Holly, sticking her head out of the passenger seat window, answered, "Of course. Are you gonna just stand there all day or get in?"

Artemis frowned, looking around at them. "What is the problem?"

"Problem?" Elizabeth sputtered, staring at him with very round eyes. "No problem. This is--"

"Sweet," Sam finished her sentence, grinning wolfishly. He grabbed her hand and swung open the car door, exclaiming as he pulled her in, "Dude, there's a  _fridge_!"

Connor gave a whoop and clambered in after them. Artemis heard a muffled, "Sorry, Foaly," and assumed the teens had somehow fallen over the centaur, who was probably sitting in some sort of modified seat on one side of the vehicle.

Artemis glanced at Viola, one eyebrow creeping up. She laughed, shaking her head. "You know, in a lot of ways you lead a charmed life, rich boy," she said with a grin as she climbed in after her siblings.

To his complete bewilderment, he heard a soft chuckle behind him. Looking up at Butler, he questioned wryly, "Et tu, Brute?"

"Sorry, Artemis," his bodyguard said as he held the door open for him, "but she really seems to have you pegged. Who'd have thought?"

Artemis slid onto the limo seat and caught a flash of smile and sparkling, dark eyes. "Who indeed?" he murmured.

* * *

Because they were traveling by day and sticking to human methods, the trip to Whitebridge--which involved a ferry that fascinated Viola and her siblings almost as much as the limo--took several hours. When they finally did arrive, Butler drove the limo to a smallish guest house near the edge of the town, which he explained he had rented once he'd learned of their destination.

"Wow. They let you rent with that little notice?" Connor asked, a can of some sort of soft drink in his hand. He and same seemed quite taken with the mini fridge.

Butler grinned in the rear view mirror as he parked. "It's amazing how persuasive money can be," he said easily. He got out of the car and waited for the fairies to shield before saying, "Holly and I will do a quick scan of the house. Don't move until we're back." Then they were gone.

"Bit paranoid," Elizabeth commented. At some point during the ride she had fallen asleep across Sam's lap; his arm rested over her waist.

"Not really," Viola muttered. Something dark flashed in her eyes that gave Artemis pause. He was strongly reminded once again how very little he really knew about this girl.

Luckily, Holly and Butler returned shortly, ushering No.1 and Foaly into the house under the guise of their shields before signaling for the humans to enter.

"It'll do for a night or two," the huge man said as they stepped through the door. Artemis looked around. It was a nice enough place, a bit modest, but bright and clean. They stood in a larger room that seemed to be joint living space and kitchen. There was hallway to the right, with a staircase just inside it and several doors along its length.

Viola took a breath, shifting her backpack on her shoulders. "I like it," she announced, smiling softly. "It's happy."

 

** _Viola_   
**

 

It was noon by the time everyone got settled in. There were four bedrooms, two on the first floor and two on the second. Foaly proclaimed he'd be more comfortable sleeping on all fours in the back room behind the kitchen area, so the boys took one downstairs room and Holly and No.1 took the other. Artemis and Butler shared the first room off the stairs on the second floor, and Viola and Lizzie took the second.

"Whew." Lizzie dumped her bag onto one of the twin beds and proceeded to collapse onto it. "I'm beat. It's amazing how tired a car ride can make you."

Viola laughed, lobbing a pillow at her. "It's barely noon. Besides, you slept most of the ride anyway."

"I have a delicate constitution," Liz defended herself before chucking the pillow back with enough force to knock the air from Viola's body.

"Delicate my ass," she wheezed when she got her breath back. "Come on, Babe Ruth, let's go see if the last tenants left something in the cabinets."

* * *

 

They hadn't, unfortunately, but Butler offered to make a run to grab "provisions." Apparently, he was alright leaving his charge in the care of Holly Short for an hour or two.

"Perhaps you lot can come up with some sort of plan while I'm gone," he said before leaving.

The fairies and teenagers were clustered around a wooden table that was halfway in the kitchen and halfway in the living room. "So…what _is_ the plan?" Connor asked, tilting his head like a curious dog.

"I do a basic sensing," No.1 said promptly. "Look for magic, to see if there are any other People in the area. If there is, it's probably Niklos. Excuse me, Kols."

"But that isn't very likely," Holly cut in. "Most probable scenario: we don't find him, but we find traces. We then use those traces to get a better grasp of his location."

"Alright." Sam looked around at them. "So how long does this sensing thing take?"

No.1 sighed. "A while, unfortunately. I have to enter a sort of trance. Because I'm looking for a specific person, the process is more fine-tuned and so takes longer."

"I'm working on a method to mechanize the whole thing," Foaly added, "but at the moment--we're talking at least four or five hours."

There was an almost imperceptible sigh around the table. None of the occupants of the house were found of sitting around, not if there was a job to be done.

Viola gripped her scar under the table. They were so close. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to get closer. She knew they had to, in order to put that madman away, but the idea of meeting him face to face again sent a shiver up her spine. She squeezed her arm, nails biting into her skin, and said cheerfully, "Well if that's the case, I'm gonna take a nap," and stood.

"I'll see if I can find some cookbooks. I think I saw some in the back of the pantry," Connor said.

Holly smiled at them. "Alright. Foaly will keep running his programs and No.1 will do his thing; until we know something new, why don't you all just relax a bit?"

Liz laughed, dry. "Honey, have you met us? We don't do  _relax._ "

"I do," Viola said, quirking an eyebrow. She cuffed the other girl lightly on the head. "Come on, why don't you and Sam lie in the grass watching the clouds or something else sappy couples do."

Lizzie stuck her tongue out at her and batted her hand away. "Go take your nap," she grumbled at Viola chuckled and headed for the stairs.

"We'll wake you if something important happens," Sam added. She waved at them and disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

Of course she didn't sleep. She'd just needed an excuse to lie on her bed, alone, and think for a moment. She wasn't sure how long that moment lasted--maybe twenty minutes? The sleeve of her sweater was rolled up, showing the full expanse of the scar that ravaged her skin. She frowned slightly as she looked at it. By all rights that much damage should have bled her out. It was hard to believe the cut had really been a result of fuzzy consciousness and addled nerves.

She sighed, rolling over to face the wall and curling up on her side. "Damn him," she murmured into the coverlet, hand clenching in the fabric. There was a soft knock at the door and she started slightly.

"Jeez, can't I take a nap, Liz?" she called with halfhearted annoyance.

"It's me." Artemis.

"Oh." Her eyes went wide for a moment but she didn't move. She'd thought she didn't want to be around people at the moment, but it was hard to ignore the way something sat up inside her and begged like an eager puppy at the sound of his voice. "Ah--come in," she called, rolling to face the door.

He entered as silently as usual, leaving the door cracked open behind him. He just stared at her for a moment, arms crossed over his chest and eyes serious. "I didn't think you'd really sleep," he said eventually. "How long has it been?"

She shrugged. "Doesn't matter, I'm fine." She sat up a bit, watching him. "Is that it? You just wanted to see if I was actually sleeping?"

He shrugged, glancing away from her. "I…was worried," he said quietly. She tried to ignore the jolt of happiness that he worried for her. He took a step toward the bed, then hesitated.

"Go on, sit down." She beckoned him forward and he sat on the edge of the bed. "So you came to rescue me from my isolation?" she said with wide eyes, leaning toward him. "Well, aren't you my prince charming?"

He snorted and shook his head. One side of his moth quirked up dryly. "Believe me, Viola, I am no prince."

"Oh?" she leaned back a bit. There was something in his tone that caught her attention. "What are you then?"

His sardonic smile widened. "Probably the villain, despite my recent efforts."

She blinked, surprised. "Why?"

He looked at her, mouth open, but no sound came out. After a moment he sighed softly and dropped his eyes to his knees. "I'm not exactly…always…a good person," he said quietly.

Something in his profile, in his tone, resonated with her. Her heart ached strangely. She shifted a bit closer to him and brushed the back of his hand with her fingertips. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and she murmured, "Talk to me."

"I kidnapped Holly."

Her eyebrows went up. Well, she wasn't sure what she'd expected, but it wasn't that.

"You asked how we met," he continued. "Well...that's how."

Slowly, he began to tell her how he'd been obsessed with magic, with the idea of catching a fairy and using its gold to fund an expedition to look for his father. He told her how he and Butler had imprisoned Holly, how he had negotiated with Commander Root, how Foaly had put the manor in a time stop. About the troll, Cudgeon's betrayal, the gold, his mother--everything. Some of the names were familiar from his other stories and she hung on every word, building a better picture of him with each little detail.

When he finally stopped talking she realized she'd been holding her breath. She let it out slowly and stared into his face. He wasn't looking at her, eyes fixed instead on the wall. "Well," she said quietly, "that was…a lot." He smiled wryly and she added, "But I didn't hear anything that makes me think you're not a good person."

He looked at her, brow furrowed slightly. Before he could say anything though, she added, "Besides, who needs a prince charming?" She smiled at him and leaned in to kiss his cheek, whispering against his skin, "I've always thought the villains were sexier anyway."

She felt more than heard him chuckle. He turned his head slightly to brush his lips against hers, reaching up to skate his fingers over her cheekbone. She shivered agreeably and shifted closer, wrapping her hands around his neck. The kiss deepened, heat rushing through it, and his arms went around her back. They were pressed together, as close as they could get, and Viola suddenly realized she never wanted to move.

 _Of all the crazy, inexplicable things in my life,_ she thought fuzzily,  _This may be the best._


	14. Nessie Rescue

Most of the house was just sitting to eat dinner--some sort of chicken salad that Connor had helped Butler prepare--when No.1 finished his sensing.

"He's not here," the demon said dejectedly, climbing onto the empty chair between Viola and Artemis--the chair that she was trying very hard to ignore, telling herself it was a kind of buffer zone.

 _Not like I can't keep my hands to myself or anything,_ her cynical side quipped. She gave it a sharp slap upside the head and booted it to the back of her subconscious.

"Well damn," Sam muttered. Liz and Connor made small noises of agreement.

"So, is that it?" Viola asked, looking around at the fairies. "Job done, we leave in the morning?"

"Not quite," Holly answered, wrinkling her nose a bit in what seemed like irritation at the situation. "Any leftover traces, No.1?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Around the loch itself, actually, which I thought was a bit odd. I'd need more extensive data to tell you what exactly was going on though."

"There we are then," Foaly said. He had opted to eat standing at the head of the table. "We hook the Mud Kids up with some sensors, give 'em a comm unit and send them out on a boat for an hour or two. Easy as winking."

Lizzie raised a hand, frowning. "'Scuse me--don't we get a say? And why can't you do it?"

Foaly sighed and spoke slowly, as though speaking to a young child, "We can't do it because the loch is a major tourist area--one for the supernatural at that. We can't afford to draw attention; even shielding might be notice by some sharp-eyed monster fanatic. You four on the other hand--" here he waved to indicate the siblings-- "should blend right in."

Connor snorted softly. "Either you don't know what "blend in" means or I'm insulted." Viola chuckled to herself and thought she saw a smile flash across Artemis's face. Their eyes met for a fraction of a second and she felt her cheeks heat up a few degrees.

"I will go as well," Butler put in calmly. "Four unsupervised teenagers may draw more attention than you think."

"And I'm coming," Artemis put it. "I'll be more help out there than sitting around twiddling my thumbs until you all get back."

Holly, more and more the evident officer in command, nodded in agreement. "Alright then. Maybe after dinner you can make some calls to rent a boat, Butler?"

The huge man nodded acquiescence.

"I'll help Foaly with setting the sensors," No1 put in, mood apparently lifted now that an actual plan was forming.

"Maybe I can fiddle with the controls of the boat, just so we don't have some nosy Mud Man captain getting in the way," Foaly mused.

"So--what do we do?" Viola asked, looking around the table.

"Not fall in," Foaly replied, smirking.

 

**_ Artemis _   
**

 

The next day was heavily overcast and  _cold._ Artemis and the others stood shivering on the forward deck of a small boat, Butler double checking the controls to make sure Foaly's tinkering wouldn't crash them into the side of the loch.

"So, these sensors will tell No1 what kind of magic is happening around here?" Viola asked, twisting the small computer disguised as a bracelet around her wrist.

"That's right." Foaly answered through the communications devices in all their ears. Viola started and Connor blinked in surprise.

"Keep forgetting I have this in," Connor laughed, shaking his head slightly.

"Well, if we're gonna be on this boat for the next couple of  _hours,_ " Sam muttered as Butler approached, looking satisfied, "at least we have voices in our heads to keep us from going crazy."

Elizabeth laughed and bumped him with her hip. Artemis couldn't help the small smile that crept across his face as he watched them.

"Least it's a nice day," Viola added sarcastically, withdrawing further into her jacket.

Artemis chuckled, looking at her. "At least you're wearing a coat for once," he said, quirking an eyebrow.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well aren't you two adorable." Elizabeth said, stepping in between the two of them to lean against the railing. She smirked at her sister. "Vi, you little flirt--" she stopped suddenly and her eyes went wide. "Oh my God--you're  _blushing!_ "

"I am not!" Viola glanced away, but not before Artemis caught a glimpse of the color in her cheeks.

He looked down at the still, dark water.  _Elizabeth is just teasing,_ he told himself firmly. Never mind how close to home that teasing hit.

"I don't think I've ever s _een_ you blush!" Elizabeth exclaimed, delighted.

"I'm not blushing, I'm  _cold,_ " Viola retorted.

"Ah, leave her alone, Lizzie," Connor said, coming up on Viola's other side and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Elizabeth laughed and raised her hands in defeat, backing off.

"Not that this isn't fascinating," Foaly cut in dryly, "but perhaps you all could focus on the task at hand?"

"Sorry," all four teens muttered. Viola pulled a face and mouthed,  _Killjoy._

"I think the sensors might be picking up something!" No.1's voice rose with excitement, tinny in their ears. "Yes! Wait--no. False alarm, sorry. Maybe if you all stood closer to the edge?"

"I thought we were told  _not_ to fall in," Sam muttered petulantly as they all shuffled closer to the deck rail. Viola gave him a gentle punch on the arm.

Artemis alternated between watching the water and glancing surreptitiously at Viola. She was tired; despite her smiles and cold-colored cheeks, there were dark lines under her eyes and her skin had gone from fair to pale. Her face was drawn, unhealthy. He didn't think she'd slept the night before.

Of course, thinking about that led to thinking about being in her room during her "nap". And that led to an uncomfortable heat in his cheeks and the inability to make eye contact with another person. So he went back to staring at the water, listening to the increasingly annoying sound of Foaly humming in his earpiece.

After a while--about an hour or so--the semi-cheerful mood began to die down. Viola and her siblings spread along the deck, staring listlessly at the surface of the loch. Artemis heard Butler approach from behind him and nodded over his shoulder at the bodyguard.

"Well this is simply fascinating," the big man rumbled, arms crossed as he stared out over the water.

"Actually, in many ways it is," Artemis said, ignoring the sarcasm. "Loch Ness has always been a site of human fascination, but the People have played their part here as well." He paused, thinking. "Perhaps that is what drew Kols here. He may have been attracted to the mystery of the place as many before him were."

Elizabeth, walking along the rail, snorted as she drew close enough to hear. "Unless the Loch Ness Monster can be controlled through torture, I don't he was interested," she muttered.

Before anyone could think of a way to respond to that their comm units buzzed.

"That reminds me, you should be careful of the water horses," Holly said in their ears. "They aren't aggressive, and they keep away from humans, but they might sense your magic and be curious."

"Water horses?" Connor asked quietly. He approached as well, Sam on his heels. Viola seemed to be the only one uninterested, staying in her place by the starboard rail.

"What most of the world calls the Loch Ness Monster," Artemis explained. Next to krakens, his most extensive research on magical creatures had been the creatures of Loch Ness, once Holly had slipped up and confirmed they actually existed.

Sam held up a hand. "Wait-- _Nessie_   _exists_?"

Artemis sighed, and Foaly's voice said exasperatedly, "Not exactly, Mud Man. The water horses are a rare and shy species, but they are certainly more than one "Nessie". There's maybe a hundred in Loch Ness, but that's the extent of the population."

"A hundred," Lizzie repeated, staring at the black water around them. She swallowed audibly. "Ah--just how big are they?"

"Fair sized," No1 said in their earpieces. "But Holly's right, you shouldn't have to worry--"

The words barely registered before Viola, who had continued to lean out over the rail during the quiet conversation, suddenly pitched forward toward the water.

"Vi!" Sam and Artemis, closest to her, reached her at the same time and managed to grab the back of her jacket. For a long, painful moment time seemed to stop; they gripped the fabric tightly and Viola leaned ever further out towards the freezing black water. A strange sound seemed to be coming from her chest or throat, something like the moaning of a whale's call punctuated with the sharp staccato of dolphin chatter.

Then her weight carried her forward, her arms slipping out of her jacket, and she plunged into the loch.

 

** _Viola_   
**

 

The shock of the cold water brought Viola out of the strange fog she'd been in, just in time for her to realize,  _I'm going to die._ She had fallen into Loch Ness in December--there was no way out of this; her arms and legs refused to move properly to propel her to the surface. She could barely see the cold winter light through the black water above her.

Then the light was gone entirely. She was sinking, drowning. Her lungs cried out for air, her body for warmth. It must only have been a few seconds since she'd fallen, but it felt like an eternity.

Something touched her foot. Something smooth and slick and surprisingly warm. And she remembered. She remembered why she'd leaned so far over the water, what had been calling to her. Using every last scrap of energy she possessed, she forced her throat to make sound, a call that was part whale song, part dolphin laughter, and part something else entirely.

"Please," she begged, "help me."

For a moment nothing happened. Then the slick body brushed past her legs again. Suddenly it was behind her. She felt powerful jaws clamp down on the back of her shirt. Then they were shooting through the water, up, up, up, bursting through to the surface, to the light and the air.

She gasped, feeling as though her lungs had contracted to the size of Lima beans. She was so cold that her body didn't feel real.

Shouting permeated her foggy state, bringing her attention to the small boat she hung suspended over in the mouth of a water horse. Slowly, carefully, the great creature lowered her down to the deck, arching her sinuous neck over the rail.

"Th-thank y-y-you," she chattered as her feet touched the deck and her knees gave out.

"Viola!" Someone was holding her, calling her name, wrapping her in a warm, dry blanket that felt three feet thick. That same someone vigorously rubbed her arms, trying to dry her off and warm her up.

"A-Artemis," she managed to force out, curling into his chest.

"You idiot," he said, arms coming around her tightly. His voice was shaking with anger and…something else. "What  _possessed_ you? You could have  _died!_ "

"I heard th-them calling," she said, looking up at him. She noticed vaguely that Butler and her siblings had gathered behind them, gazes switching sporadically from her and Artemis to something over their heads. "I couldn't really make it out, I thought if I was c-closer--"

" _Idiot_!" Artemis shouted again, and brought his lips crashing down on hers. The kiss was wild and desperate, a kind of passion she'd never expected of him. The heat was welcome, and she found herself suddenly able to move enough to grip the front of his shirt, pressing herself closer to the warmth of his body. His hold tightened and she realized that he was shaking, just a little. After a few seconds or several years he broke away and shook her slightly. "Don't you ever scare me like that again," he said fiercely. "Do you hear me, Viola Sommers?"

She nodded, too tired from her gradual reheating to put up much of a fight. "I hear you."

"Good." He kissed her again, more gently this time.

" _Ah-hem._ "

They both remembered at the same moment that they had an audience. Viola looked up at their companions and muttered softly, "Oops." Artemis froze, then rose stiffly to his feet, bringing her with him as she was still wrapped in the blanket in his arms.

Sam and Connor were gaping at them in open amazement, ignoring the still hovering water horse in favor of the spectacle on deck. Liz was blinking rapidly, but a slow smile was starting to spread across her face. Even Butler looked more than a little surprised.

"How--wh-what?" Sam managed to sputter out.

Viola was feeling more like herself and she pushed away from Artemis--not too far, though. "Not the time," she told her brother as she turned to face the water horse.

The creature was mostly submerged, just her long neck arched out of the water as she watched them all with large, black eyes. Her skin was molted grayish blue, and Viola knew it felt like dolphin skin to the touch. She also knew, as much as from touch in the water as sight, that the water horse was shaped mostly like a giant serpent, with two large, curved fins where her neck met her body; her body itself narrowed into a tail that had a single, large fin, again like a dolphin's. But it was her head that gave her species its name; it was shaped very much like a horse's, sans the ears and with much larger eyes. She lowered her head and blew out through the horizontal slits that were her nostrils, creating an almost musical moan.

Viola smiled at her. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you very much for rescuing me."

The water horse made a low clicking sound in her chest. She was glad Viola was okay; she felt it was her fault the girl had fallen in, she was the one who had been calling so loudly.

"Don't worry about it," Viola assured her. "I'm sorry, but even after all that I didn't quite get what you were saying before. Is someone hurt?"

Yes. Her calf. He was only three months old, and he was her first. He and the other younglings had been playing too close to shore and, when they'd heard a boat coming, he'd dashed himself against the rocks in his hast to get away. She feared he may have broken his tail; being unable to swim was death to a water horse.

"Her baby is hurt," Viola relayed to the others. "We need to help."

* * *

"Alright. Thanks, Trouble." Holly disconnected from the projection Foaly had set up back in the guest house. She turned to smile at them. "Okay, they're sending a team to heal the calf and make sure he and his mother are doing alright for the next week or so."

Viola let out a sigh, sinking back onto the floral patterned couch. She had three blankets wrapped around her and still felt cold. "Thank you," she murmured with relief. Her eyelids were so heavy…

"Ah ah ah, miss." Holly was suddenly standing right in front of her, arms folded. "You aren't quite out of the woods yet. No sleeping until No.1 checks to make sure hypothermia hasn't set in."

"But he checked already.  _And_ gave me a jolt of that ultra-healing whatever." She knew she was whining but she didn't care.

"Every half hour for three hours. That's procedure," Artemis said from his place next to the couch. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Fine, fine," she muttered, letting the demon fuss over her.

"You really are a class A idiot, you know that?" Connor told her easily, sitting next to her and squeezing her shoulders. She yawned.

"Oh, I'm fine," she said as No.1 backed off, patting her arm and smiling.

"Yeah, thanks to a worried mother water horse," Lizzie commented.

"Hmph." Sam was standing on the other side of the room, glaring at Artemis. He hadn't said much since Alleya--that was as near as Viola could translate the water horse's name--had plopped her back on deck.

Viola sighed exasperatedly, narrowing her eyes at him. "Will you stop moping and just spit out what's bothering you?" she demanded.

He glowered at her. "You know very well what's bothering me," he snapped back.

"Oooookaaaay…this is getting uncomfortable," No.1 said quietly, back towards the stairs.

Foaly coughed. "Yeah, I uh...think I left the stove on." He clopped quickly from the room.

"I'm sorry," Viola said to the remainder of the room, "could we have a minute?"

"Of course." Artemis nodded politely as he, Holly, and Butler moved to leave. His eyes met hers for a moment, worried and still a little angry. She winced internally.  _That_ was going to be a fun conversation later.

Then she turned her attention to her siblings, eyes narrowing. "Well?" she prompted.

"You're an idiot," Sam replied curtly.

Liz winced. "Well. That's a little harsh…"

"No it isn't," Sam snapped back, gray eyes practically sparking with anger. "This is stupid and you know it. We can't trust him--we can't trust anyone! Not really. Sure, they'll help us get Kols, but then what? We'll be experiments again!"

Viola shook her head. "You're wrong," she said calmly. "I've spent time with these people. I may not know everything about them, but I know that they're, basically, good. I never would have led them to you if I thought you'd be in danger, you know that. I  _do_ trust them, Sam. At least, I trust Artemis."

Sam snorted derisively. "Oh great. Well, forgive me for not putting absolute faith in your little boy toy. I mean, he's got a pretty sweet deal: a willing test subject and a little tail on the side--"

_SMACK._

Lizzie and Connor both gasped. Sam stared at her, mouth agape and cheek starting to redden.

Viola stood in front of him, still clutching a blanket around her shoulders. Her breathing was heavier than usual; honestly she was just as surprised as the others, still not quite able to believe that it was her hand still raised as though prepared to hit him again.

"Enough," she growled, wrestling her anger back under control. "I'm not a child, Samuel, and you aren't my father." She sighed, closing her eyes and letting her hand drop. "I love you," she muttered, "all of you. But this is  _my_ life; I won't let you make my decisions for me." She brushed past him, heading for the stairs. Then she paused. "I'm sorry I hit you," she said over her shoulder, "And I'm sorry me and Artemis…whatever it is, upsets you." she took a breath, then mumbled. "Now come on, let's start packing. Holly said we'll be heading back to the manor in an hour."

* * *

The return trip to Fowl Manor passed mostly in awkward silence. No.1 and Foaly jabbered away about the data the kids  _had_ managed to get, but everyone else sat staring out the windows. Viola was stewing in a combination of guilt, dying frustration, and slowly growing embarrassment.

Oh, and thoughts of Alleya and her calf. Yeah, that had definitely been a new experience.

She was so lost in her own thoughts that the trip pasted in a timeless fog. She was actually surprised when she felt the limo hum to a stop and Holly said, "Here we are then."

"Finally," Liz muttered, practically bolting from the car. The others followed more sedately. They had barely made it halfway up the drive before the door flew open and twin whirlwinds can rushing out to meet them.

"Welcome back!"

Artemis chuckled and bent to hug his brothers before Beckett began tearing around, weaving through the group's legs. Myles rolled his eyes at his brother. "Mother is coming--" he began.

"Arty!" Angeline's welcoming cry cut him off. She followed her sons' lead and descended to the drive, followed by her beaming husband.

"I was only gone a day, Mother," Artemis complained as she hugged him. Viola grinned at the sight.

"And you!" Suddenly Angeline was upon her, a smothering presence of motherly affection. She was hugged so tight she thought she might pop, and Madam Fowl exclaimed, "Dear Lord, when Butler called and told us you fell in--!"

"Oh." Viola blushed. She hadn't realized her adventures in the loch had already been relayed. "It's not a big deal, really. I'm fine," she mumbled, awkwardly hugging the older woman back.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright," she said, smiling warmly.

"Why don't we move this inside?" Artemis Senior suggested. "It's too cold to stand around out here."

"Actually, I think we'll be heading out," Holly said apologetically, indicating herself, Foaly, and No.1. "We have reports to make, you know. And we don't want to encroach on your holidays." She smiled.

"Are you sure? We don't mind you staying," Artemis said.

She waved him off. "No, no, really. We're needed back underground." She moved forward to hug him. "I'll keep you updated," she promised. Then she turned to Viola and added, "And you."

To her surprise, the elf wrapped her arms around her waist. It was a casual hug, just friendly, but it still surprised her. "Getting a lot of hugs today," she muttered as Holly backed away.

The fairies exchanged the rest of their farewells as Artemis's parents ushered the teens and Butler into the manor. They were brought to the parlor, Artemis and Butler explaining what had happened on their little adventure as they walked. Myles was interested in how Foaly had rigged the boat's controls, and Beckett wanted to know more about the water horses.

"Are they really big?" he asked Viola, wide-eyed.

She shrugged, leaning against a wall. The only available seat was next to Sam, and she wasn't quite ready for that yet. "Pretty big. Big enough that Aleya's head was about half the size of my body."

"Whoa." His brow furrowed slightly. "But why did you get in the water? Wasn't it  _really_ cold?"

She laughed and Liz snorted softly. "I fell in," she confided, lowering her voice conspiratorially. "This is why you should always listen to your parents when they tell you not to get to close to water's edge, huh?"

Beckett giggled and Angeline mouthed,  _Thank you_ , from across the room. She winked.

* * *

Story time lasted maybe an hour, Artemis explaining the finer points of the data gathering method used by the fairies. When his parents seemed satisfied with the explanation, Viola and her siblings sort of trickled away. She realized the boy had gotten hardly a moment to just be with his family since he'd brought her to the manor, and she felt a bit guilty. A subtle jerk of her head toward the door was all it took to get the others moving.

"I'm gonna head out to the kennels, check on Rosie and the pups," she told them.

Lizzie nodded. "M'kay. You still gonna be there in fifteen minutes or so? I want to grab a snack, but who can turn down puppies?" she grinned.

Viola chuckled, glad her sister didn't seem to put out with the fact that she'd slapped her boyfriend. "Yeah sure. See you in a bit."

"I'm going with her, I'm starved," Connor said as she headed toward the kitchen

Viola nodded and moved toward the front door, but a hand on her arm stopped her. Sam. She tilted her head just a bit to look back at him. His eyes were on the floor. "Look--can we talk for a second?"

She nodded and waited for him to go on.

"I…was out of line," he muttered eventually. "You're right. I'm not your dad, I don't have any right to comment on- whatever it is the two of you have. So, I'm sorry."

She blinked, a little surprised. The Sam from their days in Niklos's house never would have been able to say all that. The boy had grown up. "It's fine," she said, smiling. "For the record, I was out of line too, I overreacted." She sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. "You're not my dad Sam, but you are my family. You're perfectly allowed to have your own opinions about…stuff like this."

He snorted. "As long as I'm not a dick about it, right?"

She grinned at him. "Right." Twisting slightly, she rocked onto her toes to kiss his cheek, then patted his arm. "Now go on, you know how Liz is about food."

He chuckled and nodded, then followed after Connor and Lizzie. She smiled, feeling lighter, and headed out to the kennel.

 

** _Artemis_   
**

 

Artemis spent more time than he had planned talking with his parents. It was oddly relaxing after recent events--though of course not  _all_ of which were shared. Still, both were busy and soon the group separated.

"I believe I'll go find Juliet and the boys," Artemis decided as he left the parlor with Butler on his heels.

"Alright," was his bodyguard's only response.

Artemis looked at him sideways. He had been even more silent than usual for the past few hours. And it wasn't a comfortable silence either. "Ah--is there something…bothering you?" he asked cautiously.

Butler looked at him as though surprised. "What? No, of course not." Then he seemed to realize why Artemis was asking and added, "Sorry, I've been…preoccupied."

Artemis arched an eyebrow. "With…?"

Butler raised an eyebrow of his own. "Your pretty little linguist, actually."

Artemis felt his face heat. Oh. That. He cleared his throat awkwardly and muttered. "I assume you are referring to Miss Sommers, and if so I feel I must assert that she is not  _my_ anything."

Butler snorted. "No offense Artemis, but it seemed like the two of you were a bit past the whole "Miss" and "Mister" thing."

Well, if his face hadn't been red before it certainly was now. "Er--" he said, and winced internally. Er?  _Really_? Could he come up with nothing better?

To his surprise, Butler clapped him heartily on the shoulder, chuckling. "Don't get so flustered. You know, this is actually pretty normal for a boy your age." He paused, then added, "Just… maybe not  _you._ "

Artemis scowled at him. "Believe me, old friend, I am well aware."

Butler chuckled again. "I have to hand it to her though--it takes a very interesting girl to get your attention. So." He raised both eyebrows. "How long has this been going on exactly?"

Artemis blinked, completely bemused. Not only did the manservant seem to be taking this very well in stride; now he was asking  _questions_? About him and Viola no less. "It hasn't really--we aren't--" he stopped, completely at a loss. Something that was happening more frequently recently, and he didn't like it. "A few days, I suppose," he admitted eventually. Then he added, frowning, "I'm surprised you made no mention of this to Mother and Father, given your apparent interest."

Butler shrugged. "It's not my place to tell them, Artemis," he said seriously.

The boy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yes, yes, of course." He might have said something else, but at that moment a voice called out to them from the hallway leading to the kitchen.

"Hey, Artemis, Butler!"

Both turned to see Viola's siblings approaching, much livelier than they'd been on the return trip to the manor. "Yes? May we help you?" he asked, brow furrowing slightly. While the other teenagers had never been rude to him, they had seemed wary.

"We were just about to head out to the kennels to see Vi," Elizabeth said brightly. "Care to join us?"

Before he could answer, Connor caught his sister's arm. "Actually," he said stepping forward and lowering his voice, "Could I ask something?"

Confused, Artemis nodded. "Of course."

The other boy sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Look, I know it's not exactly my place, but Vi...something's up, something she's not telling us." A tiny smile flashed across his face and he added, "Besides you two being all--anyway." Artemis exerted a conscious effort to keep his face passive. "Well, I was wondering if you could talk to her maybe? I'm not sure what good it'll do, but she isn't talking to us and--and she trusts you I guess, so…" he trailed off, looking a bit awkward.

Artemis was in completely sympathy. "I, ah. I suppose I could, um…" Words weren't formulating properly in his head.

"Of course he'll talk to her," Butler said abruptly, laying a hand on his charge's shoulder.

Connor visibly sagged with relief. "Thanks. I'm sorry, it's just…"

"We're worried about her," Elizabeth said, eyes wide and pleading. She added in almost a whisper, "I don't think she slept at all last night, and she's not eating as much as she should…"

Artemis had noticed those things too, but now that someone said them aloud they seemed suddenly more sinister. "I…would be happy to talk with her," he said after a moment, then shrugged. "Though I'm not sure what good it will do."

"Well, she isn't talking to any of us, so you're our last option," Sam said bluntly. Elizabeth elbowed him and he winced.

"Is it alright if we look around the manor a bit more then?" she asked, looking between him and Butler. "Give you guys a minute to talk?"

"Of course. Perhaps we'll be able to collect Juliet and the boys along the way," Butler said, leading them off after giving Artemis a definite shove in the right direction. Artemis glowered after them for a moment.

"No privacy," he muttered.

* * *

As her siblings had indicated, Viola was in the kennel. He found her on the floor, surrounded by five butterballs of fluffy auburn puppy, a very content Rosie lying next to her with her head on her front paws. She lifted her head and wagged her tail slightly when Artemis entered, and Viola looked up.

"Oh." She smiled softly at him. "Hello. Care to join us?"

His lips twitched in response and he settled himself onto the floor about a foot away from her. Immediately three puppies leapt at him, harrying his legs and licking excitedly at the fingers he offered them to sniff. "Ho there, little one," he said with a laugh as one made an exuberant jump for his lap and went sprawling across the floor to his left. He righted the little animal and rubbed his ears.

"That's Copper," Viola told him, eyes warm as she looked at the pup. "Beckett named him. This is Daisy," she added, gesturing to the pup cradled on her own lap. She pointed to each of the other three in turn. "Thorn, Calla, and Poppy."

"Good names," Artemis said softly, lifting the pup called Calla up. She wriggled and yapped, happily licking at his chin. He wrinkled his nose and place her on his lap.

"Rosie likes them," Viola said easily, stroking the mother dog's head.

A thought suddenly occurred to Artemis. On impulse, he asked, "Did Rosie have her own names for the pups?"

Viola looked at him, eyes wide with surprise. A smile spread across her face. "No, not exactly. Most animals don't use names, see? Not the way humans do. Horses, dogs, cats, birds--they all identify each other more by senses than by a random collection of syllables. Scent, sight, touch…that's how you know who's pack, who's herd. Not names. But that's not to say they don't understand individual identity." She added thoughtfully, "Honestly, those water horses are  _wicked_ smart. I only talked to Alleya for a minute but damn… they have a  _society_ Artemis, more complex than any herd or pack or pride. And they have names! Not just for themselves, but for other species, places, seasons--I've never met an animal whose mind worked that way." She suddenly flushed and dropped her eyes. "Sorry," she murmured, "I'm rambling."

He shook his head. "I don't mind. I find the way you view the world fascinating."

Her blush deepened but she smiled. They sat in companionable silence for a few moments, watching the pups jump all over themselves and their mother.

"Viola…" he said after a while. There were many things he wanted to talk about, but he wasn't sure where to start. He finally decided on: "I…apologize if I caused friction between you and your brother."

She shook her head quickly. "No, it's not your fault. He just gets a little overprotective sometimes, that's all. We talked, we're okay now."

"Oh. Good." That explained why Sam had looked quite so murderous earlier. Well, onto the next topic then. "Well then--"

"I'm sorry," she blurted out.

He blinked and stared at her. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry," she repeated, looking at her lap. "I know I was stupid today, I should have been more careful. I didn't mean to--I know you were worried, but I didn't want you to--" she stopped and took a breath, evidently struggling with how to put her thoughts into words.

Her perplexed and frustrated expression was--he could find no other word for it--frankly adorable. A smile tugged at his lips and he impulsively leaned forward, taking her shoulders and pulling her into a hug. A bit surprised at his own boldness, he nevertheless dropped a kiss on the top of her head and murmured, "Ridiculous creature," affectionately into her hair.

She was frozen for a moment, caught off guard. Then she shifted closer, bringing her arms up around his back and returning the hug. "I take it I'm forgiven?" she said, voice muffled as her head was turned into his chest.

He chuckled and sat back a bit, releasing her. "Yes."

She gave him a wry grin. "Whoopie."

The smile wasn't the usual flash of brightness in her face; somehow it highlighted the circled under her eyes, the sickly pallor to her skin. He reached up and cupped her face with one hand, staring into her eyes. Tired, tired eyes. "You need to rest, Viola," he said softly.

She glanced down but didn't pull away from his touch. "I'm fine, we've been busy."

He sighed, becoming exasperated. "How long since you've really slept?"

"I said I'm fine--"

"How long?"

Silence. A sigh of defeat.

"A couple days," she admitted finally. She looked back into his eyes. He was taken aback by the raw fear and exhaustion there. "I just can't," she said quietly. "I- I have dreams. Awful, awful dreams, and it's like if I fall asleep I'll never wake up--"

The words themselves combined with the fragility in her voice, rare and unexpected, seemed to reverberate to the core of his being. Without thinking, he drew her back into his arms; a rather pointless gesture, but he had the sudden desire to hold her and keep her safe.

"I think…I may understand, a little," he said softly, absently beginning to stroke her hair. She curled into him, and he realized--perhaps for the first time _fully--_ how small she was. "A while ago, there was--an accident, I guess you might say. When I…recovered, I found sleep to be a horror rather than a refuge. It felt as though I was slipping away, and I didn't know if I would come back."

She tilted her head back to look at him, eyes wide. A flash of recognition shot between them, almost imperceptible but definitely there. "What happened?" she asked quietly.

So he told her of his last great adventure, the one that had ended in his death, though perhaps not on quite as permanent a basis as one might assume. She listened, silent and staring, the whole time he talked. Her only reaction was the occasional tightening of her grip on his arm.

He finished, and for a moment they simply sat there. Then she leaned forward and up in a sudden burst of movement and pressed a kiss to his lips. Before he quite had time to react, she had thrown her arms around his neck and turned her face into his shoulder.

"I'm glad you're a genius," she said, squeezing tight. "If you weren't I might not have met you."

His chuckle as he held her was only slightly bitter. "Ah, but am I really me? This is technically not my body you know."

She pulled back enough to look him in the face and said firmly, "Yes it is. No questions asked. Okay, fine, it's you're second body. But it's still you-- _you're_ still you."

The utter conviction in her tone seemed to spread through him like a wave of pleasant heat. He slipped his hand to the back of her head, burying his fingers in her hair, and drew her forward for a kiss. She responded eagerly, lips parting slightly under his as she tilted her head back. He stood slowly, pulling her with him, never breaking the connection.

There was something different about this kiss, something he couldn't identify. It was hot and shivery and strange and wonderful all at the same time. His hands dropped to her waist, pulling her against him, and she made a small noise--a sort of gasp--against his mouth.

Then Rosie barked--loudly--and they leapt apart.

For a moment they stood staring at each other. He noticed her chest was rising and falling quite rapidly, then realized his own breathing was heavy. After an endless second, she looked to the dog and said, "Alright, alright, we're leaving. Sorry, girl."

Rosie grumbled and curled around her now dozing pups.

"Come on," Viola said quietly, moving to the door, "Rosie doesn't want us scaring her pups."


	15. Deck the Halls

"Good morning everyone!" Angeline came gliding gracefully into the room, much too awake.

"Morning," Viola muttered sleepily as the rest of the table voiced their own greetings. At least she had managed to sleep the previous night, if only fitfully. She glanced across the table at Artemis and saw he was throwing her occasional looks. Probably still worried about her little escapade the day before.

Thinking of that made her think of…other events, and she quickly tried to refocus.

"Alright, so today is going to be very busy," she said, bending to plant a kiss on her husband's cheek before she took her seat. She beamed around at all of them. "So I'm going to ask you all to get out of the house for a few hours."

They all looked around at each other. The Fowl children looked just as confused as Viola's siblings; the Butlers, in contrast, were unperturbed. "Should we take them into town?" Butler asked.

Artemis Senior nodded. "I think that would be fine."

"Yes," Angeline agreed happily. "Just be home around three o'clock, alright?"

"Wait--Mother--" Artemis tried to speak, but before he could get a full sentence out Angeline was on her feet again and whirling out of the room, pulling her husband after her.

"Alright, we'll see you later. Have fun!" And they were gone.

For a moment the rest of them sat in silence. Then Artemis rose with a small sigh. "Butler, if you would bring the car around."

The manservant nodded and left the room. Juliet stood as well. "Come on, boys, let's get your coats," she said brightly. The twins followed her, jabbering about places they wanted to visit.

"Excuse me?" Viola piped up. "Why exactly are we doing this?"

Artemis shrugged, moving toward the door. She started to follow automatically, then forced herself to just stand behind her chair as her siblings rose. "Mother probably has the decorator coming today," he answered casually.

Now the others did follow him. "Decorator?" Viola asked.

"Of course." He turned just enough to give her one of those rare, genuine smiles. "It  _is_ Christmas Eve."

* * *

"Vi! Vi! Come look at this!"

"Coming!" Viola called, moving toward the sound of her sister's voice. She, Elizabeth, and Juliet had split off from the boys upon arriving in town, the younger Butler claiming they needed some "girl bonding". Apparently, this was code for doing her Christmas shopping for her brother. Viola didn't mind; she'd already bought Lizzie's present when the other girl wasn't paying attention. Now she just had the boys left, and it was harder to be sneaky around Connor.

"It's this beautiful?" Liz was holding up a small choker for her sister to see. It was a reasonably thick gold chain with small silver roses twisting along its length.

"It is," Viola agreed.

Lizzie grinned. "Alright. Pretend you didn't see it," she said, sticking her tongue out slightly.

Viola blanched. "No way, Liz. That's too expensive."

But the other girl just waved her off. "The fairies gave us some extra cash to compensate us for "inconvenience"." She grinned at the man behind the counter and made her purchase.

Viola frowned. "How much  _extra_ did you get to afford that?" she demanded as her sister thanked the clerk, pocketing the now wrapped box containing the necklace.

"Enough," Liz laughed. She gave her a look out of the corner of her eye as they made their way back toward Juliet near the front of the store. "Besides, I've seen you looking at some fairly pricey things yourself." Implication was thick in her tone.

Viola shrugged. "I haven't been stealing again, if that's what you mean," she said pointedly. "Believe it or not, being a ward of the State comes with an allowance."

Liz chuckled and Juliet quirked an eyebrow as they reached her. "Stealing?" she asked quietly as they made their way back onto the street.

"A girl has to eat," Viola said, unabashed. "On the street for two years- you learn a thing or two."

"Hmm." And that was all she said.

The three young women wove their way through the crowds of last-minute holiday shoppers. Viola, for her part, spent more than her fair share of time looking around in shameless curiosity. It had been a while since she had spent time in such a crowd--and she didn't think she'd ever seen so many Christmas lights.

They drifted in and out of stores, and slowly the faint wariness she still felt around Juliet began to fade. While she by no means ever planned on underestimating her or her brother, she was starting to realize the younger Butler was--in a lot of ways--just a girl not too much older than she was. Albeit with some… _interesting_ tastes.

"You're a professional wrestler?" Liz exclaimed in unabashed surprise when Juliet shared this information while checking the jade ring secured to the base of her braid.

Viola laughed despite herself. "You know, this may sound odd, but that actually seems kinda perfect for you."

Juliet winked, grinning. "I've always thought so. I'm actually taking some time off at the moment, helping Madam out with the boys and such, but yeah I wrestled in the Mexican circuit for a couple years."

Lizzie shook her head, laughing. "Juliet, I think you're the  _definition_ of "don't judge a book by its cover"."

Viola chuckled and Juliet threw back her head in a full-throated laugh, nodding in agreement. "I think all of us are," she said with a grin, throwing her arms companionably around the other girls' shoulders.

* * *

Around noon the girls met up with the rest of their companions for a quick lunch, which consisted of street cart morsels and Styrofoam cups of hot chocolate Sam had found and purchased from…somewhere. Viola, though still mostly enjoying the strangeness and newness of this little excursion, had to admit she was beginning to feel a bit overwhelmed.

"Here."

She blinked and looked up into icy blue eyes as a marshmallow plopped into her hot coco. A smile spread across her face. "Thanks," she murmured, taking a sip of the sweet drink.

Artemis nodded silently in response. Then, to her bewilderment, his eyes flicked to her nose and he chuckled.

She frowned. "What?" Unconsciously, she went slightly cross-eyed trying to see the tip of her own nose.

Now he laughed outright, loudly enough that she saw he'd caught their companions' attention out of the corner of her eye. " _What_?" she demanded, flushing.

Still chuckling, he reached up and brushed lightly at her nose. "You had a bit of foam," he explained, eyes dancing. She scowled, now blushing furiously, and would have jerked away--but in that instant his fingers slipped slightly downward, gently tracing the curve of her upper lip. She had the sudden bizarre and powerful urge to flick her tongue out and taste his skin. Probably mint, like his mouth…

"Jeeze, get a room would you," Sam teased, and she jolted back to herself.

"Oh." She jerked back at the same time Artemis took a quick step away,  _very_ glad that there was no fairy power that gave her siblings the ability to read minds. "Um, sorry--Ah--" She couldn't think of anything that wouldn't make the situation more awkward, so she shut up.

"Hold on a moment," Juliet said suddenly, looking back and forth between Viola and her brother's charge. Her eyes suddenly widened. "No way! You two--?!"

Lizzie laughed and Viola thought one could probably cook a nice omelet on her face. Artemis was just as red, studiously watching the passing crowds. "Yeah, they surprised us too," the girl said, grinning wryly.

Sam and Connor were laughing now. Viola glowered at them. " _Excuse me,_ " she said pointedly as Juliet opened her mouth--no doubt to ask questions that would make her feel uncomfortable. "I think my sibs and I need some quality  _family time._ " She grabbed one of Sam's ears and one of Connor's, pulling them down to her level.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"Awww, c'mon, Vi!"

Ah. Now this she could handle. She gave the Butlers and Fowl boys a winning smile. "We'll be back in less than an hour, promise. Coming Liz?"

The other girl laughed, moving to walk next to them as she began dragging her brothers away. "Try not to do any permanent damage, would you, sweetie?" she asked politely as the protesting boys stumbled along.

Viola gave her a grin that had more of a feeling of baring fangs. "No promises."

 

** _Artemis_   
**

 

True to her word, Viola and her siblings were back in just about forty-five minutes. Connor and Sam seemed no worse for wear. Artemis had the distinct feeling they were used to such treatment from their sister.

"Alright, it's just about two o'clock," Juliet said once everyone was accounted for, checking her watch. She put her hands on her hips, letting out a quick breath. "So what do we do for an hour?"

"Can we go there?" Beckett said immediately, pointing to a store across the street. Currently perched on Butler's shoulders, the boy had a very god view of the numerous candies displayed in the window

"Well…" Artemis hedged. It would certainly kill time, but neither of his brothers was what one would call "easy" to deal with on sugar.

"Why not?" Viola asked, shrugging, as she looked around the group. "Honestly, I wouldn't mind. It's been years since I've been in a sweet shop." Myles and Beckett looked at her as though she was an angel sent to bring them joy.

"Oh Lord," Juliet muttered as the older Butler complied and the group headed into the store.

"Alright,  _one_ piece each, understand?" Artemis said sternly to his brothers as Butler lifted Beckett down. They nodded, Myles solemn, Beckett distracted, then dashed off between the rows of colorful sugar.

"Same goes for you two," Sam muttered, lightly cuffing Connor and Elizabeth. "God knows you don't need any more energy." They protested, shoving at him playfully.

"Wow." Viola's eyes went wide as she glanced around. "That is a big candy cane."

It was indeed, one of the holiday special's shops like this one were wont to produce. The swirled red and white candy was probably near two feet long. Viola giggled, eyes sparkling. She looked as enchanted as a child.

"Everything is so colorful," she murmured, turning in a slow circle. Artemis noticed vaguely that her siblings and Juliet had wandered off. Butler stood a few aisles away, keeping an eye on everyone.

"Mmm," he agreed absently, distracted by the way the silvery Christmas lights hung up around the store glinted off her hair. Then he realized what he was being distracted by and looked away, cheeks heating and brow furrowing. What was  _wrong_ with him? A few kisses shouldn't turn him into a daydreaming ditz, should they?

Then Viola's arm brushed his as she took a step back, her cheeks colored prettily as she looked up to apologize, and her eyes were soft and warm. And he started to think maybe a bit of daydreaming wasn't such a bad thing after all.

* * *

The whole entourage managed to arrive back at the manor at almost exactly three o'clock with several shopping bags and a set of twins who'd most certainly had more than one piece of candy in tow.

"IT'S CHRISTMAAAASSSS!" Beckett bellowed the moment he was out of the car, taking off toward the now brightly decorated entrance to the manor. Myles took off after him, not quite as quickly but with just as much energy.

"Look at the lights!"

"And the garland!"

"It smells like cinnamon!"

"I want more ginger snaps!"

"Mother is going to kill me," Artemis muttered as the rest of the group made their way up the driveway.

"No," Juliet said comfortingly, "I'm sure she'll just put you on bread and water for a few weeks."

"Ha ha," Artemis replied dryly.

"Ah, are you four alright?"

It was only at Butler's word that Artemis noticed Viola, Connor, Sam, and Elizabeth had frozen once their feet touched the drive, staring at the house.

"What? Oh, uh, yeah," Connor said, a little dazed, as he looked at the big man. His eyes were very round. "It's just…"

"It's been a really long time since we've had a proper Christmas," Elizabeth said quietly, taking in the holiday splendor.

The Butlers and Artemis exchanged a glance. Then Juliet stepped forward, smiling kindly. "Come on. It's even better inside," she promised.

Indeed it was. Red and green was abundant, as were twinkling lights in all manner of sizes and colors. Wreaths hung from what seemed like every wall, and there were two trees in the foyer alone.

Viola openly gaped. "Holy  _hell_ ," she muttered, starting to smile. "Your mom goes all out, huh?"

Artemis nodded, smiling a little himself. "Yes. Yes she does."

" _Artemis._ "

He swallowed. Hard. Slowly, he turned around and did his best to portray charming innocence in the face of his mother's scowl and rhythmically tapping foot. "Yes?"

She shook her head at him, loose blond bun shaking tendrils free to curl over her face. "Don't play innocent, dear, it doesn't suit you." She raised an eyebrow. "Pray tell  _why_ your brothers are currently attempting to climb the fireplace in the parlor?"

"I think this is when we make our exit," Juliet muttered.

"Good idea," Connor agreed. They all started backing slowly away.

All except Viola. Of course. "Actually, that was probably mostly my fault, Madam," she said apologetically, taking a step forward. Artemis shot a sideways glance at her, bemused. Was she actually covering for him? And over something so mundane, too. "The boys wanted to go into a sweet shop and I convinced everyone it was a good idea. Sorry." She smiled sheepishly.

Artemis had to admit that she did "charming innocence" much better than he did. Angeline sighed and glowered at them both for a minute, but then her expression relaxed and she gave them a rueful smile.

"Oh, well. It is Christmas Eve," she relented eventually. "Come on, your father and the boys should still be in the parlor. Let's see if we can calm the chaos for a while, shall we?"

* * *

It was almost surreal, sitting around the parlor with his family, the Butlers, and their four guests--like a normal get-together at the holidays. Elizabeth and Myles were discussing the origins of Christmas traditions, apparently the girl was fascinated by so-called "pagan" culture, while Beckett listened in rapture to Connor and Sam's retelling of an apparently lively Christmas they'd spent with Viola years ago.

"And she got stuck, so we had to actually cut branched off the tree to get her out," Connor was saying, chortling heartily. Viola glared at him from her seat and aimed a halfhearted swipe at his head.

"She looked like a frosted cookie," Sam put in, grinning. "All that snow--and there were so many pine needles stuck to her we could have opened an incense shop!"

Angeline and Artemis Senior chuckled and Viola gave them a wounded look. "It wasn't  _that_ bad," she protested, turning back to her brothers.

"Yes it was," Elizabeth cut in, smirking. Viola stuck her tongue out at her.

"Alright, besides humiliating me, are there any other Christmas traditions we'd like to get out of the way?" she grumbled. As tended to happen when she was irritated or excited, her Welsh accent grew subtly stronger.

"Christmas carols!" Beckett exclaimed immediately, beaming and bouncing. He shot to his feet and grabbed Artemis's arm, tugging him toward the piano set against the wall. "You can play and everyone can sing, okay?" His eyes were bright and still a little jittery from all the sugar.

Artemis laughed as he was almost shoved onto the bench. "Alright, alright. Which song first?"

His mother suggested "The Twelve Days of Christmas" and he began to play. The occupants of the room each took a separate day- even Butler- with Beckett claiming "five golden riiiiiiiiiiiiings!" so energetically he began to spin each place each time it was his turn. Everyone laughed and sang (some more in key than others) and Artemis wondered at the whole scene. He thought about what his twelve-year-old self would have thought, if he had walked in to see such an odd conglomeration of people gathered in a parlor with a merry little tree, laughing their way through:

"Six geese a laying!"

"Fiiiiiiive gooooooldeeeen riiiiiiings!"

"Four calling birds!"

"Three French hens!"

"Two turtle doves!"

 

** _Viola_   
**

 

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

Hours later, the song was still running through Viola's head. She didn't mind. It had been so long since she'd just…sung Christmas carols. Even when she and the others had been under Niklos's-- _Kols's_ \--rule, they'd only had a sporadic fit of holiday cheer every once in a while. The fiasco with trying to cut their own Christmas tree, which her brothers had so  _kindly_ relayed, had been their last attempt. After that… she preferred not to think about it.

"Alright, I think it's time for you two to go to bed."

She was brought back to the present by Angeline's kind voice as she stood and nodded to the twins, now sprawled out in the middle of the parlor floor.

"But  _Mum_!"

"No buts," she said firmly. "If you don't get to bed soon, Santa won't come."

Viola glanced out the window and realized how late it was getting. She rose to her feet. "I'm going to check on Rosie and the pups quick," she explained. "I promised I would."

"Take a coat," Angeline said distractedly, still trying to wrangle her youngest sons. Artemis Senior, chuckling, rose to help her. Viola moved toward the door.

"What if I get your favorite book, will you go to bed then?" she heard Artemis coax behind her. She smiled softly. Then he was beside her--they somehow managed to get to the doorway at the same time.

"After you."

"No, I'm sorry, you first--"

They stopped and looked at each other, wryly amused.

"Mistletoe!"

Both of them whipped their head around at the voice--emanating from Beckett, of course. The boy was grinning and pointing above their heads. On reflex, Viola looked up. Sure enough, Angeline's decorator had hung a bunch of deep green leaves with glistening white berries in the doorway.

"Oh, I guess now they have to kiss," Liz said, eyes glinting merrily. Viola glared at her.

"That--ah--" Artemis hedged quietly, flushing just a little. Viola tried not to look at him full on.

"Go on, boy," Artemis Senior said jovially, to his son's apparent shock. His eyes were laughing. "It is tradition, after all."

"Father!" Artemis protested, looking completely nonplussed. Viola might have giggled if she hadn't felt just as awkward.

"Oh, fine then," she murmured. She stretched onto her toes and pressed a quick peck to his lips.

At least, it was meant to be a quick peck. But something happened when they're lips touched--the same something she'd gotten a taste of the day before. Something that made her skin tingle and her heart race, that made her want to drown herself in the scent of mint and those wintery eyes. Her hands came up to wrap around his neck and he responded in kind, cupping her face as though she was made of glass. His mouth moved softly against hers and she felt her toes curl.

Then she broke away, trying not to show how breathless she felt, and ducked her head so the others wouldn't see her flaming cheeks. Ignoring the snickers of Juliet and her siblings, she glanced up and briefly made eye contact with Angeline.

The lady of the manor was looking at her with calculating eyes.

 

** _Artemis_   
**

 

Luckily for him, his mother and father were too preoccupied trying to get his brothers to bed to worry much about the borderline-inappropriate public display of affection. Though he got many knowing looks from the Butlers and Viola's siblings, he actually managed to make it through the rest of the evening without further embarrassment.

Around nine o'clock, people began to trickle off to bed. Viola was the first to go, almost as soon as she got back from the kennels, and he couldn't stop himself from worrying about those dark circles under her eyes.

By the time he managed to get himself to his room, it was close to eleven and he was thoroughly exhausted from chasing Beckett around the manor. It seemed his brother had decided he didn't want to go to bed after all.

As he was walking by Viola's door he heard a sob. He stopped in his tracks, hesitating. Should he…?

A sharp gasp that sounded like choked scream made up his mind for him. He knocked on the door.

"Viola?" he called softly, loathe to wake her with how little sleep she'd been getting, but suddenly unable to bear the sound of her cries. "Are you alright?"

There was no answer, just a soft rustling of blankets and a sound that was probably muffled tears. "I'm coming in," he said decisively, pushing open the door.

"No, don't, I'm fine--" her protests stopped as he pushed the door almost closed behind him. She sat on the bed with her knees drawn up to her chest, like a child. Tears trickled down her cheeks and her face was wane and hopeless.

Artemis stood for a moment, frozen in shock. While he knew, logically, that these tears must be almost a nightly occurrence, he somehow couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that she was actually crying. Viola Sommers, fearless and saucy and fumblingly sweet, crying. It was more unreal to him than fairies.

Then she took a hiccupping sort of breath and he was suddenly across the room, sitting next to her on the bed and wrapping her in his arms. "It's alright," he murmured, not even sure what he was comforting her from. "I promise, it'll be alright."

She shook her head and bit back on another sob. Her hand fisted in his shirt. "It's not." The hopelessness in her voice scared him. "Every night, it's always the same. I can't do this anymore, I  _can't_. It's driving me mad…"

He tightened his arms around her and stroked her back, feeling awkward and helpless. "I'm sorry," he whispered, kissing her temple. "I'm so sorry. " He kissed her forehead, then her cheek, then her nose. "What can I do?"

For a moment she was silent, face buried in his shoulder. When she did speak, her voice was so quiet he almost didn't hear it.

"Stay with me. Please."

He felt what it took for her to admit that weakness like a jolt. His heart skipped a beat, or maybe added a few. He nodded. "Alright," he said as she slowly lay down, pulling the blanket up over her shoulders. Hesitantly, he laid next to her. Just as hesitantly, he reached out and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "I'll stay."

She sighed softly, eyes fluttering closed.

"Thank you."


	16. White Christmas

When Viola woke she was inexplicably warm. And heavy. She felt heavy. Puzzled and sleepy, she tried to identify the cause of this- and suddenly her memories of the previous night came rushing back.

 _Oh,_ she thought, feeling her face heat as she tilted her head to look down at herself. Somehow, she and Artemis had moved in their sleep so his arm was across her waist and his head lay on her chest. She had curled around him like a cat, her own arm resting lightly on his shoulder and upper arm. It was simultaneously slightly awkward and incredibly comfortable…

"Artemis," she murmured, shifting slightly. He moved with her, making a sleepy sound in the back of his throat. She thought she could feel her heart suddenly melt into her toes. "Artemis?" she tried again, a little louder.

"Hm?" He blinked his eyes open. She saw them go from befuddle sleepiness to blushingly awake in a few seconds. He sat upright quickly, straightening the white button down he'd never changed out of. "Oh. Um. Well--that is--"

She chuckled, sitting up as well and planting a kiss on his cheek. "Good morning to you, too," she said lightly, grinning at him.

His cheeks colored but he smiled in return. "Merry Christmas."

Her heart skipped a beat as that sideways smile and the mussed raven strands falling over his face. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

"PRESENT TIME! PRESENT TIME!"

Viola laughed as Beckett came tearing into the room where she, her siblings, and the rest of the Fowl household sat. His father laughed and scooped him into the air. Angeline descended on the more sedate Myles, dropping a kiss on the top of his head.

"Merry Christmas, boys," Juliet and Liz said at the same time--they looked at each other for a moment in surprise, then laughed.

"Merry Christmas," the twins replied, beaming. Both were fidgeting anxiously, though Myles was doing at better job hiding it.

"Alright," Angeline laughed. "Let's go open some presents, shall we?"

They made their way to the parlor that they'd spent the previous evening in. The bright tree was surrounded by several colorfully wrapped boxes. Angeline and Juliet immediately set about doling them out; Viola jumped in to help.

"Aw, Vi," all three of her siblings protested when she handed them their presents. She stuck her tongue out and shushed them, then went back and pulled the two slightly smaller boxes, one wrapped in blue with a white ribbon, the other white with a blue ribbon, and gave them to the twins.

Myles looked up at her with wide eyes. "You got us presents?"

She smiled, taken aback by the expression on his young face. "Of course."

"Thanks, Vi!" Beckett tackle hugged her waist and she staggered back, laughing. Then, to her utter shock, Myles jumped up and attacked her other side, wrapping thin arms around her and squeezing tight.

"Oh." She looked down at two little heads, one yellow and one black, and felt a strange stirring in her chest. She wrapped her arms around their shoulders. "Such big hugs and you haven't even opened your presents!"

"That was very sweet of you, Viola," Angeline said, smiling at her as her sons released her to open their gifts.

Viola winked at her. "I'm not done yet," she said, producing two more boxes with a flourish. One when to the Butler siblings, the other to Artemis's parents. Artemis gave her a raised eyebrow look, obviously wondering. She smirked and mouthed,  _You don't know_ all  _my secrets._  He smiled.

"Oh, you shouldn't have, really!" Viola waved them all off.

"Oh, hush and everyone open up!"

Laughter spread, followed by the sound of ripping paper. Then:

"Thank you!"

"Oh, you didn't"

"This is perfect."

"How thoughtful, darling!"

"Mother, you really shouldn't have."

"YAAAY! Thanks Mum and Dad!"

"Lizzie, I can't believe you bought this necklace."

And so on.

The gifts between the Fowl household were elegant and expensive, or simply adorable--as in the case of Beckett's new train set with a model of himself as the conductor. Viola watched, suddenly anxious, as Madame Fowl unwrapped the silver earrings and cufflinks she'd found in the jewelry shop--just something small as a sort of thank you for their hospitality.

Artemis Senior looked up and smiled at her. "Very thoughtful dear, thank you."

"You're welcome." She grinned.

"And this is awesome," Juliet laughed, twinning the new gold and jade ring into the end of her braid.

Butler chuckled as he pulled out his half of the gift. And small stuffed bear that had  _This is My Scary Face_ stitched across its chest. He gave her a wry look. "Amusing."

She winked. "I thought so."

It was both incredibly conspicuous and almost unnoticeable--at least to her--that she and Artemis had exchanged nothing. She felt strange about it--should she have really gotten him something, other than the poor excuse for a gift she had planned?

She was distracted from these thoughts when Angeline clapped and said, "Okay, in the spirit of the holiday, I would like to make a gesture."

Viola looked around and noticed--probably because she was even more hypersensitive to him than usual--that Artemis had suddenly tensed.

"Now. Viola, Connor, Sam, Elizabeth, if you would." She gestured and they all approached the loveseat she shared with her husband. She smiled around at them and held out her hands in an almost welcoming gesture. She glanced at Artemis Senior, then at her eldest son. "We've discussed this," she began slowly, "and I'd--well, we'd, like to make a sort of offering to you all."

Viola looked at her siblings out of the corner of her eye. They seemed as clueless as she was.

"With your permission and a little fairy help, we would like to become your legal guardians."

Silence met this pronouncement. Viola's jaw actually dropped open.

"Of course in Sam's case this is pretty impossible," Angeline hurried on, "and--"

"And it isn't as though we'd have any sort of claim on the four of you, or that you would have any responsibility to us," her husband cut in. "Really, it's just so that when this whole--whatever it is--is over, you have...well…"

"A place to go," Angeline supplied. "Obviously Viola should return to school with Artemis, and if you all would like to go with them we would be more than happy to sponsor you. This isn't an adoption, exactly, it's just--"

"We felt it was the least we could do," Artemis Senior finished.

More silence. Long, long silence. Vaguely, Viola noticed that the Butlers didn't seem in the least phased, so they must have been privy to the decision. She felt strangely adrift. This was so outside of the realm of what she could have possibly expected. Something began to well up inside her, pooling in the vicinity of her chest and making it hard to breathe. A thousand different responses flashed through her mind. She went with the one that kept repeating.

"Goodness!" Angeline laughed as Viola threw her arms around her.

"Thank you," she murmured, voice thick. "Thank you so much."

"Oh my God." She pulled away to see Liz staring with wide, shining eyes, hands clasped at her chest. "Oh my God. Are--are you serious? This is real?" Tears started to spill onto her cheeks.

"Don't you dare!" Connor warned her, voice just as thick as Viola's. "Liz, don't you dare. Cause if you start crying, then I'm gonna start crying and--and--"

"So--you're all okay with this idea?" Madame Fowl asked, smiling.

"Yeah." Even Sam's voice sounded rough. He smiled at her, an expression of raw gratitude. "Yeah, we are."

* * *

It took a few hours for the excitement to calm down. Once it did--and the twins were assured that they could in fact get to playing with their Christmas presents, Viola did what she usually did when her emotions became too much to deal with. She ran away.

Shatan nibbled at the sugar cubes she offered him, breath warm against her palm. "It's not like I'm not happy about it," she told him. "I am. I'm…speechlessly happy, actually. But--but that's the problem! This is all getting too good.  _Nothing_ this good ever lasts. I mean, how could it?"

Shatan shook his head and snorted. She was being silly. She was the one who had taught him to start believing good things could last, after all.

"I know, I know," she muttered, closing her eyes and reaching up to tangle her fingers in his mane. She rested her forehead against his, sighing deeply. "I'm scared, Shatan," she whispered. "I'm so scared."

"You don't have to be."

She wasn't even really surprised. She turned around with a sigh and a wry smile. "That's called eavesdropping, you know."

He gave her a smile that was almost shy. "Sorry. I really didn't mean to."

She rolled her eyes. "I know." She gave Shatan's neck a last pat and walked toward the front of the stable where Artemis was standing. Her mouth twitched up on one side. "So, did you come out here just to check on little old me?"

"Partly," he admitted. "I was wondering about--that is, I wanted to know how you--"

"Felt about the whole thing?" she supplied. She quirked an eyebrow. "I'm guessing my Gossip Girl moment with the horse filled you in."

"A little." He smiled softly and reached out to take her hand. She was a little surprised, but pleased. "But I had another reason for coming to find you."

"Oh?" Her heartbeat quickened a bit. How did he  _do_ this to her?

"I haven't given you your Christmas present yet."

Her stomach actually flipped in excitement. "You...you got me a present?"

His smile widened. "I did. Come on." He pulled her to the door of the stable and pushed it open.

They froze, staring. Viola laughed in wonder.

"Snow," she breathed, closing her eyes and letting the flakes kiss her skin.  _My first white Christmas._

 

** _Artemis_   
**

 

Artemis was honestly amazed. The snow was completely out of nowhere. It must have started falling just after he entered the stable, but there was already the thinnest layer blanketing the ground. Viola spread her arms out and spun in a circle, laughing.

"I can't believe it!" she exclaimed. She looked at him, eyes sparkling and cheeks flushed. She literally took his breath away. "This is amazing."

He nodded mute agreement. Then, without really consciously making the decision to do so, he reached out and wrapped his fingers around her forearm. Before she had time to react, he tugged her against him and claimed her mouth. He heard her sharp intake of breath and felt her chest hitch against his. Then she stretched onto her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, slanting her bottom lip across his.

He was suddenly unreasonably irritated that  _this_ was the one time she chose to wear an appropriate coat. Her nails caught at his skin and he bit back a growl, pulling her harder against him. He slid his fingers through her hair, silken strands caressing his skin as she tilted her head back, lips parting--

They broke apart, breathing heavily. She stared up at him, eyes wide. Snowflakes caught in her lashes, bits of diamond on a black field.

"So." He cleared his throat--his voice was husky. "We should, um. I wanted to show you your…present."

"Mm-hm." There was a look in her eyes that sent a shiver up his spine. It wasn't necessarily a bad shiver. They stood for a moment, wrapped in silence and snow and each other's arms. Then she took a slightly shuddering breath and said, "Let's go, then."

* * *

Artemis led Viola to the ballroom and sat down at the piano bench. "I'm sorry this isn't more--substantial," he said quietly, playing a few scales to warm up. His head still felt a little fuzzy from that snow-touched kiss. "Honestly, I couldn't think of anything else--"

"Stop talking," she advised with a smile, sitting next to him. She was close enough that he could feel her warmth but they weren't touching.

He let out a breath. "Alright then. Merry Christmas." And he began to play.

It was the song he'd been working on for months, the one her voice had provided a harmony to. But it was better now, fuller. There was more expression in the notes; he felt her swaying slightly beside him as he played. It started out strong, blustering almost, punctuated with sharp staccato notes. But gradually the song softened, became almost a lullaby. The fierceness was still there, but it was tempered by a sweet undertone. The melody drifted into silence with a few clear, high notes, and he let his hands still.

"You finished it," Viola murmured. He nodded, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. Her expression had a softness to it he rarely saw, eyes almost dreamy.

"I couldn't think of a name for it," he said quietly. "I thought--since it's meant as a gift--maybe you would like to do that part."

She looked at him and smiled. Then she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his neck. "Thank you," she said when she pulled back, beaming. "I couldn't ask for a better present."

He smiled in return, disproportionately pleased.

"I'll have to think about a name," she mused, "this isn't an easy decision. Oh!" Suddenly she sprang up, eyes sparkling. "Come on, come on!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him off the bench, toward the door.

"Ah- what?" he managed, stumbling after her.

She threw a shrewd look at him over her shoulder. "You weren't the only one to go "homemade" on the Christmas present," she said cryptically, tugging him after her.

She pulled him down the hall and up the stairs, then down the hall again until they reached the door to her room. Once inside, she directed him toward the window seat and commanded "Sit," then bent and tug around for something under the bed. He watched, bemused, until she popped up with something clutched in her hand and exclaimed, "Here!"

She strode over and, without any preamble, plopped herself onto his lap. "Merry Christmas," she said happily, holding out a book wrapped in red and green ribbon.

He chuckled and took it, sliding the ribbon off to read the title. His eyebrows quirked up. " _Howl's Moving Castle?_ " It was an older copy, pages a little yellowed and worn, and the binding was bend in several placed. He looked up at her. "Yours?"

She nodded and glanced down, seeming suddenly shy. "My favorite," she admitted quietly. "I know you probably think it's silly, but I figured you must have everything else in your library and I remembered you read  _The Golden Compass s_ o I thought…" she trailed off.

He opened the book, feeling as though this was a strangely private thing. And in a way, it was; he knew well the power books could have. They could become a part of the reader, a much ingrained in their identity as their eye color or accent.

On the inside cover in childish script, written with a purple crayon, was the name "Siobhan Viola Sayer."

He looked at her and saw she was watching him warily. "Siobhan?"

She nodded. "It's my real name," she said quietly. "I mean, Viola's my name too--I was named after Mum, so she and Da mostly called me Viola anyway. I was only Siobhan at family functions or when she was really pissed." Her smile was ironic, but there was a hint of wistfulness about it. "And Sayer…well, Niklos told me I needed a new name, and I thought  _Sommers_ was close enough to make me happy. Actually, I wanted it to be S-u-m-m-e-r-s, but he got it misspelled on my new papers, so…" her voice died again. Her hand went to her right forearm.

Artemis took her wrist gently and brought the back of her hand to his lips. "Thank you," he murmured, looking into her eyes, "but I cannot accept this. It's--it is too much."

She shook her head and pulled her hand from his grip to lay it against his cheek. "No," she murmured, staring at him intently. "Please, take it. I want you to have it."

He saw how much this meant to her, could feel the power behind the gift, and it almost scared him.

Almost.

Placing the book carefully on the bedside table, he wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her down to kiss her, letting the touch linger. She made a murmuring sound of contentment against his lips and ran her fingers through his hair, shifting so they were pressed flush against each other.

"So," he said, voice rough, when they came up for air. "Should I start calling you Chevy?"

She pushed his chest lightly, laughing. "Shut up--"

He caught her lips again.

* * *

Dinner that evening was loud and cheerful and wonderful. Viola and her siblings were still in a state of near shock over his parents' Christmas gift, but it was a good kind of shock. Beckett was convinced that he had two new brothers and a pair of sisters, which Juliet told him wasn't strictly true.

"But Viola will be our sister when she marries Artemis," Myles put in sagely.

Both teenagers choked on their food.

"Well, yes, I suppose that's true," Angeline said easily, doling out more vegetables onto her sons' plates.

"Excuse me?" Viola forced out. Artemis was still in a mute state.

"Then we'll all be your siblings-in-law," Connor said, completely ignoring his sister, and beamed at Beckett.

"And we can have all sorts of family dinners and things," Juliet added happily. Butler chuckled and Artemis glowered at him.

"Okay," Beckett subsided, mollified.

"Do we get any say in this" Artemis interjected, cheeks positively steaming.

The rest of the table responded with a unanimous, "Nope."

Artemis and Viola exchanged a look. "Don't take my word for it," the girl said dryly after a moment, "but it think your parents suspect something."


	17. If I Say I Love You

Viola stood at the door, biting her lip and shifting from foot to foot.  _This is stupid,_ she told herself, turning away from Artemis's door.  _What was I thinking? I'm going to bed--_

"Viola?"

She froze. Then, slowly, turned back around. Artemis was standing in the open doorway, head tilted slightly as he looked at her, brow furrowed in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head and said, "No, no, of course not!" much too quickly. She winced. Well, that wasn't fooling anybody.

In concurrence with her thoughts, the boy raised an eyebrow. "Hm." Was his only response.

She stared at him for a long moment, biting her bottom lip. Then, with a sigh, she gave in. "Could I…stay with you…tonight?" Her voice got smaller and smaller until it was barely more than a breath.

His eyes widened fractionally and there was a long stretch of silence. Viola felt her face growing hotter and babbled, "It's just--I didn't have them, the nightmares, last night…and I thought- okay, it's stupid, I know, but--"

"Viola." Suddenly he pressed two fingers to her lips, smiling slightly. She shut up, looking at him through her lashes. He chucked softly, then leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. His hand slipped to her wrist and he pulled her gently into the room.

It was dark enough that she couldn't really make anything out, and she stumbled as he led her to the bed, blush worsening. That soft chuckle came again and she turned her face away, drawing her bare feet up onto the mattress. There was a slight give as Artemis sat on the other side of the bed.

They both sat in uncertain silence for a moment. Then Viola let out a breath and fell back, curling slightly, facing away from him. "Thanks," she mumbled, telling her heart to calm the hell down.

"Of course," was his even reply. She couldn't help scowling a bit. It seemed that  _nothing_ bothered him. Not that she wanted him to be "bothered", exactly…  _Okay, stop that!_

Silence descended again. She shifted slightly and felt her leg accidentally brush his. They both tensed.  _Great. First I can't sleep cause of nightmares, now him. Seems the cure is worse than the disease._

"What do you dream of?"

She sat up slightly, twisting to look at him. "What?"

She could barely make out his form--he was lying flat on his back, looking up. "You don't have to tell me," he said quietly, "I just thought it might be good for you."

She blinked. Images washed over her and she shuddered. She didn't want to think about it. But…

"I'm back at the lab," she whispered eventually. She felt more then saw him turn to face her. "There's this examining table, and I'm strapped down to it. He--Niklos--is there…it changes, sometimes he's standing over me, sometimes I just hear him laughing…" She took a shuddering breath, clenching her eyes shut. "Then I hear Connor, or Liz, or Sam. He pulls them into the light, and makes me watch--and there's so much blood, and they're just staring at me, and I'm screaming but I can't do anything, and I can't breathe, and he's laughing…" She was shaking now, so much she almost didn't notice Artemis sit up and draw her against his chest. Her eyes burned and she dragged in another breath. "And then I came here," she forced out, unable to stop now that she had begun. "And it's not just them anymore. It's Juliet and the boys and Angeline and your father and Butler and y-you--" she choked off and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. "I can't," she sobbed. "I c-can't, not again. I lose everyone, everyone I--"

 _Love._ The word was on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't say it. Because if she said it than it was real. And if it was real she would lose him too.

"Shh." He seemed not to notice her silence, stroking her hair and holding her tighter. "It won't happen. Ever. We'll find him, we'll stop him. I promise."

She nodded into his chest. But she didn't believe him, not really. She wanted to, oh God she wanted to. But she couldn't.

His hand pressed gently against the small of her back. She could feel the heat of it through her thin cotton tank top. Suddenly she wanted-- _needed_ \--to be closer. She tilted her head back and brushed her lips against his, pleading, salty tears mingle on their mouths. He responded softly, a chaste kiss that lasted barely more than a heartbeat.

It wasn't enough. She made a small noise of protest and twisted to face him better, cupping his face in her hands and pressing her lips to his, hard. He seemed surprised, but kissed her back willingly enough, mouth moving against hers in a steady rhythm. She rose up onto her knees, forcing him to tilt his head back, and parted her lips to deepen the kiss. The taste of mint flooded her mouth.

A fire lit under her skin and she growled, arching over him. He rose to meet her, one hand tangling in her hair and the other pressing more firmly into her back. She broke away to gasp a breath, then dipped her head again to drag her lips across his collar. Her hands gripped his shoulders, demanding.

"Viola." His fingers clenched in her hair and she felt his breath hitch as she shifted against him. "Viola--"

She cut him off with a searing kiss, burning the feel of it into her soul. He groaned against her mouth and she smiled into the touch. Then she pulled back abruptly. She could just barely make out his expression of shocked embarrassment as she gripped the hem of her shirt and started to pull it over her head.

"Wait." He caught her wrists, cheeks burning as he refused to look at her.

"No," she growled, yanking the shirt off defiantly. The cool air hit her suddenly bare skin and she shivered instinctively, then leaned into him again, kissing him before he could protest further.

He froze for a moment, seeming stunned, and she tensed. But then he relaxed, hands dropping to her hips to pull her against him. His fingers skated over her skin and she felt him hesitate. She froze, senses suddenly beginning to reawaken. She'd almost forgotten.

"Oh, Viola," he murmured, pained. His fingers traced her back again, traced the raised marks of old scars that decorated her skin like lace. None of them were as bad as the one on her arm, and most were cleaner too. Precise. The careful work of a blade.

"It doesn't matter," she said fiercely, pressing him back onto the bed and sliding her hands under his shirt. He hissed in a breath as her fingers danced over his stomach for a few moments before she pulled his shirt off as well.

"Viola," he said softly, cupping her face to halt her. She met his gaze, skin and eyes flaming. There was a fire hidden behind the ice, but more than that was determination. "Stop."

She shook her head, splaying her hands across his chest and kissing the hollow of his throat. His back arched slightly but he said, more firmly, "Enough."

She pulled away, wrapping her arms around her torso, trying to calm her racing heart. They stared at each other through the darkness. "Don't you want me?" she murmured finally.

Even in the dimness she saw his cheeks darken. "That is  _not_ the issue at hand--"

She cocked an eyebrow. "I think it's exactly the issue at hand."

He sighed, twisting and pulling her down so they lay facing each other. "Of course I do," he admitted, voice husky, tracing the line of her jaw with his thumb. "But you don't want this, not really. Not now. You're scared, and you're hurting, and you want comfort."

Agitation flashed through her, followed quickly by resigned acceptance. "Why are you so damn smart?" she grumbled.

He gave a laugh that sounded not at all amused. "I'm  _really_ questioning that myself right now."

She chuckled, snuggling closer so he was forced to wrap his arms around her. "Fine, you win. Tonight," she muttered, closing her eyes.

She felt him drop a kiss on the top of her head. "Sweet dreams, Viola."

 

** _Artemis_   
**

 

Artemis woke and immediately felt his skin catch on fire. Viola's head rested on his chest, breathing deep and even. She still wasn't wearing a shirt. Neither, for that matter, was he. He felt trapped...but was not entirely sure that he wanted to move.

"Mm." The girl shifted, her arms tightening around his torso while she frowned slightly. Then her expression relaxed and she sighed contentedly, turning her face into his chest. He swore he was blushing hot enough to cook and omelet on his face. For some reason, this position felt much more incriminating in the light of day than it did under cover of darkness.

"Viola," he whispered, hesitantly bringing a hand up to touch her shoulder. She murmured in her sleep again, but otherwise didn't react. He shook her shoulder gently.

"Five more minutes," she mumbled, yawning and shaking her head defiantly. Then she opened her eyes and blearily peered up at him. "Oh." She gave him an innocent smile. "Morning."

He blinked, nonplused. "Ah--Good morning."

She frowned slightly. "I'm cold. Why am I…?" She glanced down at herself and her eyes went wide. In a series of rapid movements she shrieked quietly, made to jump of the bed, seemed to realize this wasn't such a great idea, and dove back under the covers, blushing a fiery crimson, all the while muttering, "Oh my god, oh my  _god._ "

Feeling, if it was possible, even more embarrassed than when he'd woken up, Artemis leaned away slightly, unconsciously drawing the covers over himself. "So, ah--I'll just g-get dressed then." He winced. Stuttering. Now he was  _stuttering._ But he couldn't help it--usually she was the one who was unfazed by physical contact; now that she seemed to be panicking, he was completely at sea. And the night before  _she_ had been--girls were impossible.

"Right, of course." Viola's voice was high and her eyes were wide. "I'll just, um…leave you to it, once I grab my shirt." She looked around for the garment and located it on the floor next to the bed. She leaned over to retrieve it and Artemis looked away, feeling hot. It had been dark last night, and he had only just noticed the black lace trimming on her bra.  _Well that's just not fair._

Viola tugged the shirt on clumsily and stood, moving toward the door. Then, abruptly, she stopped. He saw her shoulders tense, then slump, and she let out a sharp breath. Then she turned around and, before he had time to decipher her intentions, cupped his face between her hands and pressed her lips to his in a swift, sweet kiss.

"I'm sorry," she murmured when she pulled away, eyes lowered. "I don't know what was wrong with me last night, I--anyway. Doesn't matter. Just…thank you."

He blinked, utterly at sea. "For what?"

She smiled softly, and his heart skipped a beat. She leaned in for another kiss, then whispered, "For making the nightmares go away."

* * *

Breakfast was over and the household had scattered to pursue their own interests when Artemis got the call. He was in his lab, tinkering absentmindedly and trying very hard not to dash out to the stable where he was sure Viola was, to feel that feverish kiss from the night before, to push her against a wall and-

_Beep-beep._

_Oh thank God._ That train of thought  _needed_ interruption.

"Holly," he said, answering the call immediately.

"We've got a lead."

And just like that, pleasant daydreaming was the furthest thing from his mind. He couldn't believe it, but in the last day or so he'd almost forgotten the reason Viola had sought him out, the reason she and her siblings were here at all.

"Hold on a moment," he said, slipping into the serious, mastermind persona without fully realizing it. "I just need to gather the others--"

"No need, I'm on my way topside now," Holly interrupted. He blinked; she sounded on edge, which didn't bode well.

"Is everything alright?" he queried.

"Yeah, fine." Her voice was just a little too strained. "We should be there in under an hour, we'll brief everyone then."

He nodded reflexively. "Very well. I will see you shortly."

"See you."

She disconnected. He took a moment to process, then called Butler. "Gather everyone and meet in my office."

"Yes, Artemis." No questions asked. His tone must have told the bodyguard what was going on, or at least given him a general idea. He hung up and simply stared at the wall for half a moment. Then he shook himself mentally and pushed open the door.

It only took him a few minutes to get to the stables, but still he was freezing; the irony of the fact that he was constantly telling Viola to wear a coat and now not heeding his own advice was not lost on him. Sliding open the heavy wooden door, he saw the girl standing with Shatan in the middle of the aisle; she must have just been grooming him. Her eyes were closed and she was bent ever so slightly toward the animal, letting their foreheads touch. The stallion breathed out heavily, sending red-coated skin rippling over taut muscles. Viola seemed to be frowning slightly, and she bit her lip.

Artemis was a bit taken aback by the sight. There was something so primal about it, the way the two creatures stood so still and quite, but one could feel their potential to rage to life at any moment--it was awe inspiring. He felt almost how he imagined an ancient human might have felt seeing another of his kind tame a wild horse for the first time.

He was loathe to break the stillness, but he had to. "Viola," he called softly, not wanting to startle her.

She twitched slightly, caught off guard, and the scene shattered. She twisted to look at him over her shoulder as she reached up to stroke Shatan's neck, a small smile tilting her lips and her cheeks going just a little rosy. "Hey. Need something?"

His heart clenched painfully and he wasn't sure why. He sighed quietly. "Not exactly," he admitted.

Immediately her demeanor changed. The smile faded and something dark shut out the light behind her eyes. Her back stiffened and her shoulders tensed. He saw her hand go to her scar and winced internally. "Something's happened." It wasn't a question, but he nodded anyway. "When will they get here?"

"Less than an hour," he replied, meeting her detached gaze. "It'll just be Holly, I believe."

She nodded, already leading her friend back to his stall. "Right. You want me in the house then?"

"I thought it best if we all gathered," he agreed, watching her warily. Something was wrong; he had expected some sort of shocked reaction, but this was...barren. Like her mind, her soul--whatever made her  _Viola_ \--had hidden itself away and left behind a shell that only  _looked_  like her.

She moved down the aisle toward him. "Right." She smiled when they were close enough to touch, but it was empty. Not forced, just empty. "We'd better be going then." She moved to brush past him.

He caught her arm on impulse. "What's wrong?" he murmured, searching her face. It was almost impossible to justify this girl with the blushing, energetic one from this morning.

"Nothing--" She met his eyes and seemed to think better of denial. "I don't know," she admitted, glancing down and away. "It's just a…feeling. A bad feeling. I get them sometimes, and half the time something bad actually happens and half the time it doesn't," she said quietly.

And interesting revelation, but not totally surprising. After all, if she was an empath it made sense in an odd sort of way.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, looking back at him and smiling. He had to bite back a sigh of relief at the glimpse of a spark that had returned to her eyes. "I'm being all gloomy, and it's probably nothing. Usually, I'd wake up feeling off, but I guess it didn't hit me until later cause of--" she suddenly went red and dropped her eyes again.

He felt his own face heat and thought he probably should let go of her arm, but found the endeavor to be proving impossible.

"I'm being silly." She laughed softly at herself. "I think I'm just out of it cause I feel depressed even though I was so happy this morning. Embarrassed as hell, mind you. But happy."

There seemed to be some sort of ringing in his ears. "You…were?"

She laughed again, more fully this time, and turned a bit to loop her arms around his waist. "Yes," she murmured, smirking up at him. "I was." She rocked onto her toes and tilted her head, bringing her lips a hairsbreadth from his own--

Then she pecked his cheek and released him, spinning away with a muffled chuckle. She slipped out of the stables and he followed. "That," he said once he had fallen into step beside her, "was spectacularly unfair."

She threw him a wink, and he could almost ignore the shadow still haunting her eyes, waiting to rise up again. "Now, whoever said I play fair?"

* * *

"Russia."

Butler repeated the destination as Holly stood in front of the assembled group, arms crossed over her chest. The huge man sighed, rubbing his temple. "Why is it always Russia?" he muttered.

Holly shrugged. "From what Foaly and No1 figured out, the traces of Kols' magic are concentrated near a farm a few dozen miles from St. Petersburg. Apparently the place is vacant."

Silence for a moment as the humans traded looks. In the room were the Butler siblings, Artemis and his father, and Viola and her siblings. Finally, Artemis Senior leaned forward, hands folded in front of his face.

"When do you leave?"

"As soon as possible," Holly answered, shutting down the projected map she'd been using to show them their destination. Artemis picked up the tension in her shoulders and determined to ask her about it later.

"Well…guess I'd better get ready then," Viola said, standing with a sigh. Sam and Elizabeth murmured agreements and stood as well.

"I'm coming," Artemis put in immediately, glancing briefly at his father, who gave him a small nod.

"That means I go as well," Butler rumbled. He looked to his sister. "You hang back on this one, alright? I don't like leaving the manor unguarded again." Juliet made a face, but complied.

"I--" Connor spoke up, his voice unusually high. The others glanced at him and Artemis noticed his face was a little red. "I…can't," he mumbled, dropping his eyes.

Sam frowned at him, confused, and Elizabeth bit her lip. For a moment, Viola stared at him. Then she walked forward and knelt in front of where he was sitting, taking his hands in hers. He glanced up and she smiled at him. "Ok," she said softly, reaching up to touch his cheek lightly. "Ok."

He bit his lip. "I'm sorry, Vi. I--If he's there, or…I just--"

"Don't apologize," she interrupted kindly. "I get it. Really, it's ok."

He nodded, slumping a bit with relief, then leaned forward to hug her. Sam and Elizabeth were suddenly on either side of them, piling into the embrace.

Feeling like he was encroaching on a private moment, Artemis met Holly and the others' eyes and nodded toward the door. They all quietly slipped out, his father murmuring something about finding his mother and giving her an update- Juliet offered to go with him to take the boys off their hands.

"I suppose we should prepare to leave then," Artemis said after a moment, glancing up at Butler.

His bodyguard nodded. "I assume Holly is driving?"

The elf nodded. "I sorta-- _ahem_ … commandeered a shuttle. It's parked out back."

Butler nodded again. Before anyone could say anything else, the door opened again and Viola and her siblings filed out.

Holly gave them all a smile, then said, "I'll get the shuttle ready." She disappeared down the hall toward the door.

"We're gonna get ready, and Connor said he's gonna help Juliet with the twins," Sam said, and the three teens drifted away in different directions.

"I'll go help Holly," Butler said, then clapped Artemis so heavily on the shoulder the boy stumbled. He glared over his shoulder at the manservant, who simply gave him a sideways sort of smile and muttered, "Check on your girlfriend. She's going to need somebody."

Artemis went very red and glanced at Viola--thankfully she didn't seem to have heard, as she was staring into space with her arms wrapped around her torso. Once the embarrassment had faded a bit, this position fully registered and he moved toward her.

"Vi," he said quietly, tapping her shoulder.

"Hm?" She started slightly and looked back at him. A smile quickly came to her face, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Sorry, I was completely zoning out. Did Butler go to help Holly? We should see if they--" Suddenly her voice cut off and she blinked. Then she narrowed her eyes and stared up at him.

Suddenly self-conscious, he took a step back. She continued to stare at him. "What?" he asked warily. What on Earth…?

"Did you just call me 'Vi'?"

Oh. "Ah…yes. I suppose I did," he admitted.

Another smile spread across her face, one of those smiles that seemed to light her up from the inside. "About time," she teased, bouncing closer and looping her arm through his casually. "Come on, let's go say good-bye to your parents."

"Alright." He followed easily, and a frightening realization came to him: as far as this girl was concerned, he was starting to follow just about anywhere.

* * *

"I.  _Hate_. The. Cold."

"The complaining isn't going to make it warmer, Liz," Viola muttered. Artemis chuckled softly.

The party of himself, Butler, Viola, Sam, Elizabeth, and Holly had just disembarked the shuttle after landing in Russia, several hours after the elf had delivered her news. It was snowing, and very cold. Holly was stoically trudging through drifts that her at least half her height, leading the group, while Butler brought up the rear. The four teenagers moved in an awkward sort of huddle with the girls in the center as they made their way toward a ramshackle sort of building that might once have been a farm.

"I just love what he's done with the place," Sam muttered as they got closer. "I mean, all the rotting boards and broken glass. Charming."

"Yeah, the place could use Connor's help," Viola chimed in, teeth chattering. Reflexively, Artemis wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she threw him a quick smile.

Holly held up a clenched fist and they stopped. The elf turned and said softly, just barely audible over the wind, "I know the scanners didn't pick up on anything, but I'm going to do a visual sweep. Back in two minutes." She shimmered away.

Butler took up a guard position just in front of his charges, and Viola and Elizabeth suddenly darted behind his back.

"What are you doing?" Sam spat through chattering teeth. Artemis tilted his head, then smiled as he realized. Clever.

The girls blinked at him as though he was particularly slow. "Using him as a windbreaker," Viola explained.

"Shamelessly," Elizabeth added brightly. Artemis could have sworn her saw the bodyguard's shoulders shake with chuckles.

Sam shook his head, smiling lopsidedly. "Wimps. I'm from Texas and I'm taking this better than you."

Viola snorted. "You hate Texas. Almost as much as Connor hates color clashing." Elizabeth giggled.

"Ladies," Butler rumbled meaningful. Both girls blushed and Viola whispered, "Sorry, we'll be quiet."

Silence reigned for a while longer. Long enough that Sam and Artemis had started to drift toward the girls, seeking warmth, by the time Holly reappeared.

"All clear," she said firmly. "Still, be careful. Everyone's comm unit working?"

Nods all around.

"Great. The plan is, we go in, grab whatever evidence we can, and scoot. Then we reopen Kols case down in Haven and get a real man hunt on him. with any luck, we'll have him locked up by the end of the week." She gave them all a predatory grin, which Viola returned with gusto.

"I hope he rots," Elizabeth muttered as they all made their way to the barn door. Sam looped his arm around her waist and tugged her against his side.

Walking beside Viola. Artemis felt suddenly awkward. No one would ever accuse him of being adept at navigating social situations, but even someone  _good_ at this sort of thing may be at sea here. Right? He glanced at the girl out of the corner of his eye and saw she was biting her lip, hand clenched around her scarred forearm. With a pang he remembered the scars on her back and reached out to take her hand. She looked at him, a bit surprised, and gratitude filled her eyes. She squeezed his fingers and he thought this whole thing might not be so complicated after all.

"Ok, I saw what looks like a trapdoor along this wall," Holly said as she led them into the barn, scuffing her feet along the dusty floor until her boots hit something metal that clanked. "Here we are." She bent and hefted the small square open, revealing a metal ladder that descended into darkness.

"Are we really going down there?" Elizabeth's voice was shaking, and Sam rubber her shoulders.

Viola looked her siblings over. "No," she said decisively. Then she turned to the elf. "Could you stay up here and keep an eye out? Butler and I can poke around." She quickly looked to the man in question. "If that's alright?"

He nodded and checked his firearm. Viola took a breath and headed for the ladder, but Butler grabbed her arm.

"I'll go first," he murmured. She nodded and he lowered himself into the hole, just barely managing to fit. Viola made to follow and Artemis walked after her.

She hesitated, seeing him standing above her. "You don't have to come."

He nodded. "I know."

She simply stared at him for a long moment, then nodded in return. "Alright then." She started to climb, and he followed her into the shadows.

"Oof."

"Viola?"

"I'm fine, there's a bit of a drop at the end."

"That's not a drop."

"Maybe not for  _you_ , big bear."

Artemis reached for the next foothold, realized there wasn't one, and dropped to the floor. "No light?" he asked, squinting into the darkness.

"He usually had them coded to some password, and his voice patterns," Viola answered from somewhere to his right. He instinctively turned toward her voice. "Guess we'll have to make do with torches." All three pulled out flashlights and flicked them on.

Artemis drew in a sharp breath and Butler swore quietly. "Yeah," Viola agreed, grim.

The room was large, probably the whole of the barn above, and entirely walled in sleek metal. There were counters and lab tables and a whole wall of monitors with a control board spread out beneath them. And hung or placed or scattered about the room were…pieces. Bits of things that had once been living: horns, skins, eyes…some in preservative jars, some simply tacked up onto a wall or left on a counter.

The most disturbing detail was the smell. Or rather, the lack thereof. Artemis could detect no scent of decay, only steel and perhaps a hint of formaldehyde. He looked at Viola and she he jaw was set, the beam from her flashlight shaking ever so slightly in her grip. He felt a pang as he remembered her abilities as an empath- this must be pure horror for her.

"Come on," she muttered before either he or Butler could say anything. "Let's start looking."

They spread around the room, searching in cabinets and along counter tops. Artemis had to admit, despite the loathing churning in his gut, that this Kols seemed to know what he was doing. There were a few open journals next to some of the…specimens, written in Gnomish, that detailed some of his experimentation. He tried not to read too closely.

"Artemis."

He looked and saw Butler was holding a tray or what appeared to be vials. He approached, and read the label on the side: Gnomish, like everything else. His stomach twisted.

_Project Viola_

"Don't tell her," he said quietly, meeting Butler's eyes. "We'll give it to Holly. The LEP can figure it out. Don't tell her."

"She has a right to know," Butler argued even more softly. "I know you want to protect her--"

"Whatchya gossiping about?"

Artemis turned to see Viola moving toward them carefully, forced levity making her steps not a smooth as they would normally be. "We found some evidence for the LEP," he said easily as Butler obediently slid the tray into the bag they'd taken with them.

She furrowed her brow slightly, but didn't push the issue. "Alright. Here's some more." She handed over a few journals. "These are the most recent ones, but even the newest is dated two weeks ago. We may have missed him again." The frustration in her tone was palpable.

Artemis reached out and took her hand in his. She looked up into his eyes. "We'll find him," he said firmly, rubbing his thumb in circles over her skin. She blinked once, then opened her mouth. There was a determined line between her brows and a fiery sort of glow to her eyes that startled him. She was on the verge of saying something, then suddenly snapped her mouth closed.

"Right," she said after a moment, giving him a smile that was only slightly forced. Then she looked to Butler. "We should probably get going, in case we wind up not being alone after all."

 

** _Viola_   
**

 

The shuttle ride back to Fowl Manor seemed to take longer than the one to Russia. Viola sat between Artemis and Liz, finding herself pressing closer and closer to the boy as the ride continued. She felt sick from the visit to Kols' lab. Memories of animals she had met and befriended lured into the house by that maniac and-- _dissected_ …It came back in a vivid, nauseating rush. She didn't talk about it, but she knew Sam and Lizzie could tell from her face when Butler had explained to the others what they'd found.

Artemis had yet to let go of her hand. Neither of them really addressed it, but she knew he was just as aware of the contact as she was.

It was nice. In all the awful memories and horrifying possibilities, it was nice.

She wasn't stupid; she knew he and Butler were keeping something they'd found from her. But she was suddenly willing to let it go just from the warmth of his hand.  _What is he doing to me?_ she wondered, glancing up at him from under her lashes. Something she'd used to think would be impossible for her to express was suddenly waiting at the tip of her tongue, practically bursting forth every time she tried to open her mouth.

It scared her. The emotion itself, but more so the words. In her world, words were everything; they made something solid and real. Three simple words, words that she knew--despite her attempts to deny it to herself--were true down to her bones, words that could destroy her.

"What are you thinking about?"

She snapped back to herself and saw Artemis was looking at her with his head titled just slightly to the side. A few strands of hair fell across his forehead and she had to suppress the urge to brush them away. She smiled. "Nothing and everything," she said truthfully.

He frowned at her gently. "Are you alright? I know that couldn't have been easy…"

"It wasn't," she agreed, "but I'll be okay."

He smiled, and she realized she was telling the truth.

* * *

Touching down behind Fowl Manor felt so much like coming home it almost made her tear up. She smiled softly as Sam and Liz crowded out of the shuttle and walked easily up the path to the back door, followed by a slightly disgruntled bodyguard calling Artemis Senior to inform him of their arrival. Holly laughed and hopped out as well.

"I'll just say a quick hello to the boys before heading underground."

"You could set up a conference call and we can take to Foaly about the evidence here," Artemis suggested. Viola chuckled to herself; it was obvious he missed his friend.

Holly gave him an apologetic smile. "You know it'll be easier just to take it to Haven. Once this whole thing is over, we'll figure out a day to make a social call, promise."

"I'll hold you to that," the boy said, smiling and patting her shoulder. The elf and the two human teenagers walked into the manor, chatting. Viola was finally starting to relax again, beginning to feel more like herself. Then Holly pulled away a bit, walking ahead of them, just enough to give them a little privacy.

"She means a lot to you," Viola commented softly, watching the elf's back. She glanced up at him and noted almost blithely, "You love her."

"Yes," Artemis agreed. He glanced at her and she saw a sort of hesitation in his eyes. "But not romantically or--we've been friends for a long time but--well, there was one slightly awkward incident involving a time paradox, but that--"

She laughed and covered his mouth with her hand. " _Relax_ ," she teased, grinning.

"Oh. Right." He smiled against her touch and her heart flipped. Those accursed words pressed against her lips and she found it more difficult than over to hold them back.

"Artemis, I--"

They turned a corner into a small living room and a tingle went up her spine. She dropped her hand and spun around, sinking instinctively into a defensive stance. Then the scene before her registered on her senses and her heart stopped.

Angeline and her husband stood against a wall, held at gunpoint by three lithe figures dressed all in black, with masks molded to their faces. The boys were hiding behind their mother's legs, eyes wide and terrified. Juliet and Connor were similarly pinned to the opposite wall by four identically clad assailants. Butler, Holly, Sam, and Liz must have walked into the room as blindly as she and Artemis had, and each had a different gun aimed at his or her head. Their hands were raised, and she could see Butler was calculating, trying to understand and navigate how to escape the situation.

But there was no escape. She could never run from him. Not really. And the worst part was she'd known it deep down all along.

"Well, Viola."

A small man--an elf--walked out from behind a couch. He grinned at her and she shuddered.

"How nice to see you again, my dear."


	18. Nothing Good Can Last

A thousand questions and fears ran through her mind. She pushed them all back.

"It's been too long," Kols continued, charming smile firmly in place. "Why don't you come and sit?"

"Go to hell," Viola spat, fingernails biting so hard into her palms she felt blood start to drip.

The elf  _tsked_. "Well now, that's not very nice. And I think you want to be nice to me, Viola." His eyes narrowed and he snapped his fingers. One of the black clad figures darted forward and grabbed Connor's arm, jerking him off his feet. He cried out and Juliet moved toward him, but stopped when the other figure pressed its gun against her head. Sam and Lizzie shouted and Beckett started crying.

"No!" She knew what was going to happen, knew she couldn't stop it, but she lunged forward anyway.

Kols' servant--whoever or whatever it was--forced Connor to his knees and wrenched his arm back. There was a sickening  _crack,_ and he let out a sharp cry before biting down on his lip so hard it bled.

"Stop,  _stop_!" Viola was screaming, paying no attention to the dark figure that was suddenly at her side, holding her own arms behind her back. Her eyes met Connor's and she saw the pain, the fear, the desperate plea for help. The servant let him cradle his arm in front of him, but kept a gun pointed at the back of his head. She choked down a sob. "What do you want?" she whispered, looking back at Kols.

The elf smiled and spread his hands, "Just my property back, dearest."

"Us," Sam whispered. She glanced over and saw he was holding Lizzie against him. Her sister had her face turned into his chest.

Kols nodded, beaming. "And anything you took from my lab, of course."

She jerked once against her captor's hold, testing the strength of the grip. Strong. Damnit. She glared at the doctor. "Why bother with the theatrics?" she hissed. "Why not just take what you want? You obviously can." Her eyes flickered around the room, desperately searching for a way out. Any way.

Kols chuckled. "I didn't want my test subjects harmed, of course."

Connor actually spluttered a laugh, and that single small act of bravery made Viola's heart squeeze painfully.

"Oh, you're practically healed already, don't be melodramatic," Kols told him dismissively, almost jokingly. Viola growled.

"Again, be more polite, Viola," Kols said, grinning. His eyes glinted, that tawny color going dark. "I don't want to have to hurt someone else."

She heard a small sound behind her and strained to look over her shoulder, then felt as though her heart had jumped into her throat, choking her.

One of the other servants had pinned Artemis's arms the way she was restrained, and held a knife to his throat. She met blue eyes, terrified--and he smiled.  _Gotten out of worse scrapes than this,_ his expression seemed to say.

Of course. Of course he had. Suddenly she felt…calm. She could do this, they could get out of this. She just had to think. Looking around the room again, she met Butler and Juliet's eyes.  _Think girl, think..._ Then it hit her.

"Hogman," she said clearly, switching her gaze to Kols.

For an instant she actually saw confusion on his face. "What--?"

Then all hell broke loose.

 

_**Artemis** _

 

Even Artemis was momentarily confused. _Hogman?_ What on Earth? Then he remembered Juliet's girlish obsession and it clicked. He barely registered the younger Butler's movement as she dropped low and took out the man holding her at gunpoint from the ankles. It was some sort of wrestler's trick she'd been fond of, if he remembered correctly… He didn't really have time to wonder, as he was forced to duck a split second before Butler's fist flew over his head and landed squarely in the center of the shadow figure's mask. His bodyguard had somehow managed to snatch his own captor's gun and was pointing it at the men who were threatening his family.

Juliet had gone right for Kols's men. She played them against each other, getting so close they were forced to use fists instead of guns for fear of hitting their comrades. Artemis spun and ran to his mother, Butler covering him. His eyes darted around the room, trying to take in the chaos.

Viola and her siblings had somehow maneuvered so they were all on the same side of the room as the Fowl household. He saw Sam duck a blow from one of the black figures and deliver a solid kick to its solar plexus that had it doubling over, groaning. Holly was suddenly right next to him, saying, "We have to get them out of here! Grab the boys and move, go!"

"We'll cover you!" Both Juliet and Butler stood between them and Kols' men. Artemis grabbed his mother's arm and pushed her roughly toward the door, making sure she and his father had the twins. Holly was at his back, stunning one of Kols' men as the figure hurtled toward them.

"Go,  _go_!" he shouted, unable to truly form a rational thought. They started running and he glanced over his shoulder to see Sam, Connor, and Elizabeth following, ducking fists and feet and returning blows with a ferocity that probably should have scared him.

A gun went off and everyone froze. Artemis's felt his heart in his throat and spun, but no one seemed to be bleeding. Then he saw the man--unmasked now--pointing a gun at his little brother and his heart actually stopped. Myles stared at him, eyes wide and frightened.

Both his parents tried to shield his brother, Angeline attempting to twist around with him in her arms, but the man shouted, "Don't move!" hefting his weapon meaningfully. They froze.

"A brave effort."

He looked to the voice automatically and saw Kols emerging from the cluster of black clad servants, clapping slowly. "But ultimately futile. My little experiments should have told you--I always win." He grinned. Artemis felt his blood boil, but he couldn't move. None of them could. One wrong move and…

"You wouldn't." Elizabeth's voice was shaky, but she spoke, staring at the elf.

His smile twisted into a snarl. "You underestimate me," he said gloatingly.

"No."

Artemis looked to the voice, as did most everyone else, and felt his stomach drop. He heard his mother gasp and Holly whispered beside him, " _D'arvit."_

Viola was standing on a small table that had somehow not been overturned in the conflict. He couldn't believe he's lost track of her in the chaos, but he had. So he'd had no idea what she was planning, what she was going to do.

" _You_ underestimate  _me_ ," the girl whispered, voice cold and flat, and pressed the gun she held more firmly against her own temple.

For a moment Kols was stunned. "You wouldn't," he spat, ironically echoing Elizabeth's protest.

Viola smiled dangerously. She cocked the gun. "The safety's off."

He snorted derisively. "You aren't brave enough."

But this wasn't a matter of bravery. Artemis knew that, and his breath hitched in his chest.

Without looking away, Viola tightened her finger on the trigger. "Don't let the boys watch. Please." She closed her eyes.

"Stop."

Kols seemed to be weighing his options. It was as if the whole room held its breath. Finally, a slow smile spread across the elf's face. "What makes you think I care? I have three other subjects, Viola. You are not unique."

Viola laughed. It was a strange, eerie sound that sent a chill up Artemis's back. He looked into her eyes and saw nothing.

"Yes I am," she said with bared teeth, staring Kols down. "I know it and you know it. I'm a lot of things, but stupid isn't one of them. And I know you, Kols, whether you want to admit it or not. You're nervous." Her finger twitched. "And I'm betting it has something to do with "Project Viola"."

"What?" Holly murmured. Most everyone else looked just as confused, but Artemis looked up at met Butler's stare. The bodyguard's eyes flicked toward the floor by the table and Artemis saw the bag they'd used to cart the evidence from Kols's lab, tossed aside in the struggle, open just enough to reveal the Gnomish writing that he'd tried to hide from the girl.

"So you have a decision to make," Viola said calmly, eyes never leaving Kols's face. It was as though she was talking to a child, or a spooked animal. "And if you choose wrong, I shoot."

Silence descended. For a fraction of a moment Viola's eyes flickered in his direction and met his gaze. He shook his head almost imperceptibly.  _No. Please._ Her eyes suddenly glistened suspiciously and she bit her lip.  _I have to. I'm sorry._

Finally, Kols spoke. "What are your terms?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"I want you to leave, and never come within two hundred miles of this place again," she replied evenly.

The elf chuckled, as though they were talking over a tea table. "Now, you know I won't agree to that. I'll leave…but I'll always come back."

"Of course you won't just leave because I told you to," Viola replied brightly, stepping off the table onto the ground. Artemis flinched, and he noticed Holly do the same out of the corner of his eye. "But I'm prepared to sweeten the deal."

Kols quirked an eyebrow, and Artemis's mind started racing. "Now I'm interested," he said, voice silky and sickening.

Viola nodded at the bag, moving the gun with her head in a way that made Artemis feel slightly nauseous. "You get your data back--"

Kols snorted. "You know I need more than that."

" _And,_ " she spoke over him, eyes going flinty. "Me."

Again, silence, but this time it dropped like a hammer blow, unexpected and debilitating. "No." It was a whisper, barely more than a breath, and it took Artemis a moment to realize the protest had come from his own mouth.

Then Sam echoed him, much more loudly. "No!"

Then Connor and Elizabeth with "You can't," and "Vi, don't!"

"Shut up!" Viola snapped, glaring at them.

And Artemis…Artemis was planning. From the moment she'd started speaking he'd had a small inkling of what she might do, an inkling he illogically tried to ignore. Finally, logic had caught up with him and he started to really  _think._ There had to be a plan. There was always a plan.

"Done." Kols grinned a shark's grin. "You have yourself a deal, Viola."

Artemis thought he heard his mother stifle a sob.

"Great." She smiled in return. "Get your gun toting dogs out of here then."

"Drop the gun," Kols countered, still smiling.

"No way in hell," Viola replied brightly. "They leave, then you and I leave,  _then_  I drop the gun. That's the deal, take or leave it." She did, however, lower the gun to her side, much to Artemis's relief.

Finally, Kols smile shrank by a couple of molars. "Very well." He gave a brisk nod and suddenly all the black clad figures moved as one, straightening up and holstering their weapons. "I trust there will be no… _funny business_ ," the elf said, eyeing Butler and Juliet, who both remained armed.

Viola looked at them, her eyes skating quickly over Artemis, but not quickly enough that he didn't notice the flash of pain and sorrow. "This is the best way out," she said coolly. "They know that. They're just protecting the Fowls, not me." This was said with no small emphasis, almost more of a plea than an observation.

Kols nodded again, and his men started to file out. "Grab that, would you," he said curtly to one of the last to leave, gesturing to the bag with the data from his lab. The mask nodded and scooped it up. "They'll be on the shuttle waiting for us," he observed casually, throwing Viola a triumphant smirk. "Come along, then." He shot a glare at the rest of them and Artemis dropped his eyes. He couldn't risk Kols's suspicion. Not now. "And don't even think about following us, or I may be forced to go back on our deal," he threatened, smiling.

"You are a disgrace to the People," Holly snarled, fists clenched tight at her side.

"Oh, I haven't heard that before," he snipped, bored. He moved toward the door. "I want fifteen minutes before any of you leave this room, or I will be forced to take drastic measures. Viola, come."

"Can't she even say goodbye?"

Elizabeth's small, plaintive voice cut through the air and made Artemis's heart clench. He glanced up to see the Butlers standing securely in front of his family, but Viola's siblings clustered together a few steps away, closer to him and Holly, who seemed to be doing her best to cover all four teens.

Kols made an irritated sound in the back of his throat and snapped. "You have one minute. And don't try anything, I'm watching."

Viola stepped forward, reaching out to touch her sister's face. Both girls looked so lost and hopeless Artemis closed his eyes for a moment.  _Think, think,_ he ordered his brain fiercely. His eyes fell on Holly's weapon. New, probably Section Eight technology…perhaps…

"I love you," he heard Viola murmur, pressing a swift kiss to each of her siblings' cheeks. She turned to his parents and the Butlers. "I'm sorry," she whispered. He could only see her back, but he heard the tears she was fighting down in her voice. "I'm so sorry."

Then she turned to face him. Her mouth opened, but before she could make a sound he moved toward her, hand brushing Holly's gun as he passed his friend. He caught her around the waist and pulled her against him, crushing her mouth to his.

There was nothing sweet or tender in this kiss. It was harsh and hungry and desperate, his hand tangling in her hair while she clutched at his shirt with her free hand. Teeth and tongues clashed and his hand slipped from her waist to the back pocket of her jeans, pulling her even tighter against him.

Then they broke apart, breathing sharp and eyes glinting.

And she was gone, vanished out the door on Kols' heels without a word.

Nobody waited the fifteen minutes. Butler immediately checked the Fowls over, paying special attention to the twins, despite Angeline's shaky protests of "We're alright, he just scared us." Ignoring her, Butler snapped, "Juliet--"

"I'm on it." The younger Butler was already out the door. Artemis and Viola's siblings followed her.

Holly ran beside them, spitting something into her communicator. "I don't have time, Trouble, just send a squad up here  _now_!"

"Damnit!"

They were just in time to burst out into the gardens as Kols' craft was taking off. It must have had advanced cloaking, because they only caught a glimpse of it before it shimmered out of sight.

Elizabeth dropped to her knees and started sobbing. Sam knelt next to her and wrapped his arms around her, silent and expressionless. Connor leaned back against the wall, eyes closed and cradling his arm to his chest as silent tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Damnit," Juliet said again, fists clenching at her sides.

"I can't even get a read on it, and it was  _right there_!" That was Holly, frustration and grief warring for dominance in her tone. Artemis looked at her, feeling vague and lost. Detached. Everything seemed as though he was viewing it from underwater, slow and foggy and muffled.

Holly was shouting into her headset now. "Get me Foaly and No.1. And where is that squad, we need a perimeter around the manor…"

* * *

About an hour and a half later, the household was gathered in Artemis's father's study. Holly was outside, supervising the squad Trouble had sent while Butler monitored the manor's security from the camera feeds.

"I just don't understand how he got in," Artemis Senior bit out. His wife was with twins in their room. Artemis hadn't been able to meet her eyes since he and the others had come back from chasing Kols. Guilt gnawed at his stomach.

"I'm working on that," Foaly muttered. The centaur had arrived with the LEP officers and immediately been escorted into the room. No1 was on a shuttle to the surface as they spoke. "I've never seen anything like it- it's like he was feeding a loop to the security cameras and somehow managed to short out all your alarms, but it's the strangest combination of tech and magic I've ever seen. It's  _almost_ like what No1's been working on lately, but I just don't see how…" he trailed off, muttering.

"And anyway, the fact that he could get into the house at all means he had to have forfeited his magic, blah blah. We've been talking in circles," Juliet exclaimed, irritation almost disguising the sorrow in her tone.

"We'll find him." That was Holly, her voice emanating from the communicator placed in the center of the table. She sounded  _too_ confident. It was forced. Foaly's equipment had yet to identify Kols' craft. Whether that was because it was out of range or because it was just not possible was uncertain.

"When you do, I want him to burn for this." Artemis looked up. It had been a very long time since he'd seen his father's jaw set that way, and he'd never heard him use that tone. " _No one_ threatens my family."

"We're sorry."

They all quieted and looked to Elizabeth, who had just spoken for the first time since Viola and Kols' disappearance. She was looking at her hands in her lap, Sam's arms locked around her waist. "We're sorry," she repeated, not looking up. "This is all our fault. If we hadn't been here-" She buried her face in her hands, shoulder shaking.

Artemis Senior's expression softened and he approached the girl. Sam looked up at him, gray eyes bleak. "Don't blame yourselves," he murmured. "This is no one's fault but that monster's." He ran his hand through his hair then glanced to where Connor stood in the corner of the room. "How's your arm doing, lad?"

"Alright," Connor replied in a small voice, eyes fixed on his shoes.

Artemis Senior nodded, then turned back to the table. "Like I said: this c _reature_ hurt my family, and I want him to burn for it."

Suddenly something beeped, then whirred. Foaly snatched the communicator. "Holly-?"

"I think so!" the elf replied instantly, real hope creeping into her tone. They heard her jabbering to someone in rapid Gnomish, then she laughed. "Yes, yes, we've got him!" There was a collective sigh around the room. Artemis felt his heart jump. It had worked. Thank God.

Artemis Senior clapped his son on the shoulder. "Well done."

 

_**Viola** _

 

Viola didn't even have time to register the interior of Kols' shuttle before she was shoved roughly to the back, disarmed, and forced into a seat with a guard on either side of her. The other servants dispersed about the cabin.

"Take us home," Kols said, thumping one of his lackeys on the back. The man--the one who had lost his mask--nodded and strapped himself into the pilot's chair. The engine rumbled quietly to life and a few moments later the pilot relayed that they were on their way.

"Excellent." Kols took the seat across from Viola and steepled his fingers in front of his face, looking at her. "Jenna, be a dear and frisk the girl, would you?"

The guard to Viola's left nodded and briskly and set about patting Viola down. With a sigh, she stood, spreading her arms to make the job easier.

"Is this really necessary?" she asked, forcing herself to sound bored. "You were watching me the whole time, could I really have snuck something on here?"

Kols snorted, fishing a small device that looked almost like an iPod out of his pocket and pointing it at her. There was a flash of red light and she realized he was scanning her.  _Please let Section Eight be as clever as they think they are…_

"Well, the sensor isn't picking up anything. Double check her pockets, Jenna," he said coolly, staring Viola down. She schooled her face into an expressionless mask. "I highly doubt that rather gratuitous display was simply an act of affection. This Fowl boy is reportedly too clever for that."

The woman--Jenna--roughly checked Viola's pockets again, then straightened up and shook her head. "Nothing, sir," she said in a flat tone that gave Viola shivers.

"Hm. Perhaps not as clever as he thinks he is then," Kols muttered, a smirk starting to spread across his face.

"Can I sit now?" Viola asked peevishly, covering her fear and relief with bravado. Oh thank God, he really hadn't noticed.

Kols waved graciously. "Of course, of course."

She thumped back into her seat and crossed her arms over her chest. "So where are we going?"

He grinned, baring his canines. "Oh, you'll see." There was silence for a moment and Viola looked around the shuttle. Everything was generic, impersonal. The better to maintain anonymity.

"You know," Kols said suddenly, snapping his fingers at one of his servants, "you caused me an awful lot of trouble when you ran away." The masked man placed a glass of something iced in the elf's hand.

Viola snorted. "You can't imagine the remorse I feel," she muttered, droll. Her heartbeat quickened in panic but she fought it back.

Kols placed a hand over his heart. Or where a heart would be. "You cut me to the quick, Siobhan." She winced at the use of her birth name. "After all those years of feeding, clothing,  _housing_ you--you are very ungrateful."

"Yeah," she laughed bitterly, "I'm definitely the bad guy here. How dare I run away from the constant physical and psychological torture of myself and the only people in the world I care about."

Kols nodded and suddenly Jenna swooped and punched her solidly in the gut. The blow was so forceful she saw stars. Gasping, she doubled over, trying to get her breath back.

"You've been away too long. You've forgotten your manners," Kols said evenly.

For a moment Viola knelt on the floor, blinking and shuddering. When she had enough air in her longs to reply she whispered, "Yes, sir. Sorry, sir," hating herself for doing it but afraid. So, so afraid.

"Much better." Kols smiled again and she fought back a sob.

Carefully, she shifted back into her seat. Even more carefully, she brushed a chocolate curl behind her ear, letting her fingers just lightly brush the minute tracer Artemis had tangled in her hair.


	19. Project Viola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Electrical Torture

Viola opened her eyes blearily. Her head felt fuzzy and her mouth dry, and her ribs were sore.  _Did I fall asleep…?_ No, impossible. That wasn't it. Her head was pounding and she groaned, clenching her eyes shut. Slowly, memory began to return. She'd only been on the shuttle with Kols and his cronies for a few minutes before he'd ordered one of them to give her some kind of injection. She'd fought back, and someone had struck her side--that explained the ribs at least--then there was a prick in her leg…then she woke up.

"Damnit," she muttered, forcing her eyes open and pushing herself up into a sitting position. She looked around.

The room was small and bare. A cell. Pure white walls, no windows, one door with a complicated, scary looking lock blinking at her smugly from above its keypad, and the small cot she was laying on. Nothing else.

" _Damn_ it," she swore again, somehow managing to stumble to her feet. Her whole body felt like Jell-O. "I'm gonna kill him," she mumbled to herself, pressing the heels of her hands to her eyes in an attempt to quell her now screaming headache.

There was a soft click and whirring sound and she spun around, facing the door as it swung open. She sank back into a fighting stance, arms raised to protect her face and midsection.

"Easy, killer." The young man who came through the door raised one hand peaceably, mouth twitching up at the corner. His other hand held a tray of what she supposed was meant to be food. It didn't look very appetizing, but her stomach rumbled and she realized she had no idea how long she'd been out, and consequently when she'd last eaten.

"Who are you?" she demanded, hoping she sounded significantly more threatening than she felt.

"Jeremy." The man--barely a man, she realized--smiled at her slightly. He was slight, but not exactly skinny, and a few inches taller than her. His hair was longer, pulled back in a low ponytail, and sandy blond. She couldn't tell what color his eyes were.

She didn't relax her stance. "Kols sent you. Why are you here?"

Jeremy shrugged. "Feeding time. The boss man doesn't want you expiring from hunger." His voice was mid-range for a male, and he spoke with a slight Russian accent.

Viola snorted. "How terribly kind of him. Thanks, but I'll pass."

Jeremy gave her a mock pout. She eyed his clothes. All black. He was one of the men who had attacked the manor. She found that fact very hard to reconcile with the image of charm that was standing before her now. "Don't be like that, you need to eat," he coaxed, taking a step toward her. She skittered back like a scared cat and he paused. "Look, it's fine," he said softly, picking something that looked like a string bean off the tray and popping it into his mouth. "See?" he smiled again, encouragingly. "Kinda bland, but not poisoned."

She stared at him warily. "Fine. Put it down and get out."

Jeremy gave a long suffering sigh. "That's gratitude for ya. Don't ya even want to chat for a minute? You must be bored in here."

Viola widened her eyes, smiling brightly. "Actually, yeah! I do, I  _really_ want to have a nice long conversation with one of the people who held everyone I care about in the world at gunpoint, not to mention abducted, drugged, and imprisoned me. I can't imagine anything better! Then we can make s'mores and braid each other's hair." The smile twisted into a snarl. "Seriously, unless you're idea of a chat includes key codes and escape routes- get. The fuck. Out."

Jeremy whistled softly. "Touchy," he muttered, placing the tray on the floor and backing towards the door. "Alright, be that way. I'm supposed to come back and check on you in an hour though, just so you know."

"Great," she spat as he left. She waited until the lock clicked again before hesitantly approaching the tray. The food looked an awful lot like a cafeteria "mystery meatloaf" situation…but she was starving, and that guy had eaten some of it, so it probably wouldn't kill her…

 _No, just drug you into a nice, docile stupor._ Right. There was always that possibility. Better not risk it. With no other ideas, and her headache now turning steadily into a migraine, she collapsed back onto the cot and closed her eyes.

 _Think girl, think._ There had to be a way out. There was always a way out. She reached up and touched the tracer in her hair, reassuring herself that it was still there. It was comforting to know she may have backup--but she had to act like she didn't. Nothing was guaranteed, especially with good old Doctor Niklos.

 

_**Artemis** _

 

"D'arvit!" Foaly swore for the second time in as many minutes. He clicked around on the projected screen the LEP had quickly set up for him in Artemis's study by taking advantage of the miscellaneous fairy technology in the room, brow furrowed in frustration. "This is like looking for a firefly in a fireworks show. I have the tracer, but something else is obscuring the feed."

"Do you know what?" Holly asked, coming up beside him. She, along with Artemis and Butler, were the only other occupants of the room. No.1 and his mentor Qwan had been updated on the situation via communicator and were currently working in Haven trying to make sense of the data the little demon had gathered already, trying to figure out what Kols was planning, what his next move would be. Viola's siblings had been ordered to rest by Artemis Senior, who himself had gone to check on his wife and youngest sons. Almost twelve hours since "the incident" and Artemis still couldn't quite work up the courage to face his mother or the twins yet, so he stayed back.

"If I knew what it was, I wouldn't be having this problem," the centaur snapped peevishly.

Holly raised her hands. "Hey, don't bite  _my_ head off. I'm not the one jamming your signal."

Foaly grumbled, about as close to an apology as he was likely to get in his current state. Holly sighed. "Well, keep at it. We need to figure something out for when you  _do_ get a location."

"Call Trouble in here," Butler advised. "This is all falling under his jurisdiction for the moment, isn't it?"

Holly nodded. "Technically this isn't falling under anyone's jurisdiction because  _technically_ we aren't here, but- yeah." She directed her next comment into the microphone in the helmet she refused to take off. "Hey, Troub, can you get up here--? Alright, alright,  _Commander_ : your presence is requested in the situation room." She disconnected with a small noise of irritated disgust. "I swear, sometimes…" She throttled the air in front of her.

"You're the one dating him," Foaly said with a shrug.

Holly scowled and snapped, "I thought you were trying to locate a certain signal?" Artemis almost smiled. So she was still touchy about her on-again-off-again relationship with her fellow officer.

"Artemis." He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his bodyguard looking at him with a furrowed brow. "Maybe you should take a rest. It seems we aren't really getting anywhere at the moment, and someone can tell you when-"

"No." He shook his head and brushed the man's hand away, though not unkindly. "I need to be here." He moved to stand next to Foaly. "What can I do to help?"

The centaur gave him a sidelong look. "Honestly? Listen to Butler. You look like hell, Arty, you need a break. Besides, there's nothing you can do that we aren't already trying."

Holly came up on his other side, resting her hand on his arm. "I'll come get you the moment anything changes, promise."

Artemis looked around at them, feeling frustrated and helpless to such a degree that he could not remember having ever experienced. But, logically, he knew they were right, and he knew what they weren't saying; he was too close to the situation personally to be of any real help. At least not until her calmed down and got his thoughts in order. He let out a sharp breath. "Right. I'll check on Mother and the twins, then." He left the room.

* * *

It was a full five minutes before Artemis actually worked up the courage to enter his parents' room. Five minutes of standing awkwardly outside the door, staring at the hunk of wood as though it held the answer to life's mysteries. Finally, he took a slightly fortifying breath and knocked.

"Mother? Father?"

"Come in, son."

He entered slowly to find his parents and brothers curled up on the chaise by the window. Angeline had a book open on her lap, her twin sons on either side of her, peering at the pages. Artemis Senior sat on the other side of Beckett, a small smile on his lips. And clustered on the floor by their feet, looking not at all out of place, were Elizabeth, Sam, and Connor. All three still looked pale and shaken, but their attention was on Angeline as she continued reading, her voice soft and melodic.

"'If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't. And contrary wise, what it is, it wouldn't be. And what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?'" His mother let her voice lilt like a child's.

For a moment he was frozen in the doorway. Then, slowly, a smile managed to work its way across his face. Quietly, he approached the group and sat in between Connor and Elizabeth, as naturally as if they did this every day.

"You missed the part with the rabbit," Beckett whispered loudly, leaning down to him.

Artemis smiled at his brother. "How silly of me. I suppose I'm as late as our poor lapin friend."

Connor's mouth twitched up on one side. "Your parents thought we all needed to…decompress," he murmured.

"It was a good idea," Elizabeth added, giving a small, sad smile. "And I've never actually read  _Alice in Wonderland_  before."

"Sam said it's one of Viola's favorites," Myles chimed in. "So we thought we should read it. So we can tell her when she gets back."

Artemis felt his heart twist. "That's a wonderful idea," he said quietly. His mother began reading again, giving him a quick look that told him she was glad he was there, that she didn't blame him for what had happened, that everything would be alright. He wanted so badly to believe it.

He wasn't quite sure how long they sat there, but eventually they reached the mad tea part. Artemis Senior had taken over narration as Angeline claimed she was beginning to lose her voice.

As his father read, another voice started to overlap with his in Artemis's mind:

" _Because I'm curious."_

" _About what?"_

" _Oh, lots of things. Psychology, computer programming, the idea of the perception of colors, why a raven is like a writing desk, and why exactly it is that you, Master Fowl, have a fairy communicator in your pocket."_

He almost chuckled. Thinking back, it was just so utterly  _Viola,_ the way she had thrown a reference to a favorite novel into such a conversation. And of course  _Alice in Wonderland_  was one of her favorites. It wasn't something he would necessarily have concluded, but upon hearing it...it just made sense.

There was a knock on the door and silence fell. Artemis stood. "Holly?"

The elf peered around the door. There was fire in her eyes. "We've got it."

* * *

"Here." Foaly said triumphantly, zooming in on a small dot on his map. "North Alaska, completely isolated. The fort...bunker...lab-- _whatever_ seems to be almost completely underground and Kols has a whole bunch of different transmissions broadcasting at once to try to scramble any tracers." He clucked, almost appreciatively. "Clever, but not clever enough."

"Well done, old friend," Artemis said, giving the centaur his vampire smile.

"So what's the plan?" his father asked, leaning forward in his chair. He, along with Viola's siblings, had come at Holly's summons. Angeline was still with the twins, much to the displeasure of both boys at being left out.

"The plan is to send a team in and raise some hell." That was Commander Trouble Kelp, standing next to Holly with his arms crossed.

Sam nodded. "I like it. Simple, easy to remember," he muttered.

"It's not going to be that easy," Foaly said sharply, eyeing the commander. "Aside from the fact that we don't know exactly what were up against here in terms of numbers, there's the fact that this place isn't going to be easy to get in to, especially not without being noticed."

Artemis met Holly's eyes and saw she was thinking exactly the same thing he was. He started to smile. "You said most of the fort is underground, yes?"

Foaly's eyes widened a bit and Trouble swore under his breath.

"What?" Connor demanded, looking around at them all with furrowed brows. "What are you guys thinking?"

Holly grinned. "Time to call in an old friend."

 

_**Viola** _

 

Somehow Viola had managed to fall asleep again. She woke at the clicking whir of the opening door and a low whistle. "You look like hell." Jeremy again. Her allotted hour must be up.

"There is a tiny man with a jackhammer in my head and one of us must die," Viola replied curtly, sitting up.

The young man chuckled, but the sound died as he saw the untouched plate on the floor. "You know, you're only hurting yourself by not eating," he said, almost kindly, looking up at her from under loose bangs.

Light brown. His eyes were the color of sandy earth. It was somehow comforting to know that. She shrugged. "Well, it's not hurting you, so I don't see why you care," she snipped, more on reflex than anything else.

He muttered in Russian and rolled his eyes.

Viola scowled. "I am  _not_ a stubborn little girl," she snapped. "I'm cautious. And I have damn good reason to be."

Jeremy blinked, taken aback. Then he gave her a wry smile. "The gift of tongues. That's your fairy power, eh?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you know about fairy powers?" she asked, rising slowly.

His face suddenly closed down, became expressionless. "Not much," he replied casually. She didn't buy it. Before she could press him though, he moved to the door and gestured for her to follow. "Come on, the boss wants to see you."

* * *

Jeremy led her down a narrow, pristine white hallway into a large room that was almost identical to the abandoned lab in Russia, though on a larger scale. She stiffened as the feeling of death and decay washed over her, hardening her heart and her mind against the sensation.  _Don't feel it, don't feel it…_  It had almost been easier to control these feelings before she knew they stemmed from her abilities as an empath.

More people in black waited in the lab, their now unmasked faces thrown into sharp relief by the florescent lighting. The stood apparently aimlessly around the room, except for one- a young woman- who sat perched on the edge of one of the two examining tables. Her sleeve was rolled up past her elbow and her arm was stretched out, wrist tight in the grasp of the diminutive figure who stood before her. Kols swabbed her skin, businesslike, then inserted a needle into a visible vein. Though her view was partial blocked by their bodies, Viola could see the pale blue liquid that filled about half of the syringe.

She bit her lip as Kols delivered the injection. She was no doctor, but that looked like a large dose of…whatever it was.

The woman on the table stiffened, eyes going wide. Her whole body rigid, fists clenched on the edge of the table, she began to shake. Her mouth fell open and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"What the hell?" Viola murmured, horrified. She started to move forward. "What are you doing to her?!"

"Ah, Viola, you're here." Kols turned and gave her a dead smile. His eyes flicked to Jeremy's face and he nodded toward the door behind them. Without a word, her escort moved away, taking up a guard position. Kols refocused on her, grin widening as he spread his hands in a  _voila_ position. "Come here, girl, and see what your power creates."

Viola shook her head, taking a step back. She could feel her heart hammering against her ribs, and her headache was almost blinding now. Fear closed around her throat in an icy grip. What did he mean, her power?

The woman on the table suddenly slumped, letting out a harsh breath. Her hair, short and auburn, fall in front of her face as her head lolled forward. Kols looked over his shoulder at her and snapped his fingers. Instantly, she straightened up again, face blank. Viola gasped and staggered backward.

Her eyes, grayish green when Viola had entered the room, glowed electric blue. Sparks seemed to gather around them, twirling and popping in her irises. The woman looked toward her at the soft sound of shock and gracefully slipped off the table. Viola kept staring at her eyes, fixated and afraid.

Slowly, the blue faded and the gray-green returned. Viola remained frozen where she was, a horrible thought creeping through her mind.

"How does it feel, Jenna?" Kols asked with clinical interest, folding his arms as he looked the young woman up and down.

She--Jenna--took a deep breath and looked down at him. For the first time expression showed on her face, a twitched of her lips that may have been an ironic smile. "Even better than the last one, sir."

"Good, good." He gave her that shark's grin. "Why don't you try it out, show our dear Viola the miracles she has made possible."

Jenna nodded and Viola bolted for the door, irrationally terrified. But Jeremy blocked her--as she'd known he would--and pinned her arms behind her back, forcing her to watch whatever was going to happen. She tried to struggle but she was weak and disoriented, her head feeling like it was about to burst open and her sore ribs throbbing.

As if nothing had happened, Jenna stretched out a hand and narrowed her eyes, concentrating. For a moment, it seemed as though nothing was going to happen. Then Viola felt a sort of surge in the air, the unmistakable feeling of magic, and the air above Jenna's hand suddenly burst into flame. The young woman smiled savagely as the fireball grew, then pulled her arm back and let it fly.

Viola cried out instinctively and shrank away as the heat flew past her, imploding against the wall behind her.

"Watch it!" Jeremy snapped, sounding mildly miffed as opposed to frightened or angry. "No need to be such a damn showoff."

Jenna shrugged, still grinning, and let her hand fall to her side.

"Very good, my dear," Kols said, patting her arm. Instantly Jenna's face went blank again. She endured Kols's touch, but Viola could tell she was loathe to do so. She almost felt sorry for her--then her memory of that gut wrenching punch returned and her sympathy dwindled a little. Kols looked around the room and narrowed his eyes. "Out, all of you. Now."

Without question the men and women in black nodded and filed to and out the door. Jeremy stayed, keeping her restrained, until Kols met his eyes and nodded, saying, "Bring Subject A12 in, would you?" In complete silence, her captor released her and stepped away. By the time she'd recovered enough to turn around, she and the elf were the only occupants of the room.

"That was it," she said quietly, staring at the wall, "wasn't it? That was Project Viola."

"Very astute." Kols turned to a counter that had a tray of syringes. He placed the one he'd used to inject Jenna into an empty slot. "Yes, what you just witnessed is a part of the endeavor I affectionately refer to as 'Project Viola'." He turned and gave her a smile. With a wave of his hand he indicated the now empty examining table. "Why don't you have a seat?"

She narrowed her eyes. "I think I'll stand."

Kols sighed. Then, in a smooth motion she hardly saw, drew a fairy handgun from the holster that his position had blocked from her view and fired at her. Pain jolted through her, making her hair stand on end and her throat constrict as she fought back an instinctive cry. The gun must not even have been set to stun, because she managed to stay conscious, but it still hurt like hell.

"Now." Kols lowered the weapon, smiling. "Won't you sit down?"

Viola gritted her teeth and sat on the table. Kols bustled about the lab for a few moments, checking beakers and twisting small levers, Viola had to look away when he lifted a jar that contained what appeared to be eyes. At least a few of them were human.

"Excuse me, sir."

The door opened. She looked up and caught her breath. Jeremy stood in the doorway, eyes lowered and hand clenched tight around the leash that led to the muzzled creature growling at his side.

"Ah, good man. Bring it in," Kols grinned.

Nodding, Jeremy tugged the battered snow leopard into the room. Growling, the huge cat threw herself from side to side, but in addition to her collar and muzzle she was shackled so she could only shuffle awkwardly. Viola's heart broke.

"Stop that, let her go!" she shouted, jumping to her feet and rushing forward. A hand on her wrist stopped her, chills running up her spine.

"Excellent," Kols murmured, and she had to force back a shudder. The elf moved between her and the leopard, giving Jeremy a meaningful look. "Come along then, lad, I need you to help me fetch some things." He strode to the door and gestured for Jeremy to follow. He did, cautiously, making sure the snow leopard was well distracted by Viola. "We'll leave these two alone for a moment," Kols said gloatingly as they moved into the doorway. "We'll talk more about the project when I return. Oh, and Viola?" He gave her a dangerous grin "Don't do anything stupid."

The door closed and she heard the now familiar click and whir of the lock system. In an instant she was on her knees in front of the big cat, futilely searching for the clasp of her muzzle.

"Damnit, I need a key," she muttered, feeling her eyes start to itch. "Hold on, let me try the collar…" Everything was locked. She wanted to yank at the bonds in a rage, but she knew that would only hurt the poor creature. "I'm sorry," she whispered, tears of frustration and helplessness building in the corners of her eyes. "I'm sorry. I--"

A large paw patted at her arm and she looked into pale, crystal gold eyes. The leopard chuffed softly. It was alright, she knew her restraints wouldn't come off easily. She tilted her head, regarding the girl. She was strange, sort of like the other humans in this place, but not  _like_ them.

"How did you get here?" Viola asked, scratching under the heavy leather collar. The cat purred quietly.

They had found her in a trap in her homeland, a few months ago. She didn't know if they were the ones that set it, but when they came across her they stung her with something that made her sleep. Then she woke up in a small, cold cage far away from her home.

Viola stroked her head, at a loss. The animal looked up at her and questioned, had they taken her from her home, too? Was she like all the beast-people here?

"Yeah," she whispered, resting her forehead against the cat's. "The elf used to keep me, but I got away. Then he found me again." They were both quiet for a long moment. Then Viola asked, "Do you mind if I give you a name? It's a bit difficult for me to call my friends the way beast-people do."

She didn't mind. In fact she thought it was an interesting idea.

Viola tilted her head to the side and regarded the animal, mirroring her earlier expression. "Kiara," she decided. She liked the way it sounded. "Do you know why they brought you here, Kiara?"

She didn't. She knew it had something to do with the magic the elf was making, unnatural magic that made her tail twitch. It wasn't like her human magic- which was strange, she had to admit, but it felt safe and warm. More like fairy magic than the perversion the small, angry creature was creating.

"I'm going to stop him," Viola promised in a small whisper. "I don't exactly know how yet, but I'm going to stop him."

"Are you now?"

She jumped to her feet as Kols and three people in black entered the room. The elf chuckled at her. "I just can't wait to see you try." He jerked his chin at the table. "Up you go." When she didn't move, he narrowed his eyes and raised the hand that still held his gun. " _Now,_ please."

She moved onto the table. The moment she did, his cronies rushed forward, forcing her down and strapping her wrists and ankles in. Horrifying memories blended with years of nightmares and she cried out, thrashing instinctively, but they were too strong for her. "Let me go! What are you doing?!"

"Oh, calm down, Viola. Really, I thought you'd be used to this by now."

She turned her head to spit an obscenity at him, but the words died in her throat. Growling and snarling, Kiara had been hoisted onto the other table and similarly retrained.

"Now, I'm sure you're wondering what this is all about," Kols said conversationally, moving behind her table so she couldn't see him. Panic shot through her, but she couldn't fight, couldn't move, couldn't do anything. "To be honest, it started as a little project for fun, really. A few years before I found you wandering in the streets like some urchin in a Dickens novel, I found a very old text in the Atlantis library mentioning the possibility of humans who could channel fairy magic. Channel, not possess, mind you- so when I found you, I was at a loss, I'll admit. I thought there may be more of you and…well, you know how I tracked down your siblings. Elizabeth in an orphanage, Sam from the foster system, and Connor in the family he'd run away from three times already. You were all special, but none of them were quite like you." He moved back into her line of sight and smiled. She spit at him.

One of the figures, Jenna again, moved toward her, hand raised, but Kols held up a hand to stop her. "It's quite alright. She'll learn soon enough." The other two people in black, both men, took up positions at either end of Kiara's table.

"So you see, I started running tests." Viola shuddered, remembering. "And I began my little experiment: synthetically replicating fairy powers through you and your siblings DNA and administering it to other, non-magical humans." He patted her hand and she clenched her fist. "Alas, it is not a perfect science. Only one dose at a time, and I can never mix powers, or the subjects…" he cleared his throat. "Well,  _burn up,_ as it were. Another unfortunate side effect is the serum's highly addictive properties, but it's a small drawback in the grand scheme of things."

Suddenly it clicked, why humans were working with a psychotic fairy. They were addicts, junkies desperate for their next hit, not caring where they got it. She suddenly felt unbelievable sad for them.

"But you, my little Viola, are the key," Kols continued. The thrum of madness in his tone sent her fight or flight instincts into overdrive. But she still couldn't move. "I started to realize it before your little escape act, and I've only been furthering my research since. You see-" he took a step back, still smiling at her- "You have an ability none of the others possess." He snapped his fingers.

Both of the men at Kiara's table grabbed metal robs that looked suspiciously like cattle prods from racks on the wall and jabbed them into the cat's side. Kiara yowled, skin shuddering at the electricity, but she was so tightly restrained she could only arch against her bonds.

"No, stop it,  _stop it_!" Viola screamed, straining against her own bonds.

"Look at her, Viola, use your powers. Show me you can do that and her pain will stop."

"What are you talking about?! Just leave her alone!" she shouted as the cat was shocked again, shrieking in pain.

"You are an empath, Viola. That is what makes you unique. Prove what you can do for me and I'll have them stop."

"You already know I can talk to animals, what more do you want?" she begged, forcing tears back.

He glared at her but stayed silent. Desperate, she met Kiara's eyes, focusing as hard as she could on easing the animal's pain.  _Maybe that's what he's talking about. But I'm not a healer, what can I do?_ "I'm so sorry," she whispered, seeing the pain and fear in those eyes, feeling the panicked breaths squeezed from tortured lungs. "God, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Kols nodded. "Again."

"No--!" The word broke off into a surprised scream as pain jolted through her, making her back arch. It was worse than when Kols had shot her, much worse. After a moment it subsided and she collapsed, panting.  _What--?_

"Excellent," Kols purred. He clapped his hands. "Again."

Kiara was shocked and Viola felt her pain, felt the way her claws extended and contracted, felt the electricity zap along her bones, felt her skin twitch and blood gather in her throat. It took her a moment to realize that the blood she felt was her own, that she had screamed hard enough to break the delicate skin in the lining of her throat.

"Again."

Pain. White light obscuring her vision. Her own voice overlapping with the desperate yowls of a wild animal, at times become the yowl itself, at times words: "Stop, please! You're hurting her… you're hurting us… _you're hurting us_!"

"Again."

Another jolt. She felt her consciousness start to slip away. _Help me_. It was barely the whisper of a thought, skating against the very edges of her mind.  _Someone, please. Help me. Help…_

"Again."

_Help me, please…_

_Artemis--help me._

 

_**Artemis** _

 

Mulch Diggums, dwarf thief turned private investigator and now potential housebreaker (once again) for the LEP, sat across the table from Artemis, his father, Butler, the fairies, and Viola's siblings and raised an eyebrow. "So let me get this straight: you want me to case and if possible break into a secure facility under the apparent control of a psycho who's been presumed dead for the past few decades and is charged with severe crimes of torture and illegal experimentation, in order to rescue Artemis's girlfriend--who, along with her siblings possesses fairy power and no one can quite seem to explain why- and who also threatened to shoot herself if the previously mentioned psycho did not, in effect, kidnap her."

He paused.

They nodded.

He held up a finger. "Just one question then.  _Artemis has a girlfriend_?"

Artemis closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. " _Not_ the issue at hand, Mulch."

The dwarf raised his hands peaceably. "Right, sorry. Just trying to lighten the mood." He looked at the map projected on the wall in front of them. "Soooo…this isn't going to be easy…"

Holly leaned forward. "But you can do it, can't you? Can't be any harder than breaking into Koboi Labs."

Mulch shrugged. "Probably the same actually. Can never tell with this psychopath types." He looked around at them all. "I'm assuming there is some sort of plan in the works."

Artemis smirked. The expression was probably only eighty percent bravado. "Of course. Myself, Butler, and an LEP squad will be accompanying you."

"I still think we should go," Elizabeth put in suddenly.

"We discussed this," Artemis Senior said quietly. "I am still reluctant to let Artemis go--he is only departing under the condition that he remain in the shuttle for the duration of this mission. You three are far too close to this situation, I will not allow--"

"And he's  _not_ close to the situation?" Sam demanded. "Look, I get he's the man with the plan so he kinda has to be there but come on--this is our  _sister_ , we…"

Artemis felt a slight jolt, a pinch. Almost as though he'd shocked himself on the carpet. Which was of course impossible, he wasn't even moving. He tried to refocus on the situation, but the jolt came again, slightly stronger, and with it a strange sensation in the back of his mind. Almost like a whispering…like…

_Help me…_

"Artemis?"

He looked up at Butler's voice and saw the others were watching him. "Are you alright, son?" his father asked, eyes narrowed.

"Yes," he answered, straightening his shoulders. "Yes, it's nothing. Just…" He glanced out the window, unable to ignore the prickling feeling in his skull. "We have to hurry."


	20. Deals and Plots and Plans, Oh My!

_It hurt. Everything hurt. The world was spilling into her head and, finding there wasn't quite enough room inside after all, pushing against her skull in an effort to widen the living space. She fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around her head and whimpering, rocking back and forth as she tried to control the barrage of sensation and emotion pouring into her._

" _Vi? Vi, baby, look at me. Sweet girl, look at me, look at Mama."_

 _Sobbing, she did, looking up into warm, kind eyes and that smile that made everything good and safe. Her mother wrapped her arms around her, pulling her to her chest. "I know it hurts, baby," she whispered, kissing her wet cheeks. "I know it's hard, but you have to shut it out. When you get older, it'll be easier. You can control it. But for now just shut it out, push it away. Whenever it gets to be too much, just think about_ you _. You are your own person, not the whole world. You don't always have to feel their pain."_

" _It's so hard," she whimpered, turning her face into her mother's shoulder. "I'm scared, Mama."_

" _I know, sweetheart, I know. But you have to be brave for me okay? Can you do that?"_

_She sniffled. Her mother's advice--or perhaps simply her presence--was working. The feelings weren't gone, but they were muted. "I-I'll try."_

" _That's my girl." Siobhan dropped a kiss on her daughter's head, stroking her unruly mop of curls. "My girl," she repeated, rocking her gently. "Promise me something, baby."_

_Viola looked up into her eyes again. "Okay," she answered willingly. She would do anything for her mother._

_Siobhan smiled. "You have to shut the feelings out sometimes, but don't shut your own away." She leaned down so their foreheads were pressed together. "Always listen to your heart. Sometimes it whispers so softly you can barely hear it- so you have to listen close, understand?"_

_She didn't really, but she nodded anyway. "Yes, Mama."_

" _Good." Her mother gave her another kiss. Then she started to fade away._

" _Mama? Where are you going? Mama?"_

" _I love you, baby."_

" _Mama? Don't leave me, please. Don't leave me, Mama!"_

" _I love you…"_

"Mama!"

Viola bolted upright in her cot, back in her small cell. Her throat was raw and sore- her head felt fuzzy and it took her a moment to adjust to the waking world. Once she did, however, one thought became abundantly clear.

 _Mother was like me_. That dream had been a memory, one she had locked away for years. Her mother had taught her to control her empathetic powers so they wouldn't consume her--but she had forgotten she had been taught at all, and the power had stayed hidden with her memories. She didn't know if Siobhan Sayer had possessed other fairy power, but she had certainly been an empath.

"Why didn't she tell me more?" she whispered, eyes drifting to the ring on her right hand. The silver winked at her under the harsh lights. She was suddenly inexplicably angry.  _You should have told me. You should be here!_ With a wordless cry she ripped the ring from her finger and threw it across the room, wincing as her body reminded her of the hell Kols had recently put her through.

The ring hit the wall with a soft  _clink_  and fell to the ground. Viola wrapped her arms around herself, wincing as her stiff body ached in protest, and glared at it as she shivered on the tiny cot. "Why did you have to leave me?" Her eyes itched and she clenched them shut, sending warm streams of water down her cheeks.

For a few moments she let herself fall apart and sat shaking on the cot, crying. Then she bit her lip, straightened her shoulders, and stood. Crossing the room, she knelt and picked the ring up, turning it in her fingers.  _Sorry, Mum, s_ he thought, pressing the band to her lips briefly. She made to put the ring back on, then paused. After a long moment of consideration, she slipped it back on with the heart facing her and the crown pointed away. She smiled as another memory of her mother surfaced.

 

_"This was your grandmother's, and her mother's before her," Siobhan said, sliding the ring onto her daughter's tiny finger. It almost immediately started to slip back off and she laughed, replacing it on her own finger. "And someday, it'll be yours." She ruffled the girl's hair, grinning. "When you've grown into it, of course."_

_Viola stuck her tongue out petulantly, but she was too curious to hold a grudge. She narrowed her yes at her mother's hand. "Mama, why'd you put it on me upside down?"_

_Siobhan chuckled. "This is a claddagh, sweetling, there is no upside down. I put it on you with the heart facing away because that means you haven't yet found someone to share your heart with. I've worn it this way--" she tapped the heart facing toward the center of her hand-- "ever since I met your father."_

_Viola screwed up her face. "Ick. Lovey stuff."_

_Siobhan laughed and pulled her close, tickling her. "Yes, lovey stuff. Ick indeed," she agreed as her daughter shrieked with giggles._

 

"Maybe not as 'ick' as I used to think," Viola mused softly. She looked at the ring and despite herself- despite everything- she felt her heart flip in a silly, girlish kind of way she was entirely unused to.

Then she turned to the door and reality suddenly slammed into her. Hard. The pleasant memories and giddy feeling dissipated like morning mist. She was still trapped. And Kiara had still been hurt for the sake of her strange powers. And in all probability she would be again--or Kols would bring another animal in, and they'd have to do the whole thing over. And over. And over.

She shivered, though she wasn't cold, and wrapped her arms around her torso. Whatever had happened before, it had unlocked something in her. She could feel it, whispering through her veins and twining around her mind like vines of ivy. It wasn't unpleasant, exactly, or even totally unfamiliar. It was as if it had always been there, hidden away behind a door deep inside herself. And now the door was flung open.

She looked at her feet, frowning, as she realized that she didn't even know what she was capable of like this. What her power might truly be. She bit her lip.  _But Kols knows._ Or at least he had theories, she'd bet her life on it.

That thought almost made her laugh, albeit humorlessly. Bet her life. As if she had any real claim to it anymore.

"Hello?" There was a knock at the door and the sound of the lock opening as someone pushed it inward. She tensed and backed up a few paces, though she did recognize the voice.

"Hey, Jeremy," she said coolly as the young man entered the room.

He gave her a charming, sheepish smile that made her want to punch him in the nose. "Brought lunch," he said, holding out a tray of "food". His brow crinkled. "Well, supper actually, but who cares, right?"

She glared at him. "Just drop it and leave," she snapped, reaching up to brush a lock of hair out of her face. Then she froze.  _The tracer…_ It wasn't there.

 _Oh no, oh no, oh God no,_ she thought, desperately schooling her features into an expressionless mask.

Jeremy smirked. "Missing something?" he asked, reaching into his pocket and displaying a minute piece of fairy technology on the tip of his finger.

For a long moment they stared at each other, silent. Viola, for the first time, consciously tried to use her powers. She imagined reaching out to Jeremy with the misty vines in her mind and felt…fear. Anger. Desperate hunger. And, just faintly, hope.

She made a sweeping gesture with her hand, giving him a wry smile. "Why don't we have that chat you wanted earlier?"

 

_**Artemis** _

 

"I'm really sorry." The first words out of No.1's mouth when he got off the shuttle that had been appropriate to bring him to the surface on the grounds of an emergency. He walked up the steps to where the group that had been cobbled together as a rescue team--and the rest of the Fowl household, save Juliet and the twins--stood and tried to wrap his little arms around Elizabeth's and Connor's waists. Both teens hesitated, then hugged him back, a little awkwardly.

"I can't believe they let you come," Elizabeth said, shuffling back a step or two. In the time since Viola's kidnapping, she, Connor, and Sam had all experienced a sort of crash course in LEP function and procedure, as well as to what extent No.1 and Qwan--usually researches not directly involved in conflict--were involved.

No.1 looked up at her with huge, empathetic eyes. "Once I heard Artemis asked for me, I begged Qwan to let me come. I just couldn't stay behind."

Sam made a face and Artemis winced internally. None of Viola's siblings wanted to stay behind either, but they had been overruled. Artemis himself was on shaky ground with his position on the team, only permitted to go under oath that he would remain "sidelined" with No.1.

"Alright, now that the demon's here we'd best get a move on." That was Trouble Kelp, ever practical. He was speaking into his coms unit and to the group gathered before him, jerking his head toward the two shuttles waiting for their rescue team. He barked a few commands in Gnomish and roughly a dozen LEP officers swarmed onto the first shuttle. His eyes flicked to Holly, still standing on the steps with the humans, and she snapped to attention. "We take off in five minutes, Short." She nodded, and he boarded his shuttle.

"Alright." Holly gave them all a quick once over. "Butler, Artemis, Mulch, No.1, you're with me on the smaller shuttle." She looked up at Artemis's parents and gave a small, encouraging smile. "Be back before you know it." Artemis Senior nodded but Angeline refused to lift her eyes from the ground. Holly nodded sharply, then moved to board her own shuttle.

"Well, let's get on with it then," Mulch muttered in a rather resigned tone, clomping after her.

Both No.1 and Artemis hovered awkwardly for a moment, Butler at his charge's shoulder as always. Then the little demon sporadically sprang forward again and gave each of Viola's siblings another quick hug.

"I'm sure she's fine," he said brightly, beaming in a forced sort of way that Artemis had never seen in him before. "We'll bring her back safe and sound, promise."

Elizabeth gave an equally forced smile, eyes suspiciously bright. "I know. I just..." She bit her lip. "I have this bad feeling. And--and I keep hearing her, like she's calling out for help--" Her voice choked off and Sam gathered her to his chest.

Artemis froze. He heard Connor draw in a sharp breath and locked his gaze with the other boy's. Green eyes met blue and for an instant they had a perfect understanding between them. Then Butler murmured, "Artemis," indicating they were running out of time, and he shook himself mentally. He'd have to think about it later.

"I'll be back soon," he said softly, moving forward to embrace his parents. His father clapped him on the back and his mother squeezed him so tight he thought she might actually crack a rib. Then they released him, and Angeline placed her hands on either side of her face to force him to meet her eyes. There was a quiet ferocity in her expression that was almost startling.

Quietly, so quietly he thought probably his father didn't even hear, she whispered, "I know you will." She kissed him on the forehead.

Then they were off, down the stairs and across the brief stretch of winter-crackled grass to the shuttle, then into the craft and strapping themselves into their seats.

"Alright, boys, here we go," Holly said from the pilot's chair, guiding them into a smooth takeoff as she had so many times before.

Artemis almost smiled. Despite everything, the familiarity of the company and the setting was almost comforting. He looked at his hands as they steadily gained altitude, only vaguely aware of Holly communicating with the other shuttle ahead of them. He couldn't get his mother's expression out of his mind; it was a look he'd only seen once before, about an hour after Foaly had located Viola's tracking signal.

He'd been trying how to best broach the subject of his going along on the rescue mission with his parents. He'd somehow just  _known_ he was going to go…but he'd forgotten to inform anyone else.

 

_"_ _You want to go." It was a statement, not a question. Artemis was startled out of his near-meditative state at his desk. He'd though he was alone, but Angeline stood like a beautiful ghost in the doorway._

_Taking a breath to fortify himself, he responded emotionlessly, "I am going."_

_There was a moment of silence. Then his mother took a few graceful steps toward him, eyes hard and searching. "Artemis, tell me something," she demanded, and he knew she was beyond serious by the use of his full name and that tone._

_He looked up to meet her eyes. "Yes?"_

" _Do you love her?"_

 

He didn't answer. He couldn't. His voice just decided to stop working. But she must have seen something in his face that satisfied her, because then she'd nodded, gently touched his cheek, and disappeared. She'd raised no further objections to his participation in the rescue.

"Artemis?"

"Hm?" He looked up to see Mulch, No.1, and Butler all staring at him. He realized the little demon had asked him something. "Sorry, what was it?" he muttered, trying to ground himself back into the present.

"It's not like you to space out, Artemis," Mulch said, one eyebrow quirked.

He didn't feel like dealing with this, so he fell back to his default. Quirking an eyebrow of his own he asked blithely, "Was that concern I heard, Mister Diggums?"

The dwarf scoffed. "As if, Mud Boy." But he was grinning.

"Sorry, No.1, what were you asking?" Topic successfully avoided, Artemis returned his attention to the little warlock.

"I wanted to know what your plan was," No.1 said patiently.

"Ah, yes." Artemis looked at Butler and the bodyguard reached into the bag he'd stowed under his seat. In one smooth motion, he tossed a small metal object through the air. Somewhat less gracefully, Artemis managed to catch it. He pressed a few small pressure points on the cube--a byproduct of his original C Cube, less flashy but occasionally useful--and placed it on the floor as a projection of a series of blueprints fizzed into view.

"Here we have the layout of Kols's base, as near as Foaly could get his data to show," he explained, falling into a very familiar role. "Above ground it appears to be one small structure, perhaps a shed or small hut, but underground--" he leaned forward and fiddled with the cube, zooming in on the schematics. "It is a veritable labyrinth," he concluded, gesturing toward the image. He maneuvered the controls again to zero in on a specific point. "Now, the signal from Viola's tracer is centered in this area. Foaly couldn't pick out exactly where due to Kols' annoyingly astute precautions. Our plan is to have Mulch tunnel in and retrieve Viola as inconspicuously as possible. Once she is out of harm's way and can no longer be used as a bargaining chip, Trouble and his team go in to make the arrest."

No1 was nodding along with rapt attention. Once Artemis had finished, he cleared his throat and said, "Clever and fairly straightforward, I like it. But, Arty…this is a best case scenario. And you know we usually never get "best case". It's just not our thing."

Artemis sighed. Unfortunately, the little demon was correct. "I have several contingencies planned in case of mishaps, which I shall reveal as they are needed," he promised, trying to sound confident. He thought he managed it pretty well, and No.1 was satisfied enough that the furrow in his brow lessened a bit.

"Right, okay." There was silence for a moment, then the warlock blurted out, "But, Artemis, what am  _I_ supposed to do? Why would you bother to ask for me if we're just going to be stuck on this shuttle while Mulch and the LEP do all the work?"

"And I probably  _still_ won't get a medal out of this," the dwarf muttered. Artemis shot him a glare and in the pilot's chair Holly snorted.

"I have a…hunch," he said, returning his attention to No.1. "I would have called it a hypothesis, but it really was just a hunch when I asked Trouble to send for you. Now, I believe I have a bit more data…" He trailed off, remembering the look in Connor's eyes, Elizabeth's claim that she could hear her sister calling for help.

"Well, spit it out won't you!" Mulch demanded after a few moments, fidgeting impatiently. Artemis looked around to see Holly had set the controls to follow Trouble's shuttle and had turned around to look at him. Butler was the only one who remained impassive, perhaps because he and Artemis had talked (briefly) about this hunch several hours ago, perhaps because that was simply his default.

He locked his eyes on No.1 and asked, half hoping he was wrong, "Is it possible for an empath to communicate telepathically?"

The demon blinked, as did Holly and Mulch. There was a considering silence, then he answered slowly, "I suppose…I don't think  _communicate,_ in the sense of having a lengthy philosophical discussions, but ideas, emotions, senses, maybe a few words, yeah. I think it would be possible." He shook his head. "But the empath would have to be very powerful--and share a strong emotional connection with whomever he or she was trying to communicate with." He shrugged, biting his lip. "I dunno, Artemis, empaths are a bit different as far as magic goes. There's no set rules or measurements, so it's hard to tell  _what_ they can do." His eyes suddenly went very wide. "You're not saying…you think we can communicate with Viola from the shuttle? Brief her on the plan before everything goes to hell?"

Artemis nodded. "That was the general idea, yes. It's why I asked for you--of all the people I could think of, I assumed you would have the best chance of forming a link." He closed his eyes and sighed, rubbing his temples. "But I don't suppose you and Viola have a strong enough connection. I should have thought of that."

"That's assuming Viola has this ability at all. I told you she'd have to be very powerful…" His voice died as he looked at Artemis's face. Holly sucked in a sharp breath.

"She can do it," the elf realized. "Somehow, you know. She…contacted you?"

Artemis resisted the urge to clench his jaw with difficulty. He found he was having trouble meeting any of their eyes for some reason. "Not…exactly," he said slowly. "Right after we briefed Mulch, I--I felt a sort of jolt, as though I'd shocked myself on the carpet. And I thought…I thought I heard her. Asking for help." He shook his head. "Of course I assumed I'd imagined it, at first. But then I couldn't get it out of my head, the idea that she was reaching out somehow. Then when we were leaving Elizabeth said she thought she could hear her too, and I believe Connor can as well. Possibly Sam, but if he can he hides it well." He finally looked up to see them all staring at him with expressions ranging from puzzlement to pity. He frowned, feeling oddly exposed.

"A jolt…" Holly murmured after a moment. Her brow wrinkled. "Like...surprise? Or something external, like--like an electric shock?"

Artemis's lips thinned and he replied curtly, "External."

No1 bit his lip again. "I hope not. If you're right--and I think you are," he added hastily, "it sounds like Viola is…projecting, shall we say, almost unconsciously. Getting any sort of message through an empathetic bond would take a lot of effort, and any sensory signals would be muffled by the time they got to the receiver. If you could even feel that much…"

He didn't have to finish. Silence fell and Artemis's stomach turned over. If he could feel even a small jolt, God only knew what Viola was going through. He looked at his hands in his lap and only then realized he'd been clenching his fists so hard his nails had bit into his palms. He uncurled his fingers stiffly, revealing four angry red crescents carved into each hand.

"I'm sorry I dragged you along with no real purpose, No.1," he said quietly, voice dangerously in control.

"Well…" the little demon replied, just as softly, "I wouldn't say that, exactly." Artemis looked up and No1 smiled slightly. "I may not be able to make contact with Viola directly, but I  _have_ studied empathetic magic. I can probably boost your connection to her."

"Good," Holly said emphatically. "Thank gods the poor girl will have some warning." Her coms unit crackled and she returned to her chair, saying, "I'm on your tail, Troub, don't worry."

"By my guess, we have another two hours," Butler said, glancing around the shuttle. "Mulch, why don't we go over the finer points of the plan again?"

"You know, I can remember a few simple directions," Mulch complained, folding his arms. "Just because some of us weren't running a criminal empire at the age of twelve doesn't mean we aren't intelligent… What was that middle bit again?"

Their voices faded to background noise as Artemis leaned back and closed his eyes for a moment. He was so tired, and so on edge he felt as though any sudden movement could shatter his whole frame. But he couldn't even imagine how Viola was feeling. He didn't want to, he didn't think he could bare it…

 _Please,_ he thought, almost prayed.  _Please hold on just a little longer. Please be alright._

 

_**Viola** _

 

"Alright, what will it take for you to give me that back and have you never speak of it again?" Viola asked abruptly, jerking her head at the tracer still in Jeremy's hand.

The young man had dropped her food tray on the floor and moved to the cot. "What do I want?" he mused, eyes sparking dangerously as he lounged back with the easy grace of a large, predatory cat, belying the tension in his body. A tension she recognized, born of constant fear of being struck. "Let's see, what do I want… Oh, I know!" He suddenly locked his eyes with hers, smile replaced with a snarl. "Kols's head on a platter."

Viola quirked an eyebrow, taken aback but not willing to show it. "And here I thought you were such an obedient little pup," she snarked, folding her arms.

Jeremy narrowed his eyes at her and rose to his feet. She suddenly felt her comparison as not at all fair.  _Definitely not a dog,_ she decided.  _A wolf. Ready to pounce._

"Watch your mouth," Jeremy growled, and she had to stop herself from taking a step back. "Obedience here is how you survive. But make no mistake--I'm not one of his  _pets_." He spat the word with so much disdain she was surprised it didn't manifest into acid and melt a hole in the floor.

Sensing she had maybe crossed the line a bit, she raised her hands peaceably. "You think I don't know that?" she asked softly, looking up into his eyes. "I spent six years under his rule. I know what he is." She reached for her scarred forearm unconsciously. Realizing what she was doing, she dropped her hand quickly, but not before Jeremy gave her a curious look. She ignored it and straightened her shoulders. "Either way, I'm not sure why you're talking to  _me_. I'm probably the most useless person in this place as far as a mutiny it concerned."

Jeremy snorted, dropping back onto the cot. "Actually, I think you're the most useful. Both because of this--" he brandish the tracer and she tried not to wince-- "and because you don't have one of these." Here he rolled his sleeve back to reveal a small scar on his inner left forearm, just a bit bigger than the mark a regulation needle would leave.

Viola furrowed her eyebrows. That mark was very familiar. She bore one of her own, under layers of scar tissue. "He chipped you," she deduced. She looked up at him. "So? Go the LEP and have them dig it out, then come back here and arrest his ass."

He gave her a twisted half smile. "Unfortunately, not all of us have it as easy as you did."

Now it was her turn to get angry. She bit back a growl, narrowing her eyes. He wanted to play tiger? Fine. He better be ready for the big bad wolf. "You call this easy?" she snarled, ripping her sleeve up to show her ravaged skin. Anger was rushing through her like a desert wind.

Jeremy's eyes widened slightly and he opened his mouth. She cut him off. "You think I had it  _easy_? I lost  _everything_ , every damn thing I cared about in this whole godforsaken universe, for one madman's vision. I lost it all, and just when I thought I could maybe get it back again, in he comes to ruin my life all over again. And you know what? Unlike you and your junkie friends  _I didn't have a choice._ It was go with him, or watch everyone I love die. You cannot even  _imagine_  what I have been through, so don't you tell me I had it easy you  _complete and UTTER ASSHAT!_ "

Her voice echoed off the walls, painfully loud, but she didn't flinch. She stared him down as he sat on her cot, looking considerably smaller than he had a few moments ago. She knew some of what she'd said was maybe unjustified, but she didn't care. She was angry, and afraid, and she could feel the world starting to rush in on her as it had when she was a child, and all she could think was,  _No no no, I can't do this. I can't feel my pain and theirs, I can't do it. It will break me._

"I'm…sorry," Jeremy said after a long,  _long_ moment. "You're right, I didn't know--I didn't think about that. Sorry."

Viola took a deep breath, forcing the anger back.  _Let it go, there isn't room for it._ "Yeah, me too," she muttered eventually. "Look, I don't know you at all, but you don't seem like an out-and-out bastard. So. Yeah. Sorry."

He gave her a hesitant sort of smile, then stuck out the hand with the tracer still perched on his finger. "Truce?"

She gave a strained smile back. "Sure. Truce." She reached out and took the minute piece of technology, brushing her hand through her hair and making sure it lodged there.

A much more real smile twitched at her companions lips. "Asshat?"

She almost laughed. "Whatever. How did you even get this?" she asked, gesturing to the tracer now safely back on her person.

The smile disappeared and Jeremy shifted uncomfortably. "After you…passed out, Kols told me to carry you back here. It just sort of came off on my hand when I was laying you down."

"Oh." There was a moment of awkward silence. Questions pled up in Viola's mind and she tried to sort through them. "Okay," she said slowly, "Three questions. One: why do you think I can help you stop Kols? Two: what makes your chip so different from the one I cut out of my arm? Three…" She paused, biting her lip, and dropped her eyes to the floor. "Is Kiara--is the leopard okay? I mean…considering?"

Jeremy's eyes softened. "She's alive," he answered quietly. "That's about all I know. I'm sorry."

Viola nodded, looking away. She felt her eyes prickle and bit down hard on her bottom lip. How many innocent creature would have to bleed for her,  _die_ for her? It wasn't fair. She wasn't worth it.

"As to the first question," Jeremy continued, and she refocused on him. "Well, not only are you the one person I've met both brave and stupid enough to talk back to him, but I'm betting that tracer is leading your fairy friends here right now." He looked up at her with soulful eyes. "I'm…asking you to help us. To not leave us here when they come for you."

She frowned, confused. "They would never just  _leave_ you here--"

He shook his head. "Maybe not. But they would probably throw us in some holding cells or something, wipe our memories and send us back to the hells we lived before if we're lucky. Convict us of guilt by association if we're not." He sighed, and reaching out just slightly Viola felt a heavy regret and sorrow rolling off him in waves. "Look, you were right. We all made choices that got us here. But...most of these guys aren't bad people. They're afraid. A lot of us were just dumb kids looking for some new high, and now we're personal soldiers and lab rats for a psychopath." His gaze met hers and she suddenly felt his desperation like a punch in the gut, so sudden and forceful she had to bite back a gasp. "I'm asking you to help us," he said, very softly.

For three heartbeats, there was silence. Then habits born from years of watching out for her siblings kicked in and she took a few steps forward to kneel in front of him on the floor. "Alright," she said, reaching out and touching his wrist as she might Connor or Liz, "I'll do what I can to help. I promise." It didn't matter that he was probably five years older than her and a foot taller. It didn't matter that he had been at Fowl Manor with a gun. It didn't matter that he was probably a lot more dangerous than she was willing to admit. All she saw was a lost boy who needed help.

He seemed taken aback, but responded with a heartfelt, "Thank you."

She gave him a small smile, then stood. "Okay. Then my second question?"

He grimaced. "These chips aren't just tracers," he muttered, gesturing to his arm. "They're packed with a lethal dose of some poison Kols concocted. He presses a button and we're dead inside two minutes."

Viola blanched. " _Oh._ " Well. Now it made perfect sense why none of Kols's cronies ran away if they were really so unhappy. They wouldn't even make it out the front door.

Jeremy chuckled darkly. "Yeah. Oh." He scratched at his neck, mouth twisting sourly. "So he'll probably just kill us all when your friends show up anyway," he said, emotionless.

"No." Viola shook her head firmly. "I won't let him." She started pacing in small circles. "Okay, I can't leave this room, so that limits our options. And if I'm right, it'll probably be a few more hours before the LEP makes an appearance, so we're low on time too. Plus whatever  _their_ plan is, it's a big old variable in ours." She bit her lip and continued to pace, now twisting a lock of hair around her finger. She vaguely noticed Jeremy watching her with a slightly befuddled expression.

She ignored him. She had to think. Artemis was probably a huge part of the LEP's planning process, if not all of it. So what would he do?  _If I were Artemis, how would I break myself out?_ she mused, looking around her bare little cell.  _I'd be cautious. Distract Kols and somehow make sure I--Viola--me--whoever, was out of danger._ Then _the LEP would storm the place. But how is he planning to get me out without anyone noticing?_ She bit back a noise of frustration. "It's not like I really  _know_ any of this anyway, I'm just guessing!" she exclaimed in annoyance.

"Um…you okay?" Jeremy asked slowly, tilting his head at her.

She waved at him and snapped, "Shush!" She thought hard for a few more moments, then gritted her teeth. Shaky probabilities or not, the ideas were all she had to go on. And besides, something in her gut told her they  _felt_ right, for whatever that was worth.

"Alight," she said suddenly, snapping around to face Jeremy. He started and sat up straight, staring at her. "I've got an idea," she said quickly, "you're going to have to try to nick whatever it is Kols has that controls your tracers and get it back here. I know it's going to be hard," she said when he opened his mouth, frowning. "But as far as I can see it's the only real option we've got."

He glared at her. "You don't think none of us has tried that before? Even if I  _did_ manage to steal the damn thing, he'd figure it out two seconds later and shoot me!"

There was fear in his words, fear that thrummed through her and left a bad taste in her mouth. She winced guiltily. "I know, I know," she muttered, pacing again. "But if you can get some of the others to work with you--just long enough to get me out of here--I'll take it with me and the LEP can storm this place without worrying about you lot, then they'll fix you up."

He narrowed his eyes. "That's assuming your fairies are coming."

She met his gaze. "If they're not, I'll make sure to contact them, send them back for you," she promised solemnly.

There was a long beat of silence. Finally Jeremy let out a breath and slumped slightly. "How do I know I can trust you?" he asked, standing.

She arched an eyebrow at him. "I could ask you the same thing." But she couldn't, really. All the time he'd been in her cell, she realized she'd been "tuning in", as it were, to his emotions, almost subconsciously. It wasn't like she could read his mind, or even necessarily feel everything he felt--but she felt enough. He wasn't lying to her.

He smirked. "Good point." He stuck out his hand. "Alright. We're in this together then?"

She took his hand, face set and stern. "Together."

They shook once, firmly. Then she dropped her hand and shooed him toward the door. "Now go on, hurry. I don't know how much time we have."

He nodded and left without another word.

Letting out a sharp breath, Viola flopped back onto her cot. "God I hope this works," she whispered, closing her eyes.  _Please, this has to work._ She could feel tension lingering in the air like a strong scent and furrowed her brows, trying to put it from her mind.  _This empath thing is going to get annoying real quick,_  she thought with a sigh.

… _Viola..._

The word brushed through her mind like a whisper. She sat bolt upright, eyes wide. "Impossible…" Her lips formed the word, but no sound came out.

_Viola…_

No way. There was just no way. Even for her life, this was too weird. There was no  _possible_ way in Heaven or Earth…But--but just maybe…

"Artemis?"


	21. Mulch Ado About Nothing

"Artemis?" Viola questioned again in a very small voice after she got no reply, feeling distinctly silly. Ignoring the inner voice railing at her about what an idiot she was being, she held her breath and waited.

Silence.

She sighed, closing her eyes and scoffing at herself.  _I must be losing my mind,_ she thought wryly.

_No, Viola…it's me…_

"Oh my God." Her mouth dropped open. " _Artemis_! How in the--?! I mean what the  _bloody hell_!? Not that I'm not happy to hear you--think you?--whatever, but--"

A faint trace of amusement flittered across her mind, followed by the words, in a cool, clipped Irish lilt,  _Too fast…too much. Slow down…breathe._

His words made her realize that in addition to talking very quickly, she was also speaking at a rather high volume. Forcing herself to take a breath-- _Damn him and his smug sensibleness--_ she screwed her eyes shut and thought as clearly as she could,  _How are you doing this? What's going on?_

 

_**Artemis** _

 

In the fairy shuttle, Artemis tilted his head slightly as though trying to catch a faint sound. Logically he knew the gesture was pointless, but it was almost instinctive.

"Can you hear her?" Mulch asked curiously. Artemis frowned in his general direction. He couldn't pinpoint his exact location because his eyes were shut tight in concentration.

"Shhh!" No.1 hissed, his grip on Artemis's shoulder tightening. "Strengthening this link is hard enough without constant distractions."

"Well, pardon me," the dwarf muttered, subsiding.

Artemis ignored them, focusing on the words that breezed through his skull.  _How…doing this…What's going on?_

He shook his head impatiently, though he knew Viola couldn't see it, and tried to project an answer. _It's the empathy link your powers created- there isn't time to explain, just listen: we're coming to get you, we're only a half hour away. An LEP squad is going to attack Kols's base, but we're sending an agent in to get you out first, to make sure your safe. He's the dwarf I told you about, Mulch. He'll get in underground and burrow to your cell, he can find you with the tracer the closer he gets. Just sit tight, don't do anything rash._

 

_**Viola** _

 

A mental flood of information slammed into her and Viola blinked, trying to sort through it. "And  _I_ talk too much," she muttered.

… _empathy link…created…isn't time to explain…listen…coming to get you…half hour away…attack Kols' sbase…get you out first…safe…burrow to…cell…closer he gets…sit tight, don't…rash._

Okay. Alright…So: they were coming for her.

She shoved away the happy flips of relief her stomach was performing.

They were maybe half an hour away, and they were going to attack the place. But they wanted to get her out first. By burrowing? That bit was confusing. She did understand that she wasn't supposed to do anything rash.

 _Like making a deal with the other inmates._ She shut that thought down quickly, in case it somehow trickled over. Something told her Artemis wouldn't be thrilled with that. Oh well. She'd given her word, and she'd stick to it. And once things were explained, there was no way the LEP would just leave these people.

But that seemed like a conversation that would work better face to face. Maybe she could tell whoever was coming to extract her, and work from there…While apparently being an empath gave her telepathic powers-- _My life is a goddamn comic book,_ she thought petulantly--it didn't seem to be a very reliable method of communication.

But she gave it one last go.

 

_**Artemis** _

 

_Roger. Staying put. See you soon._

Artemis let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "I got through, she got the message."

Butler nodded and Mulch gave him two thumbs up. "Thank gods," Holly murmured, and No.1 beamed at him.

"Knew you could do it!" the little demon said, patting him on the back.

Artemis smiled in response. "Not without your help. Thank you, little friend."

No1's grin widened and he patted his shoulder again, then took a step back. Just as he did, Artemis caught a last flash that made him blink and draw in a breath, so slight a reaction he doubted that the others noticed.

 _Thanks,_ Viola's voice whispered, and a sense of overwhelming relief and gratitude swept into him. Underlying it all was some nameless emotion that tugged at the edge of his consciousness, teasingly just shy of being identifiable. It made his heart skip a beat and his stomach twist, and bizarrely enough his lips tingled as though something had just brushed against them.

Strange.

 

_**Viola** _

 

Viola let her hand drop to her lap, almost unable to believe she'd done something as sappy as blow a kiss. Particularly blowing a kiss to a blank wall.  _Get your head out of the clouds, girl._

Thankfully, that voice in her head was her own. The telepathy thing was useful--in fact she could see almost  _endless_ possibilities--but she wasn't quite sure how she felt about someone else being in her mind, even if it was just snippets of phrases. And she wasn't sure if it made her more or less comfortable that the person was Artemis.

"No time to think about that," she said aloud, shaking her head. She stood and propped her fists on her hips, looking around the tiny cell. She needed to think, to plan. What could she do to ensure she and Kols' other experiments got out of here, all of them? She thought there was roughly a thirty percent chance her current plan with Jeremy would work- and that didn't account for the animals, who she was sure Kols would use as leverage.

But she didn't have any better ideas.  _Come on--think, damnit, think!_

* * *

Approximately thirty minutes later she still had no better ideas.

"Stupid, useless brain," she muttered, flopping onto the cot for what felt like the thousandth time. "What good are you, anyway?" She bit her lip, then jumped to her feet and began pacing again (for the thousand and  _first_ time).

"And where the  _hell_ is Jeremy?" she muttered, tugging at a lock of hair. Her eyes darted around the room, thanking whatever gods there may be once again that Kols was confident enough to refrain from putting surveillance cameras in her cell.

Of course, he was confident because there was literally  _nothing she could use in this room,_ so…

"God-fucking- _damn_ it!" she practically shrieked, giving up on keeping any semblance of control and clenching a fist in her hair. She could feel panic creeping in, climbing her legs and setting her stomach roiling. She knew Artemis and the others were coming, and while it reassured her on some level it also seemed to be increasing her anxiety. What if their agent couldn't get her out? What if he did and made her break her deal with Jeremy? What about the animals? What if the LEP would keep her and her siblings to try to figure out what had been done to them, what if they were worse than Kols, and Holly and Vinyaya were exceptions? What if they couldn't beat Kols, what if he escaped? What if he came after them again?

Her own panic seemed to draw in the fear of the place around her. The more her heart rate increased, her breathing quickened, the more terror she could feel pouring in through her skin. Pure, primal fear and rage from the animals, defeated hopelessness from the humans. And something cold and cruel, a deep seated malice that twisted around her and  _into_ her, tendrils of it curling around her heart so she couldn't  _breathe--_

"Excuse me? Hello in there?"

She suddenly jerked back to reality and immediately fell into a defensive crouch, facing the back left corner of the room where the voice had emanated from.  _What the hell?_

"Helloooooo? Mudgirl--er, Viola? You in there?" There was some grumbling and shuffling noises, then she heard, " _D'arvit_ if it's the wrong room again..."

"Hello?" she cut across the mumbling, inching toward the corner. After the initial panic, she had realized who this mystery voice must belong to…though she was starting to hope she was wrong.

"Ah, you're in there?  _Finally._ What, were you taking a nap?"

She blinked, utterly at a loss. "Um…are you the…did Artemis send…?"

"Yep. Mulch Diggums, designated underappreciated ex-criminal, at your service. Hold on a minute, I'm just going to chew through a piece of wall here to get you out."

Okay. She  _had_ to have heard that wrong. "Excuse me--?" she began, but was interrupted by the crumbling of the drywall in the corner and jumped back, eyes wide.

"'Ere we 'o," something mumbled from the dim hole that had just been… _chewed_ into the wall. She heard a soft clicking sound, like someone cracking his knuckles, and the strangest creature she had ever laid eyes on poked its head into the room.

Now, she'd thought with the life she had led that there was very little left in the world that could surprise her--for God's sake, she'd been pulled out of Loch Ness by a water horse. It seemed that Mulch Diggums fell into the category of "very little". Of course she remembered the name from Artemis's stories, but it is one thing to  _hear_ about a pungent, kleptomaniac dwarf and quite another to actually meet one.

"Hello," Mulch said, grinning at her. She couldn't be positive, but she thought he had some sort of small insect lodged in his teeth. "Nice to meet you and all, but I'm afraid we haven't got time for the niceties. In you get." She blinked, then realized he wanted her to get in that tunnel. The idea was unappealing even on her best day.

Viola bit her lip. Now came the difficult part. "Actually, I can't leave just yet…"

 

_**Artemis** _

 

Artemis had expected a few hiccups in the operation. He had expected it would be difficult to find a place to drop Mulch off where he could surreptitiously start to tunnel without alerting any of Kols's sensors. He had expected the dwarf to hit a few dead ends searching for the room where Viola was being held (his colorful reaction to which the whole shuttle was privy to, thanks to the comm unit Holly had hooked the dwarf up with before sending him off).

However, he had not expected the biggest problem to be Viola herself.

"…So we can't just  _leave_ them here," the girl was saying, voice just slightly tinny when coming from the speakers Holly had set up. They hadn't managed to get Mulch an iris cam, so all they had was sound.

Butler let out a heavy breath, then muttered some creative profanities in a string of four languages, Russian predominating.

"Indeed," Artemis agreed, pinching the bridge of his nose. No1 stood nervously wringing his hands.

"They don't like your plan," Mulch said over the comm system.

Viola sighed. "I know, I know. But what are we supposed to do? What am  _I_ supposed to do? I made a promise, I don't intend to break it."

Holly gritted her teeth. "Tell her that while I admire her loyalty, it's going to get her killed."

Mulch relayed the message.

Viola gave a bitter laugh. "Yeah, don't I know it. But listen,  _please_. These people--two leggers and four--need help. And right now I'm the best they've got. I  _promised._ " There was a moment of quiet, then she continued in a softer tone. "You think you know what he is, but you don't. You can't, not unless you've seen it. No one deserves this, Holly. We have to get them out _._ "

There was silence in the shuttle. Artemis was torn between wanting to strangle the girl or simply hold her. Maybe some combination of the two would work. He shut his eyes and let out a sharp puff of air, then looked up. His gaze met Holly's, and he nodded.

They had known each other long enough that she immediately understood. She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, then made a noise somewhat akin to a growl and muttered, "Alright, but we do this  _our_ way, Viola. Now that we've got firepower, we'll work out a better plan."

Once again, Mulch served as the go-between. When he finished, Viola gave a sigh of relief and said vehemently, " _Thank you_."

"I don't like this," Butler rumbled.

Holly gave him a bitter smile. "Neither do I, but it doesn't look like we have much of a choice."

Artemis nodded. Every cell in his body was buzzing with aggravation, screaming at him to order Mulch to simply drag Viola out of there. But he knew they couldn't. Not only would he then have to face her inevitable wrath, but she was right. It seemed that many of Kols's lackies were simply stupid, not evil. While he wasn't feeling particularly forgiving toward them, he knew they didn't deserve such a punishment for their mistakes.

"Alright, but what's the plan now?" Mulch asked, breaking into the boy's thoughts. "I mean, if your friend can get this remote- or whatever- great, but what's plan B? And shouldn't we be letting Trouble know about this?"

"On it," No.1 announced and bounded toward the shuttle's comm unit, obviously eager to have something to do with his anxious energy. Holly looked for a moment like she was going to reign him in, then shrugged and left it alone.

"Yes, about a plan B," she said instead, looking from Artemis to Butler.

Viola cleared her throat. "Well, you see…"

Mulch actually groaned aloud. "Amateurs. Typical."

" _Hey_." Viola sounded so indignant Artemis almost smiled. "I don't exactly have a plethora of options here, pal, so--" Suddenly her voice cut off.

Immediately everyone in the shuttle was on their feet.

"Mulch? What's happening?" Holly asked, eyes darting over his readings on the comm unit display.

A new voice crackled through the speakers. "What the hell is that?!"

 

_**Viola** _

 

Of all the times for Jeremy to walk into her cell… Viola whirled around, scowling, and saw that he'd at least let the door close behind him. " _Quiet,_ " she hissed. Then she noticed he had not entered the room alone. "Um, hello," she said to the face peering out from behind the taller man. "Who are you?"

"Riley," the boy said softly, staring at the hole in the wall and the creature half out of it with huge, doe brown eyes. "Who is  _that_?"

"Ah...this is Mulch," Viola introduced him, waving a hand in his direction awkwardly. "Mulch, Jeremy and Riley." She didn't wait for the dwarf's reaction, turning back to the two young men. "Did you get it?" she asked.

Jeremy's eyes hadn't moved from the dwarf. Now he pointed. " _What_ is  _that_?!" he repeated, eyes wide.

Mulch crossed his arms and glared. " _Who_ , thank you very much. I'm a dwarf." He cocked an eyebrow at Viola. "Not too bright, this mudboy, eh?"

Viola gave him a noncommittal shrug, then refocused her attention on Jeremy. "Look, we don't have time for this.  _Did you get it_?" Her eyes drifted to Riley. "And why is he here?"

To Jeremy's credit, he managed to pull himself together quickly enough--though he kept glancing in Mulch's direction every few seconds. Viola supposed it made sense, if the only fairy contact he'd ever had was Kols. Hell, even she had been surprised.

"I didn't," he said quietly, forcing himself to meet her eyes. She gritted her teeth to bite back a curse. She was sure Riley had heard worse, but the kid looked about fourteen and she could feel her "big sister" instincts kicking in. "The kid's here cause he wants to help," Jeremy added, putting an arm around Riley's shoulders. The younger boy blushed and fidgeted.

 _Oohhh._ Viola filed that information away for later. "Good," she said, nodding briskly. "The more people we have in the know the better. Right?" she looked at Mulch for confirmation.

The dwarf listened for a moment, then gave a slow nod. "Yeah. Sounds like Artemis is working out a new plan--hold on."

There was silence for a few moments. Viola looked at Jeremy and murmured, "We can trust him. He's on our side."

Jeremy still looked wary, but he nodded.

"I don't care whose side he's on, as long as he can get us out," Riley whispered.

Viola felt her heart squeeze. She wanted to reach out and run her fingers through that soft looking auburn hair and tell him everything was going to be alright- there was something in his eyes that reminded her so much of Connor and Lizzie when they were younger. She managed to restrain herself with minimal difficulty.

Suddenly Mulch's voice broke the quiet. "What?! Hold on a minute, I never signed up for--Yes I know, Artemis, but--C'mon, Holly, you can't just--Fine, fine!  _D'arvit._ "

He growled and looked around at the three humans. " _We_ ," he said with utter contempt, "have a plan."

* * *

The plan was a good one. Artemis seemed fairly confident in it, so that was definitely a good sign. But then Viola had an adjustment, and suddenly the crew back on the shuttle was less enthusiastic. But after wasting six minutes they didn't have--as Butler finally, bitterly, reminded them--arguing about it, the others seemed to realize they didn't have much choice. Besides, if it really came down to it Mulch maintained that his skills lay in thieving, not hand-to-hand. He didn't seem so convinced he could take Viola and Jeremy if it came to that.

"I still hate this plan," Holly murmured in Viola's ear as she crept down a hallway, Jeremy on her tail. Mulch had outfitted her with the extra earpiece he'd been sent with before they all left her cell.

"I know," she replied, voice barely more than a breath. She wasn't crazy about the plan herself if she was being honest- but it was the best they could come up with on short notice. It was pretty simple, really: after all, Mulch  _was_ a thief--why not put his talents to use? Of course, that meant they needed a distraction. Enter Jeremy and herself.

"Are you sure this is where he'll be?" she hissed to her partner as they approached an alcove in the wall.

"Yeah," Jeremy murmured back. "You sure you can do this?"

She smiled wryly and didn't answer. She wasn't sure, but again, what choice did they have? She was too valuable for Kols to kill, so it made the most sense that she go; Jeremy had insisted, and Artemis, Holly, and Butler concurred, that she not go alone.

They reached the alcove and took a beat standing outside the door sunk into the whitewashed wall. Then Viola straightened her shoulders and glanced at her partner out of the corner of her eye. "Mulch, you've got five minutes," she whispered.

Her earpiece crackled. "Let's do this."

She smiled, then gave Jeremy a nod. He smirked back and slammed her into the wall.

 

_**Artemis** _

 

Everyone on-board the shuttle listening in winced. They couldn't see what was happening, but they knew the plan. Viola and Jeremy were a distraction, and distraction had to be big, loud, and often violent.

That didn't make Artemis feel any better. In fact, even though he heard Jeremy's murmured, "Y'okay?" and Viola's gasped, "Fine. Don't break character," he realized he'd never wanted to hit someone he'd never seen quite so badly in his life.

"Artemis."

He looked up to see Butler watching him, brow furrowed. "Keep calm," the bodyguard said quietly.

Artemis frowned. He usually wasn't so easy to read, even for the giant manservant. Then he looked down and realized he was clenching his fists so tightly in his lap thin strips of red were starting to trickle from his palms. He took a breath and flexed his fingers, wincing. "I do not like this," he muttered, crisp and emotionless.

"What the hells is happening out here?"

They all snapped their attention back to the feed from Viola's earpiece, tense and waiting. It seemed as though Kols had taken the bait.

All they needed was a few minutes. Just a few minutes from Mulch to gnaw his way into Kols's laboratory and snatch his poisonous remote. A few minutes for Riley to gather the people who wanted out in what Jeremy referred to as the "foyer" so the LEP could proceed without worrying about them--of course, nobody was really happy with trusting a total stranger with this part of the plan, but none of them had any better ideas.

"Sorry, sir," Jeremy's voice muttered. There was a soft scuffling sound and then a grunt, and Artemis assumed he had "restrained" Viola. "She slipped passed me when I went to take her tray away. But I've got it under control, sir, won't happen again."

"I'm in," Mulch breathed, and the entire shuttle held its breath. "Get me just one more minute, Mudgirl."

Viola took her cue. "Jackass," she spat, and they all heard a muffled sort of thud and a sharp  _"Oof!"_

"Watch it, bitch," Jeremy snarled, though Artemis noted--with no small sense of satisfaction--that he sounded a bit winded.

Kols' laugh echoed around the shuttle and they all tensed. "Watch yourself, son. I warned you, she's a fighter." He laughed again, the sound cold and crawling.

Over it, Mulch whispered. "I've got it, I'm in the wall."

No.1 let out a breath and Holly closed her eyes briefly. Then she spoke softly into the comm unit. "Okay, you heard him. We're clear to go. Viola, you and Jeremy get out of there quick as you can."

Viola and Jeremy must have worked out some subtle signal so the boy could know when their charade should end, because a moment later he muttered, "I'll just take her back to her room, sir. Sorry to trouble you."

"Oh, no, that's quite alright," Kols said, still chuckling. Artemis's skin crawled with the dead sort of affection in his voice, as though he was imitating the way a grandfather might talk to a child but not getting it quite right.

But what he said next made his blood positively freeze.

"Actually, I was just about to send for her anyway. You can just bring her in."

 

_**Viola** _

 

"What?"

Viola winced at the flash of irritation in Kols's eyes when Jeremy questioned him. "Did I stutter?" the elf asked, eyes narrowed.

She felt Jeremy's grip on her arms tighten. "No, sir. Sorry, sir." With barely a breath of hesitation, he marched her into the room while the madman led the way.

She tried to calm her racing heartbeat. They could do this, they just had to play along for a few more minutes. Holly had already given the all-clear, the LEP would be here in a flash, right? But she couldn't tip Kols off, she couldn't let him know--he must have some sort of backup plan, and they couldn't let him get away.

"What are your sick plans, for today?" she asked bitingly. "More electrocution? Or maybe the classics--the stocks or the rack?"

Kols chuckled. "Oh, Viola. I do so love your sense of humor." He gave her a cold smile that she returned with a snarl. His eyes flicked up to Jeremy. "You can let her go now, lad. She can hardly escape this room."

Jeremy nodded. "Yes, sir." He released her arms and took a few steps back. She threw a look at him over her shoulder that she hoped conveyed the sentiment  _I'm sorry I punched you. And kneed you in the groin. And bit your hand._ Wow. She just had a gift with people, didn't she?

"Viola, come here. I need a blood sample." Kols was completely ignoring her, eyes on the syringe in his hand.

Viola tossed her hair and planted her hands on her hips, ignoring the hammering in her chest and the way her throat felt far too dry. "Make me," she retorted, wishing she could have come up with something less petulant.

Finally Kols met her eyes, his gaze dead and dangerous. "I really don't think you want me to do that, dear. No just come--"

An ungodly screech suddenly tore through the room and the lights flicked from fluorescent white to ember red. For an instant Kols was actually surprised, dropping the syringe and whirling toward the monitored that displayed the security camera feeds mounted on the far wall. Viola and Jeremy looked too, apparently unable to do anything else.

The LEP were spilling into the top floor of the building, ushering out the couple dozen black-clad figures that were waiting for them. They stormed down the hallway, weapons raised and the air around them crackling with magic.

Viola laughed. She couldn't help it. Relief surged into her and she laughed, gasping, as her salvation played out on a screen on the wall.

Kols snarled at her. "You little  _bitch_!" he spat, then turned toward his table, obviously looking for something. The remote.

"It's not there," Viola told him, still giggling in an almost insane way. "I guess you're not as clever as you think you are."

The elf whirled on her, teeth bared and eyes flashing, and she knew she probably shouldn't push a psychopath but she couldn't seem to shut up. "They're coming for you. You're going to a tiny cell for the rest of your life, you miserable bastard."

Kols' snarl turned into a smirk. "Or perhaps not. There's more than one backdoor to this place--and  _you_ will be coming with me."

"I don't think so."

Viola turned instinctively at the sound of Jeremy's voice to see the boy standing by the door. The keypad mounted by the door was glowing red, like everything else, and Jeremy was smirking. "Maybe you shouldn't have told me the emergency lockdown code, huh? No way in or out of here 'til the LEP come--"

The gunshot was so unexpected that for a moment Viola thought she was hallucinating. The world slowed down, and for a moment it simply wasn't real, the expression of pure shock slowly spreading across Jeremy's face. For a moment there was silence, no screeching alarm, and no red stain soaking the boy's shirt just above his heart. For a moment she was dreaming.

Then sound came back, fuzzy and distorted, and she heard a voice screaming that she slowly realized was her own, and it dawned on her that the reason Jeremy was coming closer was because she was running toward him.

The hallucination stopped when he slumped forward and she somehow managed to catch him, knees buckling under his weight and dragging them both to the ground. She cradled his shoulders carefully, laying one hand on his cheek to guide his head to look at her.

Somewhere far away, a girl was whispering, "No, no, no, God no," over and over in a quick succession of half a dozen languages. The magic twisting through her blood like ivy recoiled at the feel of death, the fear and hopelessness and all-consuming darkness looming…

"Hey, hey, look at me. Jeremy look at me, huh? Please, please…"

For an instant their eyes locked--and she felt his fear, his despair, all of it fade just slightly. For a moment, it was replaced by a sudden and overwhelming sense of gratitude and relief. At the edge of her mind, she thought she heard the words,  _I'm coming, Mina._

Then he was gone.


	22. Playing With Fire

She couldn't cry.

It wasn't that she didn't want to--she did, possibly for the first time in her life,  _want_  to cry. That was what she should do, wasn't it? That was what someone did when they lost a friend.

But she couldn't. The tears wouldn't come. It was almost laughable. All those years of pushing away sobs and the one time she would have gladly welcomed the release…nothing. So instead she bowed her head and whispered, "I'm so sorry," before laying Jeremy's body on the cold floor and rising shakily to her feet.

Kols stared at her from across the room, gun still aimed in her general direction and eyes narrowed. She stared back, unable to bring forth the rage and grief and hatred she knew she should be feeling. Instead she felt blank, the elf in front of her simply and obstacle, the buzzing of voices in her ear an annoyance. Carelessly, she removed the earpiece and let it drop to the ground. They couldn't help her, not until the LEP showed up and had to break the door down, and who knew how long that would take with Kols' technology in lockdown mode. She didn't need the distraction.

"So," she said easily, tilting her head slightly to the side. "Are you going to shoot me then?"

The elf snarled at her. "I'm debating it," he ground out. His eyes flared with perhaps the first real emotion she'd ever seen in them: pure, blinding hatred. His grip on the gun tightened. "I think you've proved to be more irritating than you are valuable," he decided, and fired.

Viola knew what he was going to do the instant before it happened. She threw herself to the side, taking cover behind one of the tables. The bullet ricocheted off the wall with a deafening sound and she curled in on herself, making sure she was hidden completely. Her eyes darted wildly, taking in everything she could. Her mind was still in that place of survival, pure and simple, shutting down emotion and focusing only on what could help her. Her eyes skated over Jeremy's form, the blood pulling on the ground around him, but her brain took the fear and anger and grief and shoved it away. Later, she would deal with it later. Even her magic seemed to have been suppressed, once again locked away as though it was separate from who she was.

Another shot rang out, not really aimed anywhere in particular, and she heard footsteps approaching, Kols' voice weaving through the air like poison--though she didn't hear the words. She couldn't. She only had a few seconds. What could she do with a few seconds?

Then she saw it, laying on the ground just barely out of arm's reach on the opposite side of the table from Kols' approaching steps. Quick as a cat, she darted toward the case of syringes and pulled the first one from its slot. There were about a dozen, all labeled differently in Gnomish she didn't take the time to read, but three were broken. It had probably fallen when her back slammed into the table moments before. But she didn't have time to think about it. Faster than she could fully think the action through she rolled up her right sleeve-- _No, wrong one, stupid. I'll never be able to get the needle through that scar tissue--_ then the left. Barely bothering to find a vein, she drove the needle through the skin of her forearm and pressed down on the plunger.

Pure power shot into her system and her head snapped back, eyes flying wide open. She bit down on a gasp as she felt the magic rushing into her blood, mingling with her own briefly before rising up like a tidal wave and crashing down, overpowering everything else. For a brief instant, she understood why Jeremy and the others had followed Kols at first. The high was like nothing she'd ever experienced.

But she shoved it away, the euphoria and the buzzing crackle of energy, ripping the next syringe from its place. Kols was still coming, taking his time, playing with her. Fine. Let him. It took all of two seconds to reach that high, to inject the artificial magic. He'd given her plenty of time, underestimated her again.

Gritting her teeth, she drove the needle in.

 

** _Artemis_   
**

 

From the moment they heard the gun go off, the occupants of the rescue shuttle went into emergency drive. Holly immediately started barking into her headset, relaying what was happening to Trouble as concisely as possible. Butler was talking very quickly but calmly, trying to coach Viola through what to do, though they could all hear her screaming and knew she wasn't listening. No.1 backed away from the communications display, hands clasped over his mouth and eyes wide.

And for a solid three seconds, Artemis simply stood there. He want to move, to do something,  _anything,_  but it was as though he was bound in place with iron chains. In an abstract fancy, he thought he might actually be able to feel the cold metal pressing into his skin.

Then he heard it, Viola whispering "No, no, no," over and over, and the chains snapped.

In all likelihood the boy was lost. Artemis felt his stomach flip at the cold realization, but he  _was not_ going to let Viola follow. He approached the display, slotting easily into place beside Butler. "Viola,  _go_ ," he said, voice calm and firm, not betraying an ounce of the storm raging in his chest. "I'm sorry, but you can't help him, you have to take cover. Take cover, repeat, take cover. Trouble's men and heading to you now--"

Butler had stopped talking when Artemis started, but he heard the slight catch in his charge's voice and laid a hand on the boy's shoulder, taking over. "He's right. Viola, take cover…"

She was ignoring them, or her mind had reached a place that kept her from hearing them. This became apparent when a sharp pop came across the comm unit, eerily similar to a gunshot.

No.1 jumped, eyes wide. "What is it, what happened?!"

"She dropped the earpiece," Holly bit out. " _D'arvit_. Trouble you have to get in there  _now_ , she's going toe to toe with this guy…Then work on it faster! How hard can it be to knock out a few damn teenagers?"

Artemis found himself incapable of focusing on his friend's voice, only able to hear the cold exchange between Viola and her captor. The girl may have removed her earpiece, but it was still function--and Foaly's technology was the best, after all. The tiny microphone could pick up sound anywhere in that room.

Kols' and Viola's voices filled the shuttle. Then there was another gunshot, and Artemis couldn't breathe.

"Oh gods no," No.1 whispered. Butler's hand tightened on Artemis's shoulder and Holly's stream of orders to Trouble suddenly cut short.

Then Kols's voice crackled through: "You think you can hide back there, little girl?" and the world started turning again. "Come on out, dear, it'll be quick I promise." Another gunshot.

Artemis clenched his fists, reopening the cuts he'd already gouged into his palm.  _He's dead,_ he thought clearly.  _I don't know how or when, but that elf is dead._

"It won't be like the shocks," Kols continued, and they all held their breath as they heard him moving closer to where Viola had dropped her earpiece. "It won't keep going, and going…one little flash of pain. Hell, for all I know you won't even feel it. Or--" his voice dropped to a low growl--"you can make this hard on yourself. In which case I promise: it. Will. Be. Slow."

Holly's voice suddenly cut through the horror unfolding. "Trouble's almost at the door, but they can't get in with the lock-down in place. I'm patching Foaly through to help them override it, but I don't know how long it will take--"

"There you are." Kols was laughing. "Honestly, Viola, I expected more of a fight. Not to find you huddled behind a…" His voice trailed off and they heard a soft step. Like he was retreating. "What…?"

Then they heard it. A high, mad cackle that rose and fell like a twisted song. It almost seemed layered, as though there was more than one voice making that god-awful sound.

Viola was laughing.

 

** _Viola_   
**

 

It was amazing. Viola felt the magic sparking across her skin, coiling through her blood, seeping into her very breath, and she threw back her head and laughed. It was power in its purest form, like life itself was suddenly exploding inside her. Her vision was clearer, her hearing sharper, she could feel every square inch of air pressing against her skin.

And it was terrifying. She knew what the cost of this would be, the elf standing slack-jawed before her had told her himself. And she believed it, she believed that more than one injection of his "man-made" magic would burn the user out, or else he would have done it himself. She didn't know how much time she had, but she planned to use every second of it.

Kols had turned the corner of the table and seen her an instant after the eighth syringe slipped from her buzzing fingers. He had said something, that condescending smirk spread across his face and death in his eyes. Then he saw the case next to her, the empty syringes, the smile twisting at the corners of her own mouth, and for the barest instant she  _knew_ he was afraid. Even if his expression hadn't betrayed him, her magic told her.

He had backed up a pace and she had started laughing, rising to her feet. Now he took another step back, raising the gun and firing at her point blank, face twisted into a snarl.  _Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

It was as though the world slowed down around her. Not the way it had when she's watched Jeremy start to fall, bleeding, but  _actually_  slowing down. She waved her hand and tendrils of blue light whipped from her fingertips, each one stopping a bullet in its tracks and letting it  _clink_ to the floor. She waved her hand again and the gun was jerked from Kols's grasp and sent flying across the room.

She laughed again. A small corner of her brain shuddered at the sound, and she heard someone whispering,  _Not you, this isn't you._ But she ignored it, shoved it away into the dark with pain and fear and Jeremy and all the other things she couldn't think about. "What's the matter, doctor?" she asked, taking a step toward him. Chasing. "Afraid of little old me?"

Kols's face was still twisted, but now it was more of a grimace than a snarl. Tawny eyes glinted with a primal kind of terror she had seen in the eyes of a dozen creatures before they realized she could speak to them. He knew her; for the first time he seemed to understand what she was capable of.

She didn't. Not yet anyway. But she was going to find out.

With a wordless shout she thrust her hand forward, fingers curled into a claw. A ball of white-hot fire formed just above her palm, and she smiled. With a flick of her wrist she sent a jet of flame at the elf's face.

Kols was quick. He threw himself to the ground and rolled toward the center of the room, then jumped back to his feet and went for the gun. Viola noted--with no small satisfaction--that he hadn't been  _quite_ fast enough to avoid singing his white lab coat.

Alright. If he wanted to play cat and mouse, she was game. She moved after him, determined and unhurried. After three steps, she realized her feet were no longer touching the ground. It didn't bother her unduly, so she kept going, hovering past Kols to get between him and the gun. "Ah, ah, ah, using toys is cheating," she taunted, letting strands of blue lightening dance between her fingertips. She flicked her fingers at him and the lightening arched into his chest.

"Play with what you've got, doc," she laughed as his knees buckled and he gasped, eyes wide. He opened his mouth and tried to make a gesture with his hand, but she let the magic loose again, striking his shoulder in a burst of blue-white flame.

"On second thought, don't speak," she said teasingly. The little voice that had whispered  _Not you_ was huddled in some far corner of her mind, shaking and scared of what she was doing, what she was becoming. She didn't care. She had power, and finally, _fi_ _nally--_ she would make him pay.

"You don't want to do this, Viola," Kols gasped out, struggling to his feet. His eyes were still afraid, but calculating, scheming. For some reason, that made rage flare to an inferno in her chest.

"I said  _don't SPEAK!_ " Viola shrieked at him, voiced magnified into a choir by the  _mesmer_. Kols's mouth snapped shut and his eyes widened. Viola narrowed her gaze, feeling herself drift toward the floor and landing lightly on her toes. " _Don't speak. Ever again. Your words are poison._ "

Kols chest began to rise and fall rapidly. Sweat coated his face. He was terrified.

Good.

Viola let out a scream and threw her hand forward. Blue lightening struck the elf in the center of his chest knocking him backward several feet. "That was for Jeremy," she hissed, stalking toward him. He tried to stand. Another attack, this one pure fire, making Kols shriek and collapse back to his knees. "That was for Kiara."  _Zap!_ A grunt of pain. "For Riley, for the  _children_." Zap! "For Connor."  _Zap!_ "For Liz!"  _Zap!_ "For SAM!"

With each arch of energy she took a step toward him. He crawled backward awkwardly, wheezing and bleeding. She followed. Magic was so thick in the air around her she could taste it, could see the sparks swirling around her in an ethereal cocoon. "For making us grovel and beg just to know we'd wake up with our throats uncut. For forcing Lizzie to order us to hurt ourselves. For Sam's broken arm and leg. For carving into my back and making Connor heal me, just to do it again, over and  _over_!"

She was standing above him now, looking down at his face as he coward before her. He still couldn't speak, but she saw his lips move.  _Please, please…_

"And most of all…" Her voice was below a whisper, barely a breath. She held her right hand out and pulled with her mind. The cool metal grip of the gun fit smoothly into her palm. She aimed it at his head and he pushed himself onto his elbows, pain and terror scrawled across his face as his mouth opened soundlessly. "This is for you."

She fired.

He was dead before his head hit the ground.

Viola let the gun slip from her fingers. The  _thunk_ of it hitting the ground seemed muffled and far away. She could feel it, feel the magic eating up her own life. She must have been burning herself up with rage and power, probably fast than if she had just let the magic run its course. She didn't have time, she had to get to the LEP squad…maybe they could help her…

_She had killed him._

Taking a deep breath, she straightened her spine and raised her arms. Closing her eyes and  _willing,_ she thrust her hands out in a pushing motion. She heard a metal creaking and opened her eyes to see the door had buckled. Strength left her and she crumpled to the ground.

_She had just killed someone._

"In here, hurry!"

The voice was unfamiliar, but she saw a glimpse of an LEP uniform and resisted the urge to lash out with the killing magic. Hands were at her wrists, her throat, voices were buzzing above her.

"Alive…still alive, Sir."

_She was a murderer._

"Miss Sommers, can you hear me?" The unfamiliar voice again.

"I--I hear," she managed to choke out. Her throat was dry. She was hot. Why was she so hot?

"Good, okay. My name is Commander Kelp, we're gonna get you out of here, alright? Just hang in there…"

Hands were lifting her up, people were still talking. Something about what to do with the bodies…

_Murderer._

 

** _Artemis_   
**

 

Artemis heard everything, thanks to Viola's discarded earpiece. It would have been impossible not to hear; the entire shuttle was silent through the whole ordeal. Until Trouble's team finally made it into the room. Holly seemed to suddenly jerk back to herself from some faraway place.

"Yes. Yessir, Commander," she said briskly. A pause. "Understood, Sir, opening the doors now." She moved to the controls, crisp and captain-like. "They're bringing Viola here. She's in bad shape, but they're not sure exactly what's wrong with her. They think she'll need No.1 with her while we get her to Haven for proper treatment so she won't--" her voice suddenly choked off.

"Die," Artemis supplied, expressionless. Holly nodded, refusing to look at him.

Butler grip the boy's shoulders. "She'll be alright," he murmured. But Artemis knew he was unsure. None of them knew what might happen to Viola. From what they had gleaned of the situation, it seemed she had injected herself with the artificial magic she had told them about. Essentially, had overdosed on it.

"I can help," No1 said suddenly, his voice shaking just a bit. The others looked at him and he set his jaw, eyes watering. "This is what I'm good at, right? I'll help her." He met Artemis's gaze. "I promise."

The human nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He felt as though he was standing on an island of solid ground in a shifting sea of nothingness, and that at any moment that island might sink.

_She's not going to die. I will not let her die._

Suddenly Trouble's squad was there, storming into the shuttle while Holly leaped forward to meet them. Artemis, Butler, and No.1 similarly sprang into action, the little demon following the massive manservant as he bent to take the unconscious girl from two of Trouble's soldiers.

She looked so small. Artemis had started to move forward, but was suddenly halted by the sight of Butler carefully cradling Viola, her head lolling back and her lips parted just slightly, panting. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, too rapidly, as though she was desperately trying to catch her breath. Artemis felt his chest constrict and couldn't take his eyes away.

"…and she's unresponsive," he vaguely heard Trouble telling Holly. "I'll take care of things up here, get the other mudmen together and take 'em down in smaller groups. Mulch'll come with us. But you've gotta get that girl to Haven  _yesterday_. We'll worry about the Council later."

"Yes, Commander," Holly said, saluting sharply before turning on her heel and making for the pilot's seat. Commander Kelp gave them all a quick once over, eyes catching just slightly on Artemis's own though the boy had no room in his mind to pay him any attention, before he nodded and left, taking his troops with him.

"Takeoff in ten seconds," Holly called back to them, and they hurried to find seats. It was only Butler's sudden movement that snapped Artemis back into any sort of state of control over his body.

"Here," he said quietly, indicating the bench-like seat that took up the back of the shuttle. Butler nodded and moved to lay the girl down.

She gasped, eyes flying open, and twisted in his grip. "Easy, easy," Butler soothed, trying to hold her still so she wouldn't hurt herself. Artemis felt his heart leap into his throat. "It's only me, Miss Sommers."

Viola's wild eyes seemed to focus blearily. For a moment she froze. Then the tiniest smile spread across her face. "Hey…big…bear," she rasped out.

Artemis could have cried with relief, but he held himself in check. They were nowhere near out of the woods yet.

"Taking off," Holly called.

"Here." Butler set the girl down gently. She was like a rag doll, completely limp under his ministrations, though she seemed to be trying to maintain a semi-seated posture. Without consciously deciding to be there, Artemis was at her side, propping her up and smoothing a strand of hair back from her face.

"Oh." Her head lolled back as she looked up at him and offered a wan smile, dark circles under her eyes and sweat dotting her brow. "Hello."

Artemis almost laughed, but fear was a tangible taste in his mouth and all he could manage was a smile. "Hello," he murmured, letting his hand rest against her cheek. She was hot, too hot. Burning up.

"Where we going?" she asked thickly, looking around the shuttle. Her eyes picked out No.1 and she made a motion as though she was trying to wave. "Hi."

No.1 smiled, taking the seat on her other side. "Hey yourself," he said, voice cheerful and strained. "I'm just gonna do a quick check-up here, physical then magical." He gathered her left hand in his and took her pulse. His eyes flicked up to meet Artemis's and the boy knew they were both thinking the same thing.

_Heart rate too quick, breathing too shallow, temperature too high…_

He couldn't think about that. He had to keep himself grounded, keep  _her_ grounded. So he pushed away the panic and wrapped his arm around Viola's shoulders, tugging her against his side. "I'm so glad you're safe," he breathed, pressing his lips to her temple.

She made a rasping, coughing sort of noise that might have been a chuckle. "Relatively speaking," she pointed out blithely, making his heart ache and his stomach yawn. He looked down at the fist clenched in his lap and realized he was shaking.

"Hey…" Viola's hand suddenly covered his and he realized she had noticed too. She flipped his hand palm up and smoothed out his fingers. Then she frowned. "You're bleeding," she observed, fuzzy and concerned.

Now Artemis did laugh, a choked, tearful sound that sort of staggered its way out of his throat. "How can you possibly be worried about  _me_ , after all that?" he whispered, lacing his fingers with hers.

Viola was silent, and for a moment he was afraid she'd lost consciousness again. Then she turned her face into the slope of his shoulder and he felt the warm wetness, saw her back shaking, and realized she was crying.

"I'm- sorry," she gasped out against his skin. He turned into her and wrapped his arms around her, cupping the back of her head with one hand and stroking her back with the other. "I'm...so…sorry."

He didn't know what she was apologizing for, but he didn't have to. "Shh," he soothed, perhaps for the first time completely sure of himself that what he was doing for her was right. "It's alright, I'm here. I'm here."

"I killed him," Viola whispered, hands clenched in the front of his shirt. "Oh God. Oh God…"

What did he say to that? You had no choice, it wasn't your fault, there was no other way… None of it would help. So he settled for the only thing he could do and just held her tighter, kissing her too-hot forehead.

The sobs slowed down but didn't stop. Artemis chanced a glance up and saw Butler watching them with sorrow and concern, No.1 with his eyes closed as he, presumably, probed Viola's magic. The little demon slowly opened his eyes and met Artemis's gaze.

"I'm doing what I can," he said quietly, "Sort of blocking the foreign magic from Viola's…core, if you will, but I don't know how long…" He coughed, then gently touched the girl's back. "How- how do you feel?"

"Hot," she answered softly, refusing to turn her head from Artemis's shoulder. "Tired." She pressed more firmly against him and admitted in an even smaller voice. "It hurts." Artemis's arms tightened. She was so hot it was uncomfortable, but he wasn't letting go.

"Hurts how?" No.1 asked, obviously struggling to keep his tone under control.

"Like…like it's tearing at me from the inside." Artemis clenched his eyes shut. "Like the magic wants to get out, and it has to tear and burn through me to do it."

"Okay, okay," the demon muttered. "Just…just hang in there, Viola, okay? Can you do that?"

She gave a weak laugh, finally turning her face outward a bit. "I'm trying," she murmured.

Suddenly her whole body tensed, then she pitched forward, wrapping her arms around herself, and a strange keening sound tore out of her throat.

"Viola!" Artemis couldn't keep the panic from his voice as he pulled her upright. "Viola, what is it?"

"Getting…worse," she panted, eyes squeezed shut and mouth drawn tight with pain. "Damnit," she muttered, slowly blinking her eyes open again and meeting his terrified gaze. Forcing a tiny smile, she reached up and cupped his cheek. "Don't make that face," she whispered, eyes clouded and skin deathly pale.

He leaned into her touch unconsciously, unable to move his eyes away from hers. She would be okay. She had to be okay.

"Damnit," she repeated, leaning back and closing her eyes. "Look, there's something I have to tell you-" she broke off into a fit of coughing that hurt Artemis's throat just to hear.

"Shh, shh, later," he murmured, sitting back with her and drawing her into his chest. "Later, alright? You can tell me after we get you healed up."

"But I…have to…" Her head drifted. Then her hand gripping his went slack.

No. No no no no. "Viola?" he whispered, tilting her face up to look at her. Her eyes were closed, breathing fast and shallow. "Viola? Can you hear me?"

"Faster, Holly," No.1 demanded, and the panic in his voice was like ice in Artemis's gut. "Her fever's climbing, I don't think there's anything more I can do-"

Artemis wasn't listening. "Viola?" he coaxed desperately, the tears he'd been keeping back working their way into his voice. "Come on, stay here. Stay with me, Viola!  _Viola_!"

* * *

Their arrival at Haven was a blur of barked orders and desperation. The shuttle was docked immediately at the first hospital they could reach. Holly had called the instant they were in range, announcing their arrival and explaining the situation as best she could. The moment the shuttle stopped moving it was swarmed with medics. No.1's mentor Qwan followed close behind, questioning his pupil briskly as Viola was pulled from Artemis's side and laid on a gurney. Artemis tried to follow after them as she was taken away, heart in his throat, but one of the medics, an older female gnome, stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry, sir," she said crisply. "The girl is critical and needs immediate attention. I'm afraid nonessential personnel will not be allowed with her."

Artemis glared at her and she swallowed and took a step back. He opened his mouth to say something--exactly what he wasn't quite sure--but was stopped by slim, strong fingers wrapping around his wrist. He looked down at Holly, who was in turn staring fiercely at the gnome.

"Understood. Where should we go?"

The gnome visibly sagged with relief and said she would show them to a waiting room near where Viola was being attended too. They followed quickly to the clean, white room lined with chairs and benches. The clinical scent of the hospital coated Artemis's throat and he resisted the urge to gag.

Butler almost immediately dismissed himself to call Fowl Manor. Artemis offered to do it, but seeing as his voice cracked somewhere in the middle of voicing the idea the manservant pointed out kindly that he should wait there for an update on Viola's condition. Holly sat next to him as the large mad left and silently took his hand. She squeezed gently and he returned the grip fiercely, a tiny voice in the back of his mind a little afraid he might bruise her fingers.

It seemed like hours before No.1 came into the room, but Artemis was told later it was actually only thirty-seven minutes. Both he and Holly jackknifed to their feet.

No.1 raised a hand before they could ask, dragging a hand down his face. "She's still unconscious," he said. "But it seems like she's at least stabilized a bit. Fever's still high, heart beat's still too fast, but Qwan has some ideas. He thinks we can siphon off the excess magic, as long as she can hold out long enough--" His voice choked off and he looked up at Artemis with too bright eyes. "We're doing all we can, but…it's really up to her now."

Artemis hadn't breathed since the little demon entered the room, and he found himself incapable of it now. So he just nodded, eyes fixed blearily on the ground in front of his feet.

"Thanks, No.1," Holly said quietly, walking forward and patting the little warlock's shoulder. "Take a rest, you look exhausted."

The demon protested for a few moments, but finally gave in. Artemis and Holly returned to their seats, silent again. After a minute or another hour, the elf murmured, "She's tough you know. She'll pull through."

Artemis nodded, still unable to speak, though at least breath had returned.

After a while Butler returned, saying Artemis's family and Viola's siblings were on their way. He'd also gotten ahold of Commander Kelp, who was currently shuttling a group of Kols's former prisoners down to Haven where they would be kept in LEP custody until a permanent solution was found. Another team was being sent to the surface with the task of returning Kols's non-human experiments to their former homes in the wild.

Holly spoke up, asking something about Trouble needing help, but Artemis couldn't really hear her.

It was hours later that the others arrived from Fowl Manor. Artemis's parents immediately descended upon him, murmuring reassurances and questioning after his well-being. He managed to form short, detached responses and returned their embraces, he even managed to take Elizabeth's hand in his and wipe at the stream of tears spilling down her cheeks and whisper, "She'll be okay."

Viola's sister looked at him with wide eyes, then bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah…" she whispered before retreating into Sam's embrace. The older boy met Artemis's gaze over her head and gave him a gruff nod, jaw set and tense.

Connor was with the twins, murmuring to them that Viola was going to be fine, it was all going to be fine.

A few hours later, Qwan and the other medics emerged from Viola's room and said they could go in and see her, though she was still unconscious. They all rushed in and clustered around her bed. Artemis felt a physical pain jar through him at the sight of her so pale and helpless, shivering on the bed while machines beeped around her, monitoring her heart and breath. He heard Connor swallow a sob and reach out to grasp his sister's unresponsive hand.

"Vi?" Elizabeth tried in a small, small voice. "Sweetie, can you hear me?"

Viola didn't react.

"She'll probably sleep for a day at least," Qwan said softly from the doorway. They turned to look at him and saw he was even more exhausted than his apprentice. "No.1 and I have set up a working enchantment to sort of…drain the artificial magic from her, but we have no idea how long it will take. If she'll even live long enough."

"She will." Sam's voice was almost combative, face set in a scowl. "She will."

* * *

Hours, then days passed. The members of the Fowl household were welcomed into Holly and Foaly's homes "Just until she's back on her feet, then we'll get you all home," but Viola's siblings and Artemis spent most of their time at the hospital. In fact, Artemis never left--he only left Viola's room when the doctors demanded it.

No one commented on his obsessive behavior. They understood. The others all took shifts of a sort, the whole group only at the hospital at once for a few hours at a time. A few times they tried to convince him to leave, just for an hour or two for a real meal and some rest, but he refused. He didn't see the point; the hospital had showers and Connor was kind enough to lend him a change of clothes, he could at least go through the motions of being alive without ever being more than ten minutes from the girl.

By the second night, Qwan announced that it seemed like Viola was improving. Her systems were stable, the magic in her now almost solely her own. Just a few more hours and hopefully she would wake up.

Artemis almost collapsed at his words, refraining from doing so only through a great effort of will. Elizabeth and Connor were not so restrained, dropping to the floor and openly sobbing with relief. Angeline cried and hugged them both, Artemis Senior clapped a grinning and crying Sam on the shoulder and Butler looped an arm around his sister, tugging her into a hug. The twins- though perhaps not entirely clear on the situation- knew it was good news and began bouncing about, laughing.

They all stayed in the hospital that night, but as the hours wore on they would drift in and out of Viola's room. So it was completely coincidental when Artemis found himself alone with the unconscious girl for a few minutes, seated in a rigid chair by her bedside.

He looked at her face, peaceful and mercifully having lost its death-like pallor, and felt his throat constrict. Slowly, he started to speak.

"I- I don't mean to rush you. I'm sure you need your rest. But there are people here waiting for you, and it would do them worlds of good if you could wake up, even just for a moment. Just so we know you're okay, yeah? We can wait…of course we can wait, but we miss you, Viola.  _I_ miss you. I--" he took a shaking breath and dropped his head into his hands, eyes burning as he forced back tears. "Damnit," he whispered, almost laughing. "You made it too easy to care about you, did you know that? You just stormed into my life like it was exactly where you belonged and from one instant to the next…it was true. You, and Connor, and Sam, and Eliz--Lizzie. You all just  _fit._ It doesn't make any sense but there it is. I don't know how you did it, how you made it so easy to expect you at the table every morning, to expect to see you playing with the twins or walking to the stables, to care about what happened to you, to love you…"

Now he did laugh, raising his head to look at her still sleeping face. "You made it too damn easy to love you, Vi," he murmured. "It seemed so strange and difficult at first, but it wasn't. Not really. It was just too easy." He leaned over and brushed a lock of hair from her cheek, letting out a small sigh. It felt like he had just pulled his soul up out of his body and laid it bare for the world to see.

"Hello."

He gasped and jerked upright. Blue eyes met brown and Viola offered a tiny, tentative smile. "You're awake," he whispered, almost unable to believe it. A smile started to spread across his face. "Oh, thank God!"

He wanted to gather her up in his arms and never let her go, but as she pushed herself up on her pillows she winced and he refrained for fear of hurting her. She looked around the room slowly, brow wrinkled in confusion, then looked to him again. "Yeah... Yeah, I'm awake." She gave a forced sort of laugh and Artemis felt his stomach lurch inexplicably. He couldn't shake the sudden feeling that something was wrong.

Viola shook her head and gave him a polite smile, brow still furrowed and eyes distant.

"Look, I'm sorry, but…who are you?"


	23. Who Are You

Viola's memories were gone--well, a good portion of them at any rate. Several of the medics and Qwan himself pointed out that they were lucky Viola's recovery came with no more serious side effects, not even full amnesia. The memory loss spanned only a few years- blocking out everything that had happened since Viola first woke up in a hospital after her time in Section Eight's custody.

This observation, that they were  _lucky,_ offered little to no comfort.

"Could someone explain to me again  _how_ we think this happened?" Artemis Senior asked calmly, steepling his fingers in front of his face. He, his wife, Artemis, and Butler were meeting with Qwan and several other doctors in a room just off of where Viola was currently reuniting- for the first time in months, in her mind- with her siblings. Juliet and the twins had been cleared to return to the manor, as their mother thought it was best for the boys to return home after several stressful days away.

Of course, the tension didn't seem to be showing any signs of letting up.

Qwan spread his hands in a helpless gesture. "Look, I wish we could give you better news, at least some sort of diagnosis- I mean, there are plenty of  _theories_. But the bottom line is, we just don't know. It could have been that the fever inflicted brain damage, or that the tech from her mind wipe was floating around unable to work properly because it wasn't coded to her magic and the sudden rush of artificial power switched it on and it targeted as many of her most recent memories as it could... Or it could just be trauma." He sighed, shaking his head. "In any case, we have no way of knowing what could trigger recall, when she'll regain her memories…or if she ever will." He looked around at them all sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

Artemis, for the first time since Viola had asked who he was, spoke. "It's alright. She's alive. That's all that matters."

He could feel the others looking at him, especially his mother, but he ignored them. It was easier. Yes, it  _was_ alright, the only thing that mattered was that Viola was alive. His own feelings were irrelevant. He would deal with the storm of emotions inside him later.

Qwan was watching his face carefully, but when Artemis betrayed not even a flicker of expression, he nodded. "Alright then…I guess we should talk about the matter of her release. She should probably stay under observation for at least another day--"

"Um, excuse me?"

They all turned around, some more skittishly than others, as the soft voice intruded into the room. Connor was standing in the doorway, looking small and uncomfortable, but there was an undeniable joy behind his eyes. And why shouldn't there be? His sister was alive, after all she'd been through.

"Yes, what is it?" one of the doctors asked, briskly but not unkindly.

Green eyes locked on to Artemis's and he saw a flash of something between sympathy and pity. "She, um… She asked to see you, if you wouldn't mind. We tried to explain as much as we could--" here he dropped his gaze and Artemis felt his chest clench, lungs aching oddly.  _It doesn't matter, it doesn't matter._  "And…well, she says she'd like to thank you all, if you have a minute. But the doctors said only one more person at a time and…" He trailed off again, looking around the room hopelessly.

"Yes, of course," Angeline said softly, moving to place a hand on her son's back. He looked at her and she gave a small, slightly forced smile. "Would you like to go first?"

No. No he wouldn't. He wouldn't like to go at all because if he saw her-  _It doesn't matter._ He forced a smile of his own. "Of course." He followed Connor out the door, refusing to make eye contact with anyone as he left the room.

"You don't--" Connor started the moment the door closed behind them. He looked at the other boy and Connor sighed. "You don't have to--" he tried again, then bit his lip. "I know this must be hard for you," he muttered, "We didn't tell her about…you two. We didn't know if--I mean, it seemed like if anyone should say something it should be you--"

Artemis, in a rather uncharacteristic show of gratitude, laid a hand gently on the other boy's arm. Connor looked up at him, surprised. "I will not say anything," he said quietly. He had decided that hours before, soon after she woke up. It was unfair of him expect anything from her--this Viola, who was not quite the same as  _his_ Viola, because how could she be? "But thank you for your concern," he added, nodding once.

Connor was silent for a moment, then nodded in return. "Yeah. Right." Without another word, he led Artemis to Viola's room and pushed open the door.

"Knock knock," he called brightly.

"Oh, you're back!"

Artemis froze in the doorway. He'd thought he was ready, thought he could hear that voice, see that smile, and not let it tear him apart. This was one of those rare moments when he realized he had been so, so wrong.

Viola was propped up on a stack of pillows, apparently having changed from her hospital gown into some clothes that--he assumed--Lizzie had lent her. She was smiling, Sam and Liz on the far side of her bed while Connor approached the group, and held a hand out to her brother. Connor took it, returning her smile. Then she looked over, saw him, and her smile changed. It was slight, almost imperceptible, but the openness that he'd come to expect in her eyes faded.

He'd heard the word "heartbroken" before. Of course he had, it was commonplace. He'd even felt heartbreak a few times: when his father disappeared, during his mother's illness, at Holly's death in Limbo. But he'd always associated it with a sort of grief, a kind of shocking  _snap_ that resounded through his chest.

He'd never felt anything like this, this slow, freezing ache that seemed to spread out from the center of his chest and consume him. His heart  _felt_ broken, as though pieces of it--pieces with sharp, jagged edges--were digging into him from the inside. It was sudden and all consuming, and he had to exercise a great amount of will not to collapse back against the wall for support.

Then Viola's smile widened as she looked at him and she said, softly, "Hello, again."

He wanted to laugh, to cry, to turn around and leave. But he couldn't. So instead he wiped his face clear of all emotion--because if he allowed even a trickle then the dam would break--and nodded politely. "Hello."

Her smile turned sheepish and she sat up straighter, curling her legs under her like a cat. His whole being ached at the familiarity of her, and the fact that she didn't  _know_  how familiar it was. "I'm sorry about before, when I woke up. These guys say you've been a good friend to us, and I just wanted to say thank you. I'm sorry-" she bit her lip, brow wrinkling. "I'm sorry I don't remember…"

He couldn't do this. He couldn't. "That's quite alright," he said quietly, unable to meet her eyes so focusing on the edge of the bed instead. He felt his throat constrict. "If you'll excuse me, V--Miss Sommers, I should be getting back. We're still working a few things out." He turned to leave, then paused, "I am…so glad you are well," he murmured. And he left.

 

** _Viola_   
**

 

Viola frowned after the boy. That was odd. Had she done something to upset him? "He okay?" she asked her siblings, looking around with a furrowed brow.

They hesitated, just for a moment, and shared a three-way glance. "I think he's--overwhelmed," Liz offered, giving a tiny smile.

"We all are," Sam added, threading his arm around the girl's waist.

Viola stared them down for a moment, sure there was something they weren't telling her, but eventually decided to drop it. She could pester them for more answers later. For now, she was too tired to keep her eyes open much longer. She shrugged. "Yeah. I guess you guys have had a long couple of days," she said lightly, grinning.

When none of them responded, not even a hint of a smile, just downcast eyes and tightened jaws, she realized her mistake. "Hey," she murmured, reaching out to them. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…was I really that bad off?"

Connor took in a shaky breath, squeezing her hand. "There was a minute there…it looked like you might not make it," he admitted quietly. Two tears trickled down his face.

Her heart lurched. She hadn't seen him in months--well, technically she  _had_ seen him just a few days ago, but...whatever--she couldn't stand to see him crying. "Hey, hey, shh," she said, pulling him in for a hug. "It's okay now, it's okay." He wrapped his arms around her tight, almost too tight, burying his face in her shoulder. Lizzie and Sam piled in, warm and familiar, and she sighed happily. Finally, her family was with her.

So…why did she feel like there was something missing?

It was an odd sensation, one she'd had scratching at the back of her mind ever since she woke up. She supposed it was the gap in her memories. Yeah, she wasn't thrilled about that, but what else was she supposed to do? It wasn't like she could force her brain to work properly. So she just let herself be hugged for a few moments longer, basking in the warmth, before disentangling herself and saying, "I'm actually getting kinda tired, do you mind if I take a quick nap? I can talk to the others--" she yawned, only slightly exaggerating it-- "when I wake up."

Her siblings smiled and patter her hair and arms and left the room with choruses of "yeah", "sure thing", "of course".

"Wait!" she called out of nowhere when they were at the door, suddenly feeling panicked. They looked back at her, concerned. "You'll…you'll be here when I get up, right?" she whispered, hating the weakness in her voice.

They all smiled at her, eyes kind and understanding. "Of course we will," Sam told her, all strength and confidence. She smiled and nodded. They left.

With a sigh, Viola collapsed back on her pillows. She simply lay there for a moment, staring at the ceiling and listening to the sound of her own breath and heartbeat. Hard to believe that--according the others--she'd been dancing around death's door barely a day ago. Hard to believe a lot of what she'd been told, actually, but believe it she did. Apparently, they'd even all gotten legal guardians during her missing memories. She couldn't help smiling ruefully at that. She didn't even know these people! At least, not anymore.

She rolled over, facing the wall opposite the door. She couldn't help worrying about what would happen next…but the others seemed to trust them, these Fowl people. In fact, they were more relaxed and happy than she'd ever seen them. Relatively speaking. So it couldn't be that bad, right? It might even be good.

But she still had so many questions, and there were only so many answers the others could give her; they only knew what had happened in these last few weeks. Apparently, she'd been on her own for a while before that. Questions, so many questions. About everything, about that boy, about…

Slowly, she rolled up the right sleeve of the shirt she'd borrowed from Liz. An ugly scar glared back at her, ravaging most of the skin of her forearm. She bit her lip. She hadn't asked her siblings about this, hadn't even shown it to them. Judging from its positioning, she could assume what had happened. It was where Niklos had chipped her, before Section Eight took her away. She must have been trying to get the thing out.

But…surely that wouldn't cause so much damage would it? Unless she was half drunk when she did it; not impossible, she supposed, but she doubted it. So did that mean--had she really tried to kill herself? She let out a shuddering breath, tugging the sleeve down. She was so tired, she couldn't think about it right now. Not that scar, or the half dozen tiny pinpricks on her other arm, carefully positioned over her veins and turning the skin into one large, mottled bruise.

She knew what those marks looked like too, but she didn't want to ask. He siblings had explained, sort of, that she had used some sort of super-serum thing to fight Niklos--no,  _Kols_ , they had told her that was his real name- a few days previously. But then they had clammed up and refused to give her details. They claimed it was because they didn't really  _know_ the details, they hadn't been there, but she knew them well enough to know they were hiding something.

And that, more than anything, scared her. She clenched her eyes shut and scrunched herself as small as possible on the alien hospital bed. Just what had she done?

 

**_ Artemis _   
**

 

No one said a word when Artemis returned from Viola's room, and he was grateful for that. He slipped easily in between his mother and father and listened silently as Qwan--the others doctors had apparently left to tend to their other patients--discussed the merits of releasing Viola from the hospital in the next twenty-four hours.

Only a few minutes later the door opened again and Viola's siblings filed quietly into the room. Qwan paused in his speech and raised an eyebrow at them.

Sam shrugged. "She's sleeping, we thought we should leave her be."

Qwan nodded. "Good. What she went through should have been beyond human endurance, I'm surprised she can even function at her current level. She needs rest."

Artemis flinched slightly, unable to stop himself, at the mention of just how brutal the girl's experience had been. Out of the corner of his eye noticed Liz and Connor wince minutely as well.

Qwan noticed their discomfort and coughed gently, dropping his eyes. "Well…as I was saying, she is doing remarkably well given the circumstances. Aside from the- ah, the obvious issue- she seems to be suffering no real side effects aside from physical and mental exhaustion." He looked around the room, giving them a small, only slightly forced smile, then told Viola's siblings, "Madame and Master Fowl here would like to get you all home as soon as possible. I believe, as long as she is allowed rest and kept well hydrated and nourished, and you contact us immediately should any complications arise, your sister should be able to return with you as soon as we can get through the paperwork to have her discharged."

Angeline beamed and Connor, Liz, and Sam all slumped visibly with relief, smiling. Artemis's father nodded, looking relieved. "Thank you, Mister Qwan," he said, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders. "What needs to happen next--"

He was interrupted by a smaller warlock suddenly bursting through the doors, eyes wide and jaw set nervously. "Master Qwan--!" No.1 seemed to realize there were other people in the room and skidded to a halt, eyes darting around at all of them. "Um- I- uh-"

"What is it, boy?" Qwan asked, brow furrowing at his obviously distressed apprentice.

Artemis took a step toward his small friend. The demon looked up at him, eyes round as dinner plates. "They--Holly and Trouble--I mean the commander--"

"This is ridiculous and you know it!" Holly's voice cut across No.1's as she and Commander Kelp stormed into the room behind the demon.

"I've told you, Holly, it isn't my call. The Council has decided--"

"Let me tell you what the Council can do with their decision!"

" _Captain_  Short!" The commander finally shouted, rounding on the other officer. Butler came up beside Artemis, and the boy could feel the tension radiating out from his bodyguard. Holly and Trouble stood in the center of the group- evidently without meaning to get there, as they were hardly paying attention to their surroundings--and glared at each other.

"I am still you commanding officer," Trouble bit out, crossing his arms over his chest. "And regardless of your or my personal feelings on the matter, we have an obligation to the Council. Now if you cannot  _stow it_  for  _two minutes_  I will have to dismiss you from this vicinity, am I clear?"

Holly gritted her teeth and spat, "Yessir." She whirled on her heel and marched to stand beside Artemis, blatantly seething.

The boy looked between the two elves. "What is all this about?" He asked the question that hung tangibly in the air.

Holly looked up at him, eyes suddenly losing their angry fire to give way for a strange kind of sympathy he was afraid he was starting to become used to.

"Some…complications have arisen regarding Miss Sommers' release," Trouble muttered, seeming to deflate slightly now that he and Holly weren't locked in a screaming match.

Everyone tensed. Butler frowned. "What sort of complications?" the big man rumbled.

Holly let out a sharp breath and reached up to tug at her fringe, a nervous tick she had developed soon after adopting the hairstyle several years ago. "The team that's been cleaning out Kols' lab recovered the security footage…" she began hesitantly.

Artemis felt his stomach drop. He was no fool--quite the opposite in fact, though recently he'd hardly felt like it. He knew what was coming. "The Council doesn't want to let her go," he said quietly, meeting Trouble's hard gaze. "They think she's too dangerous."

Commander Kelp nodded once. "They're holding a hearing to decide what to do with her."

" _Do_ with her?" Sam repeated angrily, starting forward. "That's ridiculous! They don't have the right to--"

Connor and Liz shushed him, pulling him back. Artemis Senior frowned. "The lad's right. On what grounds does your Council instate its authority over Viola's fate?"

Trouble sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "On the grounds that she has fairy power," he muttered. "They were willing to let you--us, I suppose--handle it as we saw fit since they didn't think she could pose any real threat, but now…" He shook his head. "Look, I didn't  _have_ to tell you this. I came to get you so you could have a voice at the hearing."

"When will it take place?" Angeline asked, eyes narrowing. "How much time do we have to prepare a case?"

Trouble shook his head, but Holly was the one who answered. "No time. It's already started."

* * *

It wasn't even an hour later that Artemis found himself with his parents, Butler, Holly, and Viola's siblings standing just inside the door to the Council's room facing Trouble and the other three Commanders in their chairs. Viola herself was waiting in the antechamber just outside, under armed guard. As per the Council's orders.

Artemis was furious. He could actually feel himself shaking with rage, a kind of anger he'd only felt maybe three times before in his life. When Trouble had contacted the rest of the Council to inform them of the Fowls' intent to argue Viola's case, they had demanded that the girl be brought before them herself.  _Demanded,_ and the Commander could not refuse, though he and others argued that she was not well enough to face such stress.

But she had been dragged along. Confused and scared and exhausted, he could see it in her face. Every time she tensed, eyes flicking around at her newly acquired guards, he felt his stomach lurch and his blood boil.

So when they stood before the Council with Viola on the other side of the door, no doubt terrified and bewildered, he couldn't stop himself from taking a step forward, eyes narrowed, and demanding, "How dare you?"

Trouble narrowed his eyes, a silent warning, but Artemis ignored him. "How  _dare_  you?" he repeated, voice calm and even but rage racing through his blood, hot as fire. "She is not well. Where is the compassion of the People?" he spat.

Cahartez drew himself up in his chair and blustered, "Now see here, Fowl--"

He went quiet when Trouble held up a hand. Though he was still angry--with the elven commander and the rest of the Council--in an abstract way he had to admire how much respect Trouble had acquired from the other Council members in such a short time.

"Let the boy talk," he suggested quietly, though that warning look was still trained on Artemis's face. "Though a bit more respect would not be unwarranted."

Artemis- finally- managed to wrangle his temper under control. A part of him marveled at the fact that he had lost it at all, it was very unlike him. Of course, he knew  _why_ : the pretty, snarky girl on the waiting for them in the other room that seemed to specialize at turning his life upside down. So he took a breath, feeling the support of the people at his back and for perhaps the first time fully appreciating it, and he spoke.

He told the story Viola had told him weeks ago--Gods, was it really only weeks?. He talked about Niklos who was really Kols, and the terrors the four siblings had undergone at his hands. He was a little uncomfortable discussing such personal matters- particularly since he was not the one directly affected- but Sam came forward the first time he faltered and offered more details, more facts. Liz and Connor stayed silent, and when he threw a glance back at the others he saw his mother had a hand on each other their shoulders. Their faces were pale but determined.

 _I can't let them down,_ he thought, and kept talking. He cited the people in black Kols had been using to experiment on with his magical drug, explained the drug itself, at least as best as he could, explained how Viola had had no choice but to fight. It was self-defense, it was justified. Not only that, she saved over a dozen other lives, several dozen including the animal "experiments".

It seemed like only a few moments had passed when he finally ran out of breath, though he supposed he must have been talking for at least twenty minutes. Sam stepped back a few paces, gripping Artemis's shoulder tightly as he did so. Surprised, he shot the other boy a quick look. Gray eyes revealed nothing, but his mouth--tight with tension--curved up at one corner in a forced, grateful smile.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Butler and his father nod at him in a  _Well done_  sort of way. Which was nice, but they were hardly the ones he needed to convince.

"I admit you present a decent case." Artemis didn't recognize the Council member that spoke, a middle-aged sprite he assumed was newly appointed. "And we recognize that the girl has lived through unimaginable hardships. But she also killed, whether it was under the influence of this serum or not, and it is entirely possible she will kill again."

Trouble leaned forward, speaking up. "I don't believe she will," he said before anyone else could voice a reaction. "Forgive me, but you all haven't met her. I have-- albeit briefly--and I can tell you this girl isn't evil, she isn't a killer. Hell, she isn't even really  _dangerous_ , not any more than the twenty-odd human teenagers we're trying to rehabilitate from Kols' lab. How can you justify keeping her here if you're willing to let them walk?"

Artemis heard Lizzie draw in a breath and hold it and had to remind himself to actually push air in and out of his lungs. Maybe this wouldn't be a hard-fought battle after all.

"Because none of the others have displayed powers like hers," Cahartez muttered. Artemis set his jaw. Of course. Because nothing could ever be easy. "Even  _without_ Kols's drug, reports from Qwan's apprentice say that the girl shows an unusually high aptitude for empathetic magic." He spread his hands in a helpless sort of gesture and shrugged carelessly. "The fact is, we just  _don't know_  what she could do." He gave a just-a-bit-too-dramatic, regretful sigh.

Artemis felt his rage coming to a boil again, then a slim hand on his wrist. He looked down to see Holly looking up at him from the corner of her eye.  _Keep calm. Rashness wasn't going to help anyone._ He took a deep breath through his nose. "If I may say something," he interjected coolly. The Council looked at him. "Why can you not simply continue with the plan in place before Viola's abduction? She and her siblings will reside at Fowl Manor and we would willingly submit to  _reasonable_ surveillance until such a time as you deem it no longer necessary."

A few Council members shifted and murmured, and Holly's grip on his wrist tightened. Maybe…

"Oh, for gods' sakes," the new sprite muttered. He pressed a few buttons on the arm of his chair. Suddenly a screen flickered to life on the far wall, pixels arranging themselves into images. "How does  _this_ not seem dangerous?" he demanded, pointing at the video unfolding before them.

If he didn't know better, Artemis would have thought it was an action movie of some kind, or possibly a crime drama. But the lead actress and the elf playing the villain were all too familiar. It was the security footage from Kols' lab, showing the several hellish minutes between the time Kols shot Jeremy and Viola returned the favor. He heard sharply indrawn breaths behind him, Liz's muffled sob and his mother's very soft curse--which would have shocked him into speechlessness under different circumstances. This was their first time experiencing any piece of what had happened, they hadn't been in the shuttle listening to it unfold.

Of course, seeing and hearing were two very different experiences. One couldn't hear the way Viola smiled cruelly as she shot a band of lightning into the elf's chest, or how her eyes seemed to be completely obscured by sparks of blue and red, or the moment her feet left the ground so she hovered over her victim like some terrible avenging goddess. Or demon.

Though he resisted it, his mind almost instantly drew a connection to another woman gone mad with magic and revenge. It was frankly terrifying how like Opal the Viola on the screen had become. For a moment, just a breath of an instant, he thought the Council may have a point.

 _No._ The second the thought flitted across his mind it was shut down. In its place were images of Viola, the real Viola,  _his Viola_ : laughing and teasing and crying and shouting, hugging her sister around the shoulders or playing with his little brother on the carpet, signing Christmas carols at the top of her lungs and humming softly under breath as she concentrated on the melody he coaxed from the piano keys. Poised and calm when she confronted him about the communicator in his pocket or blushing and flustered when he wiped a dab of foam from a sip of hot cocoa off her nose, and always,  _always_ with wide brown eyes that had become as easy for him to read as the pages of a book.

 _That_ was Viola, not the girl pointing a loaded gun. The girl on the screen didn't scare him; she just made him sad.

The Not-Viola fired the gun and the video paused, flickering slightly. "So you see why we have some concerns--" Cahartez began, turning back to the group. He suddenly stopped talking and his eyes widened a fraction.

As though the movement was rehearsed, the humans and Holly turned to see what he was looking at. Artemis felt his heart catch in his throat.  _Oh no…_

Viola stood in the open-just-wide-enough door. Her hands were over her mouth, eyes huge and terrified in her wane, still too pale face. She was shaking violently, her whole body vibrating like a dried leaf in hurricane force winds. Artemis didn't know exactly how long she'd been standing there--it seemed that somehow no one had heard the door open--but it was long enough to show her what she had forgotten. What should have  _stayed_ forgotten.

Though it seemed to last for hours, it really only took several instants before the shock wore off and people started reacting. Viola's guard came running up behind her from somewhere down the hallway, panting something about how the "sneaky mud girl" had been asked to walk around a bit and given him the slip. Most of the Council members were shouting. Artemis's mother reached out toward the girl, her siblings taking small steps forward.

"Oh, Viola--"

She gave a cry, a small, terrified, heartbroken wail. Then she turned and ran.

 

_**Viola** _

 

"Viola!"

"Someone stop her!"

"Leave her be, she's scared--"

"--can't have her running around!"

"Vi, wait,  _please-_ -"

She heard the shouting, but it didn't mean anything. It wasn't real. Nothing was real but the picture on that wall, the picture of her laughing and drunk on power. Killing. And  _laughing_.

Something was happening inside her. Something huge and violent that burst inside of her chest like a crashing wave.  _Magic_. Her own magic, not the false power of Kols's drug, finally making itself known, rebelling against every cell in her body at what she had done.

_Murderer._

She let out a strangled sob and ran faster. She had no idea where she was or where she was going, knocking random fairies out of her path in her desperate search for away away  _away._

The worst part was she  _still_ didn't remember. Maybe she should have thought of that as a blessing, but it only fueled her confused terror. She knew she had done those awful things, she had just seen it. But she didn't  _remember_ it, she couldn't  _feel_ it the way she was supposed to. And even though she didn't remember learning anything about her magic, she somehow knew that  _feeling_ was the whole point. What she had done, what she had become, went against the very nature of the purest part of herself.

And it was tearing her apart.

Suddenly she couldn't run anymore. Her legs gave out underneath her and she collapsed to the floor, leaning against a wall and breathing hard. Tears streaked down her face and her breath came in sobbing pants.

_Murderer._

She wailed, not caring who heard her or what they did, and drew her knees to her chest. Burying her face in the arms she hugged over her knees, she clenched her eyes shut and let the pain take over. Magic pressed at her from the inside, angry and hurt and ashamed, and the whispers of the emotions around her pressed at her from the outside. She knew she should block it out- knew that she  _could,_ somehow- but she didn't want to. She wanted to feel it, wanted to feel their pain as well as hers. She deserved it didn't she?

_Murderer._

"Vi?"

Connor. She didn't look up, just stayed in her shivering huddle. She heard a small exhaled breath, then felt a warm body settle in next to hers. Wiry arms wrapped around her, drawing her against his side. He didn't say anything. He just held her and patted her back, running his fingers through her hair.

Eventually, her sobs faded away, her shakes growing further and further apart. Finally she uncurled slightly and looked sideways at her brother.

Connor was looking back at her, green eyes creased with worry. "How much did you…" he began, then trailed off.

She laughed wetly. "Enough. Pretty much from me shooting up to the end," she said softly.

Silence. Then. "Do you…remember anything?"

She blinked, and a few more hot tears spilled down her cheeks. "No," she whispered. "But--but I just s _aw_ it, but it was like it wasn't me…except it was me, I did that, I killed--" She choked off, dropping her head to her arms again.

"You saved lives, Vi," Connor whispered. She felt his fingers come under her chin, lifting her face so she had to look at him. He smiled gently.

"Not that boy," she murmured, thinking of the body just barely on screen with blood pooling beneath it.

"That wasn't your fault," Connor said, quiet but fierce. "Vi, you  _saved_ all those people. They get to have lives again because of you, because you were brave enough to stand up and fight."

She laughed bitterly. "What show were you watching?" she bit out. "That wasn't brave; that was power mad and drunk on revenge."

He shook his head. "Maybe, but that part wasn't you, that was the drug.  _You_ was the girl who worked out a plan, who made friends with a total stranger and agreed to help people who you had no guarantee wouldn't turn around and kill you, the girl who stood up to that monster despite what he'd done to you."

Slowly, she felt her breathing returning to normal. The magic swirling inside her settled to a comfortable hum; she could keel Connor's assurance, confidence, worry, and love. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply through her nose, then pushed herself up straight. She gave her little brother a small smile. "Thank you," she murmured, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

He nodded, standing and pulling her to her feet. "You better?" he asked quietly.

She shrugged. "Maybe. I'm not quite sure yet. But I will be." She smiled a little sheepishly. "Sorry. I bet everyone's kinda freaked out-"

He sighed in exasperation and shook his head. "Don't you apologize. After everything that's happened I'm surprised you're not a gibbering mess in a corner somewhere, you deserved a bit of a break down. And they can handle themselves; when I left they were all still arguing about when we could go home. Holly and Artemis wanted to come after you, but Artemis thought it should be someone you…know better."

He stuttered over the last part and she probably would have been more curious about that if she wasn't so emotionally drained. "Come on, we should get back," she murmured, starting down the hallway. Then she paused. "Ah…" She looked back at Connor, biting her lip. "Maybe you should lead 'cause…I have no idea where I'm going. I was a bit distracted."

He laughed softly and started walking, Viola beside him. They talked some more as they made their way back to the Council's chamber, picking up Viola's guard, who Connor had told to wait at the end of the hall while he talked to his sister, on the way.

Apparently, during the few days she'd been under, Connor had met a couple of the people Kols had been keeping in his lab--under LEP supervision of course. He said at first he'd just been curious, then he'd started to really empathize for their fellow "experiments". He said one of them, a boy called Riley, had met Viola briefly during her imprisonment. Riley was nice, a bit shy. Evidently he wasn't actually one of the junkies; his sister, some girl called Jenna, was his only family, so when she got sucked in he was dragged along.

"You seem to have talked with this kid a lot," Viola commented as they came up on the door. Her stomach lurched and she forced herself to breathe, distracting herself with the conversation.

Connor shrugged. "I guess."

Viola snapped her attention to him, really interested now despite herself. Was he…blushing? She felt a wicked smile curve her lips. "I know that look," she teased, bumping into him.

His blush deepened. "Shut up."

She laughed. "Oh my God, you  _like_ him!"

"Shut  _up_ ," Connor begged, chuckling uncomfortably.

Delighted, Viola probably would have laid into him with a proper ribbing, but at that moment the door opened.

 

_**Artemis** _

 

After Viola fled and it was decided that Connor would go after her--well, "decided" in the sense that no one stopped him--the Council room sort of devolved into one massive shouting match. Holly ushered the humans into a kind of antechamber off the main room in an effort to diffuse the chaos. "I'll be right back," she said, wincing at the voices rising in the other room. She met Artemis's eyes. "Just keep everyone calm, alright. I promise we'll get you home before you know it."

He nodded and she left. He turned back to the others and forced a mask of calm onto his face.

"I'm sure Connor will be able to calm her down," Butler rumbled, folding his arms over his chest and leaning against a wall in a semblance of relaxation. Artemis nodded silently, watching the others. Liz was standing near his parents, speaking in a low voice so he couldn't make out the words. Whatever she said prompted his father to reach for her shoulder.

"Hey."

Artemis snapped his head around to find Sam standing right next to him--well, over him really. The boy really was obscenely tall. He shot Butler a quick glare for the lack of warning and the manservant shrugged unapologetically. "Hello," he replied even, raising an eyebrow.

Sam shifted uncomfortably, eyes on his feet. "Ok, so…" He trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, I- just wanted to say thanks. For sticking up for her out there."

Artemis blinked, taken aback. "Of course," he responded, more on reflex than anything else.

The older boy finally met his eyes. "No, I mean it," he said, tone low and serious. "I know these people are your friends--some of them at any rate," he amended, correctly interpreting the look on Artemis's face. "You didn't have to stick your neck out for her--for us--like that, and I'm grateful."

Artemis relaxed the tension in his shoulders slightly. Of Viola's siblings, Sam had never really taken to him--which was fine, as the discomfort was mutual. But there was a sincerity in his voice Artemis empathized with, and he reminded himself for the thousandth time that he was not the only one who cared for the girl. "I appreciate your thanks," he murmured, "but it really isn't necessary. I wanted to help." He felt more than heard Butler shifting against the wall behind him and could almost sense his bodyguard's approval.

Sam nodded, then looked up at the door. The argument had died down enough that they could no longer hear shouting. For a few moments they stood in quiet, and Artemis's mind began to drift, thinking of Viola and Connor and that  _look_ on her face--

"You really love her, don't you?"

He snapped his head back to Sam, eyes widening in surprise. Viola's brother was staring at him again, but there was no confrontation in his expression. For a long, long moment they simply looked at each other. Then Artemis nodded. Once.

Before either of them could say anything else, the door opened and Holly came in. Relief flooded his chest as the smile spreading across her face, and he knew what she was going to say before she said it.

"You're clear."

Liz and Sam whooped, and the young man swept the girl up in an exuberant hug. Angeline and Artemis Senior smiled and patted their son's shoulders. Butler nodded, looking pleased.

"I  _knew_ it!" Lizzie crowed. "They couldn't keep her here just because of a  _possibility_ that she  _maybe_ could do something that could  _potentially_ be dangerous…" She continued their relieved chatter as they left the room.

"Well," Butler said softly, and Artemis looked up at him. The big man smiled. "Looks like we're finally going home."

"Yes," he replied, smiling slightly in return. "This adventure has been a bit too long for my taste," he admitted quietly as they left the Council chamber.

Viola and Connor were waiting in the hall. Butler clapped him lightly on the shoulder and Artemis felt his chest squeeze at the sight. It was clear as day that she'd had been crying, but with the news that they were free to go a familiar smile was spreading across her face. Somehow in the jostle of people, he wound up beside her in the span of several breaths. Well, actually it was more like he was shoved into her side.

"Oh, pardon me--"

"Oops, sorry, I--"

The both stopped talking at the same time and just looked at each other. Viola chuckled softly, and Artemis hadn't thought it was possible for the ache in his chest to be any more painful but it seemed he'd been wrong yet again. "Guess we're going back to your manor then," the girl said, smiling in a way that didn't reach her eyes.

He cleared his throat and looked away. "Yes."  _Your_ manor. Not even  _the_ manor. "Yes, we are."

* * *

Mulch came to see them off at the shuttle. Holly was driving, of course, and she gave the dwarf a quick smile and mock salute when he approached the waiting group. "The LEP thanks you once again for you invaluable assistance," she told him solemnly, eyes twinkling.

Mulch huffed at her. "And yet I  _still_ don't get my medal."

Artemis chuckled. They all crowded around to give the dwarf a hug or a handshake; when it was Viola's turn, Mulch--ever tactful--said, "So I hear you've got your brains scrambled, Mud Girl."

There was a beat of perfect silence where they all blinked at him. Then Holly cuffed him on the back of the head and Angeline started muttering something about manners-

And Viola laughed.

Another beat of silence, this one even more shocked than the first. They all stared at her. Her whole body was bowed back with gales of mirth, eyes screwed shut and laugh lines tugging at the corner of her mouth. Slowly, the others began to smile, then laugh themselves. It was such a relief, to laugh, that Artemis could almost forget the stabbing pain in his chest every time he looked at her.

But he couldn't stop staring. He couldn't help it. There she was, Viola Sommers, Siobhan Sayer, a girl who was a walking mess of contradictions: the graceful klutz with a mouth like a sailor and a voice like an angel, the savvy innocent whose smiles hid so much pain, the girl who was a selfish hero and a selfless coward. There she was, and she was smiling and laughing, leaning on her sister's arm, and she was perfect.

And when she turned her head just slightly, when their eyes met, she didn't know him. She tilted her head just a bit and raised an eyebrow curiously. He could imagine what she would have said once, before, voice teasing and clear:  _What? Do I have something on my face, or am I just that enchanting to you?_

So before she could open her mouth and simply ask what he wanted in that polite, distant, friendly way, he dropped his eyes and turned toward the shuttle door. "Let's just…go home.


	24. Winter's Fade

Viola let out a low whistle. "That is a big ass house," she murmured as she followed her siblings out of the car. The sleek black vehicle had been waiting for them at the shuttle port when they disembarked and the huge bodyguard, Butler, had driven them all--Holly included, apparently she wanted to make sure they all got home safe--to Fowl Manor.

Both Butler and the blue eyed boy _\--Artemis,_ right, his name was Artemis--shot her a strange look, some combination of startled and regretful. She frowned at them and was about to ask what the problem was, but once they registered her eyes on them they turned away.

"Come on, everyone, let's get inside. It's cold out here," Madam Fowl urged. They obeyed eagerly. It  _was_ rather cold, the remnants of a snowfall that must have been several days old glittering in patches on the vast lawn. They rushed to the steps, Viola's instinctive caution overridden by the easy smiles and chatter of her siblings.

"Wow." Her jaw went slack as they bustled into the foyer. The sheer immensity of the place seemed to suddenly hit her like a physical blow, the magic she'd only just discovered reaching out to brush against the whispering ghosts of the place. It was intimidating--but also gave her the strangest sense of déjà vu, as though she'd felt these ghosts before…

 _Well of course I have, I just don't remember,_ she reminded herself.

Suddenly, the strange quiet that seemed to have settled over the group was broken by childlike calls of, "Mum, Dad!" and "Artemis!" and "Butler!"

And then, to her surprise: "Lizzie, Sam, Connor!"

And even more shocking: "Vi!"

A small boy with a mess of blond curls tackled her waist and she staggered back. Everyone froze, even the other little boy--this one had black hair--that had charged them with his sibling, a pretty young blond woman on their heels.

"Uh--I--" she stammered, completely at sea. The boy looked up at her face and his grip relaxed as he backed away.

"Right. You don't remember. Sorry." He stuck out his hand and beamed at her. "I'm Beckett. Nice to meet you again."

Gently, she took his small hand and shook it carefully. A small smile tugged at her lips. "Nice to…meet you too."

Silence again. Then the young woman stepped forward with a smile and an outstretched hand. "Juliet. Good to see you well, Viola."

Viola took her hand in turn. "Thanks. Eh...you too?"

The woman--Butler had a sister, didn't he? This must be her--laughed. "Yeah, sorry. I know this must be weird for you." She beamed over Viola's shoulder at the others and passed around hugs as they all came forward. "Why don't you all get settled in--Beckett, really?" she demanded of the young boy, who was hanging off his father's arm like a monkey.

Viola giggled, covering her hand with her mouth. The elder Artemis just laughed and swung his son up onto his shoulders while his wife boosted the other twin onto her hip, smiling serenely.

"Any food around here? I'm starving."

"Connor, manners!" Liz reprimanded, shoving at him.

Angeline laughed lightly. "No, it's quite alright. I think we're all hungry and tired." She smiled around at them. "Who's up for some lunch and a nap?"

* * *

Once the younger Fowl boys were assured that the nap option was in fact voluntary, they were thrilled about the prospect of a large family meal. Angeline ushered them all into the dining room, then the Butlers disappeared to "whip up something", with Connor insisting on helping.

In a matter of minutes the Fowls and Viola's family had descended into laughing, relieved conversation. They didn't talk about Haven, or Kols, or any of it, but instead about starting school the next term, apparently she and Artemis were already enrolled, but the others weren't, and whether or not they'd stay at the manor for the summer holidays, and what exactly was Sam planning to do, maybe attend university?

Once the Butlers and Connor joined them--bringing the much anticipated food--the talk became even livelier. Juliet seemed to have that effect on a room, and Connor had always been cheerful when the situation allowed for it.

The only person who seemed not quite as carefree as everyone else, at least noticeably--Viola still got the feeling they all were hiding something from her, but every time she started asking questions they glossed it over, was Artemis II. He was quiet and watchful, smiling occasionally but never laughing, and only rarely speaking. No one commented on his behavior however, so she began to think that was just how he was--like how his bodyguard seemed to exist in a perpetual state of silent intimidation.

She only realized she was staring when the boy glanced over at her and their eyes locked. For an instant that lasted an eternity she just looked at him, at the wall of ice that suddenly slammed down in those blue eyes. Sound seemed to fade away and something stirred in her chest, magic and buried memories aching to be released.

Then he dropped his eyes and she flushed, realizing she'd probably made him uncomfortable. He excused himself soon after, and his mother shot him a worried look but didn't protest. Viola gnawed her lip guiltily and was acutely aware of him as he walked passed her to leave the room.

"What do you think, Viola?"

"Oh." She looked around to see the table's attention had turned to her. Juliet was staring at her expectantly. Had she just asked her something? "I'm sorry, what?"

The young woman smiled kindly. "I just asked if you'd like to re-tour the manor, once you've finished eating. I'm sure the animals have missed you as much as we have."

Animals? Viola perked up immediately, shoving her chair away from the table and standing with a grin. "I'm done."

* * *

It was odd "re-meeting" these four-legged friends. The two little boys, whom, she learned during their meal, were actually twins, wanted to accompany her and Juliet as the older girl gave guided her around the manor and grounds, explaining where and what certain places or things were. The kennels had been one of their first stops, where Viola was completely enchanted by a new mother and her rolly-polly pile of setter pups. Apparently the dog knew her, because she bounded up to her with a happy bark and a wagging tail, licking her hands and then face when Viola knelt to be on her level.

"I knew Rosie missed you," the little blond child, Beckett, said proudly.

"I'm sure I would miss you, too," Viola murmured to the animal, rubbing her silky ears. Rosie tilted her head to the side in confusion. What did her human-pack-sister mean?

Viola felt a stab of some combination of guilt and regret in her stomach. "I…some bad things happened, and I wound up losing a few winters' worth of memories," she explained, putting the years involved into terms the canine would better understand.

Rosie whined softly and pawed at her hand, then shoved her nose into her collar and huffed. She was sorry for her pack-sister, but she was glad she had returned. Her tail began to wag again. Besides, pack was togetherness, that was all that mattered. Now that they were together again, they would make new memories.

Rather suddenly, Viola felt tears prickle at her eyes. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the dog's neck, barely noticing the pups that tugged at the hems of her pants and sleeves, yapping playfully and begging her attentions. "Thank you," she murmured, low enough that her human companions wouldn't hear.

Rosie huffed again and licked her ear. Pack was family. Pack was forever.

Viola commended her years of practice that she didn't break down in tears then and there.

 _Well, at least that'll be the most emotional part of the day,_ she thought as they left. She was proven wrong when they arrived at the last stop on Juliet's tour: the stables. The boys were cold and had returned to the warmth of the manor, so the two young women entered the long, sturdy building alone. Viola took a breath, savoring the smell. Maybe weird to some, but who cares?

An unsettling sort of silence to her right made her turn her head to look at Juliet, who was watching her with an unfathomable expression. Viola squinted. "What?"

The older girl visibly shook herself and smiled. "Oh, no, it's nothing. You just did that--that deep breath--the first time you came here, that's all."

Viola blinked. "Oh," she murmured, unsure how she was supposed to react to that. Well, it made sense, she supposed; memories or no memories, she was the same person, wasn't she?

_Am I?_

The thought was unsettling so she immediately put it from her mind, to that dark corner where the image of her shooting Kols resided. She smiled at Juliet. "So...care to introduce me?"

She met all the horses again. They gave her happy, familiar wickers, happy to see her home and safe. That idea, that this place was  _home_ , was so foreign and frankly terrifying that she explained the situation to the animals as quickly as she could. This earned her nuzzles and soft sighs and slow blinks of affection. It didn't matter; she was herd-sister, and that was forever, no matter what.

Viola wasn't quite able to hide the fact that she teared up this time, and Juliet made some polite excuse, then told her she'd be heading back to the manor, and to come inside when she was done. The horses crowded forward once she left, all wanted to comfort but not quite sure how to handle this strange human reaction.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Viola told them with a close-lipped smile, patting their necks as she made her way to the end of the aisle. She blinked to clear her vision as she approached the stalls that held a dark brown mare and a fiery stallion. "Hello," she murmured, holding out her hands to them. "Juliet says we know each other, but I'm afraid you'll have to refresh my memory," she told them with forced levity. The younger Butler had told them her names--Breena, a favorite of the eldest Fowl child, and Shatan. Much as she enjoyed whispering to the graceful mare, it was the chestnut she really wanted to talk to. According to Juliet, they had a bit of a history.

When she approached his stall door, the horse backed up a step. She frowned slightly. No animal had ever reacted that way to her, not even injured ones, not once they realized she could understand them. "What's wrong?" she murmured.

The stallion tossed his head. He was angry with her. Angry that she had forgotten.

She bit her lip, guilt washing through her. But--but that was a bit unreasonable, wasn't it? "I didn't want to, it wasn't my fault," she said quietly.

Shatan snorted, hopping into a half-rear. Then way could he feel the guilt and sorrow rolling off of her in waves? If it wasn't her fault, why did she feel so?

Now  _she_ was getting angry. Maybe this horse had known her, but who gave him the right to preach to her like that? "I'm sad, alright? Doesn't mean I wanted this to happen, I feel guilty because…because…"

Because why? He lowered his head, ears back. A clear challenge.

"Because I  _killed_ someone!" she screeched, nails biting into her palms. Tears of rage and fear rolled down her cheeks. "I'm a  _murderer,_ and I don't even  _remember_!" That strange-familiar feeling of magic coiled in her gut, stretching away from her like vines.

She  _had_ to remember. It was a part of her, those scars, as much as the marks on his hide were a part of him. She had to accept that.

She shook her head, panic and magic warring in her chest. "I can't, I can't," she muttered, over and over. Vaguely, she could hear the other horses telling Shatan to calm down, to leave her be.

But he was herd master, and he would not be ignored. She  _had_ to; this wasn't a choice.

Her angry shouts devolved into sobs. "I don't want to," she forced out, feeling her legs quiver.

Shatan reared and screamed a challenge. Viola screamed back, feeling as though she poured her entire soul into the sound. Magic exploded outward, ripping through the air like a shockwave. All the pain and sorrow and regret and confusion and fear, all of it burst from her in one single, powerful blast. She gasped, back arching, and her knees gave out, sending her to the floor.

Quiet. Then, slowly, the soft sounds of hooves on wood. A soft, warm muzzle lipped at the top of her head, and she abstractly realized she had fallen close enough to Shatan's stall for him to crane his neck and reach her.

He huffed a breath and nudged her affectionately. There. She had to get the poison out, or she could never have moved forward. Now she could remember, in her own time, but she had to make room first, get rid of all the doubts swirling inside her. He knew.

Still crying, Viola reached up and buried her fingers in his mane, pressing her forehead to his. "Thank you," she sobbed. "I'm sorry. Thank you."

He whickered softly. Of course. She was his herd.

* * *

The next two days were rather tame in comparison. Viola explored...re-explored… _whatever_ the manor and grounds, spending a good deal of time in the kennels and stables, got to know the Fowls a bit--again--and prepared to return to school. Sam had decided to take the semester off and look at his options--university, maybe a trade school, he really wasn't sure--but Elizabeth and Connor would be returning to some place called St. Bartleby's with her and Artemis.

Artemis. He seemed to be the only problem with this new-old life. After her confrontation with Shatan, Viola had actually started to feel…well, more like herself. She found she quite liked the Butlers and the Fowls, and that all in all life at the manor was--well, nice.

Except for the fact that the eldest son couldn't seem to stand being in a room with her for more than a few minutes at a time. She'd cornered Connor after lunch the third day and asked him about it, but all he would say was, "It's just probably hard for him…ya know, to adjust." He had muttered something about them being "close" before she lost her memories, but with how cold the boy was acting she found it hard to believe. Maybe they'd had some sort of falling out, and everyone was just being too careful of her to mention it? It really was getting quite frustrating.

And to top it off, she couldn't seem to stop  _thinking_  about him. She was never like this; if someone had a problem with her, oh well, dust your hands and move on. So why did this  _bother_ her so much? She decided it must be because they were sharing living space--but deep in her gut, where her magic seemed to have taken up partial residence, that didn't ring quite true.

"Oh, hell's bells," she muttered, shaking her head. "I've got other things to worry about."

And indeed she did. She turned in a semi-circle to look at her room-- _her room_ , she was still getting used to that; it was a bit of a disaster zone, clothes and odds and ends flung everywhere. She was supposed to be packing, but couldn't seem to find…

She  _tsked_ quietly, brow furrowed. She bent to look under the bed (again), then threw the covers back and checked in the tumble of sheets. _Again._ "Where in the hell…?" she muttered, started to get just a little panicked. Maybe she shouldn't be so affected by this, but with all the uncertainty, the missing memories, the--

There was a soft knock and a murmured, "Excuse me."

She straightened up like a shot and turned to see  _him_ \--Artemis--standing in the open doorway, hand still outstretched to knock on the frame. "Oh. Uh--hey," she said with a small smile, hoping she didn't look _too_ much like a crazy person ruffling through the sheets and talking to herself. "Ah…what brings you here?"

His eyes met hers for only a fraction of a second before he looked away. He always did that--it was starting to get unnerving.

"Seeing as we'll be heading back to school in a few days, I thought you might want this back," he said softly, taking a step toward her and holding out a worn paperback.

She gasped and took it eagerly, running her fingers over the familiar title.  _Howl's Moving Castle._  "Oh my God!" she exclaimed, clutching the book to her chest and beaming up at him. "Thank you! Where did--?"

"You…lent it to me," he explained, still not looking directly  _at_ her, more at the air over her left shoulder. "You told me it was your favorite, and I thought having something familiar would be comforting when we go back…"

She hummed contentedly. "Yeah. I was looking  _everywhere_  for this thing." She smiled at the book, remembering all she had been through with it. The fire, Niklos, Section Eight--she'd thrown such a fit Vinyaya had sent an officer to retrieve it; it had even made it with her small bag of belongings to the hospital, and then at Christmas--

She stopped, blinking, then frowned and stared at the book. Christmas. What about Christmas? It was there, one of her missing memories, dancing just out of reach. What was it, what was it…?

"Well."

She came back to the present with a start, looking up at Artemis's face. The moment their eyes met he looked away again. Pity. He had the most compelling eyes… "Seeing as you have it back, I suppose I should be going," he sort of mumbled, then turned to go.

"Wait." Impulsively, she grabbed his arm. They both froze for a moment, then she let go quickly. "Um, I-" Now she seemed to be the one unable to make eye contact. "H-have you read it?" she asked, voice just a little higher than usual. She cleared her throat. What was wrong with her? Sure he was cute, more than cute, actually, but that usually didn't get her so tongue-tied.

"No," he said softly. "I haven't quite had the chance."

She smiled again, hoping it didn't look as strained as she felt. She held the book out. "Then keep it. Give it back to me when you've finished." Her smile became more genuine. "It's worth the read, trust me."

"…Very well. Thank you." He reached out to take the book from her and their fingers brushed.

She wasn't sure which of them moved first, but they both snatched their hands back as though they'd been burned. The book  _thumped_ to the floor. "Oh, sorry, I'm sorry," she muttered, bending to pick it up, unsure why she was apologizing because he'd dropped the thing as well, she wasn't solely at fault here--

"No, my apologies."

She looked up to see him kneeling in front of her, eyes fixed on the book as long, graceful fingers grasped it. His raven hair fell just a little in front of his face, almost blocking his icy gaze from view when it flicked up at her. Almost--she saw something in those eyes that dried her throat and set her heart racing. Her mental babbling--in fact, almost all mental functioning--came to a screeching halt.

For a moment they just stayed there, on their knees, staring at each other. For the first time his eyes were completely unguarded, and she felt her stomach clench and her chest ache with the awful, almost grieving kind of sadness there. She didn't understand it, but it made her want to reach out and hold him, to wrap her arms around his shoulders and let her head rest on his chest and say that everything was alright and to hear it whispered back to her…

The boy glanced down--probably just trying to look  _away_ \--and his gaze landed on her right hand. He froze. Then, abruptly, he stood, and the moment shattered like glass. Viola seemed incapable of doing much more than sitting there and blinking up at him standing above her for several seconds.

"Your ring is--" he started, still staring at her hand. Then he stopped, visibly shook himself, and when he looked at her again the walls were back in his eyes. For some reason, she felt an aching sort of loss at being shut out again.

"My ring is what?" she asked, finally able to speak again, as she pushed herself to her feet. She looked at the Claddagh, frowning slightly.

"It's beautiful," he said, emotionless. She looked at him, brow furrowed. He was lying. Well, not lying exactly, but that wasn't what he'd been  _going_ to say.

"Thanks," she said slowly, letting her eyes drop to the piece of jewelry. "It was my mother's…what the…?" She frowned.

The ring was flipped around. How had she not noticed that before? She must have done it accidentally…after washing her hands or something? "I don't actually wear it like that," she told him, not sure why she did and still frowning in a puzzled kind of way. "Must've done it on accident. I promised myself years ago that I'd never wear it like this…" She laughed slightly, realizing how strange and personal that sounded, and looked up at him. "That's weird, I'm usually really careful with this, I don't know why I didn't notice before."

His eyes were fixed on a spot just to the right of her head. Shoot, now she'd made him uncomfortable. She wasn't quite sure why that bothered her so much. So she laughed again, awkwardly, and wondered why she couldn't just shut her mouth. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm telling you this-"

"If you'll excuse me," Artemis said abruptly, nodding so that his eyes dropped to the floor again. "I have…some things I need to get done. My own packing and such." Without another word he turned and left.

"…bye," Viola murmured long after he was out of earshot. She bit her lip, confused by the sting of rejection burning in her chest. She wasn't this sensitive--what  _was_ it about that boy? She wrung her fingers together and her eyes dropped to the ring. She made to slip it off, turn it back around, but…but somehow she couldn't. She couldn't make herself do it.

And she couldn't stop thinking about those eyes.

 

_**Artemis** _

 

" _Must've done it on accident. I promised myself years ago that I'd never wear it like this…"_ It didn't matter, it  _couldn't_ matter. Just like it didn't matter that when they're hands touched all he could think about was how neatly their fingers fit together, or how he couldn't meet her eyes for more than a few seconds without the sudden desire to grab her and kiss her threatening to overtake his senses, or-- _Okay, stop that_!

"Arty? Whachya doin'?"

Artemis started, abruptly jerked back to himself by his brother's voice emanating from the doorway. He turned from his desk--where he most certainly had  _not_ been staring blankly into space for what must have been the better part of an hour--to look at Beckett. He forced a smile. "Just tinkering." There were enough spare odds and ends on his desk that it was fairly believable. "Did you need something?"

The boy took a few steps into the room. "Mum said that you've been sulking long enough for one day and I should come get you."

Artemis blinked. Sulking? He was not--alright, so he wasn't being exactly  _productive,_ but--

He took a deep breath through his nose, then pushed back his chair and stood. "Right. Very well. Did Mother say anything else?"

Beckett nodded. "She said we should go for a ride. She thinks you should bring Sam and Connor and Liz and Vi, too."

Of course she did. He sighed softly, then straightened his shoulders. "Alright," he said with a smile that was probably seventy percent genuine. "Why don't you go round the others up and I'll meet you at the stables."

Beckett grinned. "Okay!" He turned to leave, then paused in the doorway. He looked back over his shoulder, biting his lip. "Arty?"

"Mm?"

"Do you think Vi will remember us soon?"

He froze. "I--I don't know, Beckett." He let out a breath. The image of sparkling eyes and a polite smile flashed through his mind. "I hope so."

His little brother nodded. "Me too."

* * *

Sam opted out of going for a ride, which his siblings gave him no end of grief about, seeing as he was--at least originally--a "Texas cowboy". Artemis got the feeling that there was some sort of story behind the nickname, but he didn't want to pry. Perhaps one of the four would feel like divulging the tale later.

So--with Angeline's zealous encouragement--Artemis, Lizzie, the twins, and Viola all made their way down to the stables together. Well, "together" may have been used loosely; Artemis kept to the back of the group, trying to convince himself that he wasn't keeping one eye on Viola's back the whole time, and that his heart didn't skip a beat every time she turned her head and he could glimpse the edge of her smile.  _Damnit, stop that_!

"Hi, Nanny!" Beckett called cheerfully to the old mare as they slipped into the stable, cheeks and noses red from the cold. The horse nickered at him, ears perked and eyes bright as Viola led her from her stall and set about tacking her up.

Artemis realized, watching her, that she must have spent a good deal of her time for the last two days here. She moved around the stable as easily as if she had been raised there. But of course, it made sense. It was just the place she would go to feel comfortable.

Once the boys were settled--Nannette tacked properly and the twins holding loosely onto her reins while they waited for the others, with Beckett's helmet slightly askew, of course--Artemis slipped by Connor and the girls toward Breena's stall.

"Hello, girl," he murmured, raising a hand to pat her neck. She  _whuffed_  affectionately at him and bobbed her head. He smiled. It had been a long time since he'd been in here, since he'd just…gone for a ride.

Maybe his mother was right. Perhaps this would do him some good.

The rhythmic motions of tacking Breena were oddly soothing. He found his mind wandering, drifting away from the present until he almost forgot there were other people in the stable.

"That's pretty."

He started so violently that Breena hopped away from him in protest, straining at her cross-ties. He gripped her halter and pulled her head back, stroking her neck by way of apology, and turned to face Connor. "Sorry, what?"

The younger boy smiled slightly. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just thought that song you were humming was pretty."

Artemis frowned. He'd been humming? Then he realized. "Oh." His hand stilled its repetitive patting and Breena shifted. "Thank you. It's…just a tune I've been- messing about with." His eyes strayed, quite against his will, to the girl helping Liz adjust the girth of General's saddle. "It works better as a duet," he said carelessly, ignoring the twisting ache in his chest as he turned to unhook Breena from her cross-ties. "I'll take the boys and Nanette out into the paddock, meet you out there." He didn't wait for a response, leading Breena down the aisle past the others, then collecting his brothers and their mare.

The boys were still slight enough that they could both ride Nanette without too much trouble, though Artemis doubted this would last much longer. He led them in a gentle circle around the paddock a few times; this exercise had the multiple benefits of quieting his brothers as they focused on keeping their seats, letting him readjust to being on horseback again after such a long break, and giving him some time to clear his head. The cold air was helpful too. Christmas's snowfall was by now completely melted away, but it was still winter. Artemis shivered as they circled the fence again, glancing back toward the stable to check the others' progress.

By their third circuit Liz and General had cautiously joined them, and Connor was leading Layla up to the other side of the fence. Artemis reined Breena in a few paces away, knowing the two mares enjoyed butting heads if given the opportunity.

"Vi and Shatan seem to be having a bit of an issue," the boy said as he boosted himself into the saddle, lips twitching in a playful smile. "She thinks he should have proper tack if he wants to go for a ride. He disagrees."

The boys and Lizzie laughed. Even Artemis cracked a small smile. "I am somehow unsurprised that he continued to cause trouble," he remarked dryly.

Connor shrugged, smiling. "She said we should go on ahead. If all we're doing is a jaunt down to the pond and back she'll meet up with us eventually. C'mon." He clicked to Layla and turned her easily, beginning to trot away.

Artemis opened the gate for the others as they followed, falling once again to the rear of the caravan as first his brothers on Nanette, then Liz on General rode past him.

"Oh,  _oh._ " Artemis smiled slightly, hearing the girl muttering to herself as they set off at a gentle pace down toward the pond. "Okay, good horse, easy, easy."

He tapped his heels lightly against Breena's side, bringing her up beside the placid gelding. "Are you alright, Liz?"

She glanced over at him out of the corner of her eye. "Yeah, fine. Just-- _oh._ We...well _I've_ only been riding once before, and I forgot how far away the ground is on horseback."

Artemis chuckled, glancing ahead to make sure his brothers and Connor were managing on their own. They seemed to be fine, the young man obviously not sharing his sister's trepidation when it came to horses. "Connor seems to be doing alright," he commented, just slightly teasing.

She snorted, then sobered quickly as General's attention caught on a clump of grass that wasn't quite dead despite the weather. "Hey, um…head up, please?" she mumbled, tugging at his reins. The horse ignored her, chomping away contentedly.

Artemis laughed outright, guiding Breena a bit closer so he could grab the reins and pull General's head up. "Come on, old boy," he said to the animal, who snorted at him indignantly. "You haven't had a proper jaunt in ages, you can stand to work for an hour or so." He clucked lightly, urging Breena forward and towing General after them.

With another snort, the gelding picked up his pace so they once again rode side by side. Lizzie sway slightly in the saddle, then adjusted her seat in an effort to find her balance. She gave him an appraising look. "That was almost as good as Vi," she commented, smiling.

A slight pang went through him--just from the sound of her  _name_ , this was getting out of hand--but he pushed it away. "Thank you," he said, nodding, and gave her a slight smile.

She nodded back. Now that General was moving more easily, she seemed to be having a better time finding her balance on his back. "When have you ridden before?" Artemis asked, suddenly curious. He realized that, despite everything that had happened recently and the gradually strengthening relationships forming between them, he really didn't know very much about Viola's siblings.  _Or Viola herself, for that matter._ But that thought was too dangerous, so he shut it down.

"Oh, Niklos--I mean Kols, he took us to a farm in Essex a few years ago. He used to do that, take us on little outings if we behaved for his…tests…" Her voice trailed off and Artemis wished he had not brought up such memories. Then she shook herself and continued, "Anyway, the owner said we could go riding if we wanted, and Vi and Connor were so excited that Sam and I sorta got dragged into it." She smiled fondly, eyes rather far away even as she watched her brother and the twins up ahead of them. "Connor used to live on a farm you know, before Kols go him. He was in the foster system, and this nice older couple had custody of him for a while. He told us they had all sorts of critters. A dog, chickens, goats, a cow, two horses, some stray cats roaming around. Viola used to say she was so jealous…" She looked at him, smiling in a way that was part nostalgia, part regret, and part hope. "I guess she got her wish after all," she said quietly, eyes skating over the manor grounds.

The pond was only a few meters away now. Artemis fixed his eyes on the still water, noting the spiderwebbing bands of ice that crept from the banks. "Yes. I suppose so," he said, voice calm and toneless.

"Artemis…"

He looked back at her. She had pulled General to a halt, and he reined Breena in to do the same. She was staring at him, hazel eyes suddenly reminding him very much of Holly when she was in one of her determined moods. She let out a sharp breath, looking back toward the manor. "Look…Gah, there's no tactful way to go about this, so I'm just gonna say it," She fixed her eyes on him, mouth set in a tight line. He wondered, abstractly, if that was an inborn quirk or something she had picked up from her older sister. "It's obvious to anyone with eyes that you and Vi care about each other. Like a lot. I'm not sure if this'll mean anything to you, but I've never seen her be the way she is around you before, just so--comfortable. She may be a flirt, but she's not like  _that_  with boys." She sighed, biting her lip. "I know it's not really my place, and we don't actually know each other very well…but you seemed pretty happy with her too. And I don't think you should let that go. I get why you won't tell her that you two were--whatever it is you were, but I don't think that means you should just give her up."

She looked at him, eyes flinty and cheeks red with cold, and he just blinked in silence. She took a breath, then gave a just-a-bit-too-cheerful smile. "Right. Well, just something to think about then." She tapped her heels into General and trotted off to meet Connor and the boys.

Artemis and Breena didn't move. He was, quite frankly, stunned. His brain couldn't seem to properly comprehend what Lizzie had said. The words made sense, but it was as though there was some meaning in them that he couldn't understand, like a particularly symbolic poem.

He didn't have long to dwell on it. He was suddenly shaken from his reverie by a voice behind him, shouting, "On you left!" Still a bit bewildered, Breena reacted before he did, shying sideways as a fiery chestnut blur shot past them toward the pond.

Viola whooped and Shatan made a hairpin turn at the water's edge, racing twice around the pond before galloping back to where Artemis and Breena remained stunned. The stallion pranced, showing off, and Viola spread her arms wide, laughing. It seemed the horse had won their altercation, as she rode bareback with no bridle.

"He's showing off for the mare," Viola said, eyes dancing, as Shatan made a graceful turn and kicked out his heels playfully in a maneuver that wasn't quite a buck but came close. The girl kept her seat with an easy grace that belied her klutziness on her own two feet.

To Artemis's great surprise, Breena gave a challenging sort of neigh and hopped on her front hooves, showing off right back. A startled laugh escaped him as he twisted gently on the reins, attempting to keep Shatan's wild fervor from spreading. "Easy, girl. Not the time, perhaps?"

Viola laughed again, and the sound was so contagious it almost outweighed the sharp prod of loss that came with it. He smiled, watching her coax Connor into a brief race, which of course Shatan won, and tease her sister about her poor seat. She talked with the boys, laughing and "ooh"ing in appropriate places as they--well, mostly Beckett--jabbered at her aimlessly. For a few moments, it was as though Kols had never happened.

"Oh, it's getting late. We should be heading back, yeah?"

Artemis looked up at Lizzie's exclamation and realized it was indeed time for them to be returning to the manor. "Yes, we should." His brothers immediately started protesting and he held up a hand to cut them off. "How about this," he offered, raising an eyebrow at them. "We have two more days until winter holidays are over. I promise we'll go riding again before I--that is we--return to school, deal?"

"Alright," Myles agreed easily, though Beckett preferred to sulk a bit longer. At least until Connor coaxed them into a trotting race back to the stable, and Layla and Nanette clopped off.

Lizzie rolled her eyes laughing, as she spurred General after them. "That boy, I swear," she muttered.

Viola grinned in agreement. "He's still a kid himself," she said teasingly. "You keep an eye on him?"

Her sister gave her a half salute and a sarcastic, "Yessir," as she followed the others.

And so Artemis and Viola found themselves at the rear of the procession, with both their mounts feeling rather frisky and most of their attention focused on keeping the two animals from tripping each other up in their desire to get closer to one another.

"Cripes," Viola muttered, laughing exasperatedly. "Remind me to ask your dad to make sure someone exercises this bugger while I'm gone. He's got far too much energy." Shatan snorted in outrage and tossed his head, she laughed, scratching at his ears by way of apology.

Artemis smiled as he watched them. He couldn't deny that it was still painful, seeing her but not  _her_ , but he knew that Liz had a point- though admittedly with a roundabout way of getting to it. He couldn't just avoid her forever. "I'll do that," he said.

Viola blinked, then looked at him with something like surprise. "Hey. You actually talked to me." A smile started to tug at the corners of her lips.

He forced his own to stay in place. He could do this. He was no stranger to adversity. "Yes, I suppose I did."

She was wearing a true smile now, a  _Viola_  smile, one that seemed to light up her eyes from the inside. "Oh thank goodness. You know, I was starting to wonder if I'd done something awful to offend you that I don't remember because we kept avoiding me, and--" She suddenly stopped talking, cheeks coloring prettily. He didn't think it was just from the cold. "And now I'm babbling and making an ass of myself. Sorry. I'm not usually like this, I swear."

He wasn't sure what possessed him to answer with, "I know," but once he had he couldn't very well take it back. They simply stared at each other in silence for a moment. Intimate strangers trying to perform a dance to which neither knew the steps.

Then she smiled again, softer this time. "Yeah. Yeah, you do. Right." She looked forward and they rode in quiet for a couple more paces before she said, "So…are we good, then? I mean, I know this whole situation is weird, but I'd like to try and be friends, if we can."

His heart twisted. He smiled. "Miss Sommers, I believe that is an excellent idea."

 

**_ Viola _   
**

 

The next morning, Viola was awoken by a veritable hurricane of small child, which solidified itself into Beckett and Myles when she jolted upright in bed and started shouting in Swahili.

"Breakfast is ready!" the blond twin told her, beaming and sticky with...she didn't even know what.

"You slept through it, actually," Myles informed her calmly, ever the balance to his brother.

Viola groaned, rubbing her eyes. "Al'ight, be down in a mo," she said with a yawn, stretching her arms over her head. The twins nodded and scampered out of her room. She glowered after them. "I really need to see about a lock on that door," she decided aloud, stretching again and swinging her legs out of bed. She wasn't really angry though; she quite liked the twins, particularly the entertaining contrast they provided in each other. She'd never thought of herself as typically good with children--but then, no child of this house could ever be mistaken for "typical". The thought made her smile.

She yawned over and over again as she dressed and made her way down to the dining room, where she was met with empty chairs but a full table. It was close to eleven o'clock, everyone else must have been up hours ago. She should have been too, by all rights; it wasn't as though she'd gone to bed particularly late, she'd just had a restless night. Or rather, an ordinary night by her standards.

She supposed it wasn't surprising that she was plagued by nightmares, what with all she'd been through. And honestly, she'd seen enough horror in her life that whatever her imagination could conjure usually didn't bother her unduly. But there were flashes, snippets of images or sounds that felt… _familiar,_ like a sense of déjà vu multiplied tenfold.

 _I wish I could just_ remember _,_ she thought in frustration as she finished her breakfast and went to look for the rest of the household.  _It's so odd, feeling like something's missing but not knowing what it is--_

_Thud._

"Oh, I am so sorry!" she gasped, staggering back a step and looking up into icy blue eyes. "I wasn't paying attention…"

Artemis smiled at her. "Quite alright, Miss Sommers. I was not looking where I was going either."

Viola blinked a few times. It was disarming, this sudden change in his attitude toward her since the day before. No one else seemed to notice or mention it, though she had caught a few very thoughtful looks from Lizzie at dinner the previous night. She would have to corner her later. "Well, anyway…where is everybody?" she asked, more to have something to say than because she really needed to know.

"Mother and Juliet took the boys into town for a few hours," he told her easily. "They wanted to wake you up first, which I'm assuming they succeeded in doing." She made a face and she chuckled. Her heart fluttered quite against her will and she scowled internally.  _Stop that_! "Butler went with them for security. I believe Father is in his study, Lizzie said something about the library, and your brothers are currently debating over some sort of card collection and who gets to keep it when we head back to school."

Viola laughed. "Oh, God, really? I thought they might've outgrown Pokémon by now." She shook her head fondly. "Thanks. I'll think I'll go see if Liz wants any company." She made to move past him, then hesitated. "Ah--where are you off to?"

He shrugged. "I was going to make a call to Holly and update her. She's a bit concerned about how you all are doing."

She nodded. "Oh. Um. Okay. Should I…?"

He smiled at her awkward indecision. "It's alright, she doesn't expect a call from you. It is nice of you to think of it, though."

"Oh, right." She smiled, a bit taken aback that he'd understood her meaning through all that fumbling. "Well, see you then." She started off down the hall when he nodded in assent.

 _What an odd bird,_ she mused as she made her way to the library, humming softly to herself. A snippet of some almost-unfamiliar tune had been stuck in her head for  _ages_ , she just couldn't seem to dislodge it.

"Liz?" she called, rapping on the library door. "You in here?"

"Yeah."

She slipped inside, taking a moment to re-appreciate the sheer immensity of the place as she had every time she set foot in the room. She looked around and saw her sister perched on a comfortable looking chair set in a corner of the room, a book open in her lap. She smiled. "Mind if I join you?"

Lizzie smiled back. "Not at all."

* * *

When Viola next thought to check the time, it was almost one o'clock. She sighed contentedly, shifting in the seat she had chosen across from her sister, and refocused on the book in front of her. She was quite pleased with her choice--a copy of Shakespeare's  _Complete Works_ \--but even she needed a break from the archaic language now and then. She glanced out of the window and noticed it had started to rain. Slate gray sky connected to green gray earth by bands of sparkling silver gray.

"What's that?" Lizzie asked, not even glancing up.

Viola looked at her and frowned slightly, yanked from her dreamy state. "What's what?"

Liz laughed, lowering her book. " _That_. That tune you're humming. It's pretty, but I don't recognize it."

Viola's frown deepened. She had been humming? Oh, right. That little snatch of melody that had gotten lodged in her head and refused to budge. Her mouth twisted up on one side and she shook her head. "Oh, that. It's just been floating around in my head, I don't know what it--"

Her voice suddenly cut off, as though someone had slapped a hand to her mouth. Her eyes widened and her jaw went slack. Vaguely, she heard Liz calling her name, asking her what was wrong, but she couldn't focus on it. She couldn't focus on anything except--

"Oh my God," she breathed, shaking hands rising to press against her lips. Her head was pounding, her heart racing, her magic dancing in her blood. "Oh my  _God_." It was a sob, a sigh, a cry of realization.

Without another thought she leaped to her feet and tore from the room, barely even hearing Liz's startled cry of "Viola?!" She dashed into the foyer and up the stairs, following the familiar hallways.

Familiar. All familiar, now, no longer that strange sense of déjà vu. She  _knew_ this place, knew those just-a-bit-creepy paintings on the walls and the feel of carpet and stone and wood under her feet. She knew the stables, the kennels, the gardens, Shatan and Rosie and--and she  _knew_.

She didn't even have to think, her feet knew exactly where they were going. She reached the door she was looking for in under a minute and didn't hesitate for even a second before she threw it open.

"What--?"

Artemis whirled around from his desk, eyes going wide as he saw her standing in the doorway, panting and shaking. Instantly he was on his feet, that familiar flash of concern glancing across his eyes before he hid it away. She laughed breathlessly, almost sobbing. "Vi--Miss Sommers, are you alright?"

"Winter's Fade."

He blinked, and for the first time Viola thought she'd managed to catch him  _completely_  by surprise. He hadn't even looked so stunned after that first almost-accidental kiss. "Excuse me?"

She smiled, feeling tears start to prickle at her eyes. "You said I could name it, right? That song you wrote? I pick  _Winter's Fade_."

For a long moment that was probably really only less than a second he continued to stare at her in dumbstruck silence. Then the realization lit up his eyes and his jaw went slack. "You..." he croaked, voice raw and vulnerable. "You--"

She rushed to talk over him, knowing she had to say it, say it now, the words that were clawing to get out of her throat. What she had been burning to say for what felt like forever.

"I love you."

There. She'd said it. But--but now she couldn't seem to stop talking… "I know I should have--I should have said it before. Before all…all this. I wanted to, oh  _God_ I wanted to, I just--I couldn't. But I did, I do, I mean. I--"

She never got to finish that particular sentence. In what seemed like less than a moment Artemis had crossed the space separating them and grabbed her, almost roughly, one hand twisting in her hair and the other grasping her waist in a bruising-tight grip. She barely had time to gasp before his lips were on hers, crushing and desperate.

She kissed him back, rocking onto her toes and wrapping her arms around his neck, trying to eliminate even the smallest space between them. She could feel his heartbeat against hers, his heat through their clothes, and she kissed him like he was air and she was drowning.

He pulled away, just slightly, and she made a small noise of protest before realizing that he'd simply turned his attention to the curve of her throat, lips brushing skin like a whispered prayer. "You remember," he murmured between kisses, and she felt her chest constrict--or maybe her heart expand--at the hoarse emotion in his voice.

"I love you," she whispered, not knowing what else to say. What else there  _was_ to say. He kissed the curve of her shoulder and she clenched her hands in his hair.

"I love you," he breathed in response, returning to her mouth. She closed her eyes and parted her lips into the kiss. Their hands skated over each other, remembering, learning, memorizing. She broke away from his lips just long enough to press a kiss to the line of his jaw and heard him suck in a breath, felt this chest hitch. She grinned against his skin, reveling in the fact that she could draw such a reaction from him, then tilted her head to press her lips to his again. And again.

"Thank you," she gasped out between kisses.

He pulled away and she actually whined at the loss of contact, then immediately blushed. He smirked, letting her know he'd noticed, but ignored it. "Why are you thanking me?" he asked softly, eyes searching her face. Beautiful, open, winter sky eyes.

She shrugged, leaning into him. "For everything, really. From the moment you decided to listen to me back at St. Bartleby's. But mostly... I had stopped believing in magic. I knew it was there, but I didn't… _believe_. So thank you," she smiled, feeling the tears finally start to slip down her cheeks, "for showing how to believe in magic again."

For an endless moment he just stared at her, eyes wide and lips just slightly parted, still breathing heavily. Then he was crushing her against him again, lifting her off her feet. She gasped and laughed breathlessly before her lips were stolen again and she lost herself in his kisses.

" _You_ , Viola Sommers," he whispered next to her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "You are magic."

He wasn't talking about the power twisting through her veins like ivy. She knew that. He meant  _her:_ sarcastic, klutzy, stubborn, half-way mental her. And she believed him.


	25. Epilogue

"Vi? Viola! Oh…"

The two broke apart, turning toward the voice. Despite his best intentions, Artemis found he was quite incapable of actually removing his arms from around Viola's waist. She didn't seemed to mind; her own hands still rested on his shoulders as she twisted to give her sister a sheepish smile.

"Um. Hey, Lizzie…"

Liz stared at them, lips parted slightly in surprise. Her eyes progressively grew rounder as seconds ticked by. Artemis and Viola remained frozen. No one seemed quite sure what to do or say.

Finally, Lizzie cleared her throat and said, "Well. It seems you two are in the middle of something, so I'll just--I'll be going. Yeah." She took a few steps backward, sliding out of the doorway until she disappeared.

Before Viola or Artemis could react, she popped her head back around the doorframe. "Just to be clear--" she pointed at Viola--"You remember everything, yes?"

Viola nodded silently. Artemis tightened his arms slightly around her.

"Right. Very good, then." Lizze gave them a bright smile and disappeared down the hallway again.

A few seconds later, they heard her voice echoing back through the manor.

" _WhoooooooHOOOOOOO! YES!"_

Viola looked up at him, eyes wide and lips curving into a rather resigned smile. Then she started laughing, gales of mirth shaking her whole body, and he joined in. She wrapped her arms more tightly around his neck and arched her back as she laughed.

"She--hahaha--she seems almost more--ahaha--happy than I am," she panted after a moment, eyes sparkling up at him familiarly.

He smiled at her, wordless. She was so beautiful. He reached up one hand to skim his fingers along her cheek, brushing a few curls behind her ear. A hint of red rose to her skin and she glanced down, lashes shading her cheeks. "What?" she muttered, looking back up at him.

He shook his head. "Nothing." He stroked her cheek again, reveling in the feeling of her skin, in the fact he could touch her again.

She mock frowned at him, lower lip pouting slightly. "There's something. You've got that far-away-musing look."

He quirked an eyebrow. " _What_  look?"

She waved a hand airily. "You know, that  _look_ …" She trailed off, scrunching her nose. "Well, apparently I can't explain it properly. But trust me, there's a look-" He cut her off with a kiss, tilting her chin back and twinning his fingers through her hair. She was startled, but kissed him back easily, her slight frame melting into him when he tilted his head to deepen the contact.

They broke apart and she blinked. "I love you," he said, smiling at her softly.

Her cheeks were flushed and she shifted embarrassedly. "I love you." She bit her lip and gave him a shy grin. "Sorry, guess I'm really not used to that."

He chuckled. "Neither am I," he murmured, resting his forehead against hers. "Though I believe I'm willing to practice."

Her smile could have lit up a clouded night. "You'd better be," she whispered, rocking onto her toes to brush her lips against his.

"Oh my God!"

They both jumped in surprise, leaping away from each other. Once again, they turned to face the doorway with flaming cheeks.

Sam and Connor stood there, the latter grinning from ear to ear, the former looking rather lost. "Yes!" Connor punched the air and whooped, then dashed away down the hall.

Sam looked up them and shrugged sheepishly. "Lizzie said we should check on you--we didn't--ah, sorry. Carry on." He too beat a hasty retreat, face red.

Viola and Artemis slowly looked at each other. The girl scowled. "Either we need to go face the music, or that door is getting locked."

He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck a bit awkwardly. "Yes, Mother and the others should be back any minute. Perhaps we should go tell them. That is, if your siblings haven't already."

She rolled her eyes as they walked into the hallway. "To be honest, I'm surprised Lizzie hasn't shouted it through a megaphone by now," she grumbled.

Artemis smiled. He couldn't seem to stop doing that. Truthfully, if Liz did find a megaphone somewhere he thought she might have to fight him for it. He wasn't usually one for exuberant displays of emotion, but damn if he didn't want to shout this from the rooftops.

They reached the stairs and Viola glanced at him. "You've got that look again," she teased, bumping him with her shoulder."

"Do I?" He didn't much care. For once, everything seemed to have fallen perfectly into place. For a moment, they simply stood there, looking at each other.

"We're hooome!" Beckett tearing into the manor.

"Hey, boys. Hello, darling." His father greeting his mother.

"Jules, Angeline, you'll never believe--!" And that was Liz.

Viola groaned, closing her eyes and sighing dramatically. "And so it begins," she muttered. Then she gave him a playful grin, holding out her hand. "Shall we?"

He took it, lacing their fingers together and rising her hand to his lips to place a soft kiss on the ring that glinted on her finger. "Yes, I believe we shall."

When she smiled at him again, then started down the stairs, pulling him after her, he couldn't help thinking that she was right.  _And so it begins._

He couldn't imagine a better beginning.


End file.
